


Slipped

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Slash, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 119,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation, Jasper, slips and attacks a teenage boy. Harry has a strange reaction to the vampire venom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Ummmm, yeah, it's another fic.. I really need to stop coming up with new ideas, but I can't help it. They pop in my head and burrow in, not budging until I give in and write.

Anyway, this story takes place the summer after 5th year. Sirius is alive and Voldemort is dead. I don't think I'm going to get into details about his death.

This will be mpreg, so please, if you don't like,,DONT READ. Sending me pm's telling me how stupid mpregs are, just makes you look like a ding bat.

***

Jasper was sitting at the table looking around nervously, and shaking. The rest of the family were scattered around the room, looking at him with pity and disappointment. He could feel their emotions rolling off of them and they were suffocating him. 

"Jasper, take off the sunglasses." commanded Carlisle, in a calm, but stern voice. He was stunned when they came home from sightseeing to find Jasper, sitting at the table, reeking of human blood.

Jasper shook his head no and looked down at his trembling hands. How could they stand to look at him after what he did? Of course, they didn't know the worst of it. Jasper looked up and made eye contact with Edward. Edward knew....Edward knew the vile thing that he did. "Please, Edward" he begged telepathically. "Please don't tell them what I did. I couldn't live with myself if they knew I did that." As it was, Jasper didn't know how he was going to live with himself anyway. He knew that for the rest of his immortal life, he would never forget what he did to that poor, beautiful boy.

Edward grit his teeth and clenched his fists, but then nodded his head. He wouldn't tell the family what Jasper did. He knew that Jasper was beating himself up over it, and he didn't want to push Jasper even farther over the edge. Still, he would never be able to get the image of what Jasper did out of his head. He never would have thought that Jasper could have committed such a horrific crime.

Jasper closed his eyes in relief. At least his family would never have to live with the knowledge that their son and brother was truly a demon.

"Jasper, I'm not upset with you." said Carlisle softly, reaching over and taking his son's hand. "We will deal with this as a family, now take off the glasses."

Jasper sighed, but reached up and removed his dark sunglasses. He was so ashamed over what he did, that he couldn't even look at his family.

"Oh, Jasper." whispered Esme at seeing her son's blood red eyes. They could smell that Jasper had drank human blood, but it was still hard seeing the proof. She knew that her sensitive son had to be dying inside over it. 

"Didn't you see this." screamed Rosalie at Alice. "Two days.... We have only been on vacation for two days, and now we have to leave. I have been looking forward to this trip for ages, and now it's ruined." She had spent six months planning this trip to England and she didn't get to step one foot in to a store. It wasn't often that they went somewhere other then Esme Island, on vacation. She had planned to totally redo her wardrobe on this trip, taking advantage of all the department stores.

Alice, looked to her brother Jasper with wide eyes. "I'm sorry" she sad sadly. "I didn't see it, I didn't see anything." She always kept an eye out on Jasper, worried that he would slip. There were numerous times in the past that she saw Jasper slip, and for the most part, they were able to prevent it. She didn't understand why this time was different.

"Damn bro, those are some seriously red eyes." whistled Emmett.

"Son" said Carlisle, giving Jasper's hand a squeeze. "It's going to be, ok."

Jasper looked at him with pained eyes. "It's not going to be, ok." he said brokenly. "He was just a boy, no older then fifteen. He.....he was terrified, Carlisle." Jasper grabbed his sunglasses and shoved them back onto his face, trying to hide shame. It was going to take months for the red to completely leave his eyes. Months of him being vividly reminded of what he did. He knew that every time he looked in the mirror and saw those red eyes staring back at him, that he would also see huge emerald eyes filled with fear and pain. Unfortunately, he would also be reminded of how amazing the boy smelled and how incredibly perfect he tasted. He had never been drawn to someone the way he was to that boy. He had also never tasted blood as exquisite as his. The boy was perfect..... He looked perfect, tasted perfect, and felt perfect. 

Carlisle stood up, walked around the table and embraced his son. Right now Jasper didn't need to be told that he was a failure. Jasper was hurting, he needed support, and his family. Every day was a tremendous struggle for his son who craved human blood. For so long Jasper had been able to fight his bloodlust, he wondered what happened to make him snap? "Please, son, don't let this one slip up defeat you. You have done amazing for so long. This is not an easy life style that we have chosen, and regardless of the occasional slip up, I am proud of you."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it. It's not like your the first in the family to slip up." Emmett wasn't just trying to make his brother feel better, he was also speaking the truth. Since becoming a vampire, he had slipped up five times, Edward had slipped up three times, and Alice once. Carlisle, Esme and Rose were the only ones so far with a clean record. Heck, Edward had even taken off and spent ten years drinking human blood.

Jasper covered his face with his hands. How was he going to live with what he did? Even now he could hear the boy's terrified screams. He could hear him begging and pleading for him to stop. He was a monster, he didn't deserve his father's understanding and love. If his father knew just how sick he was, he would kick him out of the family. He was a disgrace, and he didn't deserve the Cullen name.

Edward wanted to reassure his brother that their father would understand, but he honestly didn't know if Carlisle would. What Jasper did, went way beyond just draining a human. 

"That's it!" screamed Rosalie. "Guess I will just go and pack so we can head back to Forks before the cops come banging on our door."

"He was alone." Jasper said softly. "He was in a small park, all alone. It was dark and there wasn't another human around. I promise, I wasn't seen."

Carlisle sighed. "Alice, keep a watch out and let us know if you see anything. We will keep an eye on the news and the papers. For now, we stay and continue with our plans." Carlisle turned back to his son. "I'm sorry Jasper, but what did you do with his body?" He knew this was hard on Jasper, but the boy had family that deserved closure. He would rather know that his son was dead, then spend the rest of his life always wondering what happened.

Jasper flinched, because of him, a family was going to be grieving. The boy was someone's son, grandson, possibly brother. He took the life of an innocent boy.... Hell, he took more then just his life. "He's still in the park, in the bushes. I-I panicked when I came out of the bloodlust. I drug the body into the bushes, then took off."

Carlisle ran his fingers through his pale hair. "Ok, Edward, you come with me and we will find the body and place it somewhere where he will be found, but by the authorities, I don't want a child to stumble across a dead body tomorrow at the park." It was three in the morning, so hopefully they could do this without being seen.

If Jasper could have, he would have paled even farther. He didn't want his father too see the body, if he did, then he would know what he did to the poor boy before draining him. "Please, Edward, don't let Carlisle see." he pleaded telepathically.

Edward cringed, he didn't want to do this. He loved his brother, but what he did was horrific. It was one thing to slip and drain a human, but there was no excuse for what he did to that child. A child was what he was too. Jasper guessed him to be fifteen, but he looked even younger to him. "Carlisle, I think you should stay with Jasper, he needs you. I will take care of the boy, and make sure he is found." Edward glared at his brother, cursing him for making him do this.

"No, Edward, that is too much to ask of you. We have already had one slip up, we don't need two." Carlisle knew how tempting the sight and smell of blood could be. He already had one one suffering from losing control of their vampire, he didn't need Edward slipping too.

"Carlisle, please don't leave me....." pleaded Jasper. Jasper hid the boy, but he didn't clean up his mess. Carlisle was a doctor, he would know immediately what he did to that boy, not to mention, he would be able to smell it.

"No, Jasper, you will be fine here with Emmett and the girls." Carlisle turned to Edward. "Come on, let's get the boy taken care of before we run out of time."

 

Jasper dropped his head onto the table, shoulders shaking, crying with tears that would never fall. He knew he only had a few hours left with his family before Carlisle kicked him out. Carlisle was the most caring and compassionate person on the planet, but not even he could forgive the raping of a child. 

-***

"He's not here." said Carlisle in confusion. For the last hour they had searched the park, bushes and surrounding woods for the boy's body, but it was gone. There were signs of a struggle, and blood on the ground, but no body.

"There are no new scents, just Jasper's and the boy's. The body couldn't have been found." said Edward. It didn't make sense, a dead body didn't just disappear on its own. If someone would have discovered the body, then they would have picked up on their scent, too.

"Jasper's scent is incredibly strong, what wasn't he telling me, Edward?" asked Carlisle. He knew there was more to the story, Jasper was keeping something from him. Jasper scent shouldn't be so overpowering. Jasper had also slipped before, and he had never been this upset over it.

Edward flinched, he hated lying to his father, but he didn't want to tell on Jasper. What Jasper did was horrible, but he didn't want to lose his brother over it. Jasper had slipped before, but he had never raped someone. Jasper was a good person who struggled with his vampire for control. He didn't understand what made him snap so horribly that he forced himself on a teenaged boy.

Edward walked towards some bushes in the far corner of the park. "This is where Jasper drug the boy." said Edward, ignoring his fathers question. Taking a deep breath, he added. "There is a scent, a mix between Jasper and the boy's heading in that direction." Edward pointed down the street towards Privet Drive.

"How can that be?" asked Carlisle, picking up the scent that Edward was talking about. He could smell the blend of his son and the boy, but no other human scents. "Did Jasper leave the boy alive?" he asked in horror. Even if he didn't drain the boy, he wouldn't have been able to just get up and walk off. The venom would have started the turning process and he wouldn't have been able to move.

Edward looked down the street with wide eyes. "That can't be. I saw what he did, he drained him, the boy was dead."

"This isn't right. Let's follow the scent and see what we find." Carlisle was actually scared of what he would find. If Jasper had created a newborn, then they were going to have to take him in. It wouldn't be easy on the boy or Jasper to be around each other. Obviously, there was something about the boy that Jasper couldn't resist, and it wouldn't be fair on the boy to be in the same house with the person that attacked, and killed him.

***

Harry was laying in the tub sobbing as scolding hot water fell on him from the shower. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him, and how much pain he was in. On top of the pain in his neck and backside, his blood felt like it was boiling and his head was throbbing. He was still confused over what had just happened. Earlier that day, he had returned home after his fifth year at Hogwarts for summer vacation, to find out that his relatives were leaving for a week vacation after dropping him off. He was surprised that they were leaving him home alone, but they did leave three pages worth of chores for him to do, and very detailed descriptions of what would happen to him if he didn't get them done, or destroyed the house. Even if he worked nonstop between now and when they returned, he would never get everything done on the list. Not to mention, his family didn't leave him paint or money, to repaint the house, shutters, and fencing. His uncle was just looking for any excuse to beat the hell out of him. 

After his family left, his day wasn't too bad. His family, being the loving caring family that they were, made sure to empty the cabinets and refrigerator before leaving. The first thing he did was walk the five miles to the nearest store to buy some food with what little money he had left over from his last trip to his vault. After returning to the house, he made a small sandwich and then went out to cut the grass and pull the weeds. He worked so hard that he fell asleep instantly, something he hadn't been able to do since the incident at the ministry. He was plagued with nightmares of Voldemort, Death Eaters, and seeing his godfather almost fall through the veil. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, and knocking him out of the way, then he would have lost the only adult who truly loved him. Unfortunately, his peaceful sleeping only lasted for two hours before he woke up screaming his throat raw from a nightmare. Too scared to fall back asleep, he decided to walk to the park, despite it being two in the morning. He was lost in thought, thinking about how close he came to losing Sirius, when someone tackled him from behind. Even if he had his wand, which thanks to his uncle was locked in his trunk under the stairs, he wouldn't have had time to pull it out anyway.

The attack was so fast and so brutal. The creature tackled him from behind while he was on the swing. He knew immediately that the person couldn't be human because he was incredibly fast and strong. He tried to scream, but a vice like, cold hand clamped over his mouth. He tried to fight off the beast when it started tearing at his clothes, but it released a vicious warning growl. He never got a look at the creature, but he knew it couldn't have been a werewolf, there was no full moon.

"Mine." growled the beast, as it started poking at his virgin entrance. Up until that point, he had only ever kissed Cho, and that was a disaster. He hadn't had time to give sex and his sexuality much of a thought. He had never even given a thought to how two men had sex. 

Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to stop the creature from raping him, but he was no match for its super human strength. When he felt a cold finger sink into his body, he screamed loud enough to tear his throat, despite the hand over his mouth. He begged and pleaded with the creature to not hurt him, but the hand over his mouth, muffled his cries.

"So tight, so perfect. Mine!" the beast growled again, as it added a second finger. "You are mine, must claim you."

The pain was blinding as he was violated with two dry fingers. He tried desperately to crawl away when he felt the fingers pull out from his ass, and the creature shift to his side. He managed to get a few feet before he heard the creature chuckle, then something sharp was piercing his neck, at the same time, something big and hard was thrust into him. He didn't know what hurt worse, the pain in his neck, or the raping of his body. The creature was brutal with his thrusts, taking him hard and fast as he feasted on his blood. He knew now, that this was a vampire, and that he was going to die while he was being raped. Without proper potions taken ahead of time to stabilize his magic, a wizards magic would fight the venom, painfully killing him. His last thought was of Sirius, before he heard the creature scream with his release, and everything went dark.

He didn't know how long he was out for, but when he woke, he was surprised to find himself naked and in the bushes. Despite the intense pain, he managed to crawl out and find his torn clothes. He didn't know where the vampire was, but he wanted to get home before he came back for round two. He could never remember a time where he was in so much pain, and that was saying something, because his uncle had caused him a lot of pain over the years. His uncle took great pleasure in beating, whipping and breaking his bones.

He was relieved when he stumbled through the front door of Number 4, Privet Drive, and for the first time, he felt safe here. For fourteen years, this house had represented pain and suffering for him, but now it meant safety. He didn't know how he found the strength to walk the two miles from the park to his house, but he thanked his damn Gryffindor stubbornness for it. He could feel that he was bleeding from his neck and ass, and he was surprised that he even had any blood left in his body. He knew vampires drained their victims completely, unless they were turning you. He knew that the monster that attacked him had no intentions of turning him, he only wanted him for two things, sex and food. He didn't understand how he was still alive, his magic should have fought the venom, killing him. 

Dragging himself up the steps on his hands and knees, he stripped out of his ruined clothes and crawled into the tub. Turning on the hot water, he laid there, sobbing. What was he going to do now? He had just been raped and bitten by a vampire, and he didn't have anyone to help him. Despite him killing Voldemort for good at the ministry, Dumbledore had insisted that he return to his relatives until all the Death Eaters had been arrested. Sirius fought to get him, but Dumbledore refused. What he wanted, was for his godfather to comfort him and tell him it was going to be ok. If he wasn't going to be ok, then he at least wanted his godfather to keep him company until he succumbed to the venom, and died.

Harry didn't know how long he laid in the tub, and he must have passed out at some point, because he woke to ice cold water hitting his fevered body. He was shivering uncontrollably, yet at the same time, he felt like he had been set on fire. He knew that it had to be the vampire venom in his system. He was going to die like how he spent his entire life, alone, scared, and in pain. 

Pulling himself up, he managed to turn off the water and roll over the side of the tub, landing on his back on the hard floor. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped himself in it and just curled into a ball, shivering on the bathroom floor. He didn't have the energy, and he was in too much pain to make it to his room. His relatives were going to come home from a great vacation to find their nephew, dead and decomposing, on their pristine, white, bathroom floor rug. If he wasn't in so much pain and scared, he would have thought it was funny.

***

Carlisle and Edward stood outside Number 4, Privet Drive where they tracked the scent of the boy that Jasper attacked. They were looking at each other in disbelief because they could hear the beating of the boy's heart.

"What is he thinking, Edward?" asked a stunned Carlisle. This did not make sense. That boy should be dead or turning, neither of which he was doing. There was definitely something going on with the boy, but he couldn't make out what. 

Edward tilted his head to the side, peering up at what looked to be a bathroom window. He was picking up on his thoughts, but it was like it was coming through a long tunnel, it was all garbled and distorted sounding. "It's hard to tell for some reason, but I can tell he is in a great deal of pain, and he is frightened. He thinks he is dying, and he wants someone by the name of, Sirius."

"Damn" swore Carlisle, concerned for the child. "How is he still alive and not turning?"

"His blood is boiling, at least that's how he is describing the pain. Maybe he is turning, but it is slower." said Edward, looking to his father. 

Carlisle sighed, this was bad. He had never heard of a turning like this, and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. His first thought was to rush in there and help the boy, but if he wasn't turning, he didn't want to expose them. "For now we wait and watch the boy. He is home alone so we don't have to worry about his family, but should they come home, we might have to interfere. If he turns, then we take him with us. I just pray that he doesn't die."

"This is going to kill Jasper." said Edward. "He is really beating himself up over attacking the kid."

"What else happened, Edward?" asked Carlisle, glaring at his son.

Edward gave his father a pained look. "Please, Carlisle, don't ask that of me. Jasper begged me, and I'm afraid we are going to lose him over this."

Carlisle sighed. "Alright, for now I will accept that, but should I need to know the truth for the boy's sake, you will tell me." ordered Carlisle. It wasn't often he gave his children orders, but this was a very serious situation. A child's life was at stake, and while he would love and protect his son regardless of what he did, he couldn't just sit back and watch a child suffer.

"Agreed." said Edward. "Why don't you head back to the rental house and I will take first watch. I know your worried about the boy, but Jasper really needs you. I have never seen Jasper this upset after slipping." He knew Jasper was more upset over raping the boy then he was about biting him. Jasper was always the perfect gentleman, thanks to his upbringing and training in the Confederate Army. He was curious on what made him rape the boy. From what he got, Jasper was more drawn to him sexually, then he was by his bloodlust.

Carlisle looked to the bathroom window with worry. The doctor in him didn't want to leave the sick and injured boy, but the father in him wanted to help his suffering son. "From the steady beating of his heart, I would guess that he is sleeping, or he has passed out."

"I think he has passed out." said Edward.

Carlisle placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Call me if there are changes, any at all. I am really worried about this, Edward, there is something strange going on here."

Edward agreed with his father, there was something seriously strange going on here.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone who reviewed:) I really enjoy reading all your reviews.

I forgot to mention that Jasper is not with Alice. Alice, is with Edward..

PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to continue this fic if you all hate it.

I blame all my mistakes on my kids who couldn't leave me alone for 5 minutes,,lol.

***SLIPPED***

 

Carlisle wasn't surprised to find that when he arrived home, Jasper was still sitting at the table where he had left him. Jasper looked like hell, he had never seen him look so bad after a slip up. Granted, it had been over twenty years since he had slipped up and drained a human.

"We have a problem." Carlisle said softly. Hearing everyone head to where he was sitting, Carlisle waited.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" asked Esme in concern. She was getting worried that her husband and son had been gone for so long. It should have only taken them about thirty minutes to clean up Jasper's mess, and they had been gone for over two hours now.

"Where's, Edward?" asked Alice, looking to Carlisle. It was scaring that she wasn't getting any visions concerning this slip up, and the boy. Now she wasn't getting much on her mate. She knew Edward was ok, but she couldn't tell what he was doing.

Carlisle looked to Jasper who was still wearing his dark sunglasses. "When we got to the park, we couldn't find the body. We found signs of a struggle, and both yours and the boy's scent, but no body. Edward was able to pick up a scent of the two of you combined, and we followed it to a house on Privet Drive."

"What do you mean, combined scent?" Jasper asked quietly. He was surprised when his father came home and didn't immediately kick him out. He could tell from his empath abilities, that his father didn't know about the rape. If his father knew, then he would be disgusted with him.

"The scent wasn't a single scent, but a mix, a combination of the two of you." explained Carlisle.

"Why would someone remove a dead body, then take it to their house?" asked Emmett, scrunching his face up. He knew some humans were into some weird kinky shit, but that was just gross.

"That's just it, there was no dead body. Jasper, that boy is still alive." said Carlisle.

Jasper lunged to his feet sending his chair flying across the room. "Impossible!" he yelled, pacing back and forth, "I drained that boy, I know I did." Jasper was horrified at the thought that he created a newborn, that he cursed another to their way of life. If given the choice, he never would have chosen this life for himself.

"Are you kidding me!" screamed Rosalie. "Don't tell me that we are taking in a newborn. Is he even old enough? Are the Volturi going to come for us because he created an immortal child?"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, Rosalie was always such a drama queen. Rosalie did ask a good question though, would the boy be considered an immortal child? "Jasper, how old was the boy?"

Jasper winced, he really didn't know the answer to that question. "The boy was very small and petite, but I would guess him to be at least fifteen."

Carlisle cursed, that was cutting it close in the Volturi's eyes. Aro was always looking for an excuse to go after them because he desired Alice and Edward. If he wanted to, then Aro could use the boy as an excuse to execute them, despite the fact that he turned Jane and Alec when they were only twelve or thirteen. Carlisle grabbed his phone and sent a text to Edward to see if he could get an age on the boy.

"There is something very strange going on with the boy. He shouldn't have been able to walk the few miles from the park to his house with the venom burning through his body. If he is turning, then he isn't doing it properly. Not only did he walk home, but he also took a shower. From what Edward can read from the boy, the venom is making him sick, he said that his blood feels like it's boiling." explained Carlisle. He was very worried about the boy, he didn't like to see anyone suffering, but this felt worse because his son was the cause of it.

Esme covered her mouth with her hand, shocked. "Oh, Carlisle, that poor boy. What are we going to do? We can't just leave him alone scared and hurt."

Jasper slid down the wall, sick to his stomach. What did he condemn his boy to? His? Where did that come from? 

*** SLIPPED ***

Harry rolled onto his stomach, pulling his knees up under him, crying out in pain. He didn't know how long he had been on the bathroom floor, but judging by the sunlight coming in through the window, it had to have been a few hours. His body was on fire, and everything from his toe nails, to his hair hurt. Feeling his stomach cramp, he crawled to the toilet just in time to vomit in it. He was startled to find that his vomit was a clear, silvery fluid. Falling to the side of the toilet, Harry started sobbing, praying for someone, anyone to come and help him. He didn't want to die alone and unloved.

Edward cursed, grabbing his phone he sent a quick text to Carlisle. He could no longer stand outside while the poor child was suffering, possibly dying. No one should die alone and scared. Without waiting for a reply from his father, Edward pocketed his phone, and opened the back door. Following the child's cries, Edward climbed the stairs and stopped outside the bathroom door. Slowly, he opened the door and peaked inside. He was shocked at what he saw. The boy was naked, and curled up on the floor next to the toilet. He was a lot smaller then what he expected, and his tiny back, hips, shoulders and neck were covered in angry red and purple bruises. The child was both shivering and sweating as he cried.

Edward rushed to the small boy, kneeling next to him. Placing a hand on the boy's forehead, he cursed when he felt that he was burning up. The boy's temperature had to be past fatal for a human. Grabbing his phone, he quickly dialed his father. "I need you, NOW!." he yelled into the phone when he heard his father answer. Without waiting to hear what his father said, he ended the call and scooped up the small boy, carrying him to the master bedroom.

Harry groaned and leaned into the cold hand that was on his head. He didn't know who was with him, but be didn't care. He was no longer alone and that was all that mattered. Harry cried out in pain as he felt himself being lifted up.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts." murmured Edward. "I'm going to help you, ok?" Edward gently laid the boy on the bed. Rooting through the dresser he pulled out a shirt that looked like it could fit a full grown adult elephant. "Damn, that has to be the biggest shirt I have ever seen."

Even though Harry was in extreme pain he couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. It seemed like each year he returned from school, Uncle Vernon was twice the size then what he was when he left in the fall. Harry sighed when the cold hand returned to his head. He wanted to open his eyes to see who was with him since he didn't recognize the voice, but he was in too much pain.

"Hey, kid, can you tell me your name?" Edward was praying that Carlisle got here soon, the boy looked horrible. If he had to guess, the boy's temperature had to be over 110 degrees. He had seen both Esme and Rosalie turn, and it was nothing like this. As gently as he could he put the shirt on the child, mindful of the painful bruises that his brother left behind. If Jasper was here, he would have killed him for what he did to the small boy.

Harry whimpered as he felt a shirt being pulled over his head. He was relieved to no longer be naked, but the shirt felt like a thousand needles on his too sensitive skin. "Ha-Harry" he whispered. He wasn't even sure that he said his name out loud.

"Ok, Harry, my name is, Edward." If it wasn't for Edward's telepathic ability then he wouldn't have known the boy's name. The poor kid was in so much pain that he couldn't even talk.

Harry cried out as another sharp pain shot through his stomach. He knew he was going to be sick again, but this time he didn't have a toilet. His uncle would surely kill him if he threw up in his bed. Hell, the man was going to kill him when he found out that he was in his room.

Edward grabbed a small trash can that was next to a desk in the corner of the room and held it under the boy. "Shit" he cursed when he noticed that he was vomiting venom. He had never heard of someone vomiting venom.

"Edward, what's going on?" asked Carlisle, rushing into the room carrying his medical bag.

"He is in excruciating pain, burning up and vomiting venom." explained Edward.

Carlisle stared at his son in disbelief. "Venom? He is vomiting venom?" What the hell was going on with this child.

"Have you ever heard of someone vomiting venom?" Edward asked softly. From reading Harry's thoughts, he knew the boy's head felt like it was being ripped open.

Carlisle placed his medical bag on the bed and pulled out a vial and syringe. "Never, somehow his body is rejecting the venom, but I don't understand how. I'm going to give him a shot of morphine for the pain, then I think we need to get him in a tub of ice. We need to get his fever down, he should be dead already."

Harry could hear voices, but he was too far gone to understand what they were saying. He hoped to Merlin that they were trying to save him. Despite how shitty his life was, he didn't want to die. He had finally gotten rid of Voldemort, and had a chance of having a real family with, Sirius.

"He is even sweating venom." said Carlisle, running his hand across the boy's burning forehead. "Damn, I have never felt a person this hot." As gently as he could, he lifted the boy and carried him to the bathroom. Carlisle winced when the boy screamed loud enough to shatter the windows.

"I don't think the morphine is working." said Edward, sitting on the edge of the tub waiting for his father to bring the boy in. He had filled the tub with cold water and what little ice he found in the freezer. He had then texted Emmett and asked him to bring over as many bags of ice as he could carry. "He is actually in more pain."

Carlisle placed the boy on the edge of the tub and with Edward's help, they gently lifted the massive shirt over his head. Carlisle's eyes darkened and he growled. He didn't need to be a doctor to figure out just exactly what Jasper did to this child. That explained why his son was so upset over attacking a human. He didn't know what to think, but right now the dying child was his number one priority.

"He isn't going to like this." warned Carlisle. Carlisle looked to the small boy who was whining and crying in his arms. His face was fire engine red and scrunched up in pain. "Harry, I apologize for what we are about to do, but it is imperative that we get your fever down." He didn't think the boy heard a word he said, but it made him feel better. Bracing himself, he lowered the child into the tub of ice water.

Edward tried to ignore the boy's screams, but it was tearing at his heart. He was shoulder deep in the water, along with Carlisle, holding the thrashing, screaming boy in the frigid water.

Harry didn't understand why they were torturing him. Now, not only was his blood boiling, but his body felt like it was turning to ice. "Please, I'm sorry." he cried. "I'll be good, I promise." This was worse then when uncle Vernon took the whip to him, it was even worse then when he held his hand over the stove until he blistered.

Edward growled at what he saw in the boy's head. He saw a young Harry, about eight, being shoved into the stove by a sickeningly obese man, until his hand blistered and blackened. Other visions flashed through the boy's head of the same man whipping a small boy until his skin was in shreds.

"Edward, what do you see?" asked Carlisle. Whatever his son heard or saw must have really upset him, he looked like he could tear somebody apart.

"The boy. His family has been severely abusing him. He lives here with his aunt and uncle." said Edward sadly.

"I figured." sighed Carlisle. "I noticed that his body was covered in old scars, like he had a whip taken to him."

Edward noticed the scars too, but at the time, he was too concerned with everything else that was going on. Edward took a minute to really look at the boy who was finally tiring out. The boy was petite, standing only about 5'4, and he looked to be severely underweight. He had soft facial features that looked more feminine then masculine. His hair was pitch black and came to just below his shoulders. He wasn't sure the color of the boy's eyes since had yet to see them open. The boy was very pretty and in a way, reminded him of his mate, Alice. Maybe that's why he was feeling protective of the child. Harry and Alice could almost pass as twins.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Emmett, walking into the bathroom carrying eight large bags of ice. "What the hell did Jasper do to the poor boy?" He didn't know what to expect when he was asked to bring ice over, but he was expecting to see a severely bruised and battered little boy.

"Quick, dump all eight bags of ice over him." instructed Carlisle, ignoring Emmett's question. He wasn't ready to deal with the knowledge that his son not only attacked and fed from this child, but also viciously raped him. Never in a million years would he suspect Jasper capable of raping somebody, especially a child.

Edward had to practically sit on the boy when Emmett dumped the ice on his fevered body. He felt so bad, Harry had just quieted down and now he was thrashing and screaming again, pleading with them to stop. He couldn't help but to see Alice in the small child.

Emmett felt like a monster for dumping ice on the small boy. "What's wrong with him?" he asked. 

"His body is fighting the venom, preventing him from turning properly."explained Carlisle. "Look at this." he said stunned. "The heat from his body is melting the ice." All eight bags that had only been in the tub for a few minutes had already melted.

"This isn't working." said Edward, frustrated. "All we're doing is putting him through more pain and stressing him out." He couldn't take much more of the child's cries.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that it was imperative that they get the child's fever down, but he wasn't responding to the ice bath and they did seem to be making it worse. "Alright, let's get him out and back on the bed. I'll hook him up to an IV and start him on fluids. We'll monitor his temperature, and if it spikes higher then we'll wrap him in ice rags."

Edward lifted the sobbing child out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. "I'm sorry, it's over now, no more ice baths." Edward was completely soaked from holding the boy in the tub, and his hair was mess. He was glad that he couldn't feel the cold from the ice, he was sure that he would be freezing. As soon as he laid the boy on the bed, he rolled over and vomited more venom over the side. "Easy there, kid, it will be over soon." He hoped he wasn't lying, he didn't know how much more the small boy could take.

"Hu-Hurts" croaked Harry. His throat felt like it was ripped to shreds and it was burning.

"Carlisle, I think the venom is burning his throat." said Edward. What else was going to go wrong for this poor boy?

Carlisle was setting up the IV so he could start the boy on fluids. He honestly didn't know what to do for him. It pained him to know that his son caused this and that more then likely, this child was going to die a very slow, painful death. It was almost like the child was having an allergic reaction to the venom. Not every human bitten turns into a vampire, sometimes they just don't survive the turning. He had never heard of a rejection like this though, normally the human just died during the turning. The child was also awake for everything, and that made him feel even worse. 

"Did Jasper rape him? " asked Emmett with a slight growl to his voice.

Carlisle looked to his largest son, he knew that this was a sensitive subject for him. Rosalie, his mate, was gang raped and left to die, and even after all this time, she still struggled with it. It took Emmett a long time to gain Rosalie's trust. She recognized him as her mate the second she saw him, but she still took a long time for her to trust that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Emmett, we don't know exactly what happened, or why. You know Jasper, he has never done something like this before. We need to get the facts before we go losing our tempers, and attacking Jasper." said Carlisle sternly.

Emmett growled. "Carlisle,...was...he...raped?"

"Yes, Emmett, Jasper raped the boy." Carlisle said softly. "Please, don't do anything yet. Right now this child needs us. Until he gets better or........" Carlisle couldn't say the word die. "I need to focus on the child. When we are done here, then we will figure out what happened to make Jasper snap. Just, don't say anything to the girls, yet."

Emmett snarled, but reluctantly agreed. It definitely wasn't smart to tell Rosalie that Jasper raped the kid. Rose would kill Jasper if she found out, then she would relive her rape all over again. For now, until they figured out what happened, he wouldn't do or say anything.

Carlisle approached the boy with the IV equipment. "Harry, I'm going to stick an IV in your arm so I can give you some fluids. You might feel a pinch, but it won't hurt."

Harry was curled up on his side trying not to move. Since he had been put back on the bed, he had been able to handle the pain a bit better. Movement seemed to aggravate everything. He tried to open his eyes to see the people that were trying to help them, but they refused to cooperate. Harry cried out as he felt someone poking at his arm.

"Incredible" whispered Carlisle. He was trying to insert the IV, but the needle was having a hard time breaking the skin.

"So he is turning?" asked Edward, stunned.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what the hell he's doing." With a little bit more pressure he was able to get the IV in and started. "His skin is getting tougher, but it isn't pale. His heart is still beating strong and his body it trying to expel the venom. All we can do is wait and see."

*** SLIPPED***

For two days Carlisle, Edward and Emmett refused to leave the boy's side. Even though they were vampires, they were exhausted. It was an emotional exhaustion. For two days they had to listen to the child scream and cry in pain, they had to wrap him in ice to bring his fever down, and they had to help him numerous times when he vomited venom. The fact that the boy had survived this long gave them hope that he might actually make it. The boy had changed subtly over the last two days. His hair grew a little longer, and lost its wild, untamed look. His skin was lighter, but not as pale as theirs. All the bruises from the rape had disappeared, but all the scars from his past abuse remained. His heart was still beating strong, but at a slower pace of about thirty beats per minute. They were really curious if his eyes were going to change. 

"A hybrid vampire." said Edward. He was relaxing in a chair next to the bed staring at the boy, who for once, was resting peacefully.

Carlisle was checking the child over. "It looks like the turning is over. His fever has come down, but it is below normal now, at 95 degrees. His heart is still beating, but slower, he still has blood in his veins, but his skin is almost as tough as ours, he still has all his scars, but they have faded considerably. I have to agree, he seems to be a human / vampire hybrid."

"Do you think he will crave blood like a newborn?" asked Emmett. He had also stayed with the boy the last two days. Until everything was settled, he couldn't be around Jasper. Right now, he wanted to kill Jasper for what he did to the boy. 

"I don't know." answered Carlisle. "Edward, have you heard anything from him?" After Esme's and Rosalie's turning, their first thought, even before waking completely, was their thirst for blood.

Edward shook his head no. "I haven't heard anything from him in hours. He has been sleeping peacefully since he started vomiting blood instead of venom."

"We're going to take him with us, right?" asked Emmett. "You saw his room with the locks on the door, and the impossible list of chores. Not to mention, his scent was stronger in that cupboard under the stairs, then anywhere else in the house. We can't leave him here." Emmett had grown attached to the small boy over the last two days and already considered him a little brother.

"I agree, he can't stay here." said Edward firmly. "We also don't know what he will be like. It won't be safe for him, or others."

Carlisle looked to the child in the bed, he really was a cute little thing, Esme would just adore him. "What about, Jasper?" He had tried to ignore the Jasper situation the last few days, but now he had to deal with it. It wouldn't be fair to make the boy live in the same house with the vampire that raped him, but he also couldn't lose his son. Despite what Jasper did, he still loved him. There had to be an explanation for why Jasper raped the boy.

"I have been thinking about that." said Edward, reading his fathers thoughts. "Jasper, was attracted to the boy first sexually. His vampire didn't take control because of the bloodlust, but because the boy attracted him, called to him."

Carlisle gasped. "You think that he's Jasper's mate?" Oh, that made a bit more sense, thought Carlisle.

Edward nodded his head. "I do. I think he lost control when he smelled his mate. Since Jasper has issues with control and blood, I think his vampire just got confused, and attacked. Most of the times when we turn someone, it is because they are our mate. Drinking animal blood may make us more humane, but it also makes us weaker. Jasper hadn't hunted in a few days, then he was around all those people at the airport. I think smelling his mate and being hungry caused him to snap."

"If that was the case, why didn't Rose drain me when she found me mauled and bleeding out?" asked Emmett. He wanted to believe that his brother didn't knowingly rape the child, but he was struggling. As far as he was concerned, there was no excuse for forcing someone to have sex. Jasper raped a teen, a very small , abused teen.

"Rose, has always had exceptional control." answered Carlisle. "She had also just fed. I remember when I first saw Esme when she was still human. My vampire screamed at me to claim her. If I wasn't so strong, I probably would have attacked her and bitten her. I desperately wanted her." It still didn't excuse Jasper of his actions, but it made sense. There were cases when a vampire accidentally killed their human mate in their eagerness to claim them.

"This is going to kill, Jasper." said Edward. A vampires mate was everything to them. Jasper had been searching for his mate since before he had joined the family. He was going to be devastated when he found out that he raped and almost killed his mate. He couldn't see anyway that Harry would ever forgive him for what he did, and Jasper didn't deserve forgiveness.

"After the boy wakes, I will talk to Jasper. We need to come up with a way to handle the situation. Both Harry, and Jasper need us." said Carlisle. He didn't see how this could work. The boy was going to be terrified of Jasper, and Jasper was going to possessive of his young mate. On top of the possessiveness, Jasper was going to feel horribly guilty for what he did to, Harry. He was also going to feel all of Harry's pain and fear thanks to his empathy.

"This is a mess." groaned Emmett.

"He's waking." said Edward, sitting up with anticipation. He was hoping that the boy wouldn't wake in a feeding frenzy. 

Both, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle stood near the bed ready to restrain the boy if need be. Newborns woke craving blood that would set them off in a frenzy.

The first thing Harry was aware of, was that his blood was no longer boiling. He was sore and his throat was burning, but the intense pain was gone. He remembered every excruciating minute of the last few days. He remembered the attack, the brutal rape, the boiling blood, the fever, the vomiting.....everything. He also remembered someone by the name of Edward who was trying to help him. He knew that if he was alone, he would have died for sure. There was no way he could have survived that horror alone.

Edward smiled when he heard the boy's thoughts. He was surprised that Harry remembered him. He was in so much pain that he didn't think Harry would remember anything. "You did good, Harry." said Edward soothingly. "I'm still here and I'm not going to leave you." 

Harry moaned and brought his hand up to his head, rubbing it. Why was Edward shouting in his ear.

Edward softly chuckled. "I'm sorry, I forgot how sensitive the ears can be when you first wake." Well, it seemed like Harry was going to have sensitive vampire hearing.

Harry brought his hand down and rubbed his dry, aching throat. It felt like someone had taken a shredder to the inside of his throat. He desperately needed some water.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure it's water you want to drink?" He couldn't believe that he wasn't asking for blood. He thought for sure when he started rubbing his throat that he was going into a blood craze.

"Water" Harry rasped out. He opened his eyes a crack, but quickly closed them when the brightness burned them.

Carlisle handed Edward a glass of water. "Ok, Harry, I have some water here with a straw, but drink it slowly." Vampires couldn't drink anything but blood, anything else, even water would have them vomiting it back up. He would hate after everything Harry had been through for him to vomit again.

Harry moaned as the ice cold water soothed his raw throat. It was so good that he pouted when it was taken away from him.

Edward chuckled at the small boy. He was delighted that the water didn't make him sick. "I will give you some more in a minute, we need to take it slow." This boy was incredible. It seemed like he would be able to eat human foods. He was a crazy mix of vampire and human. "Can you open your eyes for me please." Edward was anxious to see if his eyes were going to be newborn red.

Very slowly Harry tried to open his eyes, blinking rapidly against the light. He turned his head to the left when he heard a gasp.

Edward was shocked at what he saw. Harry's eyes were the most amazing, glowing emerald green he had ever seen, but what was truly shocking, the green was outlined in a crimson red.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter to Twilight.

Ok. I only did a quick read through so I could get this posted this weekend. Please don't point out every tiny little oopsie!

Please send me a review:)

***SLIPPED***

 

Harry's eyes darted around the room and he paled even farther. He was so going to get it. He wasn't even allowed to look at his aunt and uncle's bedroom door, let alone be in their bed. He struggled to sit up, but his head started spinning.

Edward reached out and grabbed the boy's shoulders, preventing him from getting up. "Easy, Harry, your family is still on vacation, your safe." It made him sick that the boy was that terrified of his own family. Vampires were supposed to be the monsters, yet he would never hurt a child, especially one related to him.

Harry brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes. "My glasses." he said startled. He wasn't wearing his glasses, yet his eye sight was better then ever. He had never been able to see this good. Maybe if his aunt had taken him to an eye doctor to get the proper prescription glasses he could have seen this good, but as it was, she just got free glasses from the church or library. Harry once again looked around the room. "This is amazing." he said in awe. He didn't realize just how bad his eyesight was before.

"How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle in concern. He couldn't get over the boy's eyes or his lack of bloodlust.

Harry whimpered and scooted closer to who he knew was Edward. He didn't know how he knew it was Edward, but it was just a feeling. When he looked at Edward, he felt safe. The older man who asked him how he was feeling felt safe too, but he was unknown to him. He remembered Edward's voice from when he was dying.

"It's ok, Harry, that's my father, Carlisle. He has been here the entire time too, he's a doctor." said Edward soothingly. For some reason, knowing that he made Harry feel safe, made him incredibly happy. He had really grown attached to the small boy over the past few days.

"Sorry" whispered Harry softly. He didn't mean to upset anyone, he just got scared for a minute. Harry looked up at Edward's father. "I'm fine, sir." he said, lowering his head. He was still feeling bad, but he didn't want them to worry about him.

Edward frowned at Harry. "Never apologize for being scared, Harry. Are you truly feeling fine?" Edward knew he wasn't, but he wanted Harry to admit it. Since the boy's turning, he could read him a lot better. There will still some thoughts that were garbled, but for the most part, he could hear everything he was thinking.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, but kept his head lowered. "I'm still a bit dizzy." he said barely above a whisper. "Still thirsty, too" he added softly.

"Here you go" said Edward, holding out the glass of water. "Never be afraid to tell us how you're feeling, Harry. We want to help you, but we can't if we don't know what's wrong."

A pale pink tear fell down Harry's cheek. Looking to Edward, he gave him a small smile, then took the glass of water with trembling hands.

"Whoa!" said Emmett, following the pink tears path.

Harry jumped when he spotted the large vampire and would have dropped the glass of water if Edward hadn't have been so fast with catching it. Looking closely at Edward and his father, he noticed that they were both vampires too. With a scream, Harry rolled out of bed and scooted under it. How did he not notice that they were vampires? Professor Lupin taught them all about vampires in his third year. Where they the ones that raped him? Did they want to do that to him again?

Edward winced when he heard the boy's thoughts. Damn, he really wanted to hurt Jasper. "He knows what we are." he told his father and brother. Edward bent down and peered under the bed. Harry was curled up into a tight ball, trembling, and crying pink tears.

"Hey now, none of that. We're not the one that hurt you. We have been by your side helping you through your turning. I promise, we're not going to hurt you." said Edward, holding his hand out to the small boy. He was curious how Harry knew that they were vampires. After he figured out what they were, his thoughts became all garbled again.

Harry looked at Edward's hand with large, fearful eyes. Everything in him screamed for him to take it. For some reason, he knew that he could trust Edward with his life. "Promise?" he asked brokenly.

Edward gave Harry a big smile. "I promise."

With his hand still trembling, Harry reached out and took Edward's much cooler hand. Edward pulled him to his feet, then chuckled when he hid behind him. "Harry, you're ok, they won't hurt you either. The big, goofy looking one is my brother Emmett, and of course my father, Carlisle."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." joked Emmett.

Harry shyly peeked around Edward and gave the other two vampires a quick wave. Getting hit with a dizzy spell, Harry laid his head on Edward's back.

"That's enough for now, little one." said Edward in concern. "Let's get you back in bed." Edward gently guided the small boy back to the bed and helped him climb in.

"Would you like some food, son?" asked Carlisle. The boy hadn't eaten the last few days, and as it was, he was took skinny.

Harry shook his head, no, but blushed when his rumbling stomach gave him away. In truth, he was starving, but he didn't want be a burden to these vampires. He couldn't believe that the older vampire called him, son. He had never been called, son, before.

Carlisle chuckled "I will take that as a yes. Now, we're not that good at cooking, obviously, but my wife loves to cook. What can I have her make for you?"

"You...you don't have to bother her, I-I got sandwich stuff in the fridge here." Harry said quickly.

Carlisle laid a hand on the boy's knee, not missing how he jumped at the contact. "Esme loves to cook, but we don't give her much of an excuse to use the kitchen." Carlisle chuckled at the boy's small grin. "Now, she has been worried to death about you these last few days, been texting me every five minutes. Why don't we make her happy and let her cook you up something good to eat. So tell me, if you could have anything to eat, what would you want?"

"Steak, rare, very, very, rare." said Harry without thinking. Harry scrunched up his face, why would he want to eat a rare, bloody steak? Just the thought of a bloody steak had his mouth watering. Biting his lip, he looked to Edward in confusion.

"It's ok, Harry, we will explain everything. Do you want anything with your bloody steak?" asked Carlisle, getting the small boy's attention. It seemed like Harry could still eat human food, but craved his meats still on the raw side. He wondered if Harry would need blood, too.

The first thing that popped into Harry's head was French fries dipped in the raw steak juices. He wanted to be sick at the thought of dipping his fries in blood, but it sounded so incredibly delicious. There was no way he could ask them for that, they would think he was disgusting.

Edward couldn't help but to laugh at the boy. "That actually sounds pretty darn tasty." Edward looked to his father, grinning. "He will have a very rare, still bleeding steak, with a side of fries and steak blood." Edward winked at Harry, laughing at his mortified expression.

Carlisle shook his head and laughed. Whipping out his phone, he sent the order to Esme. He knew that Esme couldn't wait to meet, Harry.

"How-How did you know what I wanted?" asked Harry, looking at Edward fearfully. "Don't you think I'm gross? Why did I want that? What's wrong with me? I feel different, and I can see without my glasses." Harry knew that be was starting to panic, but he was starting to get really scared.

Carlisle noticed that Harry's heart rate had started to pick up, but it was normal now for a human. Looking to Edward, he nodded his head. He knew that Harry would take the news better coming from Edward. Somehow, the small boy had formed a bond with his son.

"Harry, how did you know what we were?" asked Edward. 

"I-I" Harry didn't know how to answer the question without giving away that he was a wizard. Harry lowered his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Edward tried to read Harry thoughts, but he couldn't make anything out. It was weird, it was like there was a block there, keeping him from reading certain thoughts.

"That's ok, you can have your secrets. The fact that you know what we are makes this a bit easier." Edward reached out and slowly took Harry's hand. "Harry you were bitten. Do you know what that means?"

Harry looked at their joined hands, numbly. Yeah, he knew what happened when you were bitten by a vampire. If he was a normal human then he would have turned, but he was a wizard. A wizard couldn't be turned into a vampire without the proper potions to stabilize their magic. Every wizard ever bitten without the potions died a very slow painful death.

"I-I can't be a vampire." Harry said in a trembling voice. It-it's not possible." Pink tears started to fall down Harry's cheeks again. "If he was a vampire, then he would lose his godfathers. Remus was a werewolf and they hated vampires. Sirius and Remus were mates, so if Remus hated him, then so would Sirius. This couldn't be happening, not now, not after everything he had been through. His life was just getting better. Sirius and Remus had wanted him, they wanted him to be a part of their family. Not now though, now Remus would want to hurt him.

Edward was trying to calm the boy down, but nothing he said or did was getting through to him. Harry was having a full blown panic attack, and he couldn't read his thoughts to understand why. 

"Edward, what is he thinking about?" asked Carlisle, trying help calm the boy down.

"I don't know, I can't read his thoughts." Edward gently grabbed the sides of Harry's face. " Harry, listen to me. Everything will be ok. We don't understand what happened, but you are some kind of vampire/human hybrid. You are not a full vampire."

Harry looked into Edward's golden eyes. "I'm n-not a vampire?" he asked hopefully.

Edward winced, the boy was desperate to not be a vampire. "Harry, you do have vampire traits, that is why you want raw steak, and blood with your fries. Your vision is excellent because of your vampire, and you cry pink tears." Edward placed his hand over Harry's heart. "Do you feel that? Your heart is still beating, you are still alive. Your heart beats slower, but it is still beating. You are a vampire, Harry, but you are still human."

Harry shook his head, no. "I can't...I can't be a vampire. Remus will hate me if I'm a vampire, and if Remus hates me then so will, Sirius. Sirius said that now that Voldemort was gone, we could be a real family." Harry was hyperventilating now. "Don't you see, they will hate me, and then I will be all alone again. I don't want to lose them. I don't want to be alone."

"Voldemort?" exclaimed Carlisle. "Wait....Harry, are you a wizard?" Carlisle had first learned of the existence of witches and wizards when he was living with Volturi. He had never met one before, but he knew of their happenings from his friend Sanguini. Sanguini was a wizard who was a great potions master. When he found out that he was the mate to a vampire, he spent fifteen year creating a potion that would allow him to turn without the venom killing him. If Harry was a wizard, then how did he survive the venom? It possibly explained his weird hybrid state.

Harry looked at Edward's father, and nodded his head. He hoped that he wasn't going to get into trouble revealing what he was.

Edward was surprised when he all of a sudden was able to hear Harry's thoughts. There was still some garbling, but he was hearing a lot more. "It's ok, Harry, we already knew about witches and wizards. Carlisle's good friend, Sanguini, was a wizard."

"Harry, if your a wizard and know about the existence of vampires, why do you think that Remus will hate you?" Carlisle knew that there was a lot of witches and wizards who discriminated against creatures like vampires, he hoped that this Remus wasn't one of them.

"Remus is my godfather's mate, but he is also a werewolf." cried Harry.

Carlisle rubbed his face with his hands. Werewolves and vampires did not get along, it was like something naturally programmed into them. He wished that he could tell, Harry, that it would be ok, but he honestly didn't know. There was a chance that the next time he saw Remus, the werewolf would attack him.

"Well, maybe it will still be ok since your not a full vampire." said Emmett, hopefully. He really hated seeing the little guy so upset.

Harry laid back down on the bed and rolled to his side, away from everyone. He couldn't believe that this was happening. All he ever wanted was a family, a real family that loved him. There was no way that Sirius and Remus would take him now. He was going to be stuck here with his aunt and uncle until he was seventeen, then he would truly be all alone. Hell, he didn't even know if he would be allowed back at Hogwarts. Maybe he should just leave before everyone had a chance to find out what he turned into.

Edward looked to his father who was thinking the same thing he was. Jasper had ruined this child's life, how were they ever going to be able to convince him that Jasper really wasn't a bad person? Harry was devastated over what he had become. "Harry, I know that you don't know us, but we would like for you to come and live with us."

Harry rolled over and looked at Edward. "Why would you guys want me, I'm a freak?"

"Whoa, your not a freak, little buddy." said Emmett. "I admit, the hybrid thing that you are is a bit odd, but I think it's totally cool. I'm jealous, I wish that I could still eat human food."

Harry gave Emmett a tearful smile. "I-I don't know. I-I just can't leave, Sirius would go ballistic with worry if I just disappeared. I'm supposed to go and stay at their house on my birthday, and stay until school starts on September, 1."

"When's your birthday, and how old will you be?" asked Carlisle.

"July, 31, sir, and I will be sixteen." Harry answered softly.

Carlisle smiled at how polite the little boy was. "How about you stay with us until then? There has never been a human/vampire hybrid before, and we're not sure what to expect."

The small smile slipped off Harry's face. Of course, they only wanted him because of what he was. They were no different then everybody else. Harry turned back over away from them. "Can you leave me?" he asked quietly.

Edward growled. "No, Harry, it's not like that. Carlisle is concerned that something bad might happen to you. We don't understand what you are or what you are capable of. We care about you, Harry, and we don't want anything to happen to you."

Harry sniffed and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "How did you find me?" Harry didn't know why he didn't ask this earlier. Harry growled when the three vampires looked at each other, but didn't answer him. "You know who did it, don't you? You know turned me into this...this, thing? You know who....r-r....raped me?" Harry didn't like saying that word, he just wanted to forget that it ever happened. Harry's magic lashed out, shattering his aunts vintage lamp that was on the bedside table.

Carlisle raised one elegant eyebrow. "Impressive, wizards who decide to be turned lose their magic. That's why there have only been a few who have gone through with it. Most wizards couldn't bare the thought of not having their magic, so even if their mate was a vampire, they opted not to turn.

"I don't care!" screamed Harry, his magic shattering a few picture frames. "Who did this to me?"

Edward reached out for Harry, but pulled his hand back when he felt an electrical charge around the boy. "Harry, yes, we do know who did this. Please, we're not condoning what he did, but he has never done something like this before. Jasper is a good person, but he lost control of his vampire."

Harry laughed hysterically. "Lost control, is that what you're calling it?" he screamed. "He raped me. He held me down, tore off my clothes, called me his, then raped me while sucking my blood."

"HE DID WHAT!" screamed Rosalie, standing in the doorway. She had decided to come with Esme because she was interested in meeting the boy that Emmett had been texting her about the last few days. Emmett was pretty taken with the kid so she wanted to meet him for herself.

"Oh, shit." yelled Emmett, jumping to his feet. He had to stop his mate before she killed, Jasper. As fast as he could, he ran to her and wrapped his bear like arms around her waist.

"Dammit, Emmett, let me go. I'm going to kill him." screamed Rosalie.

"Rose... Rose, please, just wait." begged Emmett.

Harry dove under the blanket, he couldn't believe that he just yelled that out. He didn't want anyone to know what happened to him.

"Carlisle, is that true? Did...did Jasper really do that?" Esme asked softly. She couldn't believe the her Jasper would do something so vile.

Carlisle sighed, this was not how he wanted them to find out. "Rose, enough." he yelled.

Harry whimpered at the sound of the vampire losing his temper. "I'm sorry" he cried from under the blanket. He didn't want the pretty girl to get in trouble because she was upset over what happened to him.

"Harry, your not in trouble, and Carlisle isn't mad at Rosalie." said Edward, pulling the blanket off the boy's head. "Carlisle, is just upset at the situation. It was my brother, Jasper who hurt you. We apologize, but we are shocked over it. Jasper has never hurt anyone like this before. Jasper has always struggled with our way of life, and he has slipped a few times, but never has he sexually assaulted someone."

Harry sat up and brought his knees up to his chest. Pink tears were falling from his eyes, and he was shaking. "Why me?" he said, choking on his sobs. "Why did he do that to me?" he asked in a small voice.

Rosalie growled, but Edward shushed her up. "Harry, nothing will excuse what Jasper did to you. My family doesn't drink human blood, we only drink animal blood. We can survive off animal blood, but it never satisfies us, and it does make us weaker. Jasper, has struggled harder then the rest of us with his control. The night he attacked you, we had just flown over from the United States, and Jasper had been around a lot of people at the airport and on the airplane. He was already weak when he came across you."

"That's no excuse." snarled Rosalie. "I can forgive him for slipping and draining someone, but not rape. What the hell made him rape the boy."

"It wasn't Harry's blood that called to, Jasper." said Carlisle, taking his wife's hand. 

Esme gasped and looked at the small boy in the bed. "You mean...... Oh, Carlisle, this is so unfair. Jasper has waited so long."

"That still doesn't excuse......" started Rosalie.

"No, it doesn't." said Carlisle, "but it shows that Jasper didn't rape just anyone passing by. When I first met, Esme, I almost snapped. The pull to claim her was so strong, that it was almost physically painful."

"I-I don't understand." said Harry. He was so confused, if this Jasper guy was so great, then why did he rape him? He could excuse the biting and the drinking of his blood, he was a vampire and it was in their nature, but he couldn't excuse what else be did.

"Harry, you are Jasper's mate. If we meet our mate and they are human, we have an uncontrollable urge to claim them. Normally, we can control ourselves enough to just bite and turn them. There are times though, that we lose control to our vampire. There have been cases of where the vampire killed their mate in their eagerness to claim them. Jasper was already weak from being around so many humans when he met you. When he caught your sent, he snapped." explained Edward.

"Jasper doesn't know that you're his mate, but he is tearing himself up over what he did. Jasper has always been a gentleman, and in all the years he has been with us, he has never taken a lover. Jasper has been desperately searching for his mate. Our mate is everything to us." said Carlisle. "Our mate is the other half of our soul. If he would have been in his right mind, he would have never have hurt you."

Harry didn't know what to think. He had always wanted to be someone's mate. He saw how Remus loved and took care of Sirius, and he had wanted that. His uncle always told him that he was ugly and unlovable, but he had still hoped that there was someone out there for him. To hear that it was his mate that had hurt him, shattered him. He would forever be scared of him, and he would never be able to trust him.

Rosalie growled, "I'm still going to kill him." Rosalie looked at the the boy again. It was a shame, he would have made the perfect mate for, Jasper. She knew that she would never forgive the person that raped her, mate or not. Hell, she killed the men that raped her, and enjoyed doing it.

Esme got up and hugged the small boy, she hated seeing him in so much pain. He looked so scared and alone sitting there. Her husband had told her that he lived with his abusive relatives, and that broke her heart. "It's going to be alright. I don't know how, but I know it will be." she said softly.

Harry clung to the female vampire. The hug felt wonderful, and for a moment, he imagined that it was his mother who was comforting him. He had never known a mother's loving hug, and while Mrs Weasley's hugs were, ok, they didn't feel half as nice as this one did.

Esme pulled back so she could get a good look at the boy. "My name is, Esme, dear, and I'm Carlisle's wife and mother to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and..... Jasper." she added softly. "Now, I brought you the food you requested." Esme brought out a small cooler and started unloading all the food.

Harry had a million questions to ask, and he was still upset over finding out that it was his mate that raped him, but the food smelled incredible. Never before had food smelled this mouth watering. Harry's eyes zeroed in on a small bowl of reddish liquid, and against his will, he moaned at the sight of it. 

Edward chuckled. "We have plenty of time to talk later, Harry. Right now, why don't you eat."

Harry wanted to be grossed out at the way he slopped his French fries through the blood juice, but he couldn't. It was by far the best thing that he had ever put into his mouth. The steak was so rare, that when he poked it, blood oozed out; it was perfect. He ate every bite and even licked the bowl of blood juice. He didn't have a desire to attack and drink someone's blood, but he could happily drink a gallon of this blood juice. With a full belly, Harry yawned and rested his head on the headboard.

"That was so good. Thank you, Esme." said Harry sleepily.

Esme smiled and patted Harry on the hand. "I love to cook, it was no problem. I will make sure I stock the kitchen full for you."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled, it felt nice to have someone look after him. He wished that he could take them up on their offer, he would love to move in with them. They were so nice and caring, and he really liked, Edward. He felt safe around, Edward, and he always seemed to know what he was thinking. Sadly, he couldn't go with them. Even though he knew that Remus would hate him, he still had to see Sirius and Remus one last time. He knew that it would hurt when Remus and Sirius kicked him out of the house, but he still had to see them. He was also pretty sure that he would be kicked out of Hogwarts. He had never seen or heard of vampires going to school there. He also couldn't live with the vampire that attacked him. Jasper may be a good guy who just lost control, but he still badly hurt him. It would have been nice to have a mate though. To have someone made especially for you, is an incredible gift. Most witches and wizards never find their soul mates, and muggles very seldom did. Creatures like vampires had a better chance of finding their mates, but they could still go hundreds of years before finally finding them. He almost felt bad for Jasper. To go for so long yearning for your mate, only to lose it on them when you did; it was sad. He couldn't forgive him though, regardless. Since his parents died, he had been beaten and abused, he couldn't live with a vampire mate who did the same. He just wanted to be loved and too love in return. He wanted a family that wouldn't beat, starve and belittle him. Now, thanks to Jasper, he would never get that. He would lose Sirius and Remus, and it was all Jasper's fault. 

As Harry drifted off to sleep, Edward was monitoring his thoughts. He felt bad for the small boy. Harry had lived such a sad and lonely life. The one chance he had at true love and a family, was ruined because Jasper couldn't control himself. He could tell that Harry had an incredible heart, and maybe, just maybe, Jasper and Harry could find their way to each other. Jasper would love, cherish and protect Harry, he would give Harry everything that he needed. He could easily tell that Jasper would be the dominant in the relationship, but from what he picked up from Harry's thoughts, Harry wanted to be the submissive.

Edward pulled out his phone when he heard it beep. Shaking his head, he grinned. Alice had sent him a text with smiley faces and hearts. He hoped that it meant that she saw something good for his newest little brother and Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Sorry for lack of updates....I have been very tired this week.

Please review after you have read..

***SLIPPED***

"So the squirt gets to sleep, that's so unfair, " pouted Emmett, as he watched Edward come down the stairs. He missed sleeping and dreaming. At first it was great being awake twenty four hours a day, but the coolness wore out quick, and then the boredom set in.

Edward had left Harry asleep in the master bedroom, and was now making his way down the stairs. He desperately wanted to smash the thousand or so pictures of the fat ugly boy that covered the walls. With a growl, Edward turned right at the bottom of the stairs, then ripped the door open to the cupboard under the stairs. "For ten years they kept him locked in here," he snarled. Slamming the door, he took a seat next to his father.

Carlisle sighed, he knew the boy was neglected and abused, but he didn't know all the details. Edward had seen some things in the boy's head, and for what he understood, it was pretty bad. "I need to go to, Jasper," he said getting to his feet. He dreaded having to tell Jasper that it was his much desired mate that he had attacked.

Rosalie started growling, but stopped at her father's warning look. "Rosalie, I understand how you feel, and I don't feel any better about the situation. You know though, that if Jasper was in control, he never would have raped that boy."

"What are we going to do? We just can't walk out and leave him here with his abusive family. We also don't know what he is, or what he is capable of," snarled Rosalie.

"We're not," reassured Carlisle. "We will find a way to convince Harry to come with us."

"What about, Jasper?" growled Rosalie. "What if Jasper loses control and rapes the boy again?"

"He wouldn't do that," Esme said firmly. "I know he slipped the first time, but he won't do it again." Esme didn't want to hear that her son would rape the child upstairs again, she still couldn't believe that he did it the first time.

"Edward, will you be ok with him until I return?" Carlisle asked in concern, helping his wife to her feet. 

"Yeah, he's a good kid. His greatest desire is to have a family that will love him unconditionally," Edward said sadly. He was going to make sure that his new little brother got his wish.

"That's so sad," cried Esme. "I don't understand how anyone could hurt a child, especially a woman who was already a mother." Esme didn't understand how you could spoil one child, yet abuse the other. She would happily be the boy's mother, even if he never got together with, Jasper. "Rose, would you like to go shopping with me? The child only has old handy down clothes that are five sizes too big for him. I also need to stock up on some food for him."

"Like you have to ask the queen of shopping if she wants to shop," chuckled Emmett. His wife was a licensed shopaholic.

Rosalie stood up, purposely knocking hard into her husband as she did. "I would love to, Esme," Rosalie stuck her nose up at her husband, then walked out of the room.

Emmett shook his head, chuckling. His wife sure was a firecracker, but he wouldn't want her any other way. "So, what's the plan, brother?"

"Plan? I'm not sure what you're talking about?" Of course Edward knew what Emmett meant, he was a telepath after all.

Emmett snorted, "Fine, okay, play dumb, but I know that you're trying to figure out a way to get Harry and Jasper together."

Edward smirked at his larger brother. "I don't have a plan, but I do they think will be perfect for each other. Harry is going to be terrified of Jasper, but hopefully after time, he will come to see that it really wasn't Jasper's fault."

"I don't know, man." Growled Emmett. "Jaz hurt that boy bad. I saw all those disgusting bruises he left on that boy's body. Harry is probably going to lose his family, too, and it's all thanks to, Jasper."

Edward dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face. How could a vampire be tired? He felt worn down and exhausted. It had been a nonstop emotional roller coaster these past few days. "I don't see a werewolf accepting him, despite him being a hybrid. Even though it isn't as strong as ours, Harry smells like a vampire."

 

***SLIPPED***

"He's in his room with his bags, he thinks you're going to evict him from the family." said Alice sadly. She had tried to reassure Jasper that he still had a family, but despite her being able to see the future, he still didn't believe her. She was still upset with herself for not seeing Jasper slip and rape the boy. She didn't understand why she couldn't see the boy before his turning, but she guessed it had something to do with him being a wizard.

"Jasper, come here." demanded Carlisle. He dreaded having this talk with his son.

"Carlisle," Alice said dreamily. "Call, Sanguine, he can help with, Harry." Giving her father a sweet smile, she skipped out of the house to go see her mate, and meet little Harry.

Carlisle just shook his head at his pixie like daughter. He didn't think about calling Sanguine, but it was a good idea. Maybe Sanguine could shed some light on what Harry was. He hoped that Sanguine could better explain to Harry that Jasper wasn't in control when he attacked. He hated to see his son lose out on his only chance of having a mate. 

Carlisle looked up when his son entered the room carrying his luggage. Jasper had his head lowered in submission, and he looked horrible. "Put your bags back son, your not going anywhere."

Jasper snapped his head up, looking to his father in disbelief. "But I r......"

Carlisle held his hand up to stop his son. "I know what you did, I saw the bruises." Carlisle couldn't keep the disapproval out of his voice.

Jasper lowered his head again. "I don't know why I did that. I just couldn't stop." Jasper collapsed onto the chair. "Was it bad?" He needed to know how bad he hurt that child. He deserved to suffer the rest of his life for what he did.

 

Carlisle took a seat next to his son and placed a hand on his knee. "I'm not going to lie, it was bad. Harry, was bruised from the face down."

"Harry," Jasper purred at hearing the name. He didn't understand why the name made him purr, but he loved how the it rolled off his tongue. "Is.....Is he dead?" He asked softly. He knew that his father and brothers where with the boy the last few days, but be didn't know what was happening.

Carlisle didn't miss his son's reaction to the name. "No, it turned out that Harry is a wizard."

"But that doesn't make any sense. If he was a wizard, then he should have died." Jasper was confused, how was the boy still alive?

"That is the mystery. For the past few days your brothers and I have helped Harry through his turning. It was by far the worst and most painful turning that I have ever witnessed."

Jasper winced, he could remember his turning like it was yesterday; you don't easily forget pain that excruciating. "So, he's a vampire?"

Carlisle shook his head. "He is a human / vampire hybrid."

Jasper looked at his father like he had just sprouted an extra head. "A what!"

"Harry's heart still beats but it's much slower. His body temperate is too low for a human and his skin is slightly pale and tough. He still desires food, but it seems he prefers his steaks still bleeding and his fries dipped in blood. " Carlisle chuckled as he remember the look of pure bliss when the boy took his first bite of a blood covered fry. "He still needs sleep, and it seems he still has use of his magic. His eyes are also incredible. He has the most amazing emerald eyes I have ever seen, and now they are outlined in red."

Jasper didn't know how to handle everything that his father just told him. On one hand, he was relieved that Harry was alive, but what did he condemn him to? "Does he have fangs, or venom? What about bloodlust?"

"He doesn't seem to have bloodlust.....yet. I also don't know about fangs or venom. He was only awake long enough for us to explain what happened, and eat."

Jasper stared at a spot on the wall behind his father. "Does.....does he know that it was your son that did that to him?"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, I had to tell him, Jasper. Harry has been severely abused and neglected by his aunt and uncle. We would like to bring him home with us. It's also not safe for him being on his own, not until we know all about his hybrid state." Carlisle could see the panic enter his son's eyes.

Jasper jumped to his feet and started pacing. "I can't..... he can't.... What if? I.....I" Jasper couldn't form a complete sentence. He couldn't believe that Carlisle wanted to bring Harry back here, back to where he was. What if he snapped on the boy? He didn't want to hurt him again.

Carlisle stood up and took his son by the shoulders. "Jasper, Harry is your mate."

Jasper started to vigorously shake his head no. It couldn't be,, he wouldn't have attacked his own mate. He had daydreamed numerous times about what his mate would be like. He was going to be the perfect dominant to his submissive. He even went all this time without having sex. Even though he wasn't mated, the thought of having sex with another felt like he was cheating.

Carlisle pulled his son into a tight embrace, he looked like he was going into shock. "I can't tell you that it's going to be ok; Harry is terrified of you. He isn't upset over you attacking and biting him, he understands that's our nature. It's the rape that he can't deal with."

"Oh god, I raped my mate! I hurt my submissive." Jasper tried to pull out of his fathers embrace, but he wouldn't let go.

"Jasper, you need to listen to me. You were not yourself that night. You were already weak and the smell of your mate caused you to snap. You are not the first vampire to hurt your human mate."

"He will never forgive me." Jasper felt like someone had ripped his dead heart from his chest.

"He may or may not, it's not going to be easy on either of you. What he needs right now is a family. He wants to be loved unconditionally, he wants a family."

"I will leave," Jasper was finally able to break his fathers hold. Turning, he picked up his bags and headed for the door. It was killing him to walk away from his family and mate, but he wouldn't make his mate suffer his presence. He wanted his submissive to get the family he desired. Carlisle and Esme will be the perfect parents, and then he would have amazing brothers and sisters.

"So that's it, your just going to walk away from your mate?" snapped Carlisle.

Jasper turned around and looked at his father. "What do you mean? I'm doing what's right by my mate. He doesn't need me around to remind him of the rape. I want him to have a family, free of being in fear of me."

"Jasper, he doesn't know it yet, but he needs you. You are his mate, and he will soon start to feel the pull for a mate. Yes, he is terrified of you, and yes, right now he would love to see you set on fire, but you have to try. You have to try to win your mate's trust back." Carlisle knew that neither boy would be truly happily without the other.

Jasper looked to his father brokenly, then fell to his knees. "I hurt my precious mate," he cried. " I don't deserve to win his trust. What if I can't control myself again?"

"We will be here, you will never be left alone with him. It won't be easy on you, being around your mate and not claiming him." 

"I already claimed him." Jasper stomach revolted thinking about it; he claimed his mate when he raped him. He took the boy's choice from him and forcefully, brutally claimed him.

Carlisle closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I guess you did. Hopefully, knowing that you have already claimed him will make it easier for you to control yourself."

Jasper lowered his head in shame. "Does H-Harry want to come here, knowing that I'm here?" He couldn't believe that his mate would want to be anywhere near him.

"We still need to talk to him about it, but Edward believes his desperation for a family will sway him to come; despite you being here."

Jasper cringed, It hurt that his mate was so desperate for a family that he would live in the same home as his attacker. It also hurt to know that his mate had to be talked into living with him. "Promise me you won't let me hurt him?" he pleaded.

"I promise, besides, you will be lucky if Rosalie lets you within fifteen feet of him anyway." 

Jasper groaned, his sister was going to kill him. There was no way she would ever forgive him for rapeing someone. Not that he deserved forgiving.

***SLIPPED***

Harry was admiring himself in the mirror. It seemed that the venom had cured him of his unruly hair and lightened the scars that covered his body. He was noticeably a few shades paler, and now his eyes seemed to glow. He prayed that the red wouldn't last too long, it reminded him of Voldemort. With a sigh, he left the bathroom to join Edward in the kitchen.

He was relieved that Edward was by his bed when he woke. Edward made him feel safe and wanted. He had never been one to trust easily, but he knew he could trust Edward. He even felt safe around his father, mother, Emmett and Rosalie. They seemed to be a really nice family, even if they were vampires. He didn't have anything against vampires, he didn't discriminate against any magical creatures, but he still wished he never would have encountered one. He knew that now he was a vampire of sort, Remus would no longer love him. He didn't understand why everything always happened to him.

Harry was shocked out of his morose thoughts by a bubbly little vampire jumping in front of him as soon as he entered the kitchen. He tried not to flinch, but her fast movements startled him.

"Oh, he does look like he could be my twin," squealed Alice, tackling the little hybrid as soon as he entered the kitchen. "This is so great, I always wanted a twin."

Edward quickly rescued Harry from his overly hyper mate. "Sorry about that, she's a bit.......excitable." He knew that Alice didn't mean to scare Harry, but after being abused his whole life, and then Jasper's attack, he was easily startled. He could also read from Harry's thoughts that he was uncomfortable with people touching him. "Harry, this is my mate, Alice."

Harry shyly nodded to the hyper vampire. Harry couldn't help notice their similarities. They were both small and petite, both had black hair, but his was longer, they even shared a lot of the same facial features.

"Good morning, dear," Esme walked up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was thrilled when instead of flinching, he smiled and blushed at her. "Come, take a seat, breakfast is almost ready." she chuckled when his stomach gave a loud appreciative growl. 

Harry took a seat next to Edward, then paled when he noticed the chore list sitting in front of him. His uncle was going to be home in two days and he hadn't completed anything on the list. His uncle was going to beat the shit out of him then probably starve him until he left to go to Grimmauld Place.

Edward placed his hand over the small vampires hand causing him to jump. "Easy there, little brother. You're going to be ok." Edward gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

Harry looked at Edward, cocking his head to the side. "Brother? Why did you call me, brother?" He had always dreamed of having an older, protective brother.

Edward smiled at Harry, then ruffled his hair with his hand. "Because, you are now my brother."

"Is it because I'm you brother's m-mate?" asked Harry softly.

"Nope, I claimed you as my brother while I was nursing you through your turning. Even if you never accept Jasper as your mate, you will still be my brother." Edward said sincerely.

"Same here," said Alice, plopping in the chair across from him. "We're twins after all, so we must stick together."

"I... I...." Harry was saved from having to say anything by Esme placing a tray of delicious smelling food in front of him. He moaned and his mouth began to water when he noticed a bowl of blood next to his plate.

"I wasn't sure what you liked to eat, so I made a few different things." said Esme, smiling at the small boy. She loved being able to cook for someone.

Harry didn't know where to start. There was a beautiful extra cheese omelet, small bloody steak, bacon, sausage, potatoes and a bowl of blood. Everything looked incredible and he couldn't believe it was all for him. He didn't sit there admiring the food for too long before he dived in, devouring everything in site. He couldn't get over how good everything tasted dipped in blood.

"Once again, that was amazing, Esme. Thank you very much." Harry sighed, then reached for the chore list. If he was lucky, he could at least finish half of what was on the list before his uncle killed him.

Edward grabbed Harry's hand before he could reach the list. "No, Harry, this list is bullshit. It's not right how they're treating you, and I won't allow it."

Harry lowered his head in shame. "If I don't do it, my uncle will be very, very angry."

"Then it's a good thing you won't be here when he gets home." chimed in Alice. "You're going to be living with us." Alice quickly held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it. You will be living with us..... I saw it."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, then looked to Edward. Edward threw his head back and laughed. "You'll get use to Alice, she's a seer."

Harry paled, he didn't have much luck with seers. "You-You're a seer?"

Edward wondered what kind of bad luck Harry could have had with seers. "It's ok, Harry, Alice's gets visions, but they can change if the person changes their mind. Sometimes, when we turn, we get special gifts. Alice is a seer, I'm a telepath and Jasper is an empath."

"That's how you seem to always know what I'm thinking, you're reading my mind." Harry didn't know how he felt about that. He wondered if occlumency would keep Edward out of his head. His head was full of nightmares that other shouldn't be subjected to.

Edward squeezed Harry's hand to get his attention. Harry was really getting upset over him being able to read his mind. "Relax, Harry. I don't read your mind to be nosy, I can't stop it."

"Yeah, it is a bit of a pain in the butt, but you'll get use to it. There are some tricks to keeping him out, we'll teach them to you." smiled Alice. "Now, why don't you run up to your.....room," sneered Alice. "and pack your things. You are going to love living with us....I've seen it."

Harry shook his head sadly, he wished he could be a part of this amazing family. "I'm not allowed to leave the house. I have to stay here until someone from the wizarding world picks me up."

"Well, I'm sure if we have a little talk with your relatives, they will allow you to live with us" said Esme, setting a piece of cherry pie in front of Harry. Harry didn't miss the wicked gleam in her eyes. He was sure her 'little talk' involved scaring the shit out of his aunt and uncle.

"Yes, yes it does" agreed Edward. It took a lot to get Esme mad, but she was a mother first, and you didn't want to mess with one of her kids.

Until seeing the pie, Harry had thought that he was stuffed. The pie looked so beautiful that his mouth started watering again. With a groan he ignored the pie for now to answer Esme's question. "My aunt and uncle would love to never see me again, they hate me. It's the headmaster at my school that insists that I stay in this hell hole." Harry looked longingly at the pie. He would love to eat it, but he knew it was bad manners to eat and talk.

Edward chuckled, "It's ok Harry, you can eat the pie."

Harry shyly picked up the fork and took a big mouthful. "Oh, Merlin," he moaned around the mouthful of pie. "This has to be the best thing I have ever put in my mouth." The flavor just burst on your tongue, and it was still warm out of the oven. "Is-Is there blood in this?"

Esme nodded, "I figured since you loved the blood with your fries and your steak raw, that you would like it in your pie."

"I should be totally grossed out about this." said Harry, scooping up another forkful. "But, how could something this good be gross?"

Esme smiled at the small teen, she loved that Harry was enjoying her meals. He was such a sweet and polite boy, always saying please, and thank you. 

"Harry, why does your headmaster have any say in who you live with?" asked Edward. "He isn't your guardian, he's just a teacher." 

"Well....I," Harry just stared at Edward, not sure how to answer his question. Why did he have to listen to Professor Dumbledore? Dumbledore wasn't his father, grandfather, or any other relative. Professor Dumbledore also knew how badly he was treated here, yet he still sent him back year after year. He would have been perfectly safe at Grimmauld Place with his godfather, especially now that Voldemort was gone. 

"Well, that settles it." declared Edward, reading Harry's thoughts. "You will come and live with us."

Harry blinked owlishly at Edward. "But, what about my godfather? I'm supposed to go and stay with him after my birthday. What... What about school?"

"Harry, dear," said Esme, taking his hand. "You can still go to your godfather's and school. We will miss you when you're gone, but you will always have a home with us. We care about you, and we don't want you to stay here where you're being abused."

Harry's bottom lip started trembling and a pink tear fell from his eye. "You honestly want me to be a part of your family?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"Well of course silly, you are my twin brother." giggle Alice.

"You're also my little brother." Added Edward.

"I already think of you like a son," smiled Esme.

A few more tears fell from Harry's eyes. He couldn't believe that they were honestly offering him a place in their family. He thought they were just messing with him before when they mentioned it. No one had ever wanted him to be a part of their family. Yeah, Sirius loved and wanted him, but that was because he was James' son. If he had just been some orphan kid, Sirius probably wouldn't have given him the time of day. Yet, here sat this family of vampires that wanted him, for him, not for who his father was, or because he was The -Boy-Who-Lived.

Edward tried hide the shock he felt when he heard Harry's thoughts. He didn't know that this Harry, was THE Harry Potter. They didn't know much about the wizarding world, other then what Sanguine had told them. Even though Sanguine was a vampire, he still kept up to date on what was happening in the wizarding world. He had told them all about the Dark Lord Voldemort, and how he was defeated by a baby. He told them how, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, became famous because of it. Recently, he had informed them that Voldemort had returned, but once again, Harry had defeated him; for good. 

Harry sat quietly thinking. Did he remain here waiting for his uncle to come home and kill him, or did go with the Cullen's and be part of a real family? He knew the Dumbledore would be pissed if he left, but why should he care? 

Harry paled when he thought of something. "What.... What about J-J-Jasper?"

"Harry, I know it is hard to believe, but Jasper never meant to hurt you. You are the most precious person to him on the planet. If you would have met under different circumstances, he would have never hurt you." explained Edward. 

"Harry, I can promise that he won't hurt you..... I've seen it." said Alice encouragingly.

Harry sat there fiddling with his fork and empty plate. Could he handle being in the same house as, Jasper? He didn't want anything to do with the vampire that raped him. Then again, Jasper had already taken so much from him, did he let him take away his only chance of having a family? "Promise to never leave me alone with him?" He asked softly.

"We promise, Harry, Jasper will never be allowed to be alone with you." Edward said seriously.

"Can.... Can I think about it for a few hours?" Harry asked unsurely. 

"Take all the time you need, dear," said Esme, getting up to take his fork and plate away.

***BROKEN TWILIGHT***

Harry was sitting on a bench in the back garden thinking. He really wanted to accept the Cullen's invitation, he wanted it so bad that he could taste it; he just didn't know if he could say yes knowing that Jasper was there. He hated letting his fear rule him, but he was terrified of Jasper. He could still feel Jasper's cold hands holding him down and tearing at his clothes. He could hear his growls as he violated him with his fingers and called him 'mine'. The worst part, the part that sent chills throughout his whole body, was remembering Jasper's triumphant scream when he came inside him, flooding his body with his cum.

Harry fell to his knees vomiting into his aunt's precious petunias. His amazing breakfast that Esme had lovingly cooked for him, was forcefully expelled from his body at just the thought of what Jasper did to him. How was he going to live in the same house as him? Harry screamed and cowered away when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

"Easy there, son," said Carlisle in concern. He was coming out to get Harry to introduce him to Sanguine, when he found him on his hands and knees, vomiting into the flowers.

"I'm sorry," cried Harry, trying to ease his racing heart. For a minute there, he thought either his uncle or Jasper was attacking him.

Carlisle knelt down and placed his hand on Harry's sweaty forehead, checking for a fever. The teen's cheeks were slightly flushed, and he was trembling and sweating. "Harry, what happened?" he asked when he found that the teen was cool to the touch. Looking up, he found that Edward was hovering behind him, worried for his new little brother.

Harry shook his head no, he didn't want to talk about it. "Harry, if you don't mind, I will tell Carlisle," said Edward, he knew that Harry had suffered a flash back of the rape.

Harry nodded his head, then rested it back on the ground. Bringing his hands up to the sides of his head, he covered his ears so he wouldn't have to hear, Edward.

Edward sadly looked at his little brother. "He had a flashback of Jasper raping him." Edward bent down and scooped up the small hybrid. "I'm going to take him to the living room; he can talk to Sanguine there." 

Carlisle nodded his head and watched Edward carry the boy into the house. He knew this wasn't going to be easy on Harry, but hopefully things would work out in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, this fic has decided to write itself and is going in a different direction then what I planned :/ It looks like we might actually get a good Dumbledore. That's good, I need a change from the evil perverted headmaster,,lol.

Please review!

*** HP 

 

Edward carried the trembling teen into the house and placed him on the couch. He was a bit surprised when Harry clung to him, forcing him onto the couch next to him. Chuckling, Edward wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder when the little one snuggled into his chest.

"Harry, Carlisle's friend Sanguine is here to meet you," said Edward soothingly.

Harry groaned and buried his face deeper into Edward's chest.

"Come on, Harry, Sanguine came a long way to meet you. We are hoping he can shed some light on what you are. Sanguine was a wizard too before his turning." Edward nudged the snuggling teen with his knee when he continued to ignore him. "Esme made some homemade ice cream just for you and she added an extra special, secret ingredient that you are sure to love."

Harry's head snapped up and he grinned at Edward. "The secret ingredient... Is it.... You know?" Harry bit his lip unable to say the word.

"Blood?" asked Edward, ruffling the hybrid's hair. "Yes, Harry, Esme mixed blood into your homemade vanilla ice cream." He found it adorable how Harry was shy and embarrassed over the blood.

Edward just managed to wrap his arms around Harry's waist when he went to make a break for the kitchen. "It seems that you inherited some of the vampire speed," he laughed.

It took a bit of a struggle, but he was finally able to wrestle Harry back to the couch. "You got a bit of vampire strength, too." Harry was strong for a human, but not as strong as a newborn or a full vampire.

Harry looked at Edward and pouted. "Why can't I go get some ice ream?"

"Because Harry, I want you to meet Sanguine first. After you let Sanguine check you over, you can go and get some ice cream."

Harry spun around when he heard a chuckle coming from behind him. Standing next to Carlisle was a tall, very skinny man with dark hair and red eyes. At seeing the red eyes, Harry whimpered and grabbed Edward's arm. Those blood red eyes reminded him of Voldemort.

"Carlisle," said Sanguine, staring at the small teen with wide eyes. "You did not tell me that it was a Harry Potter that your son attacked."

"I-I didn't know that this was Harry Potter," answered Carlisle, his eyes immediately looking for the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry frowned and arranged his hair so it was covering his scar. He hated when people gawked at his stupid scar. When he was younger, he loved his scar. None of the other kids in school had a cool lightning bolt on their head. Now, he hated the damn thing. Everyone saw the scar first before seeing him. He hated being the Boy-Who-Lived, he just wanted to be Harry Potter. He would much rather be the unloved, abused little orphan freak, than the Chosen One. Even now, after all the years of friendship, Ron still stared at his scar.

Edward grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him to look at him. "Harry, Carlisle isn't like that. He couldn't care less if you are the famous Harry Potter. Carlisle cares about you. Did he not ask you to live with us BEFORE he knew your last name?"

Harry lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I just get tired of it all. I hate being judged by a scar, and not by who I truly am. Everyone expects me to be this tough, brave, strong wizard, but that's not me. They can't look past the scar to see the real me."

"Who is the real Harry Potter?" asked Carlisle softly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders."Harry Potter gets scared easily," he said barely above a whisper. If everyone in the room weren't vampires, they would have never have heard him. "Harry Potter hates small dark spaces." Harry eyes flicked over to the cupboard under the stairs and he shivered. "Harry Potter doesn't want to become an Auror, he hates fighting. Harry doesn't want to save the world and take care of everyone, he just wants someone to take care and love him. Harry doesn't want to be yelled at and beaten. Harry wants someone to tell him that he's a good boy and that they love him." A pink tear escaped from Harry's eye.

"He's a submissive," gasped Sanguine. He would have never thought that Harry Potter was a submissive. Harry Potter battled and defeated the Dark Lord on numerous occasions. He won the tri-wizard tournament at the age of fourteen, beating the other champions who were three years older than him. Harry was good at hiding himself, it was no wonder that everyone missed him being a submissive?

"We already figured that he was a submissive," said Edward confused. Sanguine was making it seem like it was a big deal the Harry was a submissive.

"No, you don't understand." said Sanguine, taking a seat across from the hybrid. "With creatures, dominants and submissives are common. Wizards on the other hand, a male submissive is very rare and highly treasured. Not only is a male submissive very powerful, but they are also a carrier."

"What's a carrier?" asked Harry curiously. He had never heard of a submissive wizard before. He knew that werewolves and vampires could be submissives, but he didn't know that a wizard could be one.

"Harry, a carrier is a wizard that can get pregnant and birth a baby. Children born from male submissives are always magically stronger then other witches and wizards. There have only been a handful of male submissives. Merlin was birthed from a male submissive, and so was Salazar Slytherin." explained Sanguine.

"Why would their children be stronger?" asked Edward intrigued. He was astounded that a man could get pregnant. It sounded like something out a science fiction movie.

"A male doesn't have the proper female equipment to make and sustain a baby. The entire pregnancy from conception to birth is created by pure magic. A child surrounded by pure magic for nine months is bound to be exceptionally powerful."

"That is incredible. How often is a male submissive born?" asked Carlisle.

"As far as I know, it has been a hundred or so years since the last male submissive was discovered. Rumor has it that Dumbledore's mother was a male submissive, but there is no proof to that rumor. Parents test all male wizards at a few months of age and are required to present their child at the ministry if they are indeed a submissive. The child would then be under the protection of the ministry and betrothed to....an appropriate match."

Edward snorted. "You mean betrothed to the highest bidder." Edward was relieved that Harry was never discovered as a submissive. Being forced to marry someone that you didn't love was barbaric.

Sanguine nodded his head. "Essentially yes. If Harry would have been discovered as a male submissive, the ministry would have sent notices out to all the wealthy pureblood families informing them that a male submissive had been discovered. The families would then be allowed to visit with the child and if they were interested, they could offer a claim on him. The highest claim got the betrothal. After that the two families would share in the raising of the submissive. The dominant, or the dominants family if he was a minor, would groom the submissive to be the perfect carrier. The submissive would learn their role and place early on in life so he would be prepared to submit to his dominant at claiming time."

Harry looked at Sanguine horrified. "That's.... That's just...disgusting. How could they do that to a baby? How could they take away your choice of who to love? You said that a male submissive was treasured, but all that is doing is raising them up to be a sex toy and brood mare."

"I agree with Harry," said Esme, coming out from the kitchen. She knew what it was like to be in a loveless marriage with an abusive husband. Her first husband, before Carlisle turned her, was a monster. She never wanted to marry the horrible man, but her parents forced her.

"Do... Do you think my parents knew?" asked Harry, gripping on to Edward's arm. The story that Sanguine just told horrified and scared the hell out of him. To think, he could have ended up Lucius Malfoy's bitch. As far as he knew, the Malfoy's were the richest purebloods around. What if he was found out now? Who would he be forced to submit to?

Edward growled when he heard his little brother's thoughts. "I won't let anyone hurt or take you away." he snarled.

Sanguine stood up and started pacing the room. "Harry, your father was a pureblood wizard who was raised respecting the old ways. He would have tested you when you were a baby to see if you were a submissive. So he either didn't inform the ministry because he was in hiding at the time and died before he could, or he didn't want the ministry to know that you were a submissive."

"He was protecting me," said Harry softly. "My dad had already gone against tradition by marrying a muggle born witch, he wouldn't have allowed me to be used in such a way."

"I met your father a few times, he was a good man. I have to agree with you, your parents were not only protecting you from Voldemort, but also from the ministry." stated Sanguine.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and laid his head on Edward's shoulder. He wondered if Sirius and Remus knew about him being a submissive.

"Are you positive that Harry is a submissive?" asked Carlisle.

Sanguine studied the small boy in front of him. "I no longer have my magic to test him, but I can brew a potion that will work. Going by his physical appearance and submissive behavior, I am more then positive that he is a submissive."

"What would happen to Harry now if they discovered what he was?" asked Esme. She was already in love with the little hybrid, it would kill her if something bad happened to him.

"It would be a bloody nightmare. Not only is he a submissive, but he is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One........"

"We get it," snapped Harry.

Sanguine chuckled. "There would be wizards from every corner of the earth putting a claim on him. On his sixteenth birthday he would be handed over and forced to marry the highest bidder. Harry would have no say in anything."

"I-I don't want that," cried Harry.

"Luckily, as far as I know nobody suspects that you are a submissive. You have played the part well of being the wizarding worlds savior. Unfortunately, your petite frame and incredible magical power will have people questioning it." warned Sanguine.

"What about if he is already mated to a magical creature?" asked Carlisle. It may have been rape, but Jasper had already claimed and mated with Harry.

"And now we are finally getting to the reason why I am here. You are full of surprises Mr Potter," exclaimed Sanguine. "I'm not sure how the wizarding world would view that, but technically, Harry is already married to Jasper. Jasper and Harry are mates, chosen by magic herself. Now, I'm not condoning what Jasper did, but Harry being a vulnerable submissive might have been what caused him to snap. Jasper already struggles with his bloodlust, add in stumbling across his mate when he was are already weak and sensing that his mate was a rare submissive carrier, and you have one frenzied vampire desperate to claim his mate before someone else could."

"S-S-So you don't th-think that he m-meant to hurt me?" stuttered Harry.

"Merlin no, child. Jasper may have issues with blood, but what vampire doesn't? Well, other than Carlisle." chuckled Sanguine. "Jasper is a compassionate vampire, hell, he's an empath. He has been moaning about wanting a mate since I first met him. I can one hundred percent guarantee that Jasper never meant to hurt you."

Harry bit his lip in thought, he would love to have a mate that would love and protect him. He didn't want to be alone or forced to have sex and birth babies to the highest bidder. Could he forgive Jasper for raping him when it seemed like it was his fault that he did? If he wouldn't have been a male submissive, then Jasper wouldn't have snapped.

"Don't think like that, Harry. It wasn't your fault that it happened and it wasn't Jasper's. Jasper couldn't control himself just like you couldn't control being a submissive," said Edward, pulling the hybrid into his arms.

Harry once again laid his head on Edward's chest. This was nice, he could become addicted to being held like this. He was always expected to be the strong one, but it wasn't his true nature. This was him, this was Harry Potter. Harry Potter just wanted to be loved and feel safe and secure. He was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't. He just wanted to be this Harry Potter.

"...... vomiting venom?"

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he missed Carlisle's question.

"It is incredible," remarked Sanguine. "Magic is very picky on who she bestows her male carrier gift to. Think of them as her favorite child if you will. She wasn't about to let Harry die after Jasper bit him so she worked with the venom and created what we have here." Sanguine held his hand out towards Harry. "Part human submissive wizard and part vampire."

"D-do you think I-I'm still a carrier?" asked Harry, blushing. He kind of liked the idea of being able to have children, even if he couldn't have them with his mate. Jasper was a vampire so obviously he couldn't father children, but maybe someday, when he was ready, he could use a donor. He always dreamed of having a family of his own.

"I can't say for certain, but I would suspect that you are indeed still a carrier. Like I said, you are magics favorite and she wouldn't take back her gift. I wish that I still had my magic so I could properly scan you, and it isn't safe to go to a healer to get checked out. They have to report any male submissives to the ministry."

"What about him being a hybrid, what can we expect from that?" asked Carlisle going into doctor mode.

"I don't know, you will have to learn as go. If he is like any other wizards that have chosen to be turned, he will not be venomous." Sanguine pointed to his red eyes. "I have donors that allow me to feed from them. I will not accidentally turn them, nor will I drain them. I do not experience bloodlust so I can stop feeding from them before they lose too much blood. Other then that, I am a true vampire. My heart does not beat, I am immortal and I have exceptional hearing, strength and speed."

Harry looked up at Edward. "Do you think I'm immortal?" He wasn't sure if he liked the thought of living forever. He was hoping to one day meet his parents in heaven.

Edward cupped the back of the submissive's head and pulled him in so he could kiss his forehead. "I don't know, but I don't want to risk your life finding out. We will just have to wait and see what happens."

Harry smiled and snuggled up with Edward. It wouldn't be too bad living forever if he could stay with Edward.

Edward smiled down at Harry. It was incredible how easily Harry trusted him. He knew from Harry's thoughts that he didn't trust easily and he wasn't comfortable with physical contact, even though he craved it. He was also surprised at how protective he felt of Harry.

"You have a strong bond," observed Sanguine. "Magic has chosen you to be his protector. All of you were chosen to be his protector, it's just stronger in Edward since he was the first to help during his turning."

"I'm s-sorry," cried Harry. He didn't mean to trap them in a unwanted bond. He didn't want to be a burden on the Cullen's.

"Harry, you really do think too hard. I am not upset about our bond and neither is my family. We all love you already, Harry. You are now family, and we protect family," said Edward fiercely.

"R-Really, you love me?" Harry had pink tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe that these vampires could actually love him. They had just met him and they didn't know until a few minutes ago that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. How could they love the real Harry Potter?

" Harry, why do you think we asked you to live with us? We want to help you, Harry, we love you?" smiled Carlisle, kneeling down in front of the submissive and taking his hands.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes with his arm, grinning. "Ok, I'll do it. I-I will move in with you all, but I have to send my godfathers an owl letting them know that I'm safe and will see them on my birthday." Harry jumped off Edward's and took off for the stairs. As soon as he hit the first step he froze and spun around to see Edward. "My ice cream?" he asked sheepishly.

Everyone chuckled as the submissive flushed a light pink. "Go and write your letter, sweetie, I will have the ice cream ready and waiting for you." said Esme.

Harry grinned and bolted up the steps.

"He's very special," said Sanguine, shaking his head. "The wizarding world is not going to be happy when they find out that he is half dark creature."

"Will my family be in danger?" asked Carlisle, concerned for his family.

"I don't know, but let's just pray that the ministry never finds out that he is a carrier. They wouldn't be happy about a carrier being mated to a vampire. They wouldn't hesitate to burn everyone one of you," warned Sanguine.

"I think we need to end our vacation and return home. It will be safer for all of us in Forks," said Carlisle, looking to his son.

Edward grabbed his phone and sent a text to Jasper. They were going to need a passport for Harry if they were going to take him home with them.

"Sanguine, one of Harry's godfathers is a werewolf, what are the chances of him accepting Harry now that he is part vampire?" Edward knew that this was Harry's biggest fear. Harry loved Sirius and Remus and it would kill him if he lost them.

"Remus Lupin," said Sanguine knowingly. "Remus is not your typical werewolf. He has always fought against what he is. He is a good man and very compassionate. Still, he is a werewolf and it is bred into them to hate vampires. I hope that he can overcome his nature, but I fear it will be impossible."

Harry came skipping down the steps carrying a beautiful white owl on his arm. "I-I just wanted to introduce you to Hedwig, my familiar. I-I can't leave her behind. Is it alright if she comes with me? I promise that she is a good owl and she won't make a mess. She......"

"Harry," Carlisle interrupted the boy's nervous ramblings. "Hedwig is welcome to come with you. I can't tell that she is a loyal friend to you."

Harry grinned at Carlisle. "Thank you," Tilting his head back, he sniffed the air and moaned. "I-I'm just gonna....." Harry looked towards the kitchen where the smell of blood was coming from.

"Go get your ice cream, son," chuckled Carlisle. As he watched Harry walk to the kitchen trying to contain his excitement, he knew that there would never be a dull moment with Harry in the family.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. I feel bad not responding to all your reviews individually, but I'm sure you would rather I work on my updates.. I'm so relieved that you are enjoying this fic enough to take the time to leave a review.

PLEASE REVIEW! 

***HP

"Mooooooooooony!"

Remus came flying into the kitchen like the hounds of hell were hot on his heels. His mate was screaming at the top of his lungs and needed him. Wand held out in front him, Remus scanned the kitchen looking for danger. "What the hell, Siri?" he snapped, when he saw his mate safely sitting at the table with a cup of tea in one hand and a letter in the other.

Sirius gave his mate a sheepish look. "A letter," he said, waving it in the air like a flag. "From our pup"

Remus dropped his shoulders and tried to slow his pounding heart. "How many times do I have to tell you to not scream like that, unless someone is trying to slit your throat?"

"But it's from our pup" said the grinning animagus. 

Remus collapsed onto the bench next to his mate. "I'm happy that Harry has finally wrote us, but you scared the shit out of me. Next time, don't scream like that. You just scared five years off my life." Remus ran a shaky hand through his greying hair.

"I'm sorry, Moony, but I couldn't help it. I was just so relieved that Harry sent us a letter that I forgot. We should have gotten a letter from him two days ago."

"It's not like Harry to not stick to the schedule," commented Remus. "He knows that he is supposed to write us every three days."

"I just wish that we could bring him home." sighed Sirius. "Now that Voldemort is gone, he should be able to live with us."

"I wish he could too, but you know that it isn't safe for our pup," said Remus sadly. He hated that his pup had to live with his muggle relatives instead of them. He had his suspicions that all wasn't right in that house. Harry never went home over Christmas holiday, he was upset to have to return there every summer, and he was always eager to leave their home early before the start of the new school year. He tried talking to Harry about if once, but he brushed him off and changed the subject. Harry was very good at dodging questions that he didn't want to answer.

"I know, but what if we......"

"Sirius, it's better this way," said Remus softly.

"Better for who?" snapped Sirius. "He hates if there, Moony. I don't think they're nice to him. We couldn't protect him, we could keep him safe."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. They had been over this many times and yet Sirius still didn't understand. The least amount of time that Harry spent in the wizarding world, the safer he was. He didn't like it any better then his mate did, but it's what they had to do for Harry's best interest.

"Sirius, I don't want to get into this now. Just, read Harry's letter. " Remus started rubbing his temples, he could feel a migraine coming on.

Sirius grit his teeth and tore the envelope open. Remus and Dumbledore tried to explain to him why Harry was safer with his relative, but it still didn't make sense to him. He was one of the best Auror's the ministry ever had. He could protect his pup and make him happy all at the same time. He knew that Harry was miserable at his aunt and uncles, and he suspected that they were too heavy handed with him. If he ever found out that they hit him, he was going to earn his next stay in Azkaban. 

"Dear Moony and Padfoot," read Sirius.

"Hey, how come he put your name first?" whined Sirius.

"Just......read the letter, Sirius," chuckled Remus.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his mate. "I guess he was saving the best for last."

Remus rolled his eyes. "The letter, Sirius."

"Right," grinned Sirius.

"Dear Moony and Padfoot.  
I'm sorry that I'm late getting this letter out, but things have been a little crazy. My family went on vacation so I have been here alone. That's ok though, at least I don't have them here breathing down my neck. I was sick for a few days, that's why this letter was late. Don't worry though, I'm fine now. A friend and his father, who happens to be a muggle doctor, helped me when I was sick. I'm going to be spending the rest of my summer vacation with them, but I will still see you on my birthday. If you still want me, I will spend the rest of my vacation with you guys.  
Please don't worry about me. I'm safe with this family and they will look out for me. They are so nice, nicer then what anyone has ever been to me. I really, really like them and they feel the same about me. Esme is the best cook in the world so be prepared to see a fat Harry in a little over a month.  
I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to write any more this summer. They live too far away and it wouldn't be fair for Hedwig to have to fly so much. Could someone meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 2 on July 31st? I don't intend to ever go back to my aunt and uncles, I don't care what Dumbledore says. I will be safe and far away from the wizarding world.  
I miss you guys and can't wait to see you on my birthday.

"Love your pain in the butt godson," finished Sirius softly. Sirius looked into his mates eyes as the letter slipped from his fingers. "Moony," he choked out.

"I will floo Dumbledore," said Remus, quickly getting to his feet. He was scared to death for his pup. Harry had gone off to Merlin knows where, with Merlin knows who. His pup could be in some serious danger right now. As far as he knew, Harry didn't have any muggle friends.

Sirius just sat there stunned. He couldn't believe that his pup would just up and take off. He was also feeling a little jealous that Harry was excited to be living with someone other than him. He wondered what happened in that house to make Harry want to never return there.

"Let me see the letter."

Sirius was wrenched out of his shock by Dumbledore's voice. "Please tell me that this is a prank? My pup wouldn't be stupid enough to just take off and not tell us where he was going."

Dumbledore read over the letter, the twinkle in his eyes disappearing. "This is Harry's handwriting and it wasn't written under duress. I'm afraid this true." Dumbledore started caressing his beard. "I'm going to pay the Dursley's a visit and see what I can find out. We need to find Harry, he could be in danger."

"What if the people that he is with know....." started Sirius.

"Let's pray that they don't." interrupted Dumbledore. "Harry is probably with some muggle family and perfectly safe."

"We should have told him," growled Sirius, lunging to his feet. "He would have known to be more cautious."

"It would have put him at a greater risk. What if Voldemort was able to get the information out of him through their link. Do you think he would have still wanted to kill Harry? Death would have been preferable to what he would have done to our pup." snapped Remus.

"I know that," growled Sirius. "I just don't see why we couldn't have taken Harry and ran. We could have kept him safe."

"Sirius, we have been through this. Now is not the time to revisit this discussion. I have to go and check with the Dursley's and find out what I can about these people Harry disappeared with." said Dumbledore trying to be patient. He was worried about Harry and he didn't have time to repeat the same argument with Sirius.

"Albus, please let us know what you find out." said Remus anxiously.

"Try not to worry too much. I'm sure that Harry is fine and that his aunt and uncle will have the address to where he is staying." Dumbledore smiled at the two worried men, then turned to the fireplace. He didn't want them to see how worried he was for Harry. If the ministry found out........... Well, he didn't even want to think about what would happen if the ministry found out.

***HP

Harry sat between Edward and Carlisle nervously bouncing his leg. His hands were gripping the arm rests so tight that he could hear the plastic start to crack.

"Relax, son, you're safe. I promise that nothing bad will happen." soothed Carlisle, placing his hand gently over the scared teen's much smaller hand.

Harry jerkily nodded his head. "I'm fine, really I am. I can handle this. This isn't so bad."

Edward snorted. "Harry, it's ok. You are allowed to be scared of flying."

"I'm not scared," said Harry too quickly. "Really, I fly all the time."

"Not in an airplane and not so high up," smiled Carlisle.

"Why don't you try to take a nap," suggest Edward. "We have a very long flight, followed by a long car ride to Forks."

"Nap, right," said Harry still bouncing his leg. "I-I don't think that I could fall asleep, I'm too...." Harry snapped his mouth shut when he saw Edward smirked. "I'm not scared." He huffed.

Alice chuckled from the seat behind Edward. She was sitting next to Esme who was sketching in her sketchpad. Emmett and Rosalie had taken an earlier flight back to Forks with Jasper. She had seen that her new little brother was going to be scared of flying and he didn't need the added stress of being in a small space with Jasper. They had also decided to wait on introducing Harry to Jasper until they got back to Forks. They weren't sure how the introduction was going to go and in Forks they were more secluded incase something happened. She had been trying to see how the introduction was going to go, but the vision was fuzzy.

"Harry, Sanguine left you some potions that would calm you down, would you like it?" asked Esme concerned.

Harry stiffly turned around in his seat and nodded at Esme. With a shaking hand, he took the vial from her and quickly downed it. With a sigh, he handed it back to her and retook his seat.

"Shut up, Edward," he groaned when he heard Edward laughing.

Carlisle shook his head grinning. "I remember another young man's first flight on a plain." Carlisle smirked at Edward. "He acted much the same way as you, Harry. Of course, he was already immortal at the time so it should't have frightened him."

Harry looked at Edward and started giggling. "Y-You were s-scared to fly?" Harry was laughing hard and wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, Carlisle," moaned Edward, hiding his grin from Harry. He was relieved that Harry was starting to feel relaxed. He didn't know how many more scenarios of them crashing and burning he could take from Harry. Being a mind reader really sucked sometimes.

***HP

Harry poked at the food that the flight attendant just placed in front of him. "What do you think it is?" he whispered to Edward, elbowing him in his side.

Edward raised his eyebrow as he inspected his little brothers food. "Not sure, but glad I'm not going to be eating it."

Harry moaned and continued poking at his food. "I don't think I can eat this," he said, despite the load rumbling coming from his stomach.

"Harry dear, I packed you a few sandwiches incase you got hungry and couldn't eat the airplane food. I also packed some of your favorite dipping sauce in a thermos so it should still be warm." Esme reached above her in the overhead compartment and pulled out a lunch bag and handed if to Harry.

Harry's mouth started watering the second he unzipped the bag. He could smell steak and blood, and it smelled wonderful. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met," he said to Esme.

With a full stomach Harry was finally able to drift off to sleep, using Edward as a pillow. He knew that they would be landing soon and he would have to confront his rapist in a few short hours. He was beyond terrified to meet Jasper, but he was also a tiny bit hopeful. He wanted a mate, someone that would love him. He had always been told that he was ugly and unlovable, and while he agreed with uncle Vernon, he still prayed that there was someone out there that could see past all his many flaws and love him for who he was.

***HP

"We're not taking the freak back," screamed Petunia.

"That little shit didn't do a single chore on his list and he left the house a mess," roared Vernon, his face turning an alarming shade of purple.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about your nephew?" asked Dumbledore, shocked at how nasty Harry's relatives were.

"We never asked for the little fucker. Would have dropped his scrawny ass off at an orphanage if it wasn't for all the money you were sending monthly." snarled Vernon. 

"There is no need for such foul language," snapped Dumbledore, trying to rein in his temper. These people were vile. What kind of life did he sentence poor Harry to when he dropped him off on their doorstep? He had a feeling that not a single penny of the money he sent was spent on Harry.

"Did he say anything before he left?" 

"The worthless freak left before we returned home from vacation. He left the bathroom a mess along with our bedroom. The note he left said to never expect to see him again. I don't care where he went, just as long as he never returns here," snarled Petunia.

"Did you ever care for him?" asked Dumbledore sadly.

"No, never," snapped Petunia.

"I see." Before Dumbledore could change his mind, he forced himself into Vernon's mind. He had to know what kind of life Harry lived. He prayed to Merlin that Harry only had to suffer verbal abuse. 

Ten minutes later Dumbledore wrenched himself out of Vernon's mind a stumbled to a chair. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. How did he not see the signs of abuse? How had that child survived living in this house of horrors? 

"I won't let you get away with this," said Dumbledore getting to his feet. He didn't know what he was going to do, but they had to pay. Unfortunately, he couldn't go to the ministry. He didn't need them sniffing around Harry, finding things out that he didn't want them to know. Right now though, he need to process what he witnessed and find Harry. He would deal with the muggles when he was less likely to kill them.

***HP

Harry was sitting in the back of the car next to Edward shivering. They had just turned down the private dirt road that led to the Cullen's house........ That led to Jasper.

"Harry, I know your scared, but nothing bad will happen." Edward hoped he was speaking the truth. Alice hadn't been able to get any visions so he didn't know how this was going to go.

"D-Don't leave me," pleaded Harry.

Edward took Harry's hand and was shocked at how cold it was. Grabbing the other hand, he was surprised to find that they were both like ice. "Never, I will be by your side the entire time and Emmett and Carlisle will each restrain Jasper just incase." They decided to do the introduction outside. If Jasper snapped, they would have more room to tackle him outside, and they didn't want the house to get destroyed. Esme and Carlisle went ahead in a different car so they could be with Jasper when they pulled up in the drive with Harry.

"I-I don't know if I can do this. I thought that I could, but now I'm not so sure." Harry was trying not to freak out, but meeting Jasper was scaring him more then confronting Voldemort.

"Harry, it going to be, ok." said Alice softly. "I know you don't want to think about that horrible night, but you are Jasper's mate now. You are his submissive mate and he will never hurt you."

"Stop the car...... Stop the car!" Harry fell out of the car the second it stopped. He only managed to crawl two feet before he was vomiting into the dirt and grass.

Edward pulled Harry's hair back so he wouldn't get any of the mess on it. Gently he rubbed his back until his stomach was completely empty. "Feel better?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded his head then gave Edward a weak smile. "Sorry about that?"

"Don't apologize, that was completely justifiable."

"Here, Harry," said Alice holding out a bottle of water.

Harry shakily took the bottle and took a small sip of the cool water. He couldn't believe that he was being such a baby. For fuck's sake, he had confronted a basilisk, a dragon, a crazed escaped convict that he thought was out to murder him, numerous Dementors, a werewolf, Death Eaters and the worst Dark Wizard in history. Why the hell was he breaking down at seeing a vampire that raped him?

"Harry, you are not being a baby," scolded Edward. "You went through a very traumatic and life changing experience. I would be worried if you weren't acting this way."

"It'll be alright, Harry, I promise." said Alice, running her fingers through his damp hair.

Harry took another sip of water and got to his feet. "I can do this," he said, sounding stronger then what he felt.

Edward helped Harry back to the car. They were close enough to the house that Carlisle probably heard what happened. He hoped that Japer heard too, he needed to know how terrified his little mate was of him. He didn't want Jasper to accidentally say or do something that would make it worse.

Harry was gripping Edward's hand as they pulled up to the house. He was so scared that he couldn't even take in the beauty of the home and it's surrounding woods. He could see movement through one of the large floor to ceiling windows and quickly he buried his face in Edward's neck.

Edward put his arm around his new little brother. "Take your time, Harry. We can sit out here for as long as you need."

Harry nodded his head and took a couple deep breaths. "I don't want him to come out until I'm out of the car," he said in a whisper. "I don't want to feel trapped."

Edward nodded his head. "Carlisle heard you and he said that is fine. We will do this your way, Harry, just tell us what you want."

"Alright, we can get out of the car, but don't let go of my hand. I don't want him to come out until I say so."

"Alright, I promise that I won't let go," Edward opened the car door and slid out, gently pulling a trembling hybrid out after him.

***HP

"Dude, stop pacing," moaned Emmett. He was trying to play his video games but Jasper kept distracting him.

"He will be here any minute," snapped Jasper. "Would you stop playing and get ready to help? I don't want to hurt my mate anymore then what I have already done."

"Hurt?" snarled Rosalie. "You raped a child and turned him into a monster like us. That is more then hurt. You destroyed......."

"That's enough, Rose." said Carlisle sternly. "We have been over this. It's time to move on and help your brothers. They need each other, especially Harry. He needs Jasper to protect him." After Sanguine left he had told the rest of the family about the submissive and how much danger he was in. Jasper was so upset that he had to take him out hunting to control his bloodlust. Just the thought of someone trying to claim and hurt his mate had set him off. 

"Their coming," said Jasper, staring out the window even though knew that he wouldn't be able to see them yet. The car had just turned off the main road and onto their lane. Their house sat far back into the woods so their lane was over two miles long.

Carlisle gripped Jasper's shoulder. "Are you alright, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded his head but never took his eyes off the window. Honestly, he wasn't alright. There were too many emotions raging inside of him, and on top of that, he had to deal with his family's emotions. Despite Emmett's joking, he was pissed at him for hurting Harry. He was also extremely tense and worried about the introduction. Rosalie was mad and disgusted with him. He understood where she was coming from, but he hoped that she could forgive him someday. Carlisle was trying to be understanding, but he was scared for Harry. Esme was confident that everything would be ok. She could only see the good in him, she didn't believe for a minute that he would hurt his fragile little submissive. 

Jasper tensed and took a step towards the window when he heard the car come to a sudden stop halfway up the lane. In a blink of an eye, Emmett was out of his seat and standing next to Jasper, the opposite side of Carlisle.

"Jasper!" called Carlisle, snapping him out of his trance like state. For the first time he had heard his mates voice and just the sound of it sent a jolt of pleasure through his body.

"Can you handle this, Jasper? I don't want Harry to get hurt or scared."

Once again Jasper nodded his head to his father's question. He was trying to hear what was going on with his mate. For some reason the car had stopped..

"Damn," cursed Carlisle when he heard the sounds of the teen getting sick. He was just able to wrap his arms around Jasper to stop him from running to Harry.

"Stop," snarled Carlisle when Jasper started to struggle. "Don't you hear that? That is the sound of your mate getting physically sick because he is terrified to meet you. What do you think would happen if you ran out there to him now?"

"Your right, I'm sorry, I can't help it, my instincts....."

"Fight your damn instincts, Jaz. You need to give him time and space." snapped Emmett. He had also grabbed Jasper when he went to run out of the house.

Jasper closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. If he kept it up he was going to lose his only chance at making things right with his mate. He knew that it was going to take a lot of time before Harry trusted him, but this was the first step.

Jasper tensed when he saw the car pull up to the house and he got his first whiff of his mate. He didn't remember much of his mate's scent from the attack. He remembered smelling the most amazing smell, then seeing the most beautiful boy. After that he snapped. He remembered everything he did, but it was like he was on the outside watching it happen.

Carlisle picked up a cup that he had sitting on the table next to him and pressed it into Jasper's hand. "Drink it," he ordered, when he noticed that his son's eyes were going black.

Jasper grabbed the large cup and quickly gulped down the warm blood. Jasper moaned and looked into the now empty cup. The blood was delicious and helped him focus. His mate's scent was drawing him in, calling to him.

"W-What was in it?" asked Jasper, sniffing the cup.

"Mountain lion blood with a few drops of Harry's blood in it."

Jasper dropped the cup and looked at Carlisle horrified. He couldn't believe that he just drank some of his mate's precious blood.

"Sanguine said that it would help you control yourself when meeting Harry. It was only a few drops to help take the edge off." explained Carlisle.

"How the hell did you get my mate's blood?" growled Jasper.

"When Sanguine suggested it, Harry volunteered. He may be scared of you, Jasper, but he wants this to work. If a few drops of his blood is what it's going to take to help you, then I'm all for it. I want to see my two sons happy."

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded his head. The blood did help, he no longer felt like he needed to rush out there and grab his terrified mate. Strangely though, the blood wasn't addicting. It was by far the best thing that ever touched his tongue, but it wasn't driving him insane with bloodlust. It was actually calming him, making him feel more in control.

Opening his eyes, he looked out the window as his mate stepped out of the car. If his heart could beat, he knew that it would be pounding out of his chest right now. His mate was even more beautiful then what he remembered. He figured some of the changes were from the venom he infected him with. He couldn't get over how small and petite he was for a fifteen, almost sixteen your old boy. He was even smaller then Alice. 

A pain shot through Jasper's chest when he realized that he hurt that small boy. He held him down and brutally forced himself on his mate. How did he not break every bone in that fragile body?

"Jasper, are you ready?" asked Carlisle.

"Please don't let me hurt him?" pleaded Jasper. He couldn't live with himself if he hurt his mate again.

"We won't, Jasper. Emmett and I will keep a hold of you and Edward will have Harry. The second we sense danger, Edward will take Harry and run." Edward was by the fastest runner in the family. If Edward was running full out, there was no way that Jasper could catch him.

"Ok, let's do this," said Jasper anxiously.

***HP

Harry clung to Edward, hiding half himself behind him. This was it. Any second now his rapist and mate was going to walk out the front door. What do you say to someone that hurt you as deeply as Jasper did? In his head he knew that Jasper couldn't control himself, unfortunately, the rest of his body hasn't caught up with his head.

"Breathe, Harry." warned Edward. He knew that Harry didn't need to breathe as much as a normal human, but it had been over a minute since Harry took his last breath.

Harry took a deep breath, filling his lungs and momentarily making himself feel light headed. Hearing the front door open, he gripped Edward even tighter and stared transfixed as Carlisle and Emmett walked out with a man held tightly between them.

Harry's eyes widened when he got his first look at his rapeist. He never got to see Jasper the night of the attack, and maybe that was a blessing. He couldn't believe that the man standing in front of him was the one that attacked and raped him. Jasper was tall, about a foot taller then him. He had short honey blond hair and red eyes. Harry couldn't help but think that Jasper was very handsome and if his eyes weren't red, then they would have had a kind look to them. Harry closed his eyes when he realized that Jasper's eyes were red because he had drank his blood. It was his blood in Jasper that caused his eyes to be red.

Jasper was mesmerized by his small mate. Even though Harry was terrified, he was keeping his head held high and was checking him out. It was hard to hide the smirk when he felt attraction coming from his mate. He couldn't believe that after everything he put Harry through, that he could be attracted to him. Jasper was also relieved that he felt no desire to attack Harry. Harry was his, his mate, and he was content to wait until Harry was ready to accept him. He knew that it wouldn't always be easy, but he could do it.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock," said Jasper in his strong southern accent, giving Harry a small bow. He couldn't move to much with Carlisle gripping one arm and Emmett the other.

Harry's heart was beating erratically in his chest, it was almost painful. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but nothing came out. Whimpering, he looked up to Edward for help.

"It's ok, Harry. Jasper is fine and in control. You don't have to fear that he will attack you," said Edward gently.

Harry looked back to Jasper and flushed a little. "H-Harry," he whispered, dropping his eyes to his shoes.

Jasper didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. "Harry, I'm sorry......"

"Don't," snapped Harry, glaring at Jasper. "I don't ever want to think about it or talk about it. It never happened."

"Harry, it isn't healthy....."

"I don't want anyone to ever mention it again," yelled Harry, interrupting Carlisle.

Jasper closed his eyes and tried to remain standing through his mate's onslaught of emotions. Harry was scared, angry, humiliated and sad. It hurt that he was the cause of so much turmoil in his mate.

"We will not mention it again Harry, unless you want to," reassured Jasper.

Harry quickly brought his eyes up to meet Jasper's, then averted them as he nodded.

"Harry, are you ready to come into he house and see your room?" asked Edward. He could tell from Jasper's thoughts that he, nor his vampire, were going to hurt Harry. Harry was their mate, and while they desperately wanted to touch and comfort him, they knew that it would hurt and scare Harry.

"I-I have a room?" asked Harry surprised. 

"Of course you do, goober," said Emmett affectionately. "Rose has had both Jasper and I working nonstop on it for the past two days. What, did you think we were going to make you sleep outside?"

Harry bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. It wouldn't be the first time he was forced to sleep outside. Uncle Vernon always made his sleep outside, especially if it was cold and raining.

Jasper wanted to hit his brother. Sometimes Emmett had a bad habit of opening his mouth without thinking. His little mate had been abused, and judging by his feelings, Harry had been forced to sleep outside.

"Come on, let's see what Rosalie did. Knowing the queen of shopping, she went completely overboard," chuckled Edward, trying to break the tension. He was regretting not killing Harry's relatives. He wanted to stick around and scare the shit out of them, but Carlisle made them leave. He didn't wanted anyone snapping and killing them. Carlisle himself was afraid that he would lose control and attack those vile people.

"Is... Is he going to be ok?" whispered Harry, nodding towards Jasper.

Edward looked to Jasper and nodded. "Yeah, he is completely in control. Jasper isn't going to hurt you. Though he may follow you around like a love sick puppy."

Harry looked to the handsome vampire in question and blushed. Jasper was very good looking and if he wasn't so scared of him, he would have liked the attention.

"Do not worry, Harry. I will stay out of whatever room you are in until you are more comfortable with my presence. Your room is also on the other side of the house from mine, and I promise to never go near there. I want you to feel safe here, this is now your home, too." Jasper looked to his two guards. "I'm going to go for a run for an hour or two so Harry can get settled." His little mate was anxious with him around and he wanted him to relax and feel more at home. 

Harry watched as Jasper took off into the woods. He felt odd watching his mate run off. On one hand, he was glad that he was gone so now he could finally relax. On the other hand, he yearned to be near his mate and he felt a bit lonely as he watched Jasper disappear. 

"Come on, you," nudged Edward. "Let's get you settled in. Esme has made you a welcome home feast."

Harry perked up at the mention of food. If Esme kept this up, they were going to be rolling him back to Hogwarts. He wondered if there was a weight limit on portkeys?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please leave me a review:)

***HP

 

"Score!"

Jasper stood outside the door to the game room listening to his mate and Emmett play a game. He wanted to go in there, but he knew that Harry's reaction would be the same as what it has been for the last week. Every time he entered the room that his mate was in, He would quickly stand up and either stand close whoever he was in the room with, or scurry to the opposite end of the room. It hurt that his mate was terrified of him, but it was his own fault. He hurt Harry deeply and he was going to have to give his submissive time.

"Hey, Emmett, I'm going to get a snack. I'll be right back."

Jasper took a few steps back when he heard Harry grab the door knob.

The grin slipped off Harry's face when he spotted Jasper. He had been living with the Cullen's for a week, but his heart still raced every time he spotted his mate. It was so confusing for him. He was scared of Jasper, but he also wanted to get to know him. Jasper was his dominant mate and they were supposed to love each other and spend eternity together. How could he spend the rest of his life with Jasper when he couldn't even spend five minutes in the same room with him?

"Hello, Harry." Jasper said trying to hide the longing in his voice.

Harry shifted nervously on his feet. "H-Hi, J-Jasper," he stuttered.

"May I walk with you to the kitchen?" Jasper asked hopefully. He desperately wanted to spend some time with his mate, even if it was only a short walk to the kitchen. He cherished every second that he got to spend in the same room as his mate.

Harry felt Emmett press behind him, offering him comfort and safety. He had yet to spend any time alone with Jasper. For the most part they would exchange a greeting then Jasper would leave the room. Edward said that Jasper was an empath and could feel his fear.

"Y-Yeah, that would be nice." Harry said softly. He was scared to go off alone with Jasper, but if they were ever going to become a family then he was going to have to try to relax and let Jasper in. He also knew that everyone was listening and would know in an instant if he needed help. Everyone was very protective him, especially Edward.

Jasper grinned from ear to ear. When he asked, he never expected his mate to take him up on the offer. For a week he had been lingering outside whatever room Harry was in, he was thrilled to actually get to spend a few minutes with his little submissive.

"Harry, are you sure? If you aren't comfortable, you don't have to," Emmett said sending a warning glare to his brother. He really liked Harry and he would hate to have to rip his brothers head off if he hurt the little hybrid.

Harry nodded his head never taking his eyes off Jasper. When his mate smiled like that, it took his breath away. Jasper was extremely good looking and had warm caring eyes. He was happy to see that the red in Jasper's eyes were slowly starting to fade. Every time he saw the red eyes it not only reminded him of the attack and rape, but it also reminded him of Voldemort.

Jasper nodded to Emmett, letting him know that he got the warning message loud and clear. He was having a very hard time hiding his excitement, he was getting to be with Harry, and he felt a spike of desire for him come from his little mate.

"Thank you, Harry." Jasper said grinning from ear to ear,

Harry gave Jasper a shy smile and took a step closer to him. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he could do this. He had to do this if he was ever going to have the future that he had dreamt of.

"Are you enjoying living here?" Jasper asked, trying to calm his nervous mate as they walked through the halls.

"It's wonderful, I love it here. I always considered Hogwarts my home, but now here feels like a real home. I didn't have anything to compare it to before. Am I making any sense?" Harry asked blushing.

"Yes, I understand what you are trying to say. You never had a loving and caring family, so when you went to school and met people who cared, it felt like home," Jasper answered thoughtfully. "Now that your here, you have gotten to experience what a real caring family feels like. Hogwarts is great but....."

"But it's still just a school," Harry added softly, wringing his hands together nervously. "Here I feel truly cared about and it isn't because who I am. I'm getting to experience a real family and it's addicting."

"I felt the same way when I first came here. Carlisle and Esme are so compassionate, they love unconditionally."

"I have only been here a week and I'm already dreading go back to England." Harry said sadly lowering his head so Jasper couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. He really did love it here and he loved all the people in it.

"Harry, this is your home now. If you don't want to leave, then you don't have to." Just thinking about Harry leaving was causing Jasper physical pain. He didn't know how he would be able to get by without his mate. He would be worrying every second that his submissive was out of sight. He was seriously considering camping out in the forest surrounding the school that he heard Harry telling Edward about. If he couldn't be with his mate, then he could at least he close incase he needed him.

Harry didn't say anything. He knew that leaving would be hard, but he had to do it. He missed Sirius and Remus and all his friends at school.

"Here you go, Harry." Esme smiled holding out a plate. She heard Harry say that he wanted a snack so she quickly fixed him something to eat. She loved having Harry in the house and being able to mother him. Her other kids loved her, but they didn't need her. Harry needed her and it warmed her to be able to give him the home that he should have always had.

Harry grinned, Esme was the most incredible mother that he had ever met. He wondered if his mother would have been as loving and as caring as Esme was. Even Molly Weasley couldn't beat Esme in the mothering department.

"Nachos!" Harry squealed excitedly. "I never had these before, but they always looked so good when I had to fix them for Dudley." Frowning, he noticed that the cheese looked a little funny. "Is.. Is there.....you know what in here?" He still had a hard time with the whole blood thing.

Esme chuckled, Harry was just too adorable. "I mixed a few drops of blood in it for you. I hope you don't mind?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "Nah, it's perfect," he said. "Thank you so much."

"Harry, would you like to sit outback with me while you enjoy your snack?" Jasper hoped that he wasn't pressing his luck, but he just wasn't ready to let go of his mate.

Harry looked nervously out the window then back to Jasper. Tentatively, he nodded his head yes. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go outside alone with Jasper, but he had been enjoying his company so far. 

"Great!" Jasper grinned. He could feel that Harry wasn't completely comfortable with the idea, but was thrilled that his mate was giving him a chance despite everything that had happened and his fears.

Esme smiled fondly as she watched her boys head out the back door. Jasper and Harry were perfect for each other and she was happy that Harry was finally spending time with Jasper. There was still a long way to go, but they were finally on the right path.

***HP

"Any letters from Harry?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

Sirius shook his head no. "Nothing and I don't expect any." Sirius took a sip of his cold tea. He was so worried about his pup that he had hardly eaten or slept in the last week. His hair was greasy and knotty and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. Every time he tried to sleep he was plagued with nightmares of his godson being beaten and raped by some monster that only wanted him because he was a carrier. 

The twinkle had completely disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes. "I asked around in Harry's neighborhood and no one spotted anything suspicious."

Sirius snorted. "Of course they didn't. Those are the same people that ignored years of abuse that went on right in front of their eyes."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I'm afraid all we can do is wait and pray that Harry shows up at the Leaky Cauldron on his birthday."

Tears leaked from Sirius' eyes. Harry's birthday was over a month away, how the hell was he going to last that long not knowing what was happening to his pup?

*** HP

"Harry dear, I have to run out for a bit. Will you be ok on your own?" Esme asked. She just got a call from a potential client and they wanted to meet with her right away. She was concerned about leaving Harry alone in the house, but being an architect in a small town, she didn't get much of a chance to work. Unfortunately, Carlisle was working, the girls were shopping and boys went to a car show. Harry wasn't into cars so he decided to stay behind.

Harry smiled at the women that he was starting to see as his mother more and more each day. "Don't worry, I will be fine here on my own," He was use to being alone so he could easily handle a few hours. He had been living here for almost a month and he was completely comfortable being alone in the large house in the woods. He was supposed to go to the car show with the others today, but he had woke not feeling very well. He was extremely nauseous when he first woke and he had to stay in bed until his queasy stomach settled. He didn't want anyone to worry so he told them that cars wasn't really his thing.

"I'll try not to be too long, but you have your cell so call me if you need anything." Esme grinned as she remembered when Jasper presented Harry with his own iPhone. The little hybrid was so excited that he threw himself into Jasper's arms without thinking. Their relationship was progressing quicker then what anyone thought it would. They now hung out a lot talking and playing games, but that was the first time that they had ever made physical contact. Harry's flushed face was priceless when he pulled away from Jasper, and even now three days later, Jasper was still sporting a goofy grin.

"Jasper programmed everyone's number into my phone so if I need you, I will call." It took Jasper two hours to teach him how to use his phone. Other than a broken down alarm clock, he had never been allowed to handle electronics. He wasn't allowed to watch tv, use the computer or even use the phone. Well, he was allowed to use the stove and microwave, but never to cook for himself.

Esme embraced the small boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen. I will try to hurry back." 

"Thank you, but take your time. I will be fine here, I'm just gonna watch a movie," Harry said flipping through the channels.

 

Thirty minutes later and Harry was getting bored. He didn't realize how much everyone meant to him until he was left here alone. How was he going to say goodbye to the first real home that he ever had? These vampires took him in and treated him like one of their own. His birthday was approaching fast, in just two weeks he would be saying goodbye to the Cullen's and his mate. He honestly didn't know if he could do it....he didn't know if he even wanted to return now.

Getting up, Harry grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Jotting down a quick note, he decided to go for a walk. He needed to think and it was a decent day outside. If was overcast like every other day here in Fork's, but it was warm and there was a nice breeze blowing. He really hadn't gotten the chance to explore past the back yard and he wanted to check the area out before he had to leave. He wondered if there was any magical creatures in these thick woods.

Harry started off by running. He wanted to see if he could run any faster now that he was part vampire. He was a bit stronger since his turning, but nothing compared to everyone else, especially Emmett. Emmett was just a beast, thankfully a loving and cuddly beast.

Harry didn't know how long he had been running, but he noticed that he wasn't really getting tired. He didn't think he was running that much faster then what he normally did, but it was nice to not get winded. It would have been cool if he could have ran as fast as Edward or even the rest of the Cullen's. 

Harry stopped when he came to the edge of the woods and gasped. "Wow!" he muttered. He had no clue that the Cullen's lived so close to the ocean. He always dreamed of seeing the ocean, his relatives went every year, but always left him behind. Slipping off his blue high top Converse and socks, he took his first step into the sand. He smiled when the sand slipped between his toes. It wasn't as warm as he thought it would be, but then again, Forks wasn't exactly a warm tropical place. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath breathing in the smell of saltwater and sea life. 

Harry was walking the beach with his jeans rolled up to his knees allowing the waves crash over his feet. The water was freezing, but after a few minutes he got use to the cold. It was beautiful here and it gave him a peaceful place to think. He had been walking for close to an hour thinking about what he was going to do. He loved Hogwarts, but it was no longer his home. The thought of leaving his new family hurt worse then what he could ever have imagined. If he went back to Hogwarts he would be gone for most of the year and he didn't think he could live with that. He loved his friends at school and would miss them if he didn't return, but he loved the Cullen's even more. He knew if he didn't return that he would upset a lot of people, but he was tired of putting everyone else's wants and needs ahead of his own. If he left Jasper and the Cullen's, he wouldn't be happy. What he wanted and what he needed...was the Cullen's.

He didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to handle it, but he did know that he wasn't going to return to Hogwarts. Just admitting it made his chest feel lighter and his breathing became easier. He was going to return on his birthday so he could visit his godfathers, but he would be coming home to the Cullen's after, not Hogwarts. Smiling, He picked up a rock and tossed it into the ocean. He had done his job and defeated Voldemort, it was now time for him to do what he wanted, and what he wanted was the family that the Cullen's offered. Everyday he was growing closer to Jasper and he didn't want to leave right when he was getting comfortable with his mate. He still had a long way to go to where he wasn't having nightmares of the attack and rape, but everyday was getting better.

With a grin on his face and feeling a million times better, Harry spun around to head back home. He was anxious to share the news with everyone. Even though Jasper hadn't mentioned anything, he could tell his mate was worried about him leaving. Their bond was growing stronger and he was anxious to see where it would go.

Harry froze when he came face to muzzle with a large brown wolf. This wasn't like the wolves he saw at the zoo with his cousin, this wolf was massive and towered over him. The wolves amber eyes were glaring at him unblinking and his lips were curled back showing his sharp teeth.

Harry gulped and took a step back, but froze again when the wolf started growling. His heart started pounding in his chest when a dark shadow fell over him. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and once again came face to muzzle with a large dark silver wolf. There was no way that he could outrun two large angry wolves. A pink tear slipped from his eye. He had finally found a family and now he was going to get eaten. He was sure that these beasts wouldn't leave behind any evidence. The Cullen's would think that he ran away and that he didn't love them. 

***HP

Edward pulled up to the house with Jasper and Emmett. They had a good time at the car show, but they were anxious to get home Harry. Edward had a feeling that there was something wrong with Harry this morning, but he was hiding his thoughts from him. He now wished that his mate hadn't showed Harry how to block him.

"He not here," Jasper said not even trying to hide his panic.

"Neither is Esme, maybe they went out together." Edward suggested. He didn't like the cold feeling that all of a sudden swept over him. Pulling out his phone, he called Esme as Jasper ran into the house looking for a note.

"I don't like this, man," Emmett grumbled getting out of the car.

Jasper ran into the house tracking the scent of his mate. The strongest and most recent scent was coming from the kitchen table. Seeing a note, he snatched it up and quickly scanned it, his stomach plummeting as he did.

"Esme said that she left Harry here." Edward yelled running into the house.

"He went for a walk," Jasper said handing over the note. "According to the note, he's been gone for hours."

Jasper grabbed his phone and speed dialed his little mate, praying that he had his phone on him.

"We never told him about the wolves or the treaty," Edward gasped starting to panic now himself. Harry never showed a desire to go off exploring so they never told him about the shifters and the treaty.

Jasper cursed when Harry didn't pick up his phone, immediately he dialed his mate's number again. He would ring it for hours if he had to. He wasn't going to stop until he answered, or they found him. If those wolves touched his mate......treaty be damned, he was going to slaughter the pack.

"Everyone is on their way home." Emmett boomed. He had called everyone and informed them that Harry was missing. "Don't worry, Jaz, Harry will be alright."

***HP

Harry slipped his hand into his pocket to answer his phone, but stopped when the brown wolf took a step closer, drool dripping down from his jowls. "Please, don't eat me," he begged softly.

Harry held his breath when the wolf shoved his wet nose into his neck. Remembering some things that Remus had taught him about wolves, he tilted his head back in an act of submission. When he felt the wolf behind him press his nose into the opposite side of his neck, he slowly sank to his knees in the cold ocean water.

Jared was confused. This boy, who couldn't be much older then thirteen, smelled like a vampire, but also smelled human. He had never smelled anyone like him and he didn't know what to do about it. He called the rest of the pack and was waiting for them to show before he acted against the boy.

"He smells like the Cullen's." Paul growled inside Jared's head. Their wolf connection allowed them to communicate telepathically when in wolf form. The two of them had been on patrol when they picked up the strange scent.

"What the hell is he?" Jared said sniffing at the boy's neck.

"Whatever he is, he's a submissive," Paul answered still sniffing at the boy's neck. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't like the idea of killing a submissive. Still, the boy was a vampire and he was on their land so he would kill the little submissive if he had to.

"His eyes aren't red or golden." Jared observed now sniffing at the trembling boy's face.

"His heart beats, but it's to too slow to be human and his body is cold." Paul pointed out. "I wonder if he bleeds?" Pulling his lip back, he scraped his sharp canine down the boy's neck.

Harry cried out when he felt a stabbing pain in his neck. He wanted to cover his neck, but he was afraid if he moved than the wolves would pounce on him tearing him into a million pieces.

"He's bleeding!" Paul gasped. He honestly didn't expect for the little vampire...thing...to bleed. Sniffing at the blood, he swiped his tongue over it to taste it. "It's human blood," he said in shock.

"Paul, look at this," Jared said unbelievingly staring at the boy's face. The little submissive was crying, but his tears were a pale pink.

Paul sniffed the tears then gave them a lick. "They taste like normal tears mixed with blood."

"What the hell is he?" Jared shouted taking a step back.

Harry was on his knees shivering from both the cold and fear. He didn't understand why the wolves weren't attacking and he was too scared to open his eyes to find out. He still had his head tilted back, allowing the two beasts access to vulnerable his neck. His cell phone was still wringing in his pocket and he was desperate to answer it. Finally getting the courage, he slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find that the wolves had moved a few feet away from him and were staring off into the woods. Taking a chance, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Harry! Harry, where the hell are you?"

Harry winced when Jasper's loud yells drew the wolves attention back to him.

"J-Jasper." Harry whispered into the phone. He knew that his mate would be able to hear him despite him talking barely above a whisper.

Harry scooted deeper into the water when the wolves advanced on him again. He was still on his knees so when the waves came in they were crashing into the middle of his back. The water was beyond freezing and he didn't know how to swim.

"Harry, are you ok?" Jasper yelled into the phone. There was something wrong with his mate and it was scaring him.

"N-No, t-there a-are wolves." Harry stuttered. He didn't know if he was stuttering from the cold or because he was scared. The wolves were almost on top of him again and there was even a few two more stepping out from the trees.

"Harry, listen to me." Jasper ordered frantically. "They are not real wolves, but shape shifters from the local Indian tribe. They kill vampires, but we have a treaty with them. They won't kill us as long as we don't cross onto their territory or attack a human."

The waves were now crashing painfully into Harry's back. "I-I g-guess t-that I'm on their l-land. T-they l-look really p-pissed."

"Harry, where are you?" Jasper was now tearing through the woods following his mate's scent. Edward and Emmett were running with him and Carlisle was on his way home. Their father was calling Billy Black to explain the situation to him. Billy was the chief of the tribe and could order the wolves to not hurt Harry.

 

Harry screamed when the silver wolf made a lunge for him. Getting to his feet, he stumbled farther out into the ocean. The waves were now crashing into his shoulders and the back of his head. He was scared that he was going to drop his phone or get water into it. The phone was the best present he ever got and it wasn't even his birthday or Christmas.

"J-Jaz...o-ocean...c-can't s-swim." A large wave crashed over Harry's head causing the phone to fall out of his hand and him to be sucked underwater.

Paul lunged for the little submissive when he saw the large wave coming, but the boy moved back faster than what he was expecting. Seeing him get sucked into the water, he plunged in to try to save him. By the way the boy was flailing about, he didn't know how to swim. It took a few strides for him to be able to reach him; the waves kept sucking him farther out into the ocean.

Harry was trying to keep his head above the water, but he had never learned how to properly swim. The only time he had been in anything deeper than a tub was during the second task and he had taken Gillyweed then. Feeling something painfully grab onto his arm, he was shocked to see that the large silver wolf was pulling him towards the shore. As soon as his feet could touch, he was stumbling towards the beach with his arm still trapped in the large wolf's teeth. He knew that he was going to have a horrible bite mark, but he was too relieved to care. He just hoped that the wolf would no longer want to eat him. Jasper had said that they were shape shifters so hopefully he wouldn't be dying today.

Paul drug the boy up to dry land then released his now bleeding arm. He didn't mean to hurt the submissive, but his arm was the only thing he could reach. The boy was so small that the current was dragging him out fast.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Harry looked up from where he was laying in the sand coughing and gagging to see a man charging towards him followed by another wolf. The man was extremely tall, standing close to seven feet, had short cropped black hair, golden skin and was only wearing a pair of cutoff jean shorts that showed his bulging muscles. 

Harry tried to answer, but salt water was still trapped in his lungs and his throat was burning. Bring his knees up under him, he tried to clear his lungs by coughing. Three hard smacks to the back from the large man and he was able to expel a large amount of salt water from his lungs.

"What the hell were you thinking going into the ocean?" Sam raged. He couldn't believe it when the boy backed blindly into the ocean. You never turn your back to the dangerous waves.

"I-I was thinking that m-maybe the wolves wouldn't like the taste of salted meat." Harry snapped back.

"Like you have enough meat on those skinny bones to feed us."

Harry turned to find another large man that towered over him at a good six feet tall. He had short black hair, golden skin, brown eyes and was also only wearing cut off shorts, showing off his bulging muscles. The man's hair and skin was wet so Harry assumed that this was the wolf that rescued him.

"I'm surrounded by giants," Harry muttered having to crane his head back to look them in the eyes.

Paul snorted and ruffled the kids hair. "So squirt, what the hell are you?"

Before Harry could answer, another large shifter came walking out from the tree line. The guy was equally as large as the others and he too was only wearing cut off shorts.

"Jake," yelled Sam. "Call Carlisle and tell him that we have the boy and he is ok. We will meet him at the boarder."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself trying to get warm. He was still occasionally coughing, trying to bring up the last of the salt water.

Harry jumped when someone smacked his back again. He wanted to yell at them, but the smacking was helping to bring up the water. 

"So kid, you never answered Paul. What the hell are you? You smell like a vampire which makes me want to kill you, but you also smell like a human...a submissive human at that, and that makes me want to protect you." Sam growled.

Harry was trying to stop shivering, but he was freezing. Why couldn't he be like other vampires and not feel the cold? "I-I'm b-b-both," he stuttered.

"Wait, how the hell can you be both?" Paul asked. "Either your a vampire or your human."

"S-sorry, f-freak h-here," Harry said with his teeth chattering loudly.

Harry blushed when the brown wolf came charging up the beach with a blanket in his mouth and shifted into a very large, very naked man. He had never seen another man naked before. At school he always showered last and he never showered in the Quidditch locker room. He didn't want everybody else to see all his scars.

"Here, Emily sent a blanket for the kid," Jared tossed the blanket to Sam then bent down to untie his shorts from his leg.

"H-Hey, I -I'm n-not a k-kid," Harry snapped. "I-I'm almost s-sixteen."

Sam chuckled. "Well, you're a tiny one for sixteen." Sam approached the indigent little submissive and wrapped him in the thick blanket.

Harry cried out when the wolf man touched his injured arm.

Sam lowered the blanket so he could see the kid's arm. He winced when he saw the large bite mark and torn flesh. Carlisle was going to have to stitch him up.

"Sorry about that." Paul cringed as he looked at the nasty wound that he left on the small arm. "Your arm was the only part of you that I could reach."

Harry wrapped the blanket tight around himself, trying to warm up his frozen body. "S-S'alright," he mumbled. He would rather have a mauled arm than be fish food.

"What's your name ki..." Sam held up his hands when the small boy scowled at him. 

"H-Harry."

"Well Harry, I'm Sam Uley, the one who rescued you is Paul Lahote, the naked one is Jared Cameron and this is Jacob Black."

Harry looked at Jacob, he was the one who had called Carlisle. "B-Black, are you r-related by any chance to S-Sirius B-Black from E -England?"

"The name sounds vaguely familiar. I think I remember my father talking about his cousin Sirius that he hadn't seen since his was a boy, but that Sirius was sent to prison for murdering a bunch of people." Jacob answered.

Harry grinned at the large shifter. "Well, i-in a way I g-guess that makes us cousins. S-Sirius is my godfather and he was i-innocent of the murders he was accused of."

"Really?" Jacob smiled. "I will have to tell my father about both you and Sirius, I'm sure he would like to meet you."

"Come on, let's go meet up with the Cullen's before they break the treaty." Sam grumbled. He wasn't sure what to make of the submissive, but the Cullen's were going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Harry tried to keep up with the large shifters, but they were huge and had long strides. It didn't take long before Jacob scooped him up, much to his dismay, and started carrying him. He wanted to complain, but the shifter was warm and before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

"Do you believe his story?" Paul asked looking at the small boy in Jake's arm.

"It's sounds crazy, I admit." Sam grumbled, "but what other explanation could there be?"

"There's no way he could be both though." Paul said. 

Jacob smiled down at the small boy, possibly even his cousin. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was going to find out. He didn't know if he liked the idea of him staying with the bloodsuckers. Even if he was half vampire, he was still half human and as such, he should be living with humans. Vampires were dangerous and unpredictable and could easily hurt the small submissive.

***HP

Jasper was pacing the boarder waiting for those damn wolves to return his mate. He wasn't mad at Harry, but he wanted to ring his neck for scaring him.

"He didn't know." Edward reminded his brother. "We never explained our situation with the shifters to him. All he was doing was taking a walk."

"I know." Jasper snapped. "He still could have gotten hurt or lost wandering these woods."

"Jacob said that Harry was ok." Carlisle said patiently. He too was worried about Harry. As far as he was concerned, Harry was his youngest son. As soon as he got the call from Emmett about him missing, he rushed out of the hospital.

Jasper continued to pace wondering what the hell was taking so long. If they didn't bring his mate soon, then he was going to cross the boarder and retrieve him himself.

"Try to relax, Jasper." Edward said. "Harry is a lot smaller than the shifters, they won't be able to walk as fast with him."

Jasper's head snapped up when he faintly picked up the scent of his mate's blood.

"Shit!" Edward cursed lunging for his brother. From reading the shifters thoughts, he knew that Harry had hurt his arm and was bleeding. His little brother was also asleep in Jacob's arms.

"Edward!" Jasper growled, fighting his brother's hold. "Harry is hurt, let me go."

Emmett and Carlisle both grabbed Jasper, trying to help Edward restrain him. The vampire's eyes were now coal black with flecks of red in them. 

"Jasper, do you want to frighten your mate?" Carlisle growled, gently shaking his son. "Think of how your actions will affect him."

Jasper slumped in their arms. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Harry. They had come a long way in the last three weeks and he didn't want to ruin it by vamping out on the dogs.

"Harry has hurt his arm, but he is ok." Edward told his brother. "He also had an incident in the ocean, but one of the wolves rescued him, that's how his arm got hurt."

The smell of Harry's blood was getting stronger and stronger. Any second they would be coming through the woods. By the smell of it, there were four wolves with him.

Carlisle, Edward and a Emmett gripped Jasper tighter when the wolves finally stepped out of the woods and across the boarder. 

"He's only sleeping." Sam quickly reassured the vampires. He didn't want to fight them, not with the submissive present. The little one was already injured and he didn't want to risk him getting injured even more.

Carlisle was instantly at their side taking his son out of Jacob's arms.

Jacob bit his tongue stopping his growl from being heard when the vampire leader took his little cousin out of his arms.

"Cousin?" Edward asked confused.

"His godfather is my dad's cousin. Harry said that we are now sort of cousins." Jacob said sheepishly.

Jasper was finally able to wrestle out of his brothers hold and instantly he was at his mate's side. "What happened to him?" he growled.

"We will explain, but first you need to get him into some dry clothes. He is soaking wet and freezing, he also swallowed a lot of sea water." 

Carlisle nodded. "You are welcome to come back to our house. You can tell us what happened while I patch my son up....and we can tell you about Harry."

The wolves were reluctant to follow the vampires into their den, but in the end their curiosity won out. They needed to know exactly what the submissive was and make sure that he wasn't a threat to the tribe.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Yup, another update for this fic. There will more than likely be another update for this one before any of my other fics. Sorry, I have to go where my muse pulls me.

PLEASE REVIEW.

***HP 

 

Carlisle gently laid his sleeping son on the couch so he could check him over. He could tell from the rattling sound he was making while breathing that he still had some water in his lungs. Blood was also soaking through the wet blanket that he was wrapped in. It looked like Harry's upper arm had been injured and was bleeding.

"Carlisle." Jasper was hovering over his father and mate, desperate to find out if he was ok.

"He will be fine, Jasper." Carlisle reassured his anxious son. "Please go get him some dry clothes and a couple of towels."

Jasper took off at lightning speed to get the requested items. He hated seeing his tiny mate laying there looking pale and hurt. He felt helpless not being able to do anything for him.

"May I get you boys something to eat and drink?" Esme kindly asked the shifters.

The four shifters looked at each other unsure of how to answer. Did vampires even have normal food in their house?

Edward snorted. "Harry eats human food so we have plenty."

"Thank you...mam" Jacob replied. He was a growing shifter and always hungry. He wasn't about to pass up free food, even from a vampire.

Esme smiled at them then hurried off to the kitchen. She loved cooking, and cooking for these four was going to be a pleasant challenge.

 

Carlisle cringed when he saw his son's mauled arm. "What happened?" he asked, prodding at the torn flesh.

Harry eyes snapped open and he cried out when Carlisle pulled the ripped shirt from the wound.

"Easy, son." Carlisle soothed.

"D-Dad." Harry cried out in a raspy voice. Grabbing his aching throat, he started rubbing it.

Carlisle couldn't hold back the grin or the flood of emotions he felt when he heard Harry call him dad. "I'm here, son." Carlisle said, brushing the wet hair from his son's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I almost drowned." Harry tried to laugh, but it turned into a hard coughing fit.

Carlisle turned him onto his side and gently patted his back, helping him expel the last of the seawater from his lungs. When his son stopped coughing, he rolled him back to his back and started checking over the rest of his small body.

"What happened to his neck?" Carlisle looked to the shifters who were nervously standing behind him. Sighing he added, "Please relax. Despite what you think, we are not the bad guys."

"That was me." Paul spoke up. "His scent confused us. I nicked his neck to see if he would bleed like a human."

"Enough!" Carlisle snapped when he heard his boy's growling at Paul. After his boys settled down, he turned back to the shifter. "I appreciate you not attacking first then asking questions later. As you can see, my son is still very much human."

"Why does he smell like a vampire?" Sam growled.

"Let me see to my son's arm and then I will explain his unique situation." Carlisle turned back to Harry and started to gently clean the wound. Even though he was being gentle, he could see the pain on his face. "Now, could you please tell me what happened to his arm?" he asked with his back to the shifters.

"That was me too." Paul said, averting his eyes from the mangled mess he caused on the boy's arm. "He was scared and started backing deeper into the ocean. I lunged for him when a saw a large wave coming, but I ended up spooking him even more. He went deeper and the wave took him under then started pulling him out deeper. His arm was the only thing I could reach."

Jasper lunged at Paul, but was stopped when Emmett grabbed a hold of him.

"Don't." Harry cried between clenched teeth. His dad was cleaning the wound and it hurt like a bitch. "S'not his fault." he said.

"Harry, he hurt you." Jasper snarled. "How can you just forgive him?"

"You're are damn hypocrite!" Rose screeched at Jasper. "What you did to Harry was a million times worse, yet I don't see you complaining because he is forgiving you." She didn't like the damn dogs, but where did Jasper get off telling Harry who he could or couldn't forgive?

"Everyone, that's enough." Carlisle snapped. "Jasper, they were protecting their tribe. Just be thankful that they didn't attack your mate without finding out what he was first."

"Whoa." Jacob snarled, glaring at the blond vampire. "You're my little cousin's mate?"

Harry giggled at Jacob, he liked having a cousin that was protective. He hoped that he got to spend more time with Jacob and the other shifters. Sadly, it seemed like his family and the shifters didn't get along.

"Yeah, Jasper's my mate." Harry blushed.

"Harry, this arm is going to need stitching." Carlisle said sadly. He may be a doctor, but he didn't like causing his precious son pain.

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He knew he was going to have to get a needle and just the thought made him feel light headed. 

Carlisle started setting out the supplies that he would need. He kept a small make shift hospital room in his house incase he ever needed it.

Harry started shaking and sweating when he saw the needle. He had never had a needle before, at least not that he could remember. Watching his father draw liquid into the syringe and line up the suture supplies, caused his head to start spinning and his stomach to churn. Whimpering, he reached out and grabbed his mate.

Jasper was shocked that his mate was seeking him for comfort. He thought that he would have turned to Edward for sure. Him and Edward shared a close bond and Harry always tended to go to him when he needed something.

Jasper squeezed his mate's hand and knelt down beside him. "Look at me," he ordered softly. "It's better if you don't look at the needle. Grip my hand as hard as you can, you know that it won't hurt me.

Harry gasped when his dad started sticking him with the needle, numbing the area that needed to be stitched. Pink tears started leaking from his eyes despite him trying to hold them back. He didn't think that it was going to hurt that bad.

"Damn, I'm really sorry." Paul said, flinching each time the needle pierced the little submissive. He had never seen anyone get stitched up before and it was disturbing.

"S'ok." Harry groaned. "Y-You saved me."

"You wouldn't have needed saving if he wouldn't have frightened you in the first place." Jasper glared at the large shifter that hurt his mate. He wished he could leave a bite mark of his own on the dog, but he knew that Harry wouldn't like that.

"N-No, I shouldn't have been on their l-land." Harry cried.

"Harry, that's our fault, we should have told you." Edward was leaning over the couch running his fingers through his little brothers hair, hoping to distract him. He hated to see him in so much pain, it reminded him of the awful few days he spent nursing him through his turning. "We didn't want to scare you and you never wanted to venture out anyway."

"Boys." Esme called from the kitchen. "Food is ready if you want to eat. Harry dear, as soon as Carlisle says it's alright I will fix you something."

Harry grinned at his mom. "Thank you. Oh, and I have some news to share with you all, too," he said, remembering his decision about not going back to Hogwarts. He hoped that they would be happy that he decided to stay with them.

Edward's face split into a huge grin. "Best news I heard in a long time, little brother. Everybody will be thrilled when you tell them."

Harry nodded to Edward, glad that he was happy that he was staying. Looking down at the arm his dad was working on, he groaned as his head start spinning. He had never got nauseous at the sight of blood before, but now he was starting to see stars. Watching his dad stitch him up like a torn sock was too much.

"Hold up, Carlisle." Edward yelled. Quickly he grabbed his brother's head and turned it towards him. "He's going to pass out," he warned.

Harry tried to focus on Edward's and Jasper's worried faces, but he could no longer fight the darkness.

Carlisle checked his son's eyes. "He's out."

"Is he going to be alright?" Emmett asked worried about his little buddy.

"Yeah, watching his arm getting stitched up was too much for him." Edward chuckled.

 

Forty five minutes later, Harry's arm was all stitched and he was sitting on the couch being fussed over by his mate. 

"Jasper, I'm fine now." Harry was blushing from embarrassment. He could not believe that he had passed out. After all the beatings and broken bones his uncle dished out, you would think that he could have handled getting thirty stitches.

Edward growled from across the room. He hated being reminded of his brothers horrific childhood.

Esme came walking out from the kitchen carrying a tray of food for her son, followed by four well fed wolf shifters.

"Honestly, Mrs, Cullen, you should open your own restaurant." Jacob said, rubbing his overstuffed belly. He never had food that good before and it just kept coming. She had made enough food to feed a large army....or four very large, very hungry shifters. The only thing they left behind was empty plates and a round of praises to the vampire cook.

Esme smiled and thanked the boys. "I made your favorite, love," she said winking at the submissive.

Harry stomach rumbled in appreciation when he spotted the bloody steak, fries and bloody dipping juice. "I can't believe that I haven't gained a hundred pounds since moving here," he said, digging into the meal.

Jacob scrunched his nose up. "So, you really are a vampire." He couldn't tear his eyes away from the bloody french fry that the boy was bringing to his lips.

"Just half." Harry grinned, shoving the delicious fry into his mouth.

"I think it's time for explanations." Sam looked to the vampire leader.

"We don't owe you any explanations." Jasper snapped. He really didn't want more people knowing what he did to his sweet, innocent little mate.

"Jasper, that's enough." Carlisle scolded. "We have at least another eight years here in Forks and I would like remain on friendly terms with the shifters."

"I-I really like it here, Jaz." Harry said softly, pleading to his mate with his beautiful emerald eyes. "I would like to get to know my new cousin better and the other guys." Harry looked hopefully to the large shifters.

Jacob grinned at Harry, but the other three shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

The smile slipped off Harry's face and he lowered his head sadly. "You don't like me do you? It's because I'm part vampire, isn't it?"

Sam looked to the pitiful little submissive and sighed. "It's not that we don't like you, little one," he said in his softest voice. "We just need to understand what you are and make sure that you won't be a threat to the tribe."

"Me a-a threat." Harry cried out. "I-I would never, ever, ever hurt anyone." He didn't count killing Quirrell and Voldemort. It wasn't his fault that Quirrell couldn't touch him and he didn't even remember what happened with Voldemort. He had never purposely hurt anyone before, not even his family when they were beating the hell out of him.

Edward picked up Harry and placed him on his lap. Looking over the submissive's shoulder, he gave Sam a look that promised pain...a lot of pain.

Jasper looked on wistfully, he would love to be the one that Harry was snuggling up to, seeking comfort. How could the wolves be so mean to someone as sweet as Harry? He had never met anyone as loving and forgiving as his little mate. The only thing Harry wanted was a family and to be loved.

"I like you, Harry." Jacob spoke up, looking to his little cousin. "I don't care what you are. You're family and that's all that matters."

Harry gave Jacob a watery smile. He was shocked that the shifter was accepting him so easily.

"Harry is a hybrid." Carlisle said. "He was bitten, but his body fought the venom. He now has certain vampire traits, but he has retained most of his humanity. As you can tell, he has a heart beat, he bleeds and he can eat human food. His heart beats slower though, his body temperature is extremely low, his skin is tougher, he cries pink tears and he prefers his food to be mixed with blood, though he does not require it."

"I also don't get tired when I run." Harry added. "I'm just a tad bit faster than the average human, but I don't tire when I run. Also, I can apparently feel the cold because that water was damn cold."

"Have you had a desire to bite a human?" Sam asked.

Harry shook his head scrunching up his nose. "No, that just sounds gross."

"Are you venomous?" Jared gave the little submissive a wink.

Harry blushed a bright red. "N-No. Carlisle tested me and I don't have any venom," he answered, ignoring Jasper's growl. He thought it was kind of cute that Jasper was getting jealous over Jared. He was Jasper's mate, he would never want anyone other than him.

"How can you be a hybrid though?" Jacob asked, giving the little submissive a reassuring smile.

Harry lowered his head and shrugged. "I-I have to go to the bathroom," he whispered. Without looking back, Harry ran up the stairs and headed to his room. He didn't like thinking about the attack let alone talking about it. He just wanted to pretend that it happened to someone else....not him.

Carlisle sadly watched as his son left the room. Harry was never going to heal if he kept hiding from what happened. He needed professional help, but who could he talk to about vampire attacks and rape?

"Harry was a wizard before he was bitten." Carlisle said after a few minutes of silence.

Jared snorted. "Right, and I'm the freaking tooth fairy."

"I don't know about the tooth fairy, but fairies are real." Harry was sitting on the top of the steps. He felt guilty for leaving the Cullen's alone to tell his story. As much as he didn't want to think about what happened that night, he had never ran from anything before.

Jared shook his head. "You're not right in the head, kid. Fairies aren't real and neither are wizards."

"Oh, but vampires and shape shifter are." Harry snarled, charging down the steps.

"Well yeah, but come on, magic isn't real." Jared laughed.

"Than how do you think you got your ability to shift?" Harry placed his hands on his hips and at the shifter.

"We were born with it." Jared said proudly.

"Riiiiight....just born with it." Harry said patronizingly. "You can shift into the wolf because magic gave you the gift. She blessed your ancestors and they passed it down to you."

"We believe in magic." Sam said. "Just not..hocus pocus magic."

"Hocus Pocus." Harry giggled, sounding somewhat deranged. "You mean like...turning someone's hair orange?"

Jared nodded. "Exactly."

Harry discretely waved his hand at Jared, turning his hair orange. Since his turning he could easily cast without his wand and so far the ministry couldn't detect it. Of course, maybe underage wizards were allowed to perform magic outside of school in America. He didn't know anything about the wizarding laws and restrictions here.

Jacob's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Jared's bright orange hair. 

"What?" Jared snapped, not liking how his pack brother's were gawking again him.

Paul shook his head chuckling. "Nothing, dude," he said, not taking his eyes off the orange hair. He was glad that get didn't question the little wizard.

"So that's what dad meant when he said that his cousin Sirius was special. I always thought that he meant he was special in the head." Jacob laughed, shaking his head.

"He is." Harry giggled. "Don't get me wrong I love my godfather, but he definitely has some screws loose."

"So what else...can't wizards do?" Sam was trying not to laugh at his clueless beta.

Harry giggled, he liked Sam and he hoped that Sam would eventually like him. "There isn't much we can't do."

"Are you honestly believing this kid's fairy tale?" Jared cried out, staring at his alpha like he grew a second head.

Sam rolled his eyes. " How about conjuring? Can you conjure things like, I don't know.....a mirror?"

Harry had to bite his lip to keep from giggling harder. Unfortunately, everyone else in the room couldn't control their laughter. Even Carlisle was now laughing at the orange haired shifter. The only one who wasn't laughing was Jared. He hoped that the wolf wouldn't be mad at him for playing a prank.

"I'm still learning and we haven't covered conjuring such large objects yet, but I can transfigure something into a mirror." Harry grabbed a book from the table and handed it to Jared. "Can you please hold this for me?" he asked sweetly. Everyone in the room started to laugh even harder.

Jared looked at the book like it was going to bite him.

"Come on, Jared." Paul laughed. "Magic isn't real, you have nothing to be afraid of."

Sneering at Paul, Jared snatched the book from the submissive's hand. Turning it over, he thoroughly inspected the book to make sure it was real. "Now what?" he asked, glaring at the boy.

"Look in the mirror?" Harry said, pointing to Jared's hands.

"Whatever." Jared mumbled, glancing down at the book. "What the hell," he yelled, lunging to his feet.

Harry jumped back, scared of the enraged shifter. Without thinking, he launched himself at his mate.

Jasper caught his mate and pulled him behind his back, blocking him from the dog. He couldn't stop how his chest puffed out because Harry ran to him when he needed protecting.

"Jared, stand down." Sam ordered in full alpha mode. He was starting to really like the little submissive and he didn't like seeing him scared.

Jared was staring into the mirror running his fingers through his orange hair. "This...this is incredible," he gasped. "Please tell me you can change it back?" he pleaded looking to the boy.

Harry shyly stepped out from behind Jasper. With another wave of his hand, he returned Jared's hair to its original shade. "I'm sorry. Are you mad?" he asked.

"Hell no, that was awesome." Jared smiled at the submissive. "So you really are a wizard, huh?

"Yup." Harry said, popping his P.

"So that's why you're a hybrid? Does that happen to all wizards that are bitten?" Sam asked curiously.

"Harry is unique....one-of-kind." Emmett ruffled said boy's hair.

Harry scowled at Emmett, but he couldn't hold back the grin that followed. "If a wizard is bitten without taking a special potion, then the venom will painfully kill them."

"So you purposely decided to become a vampire? Why the hell would you do that?" Paul yelled.

"I was attacked you, idiot." Harry snapped, getting into the shifters face. "I didn't choose to become even more of a bigger freak than what I already was. I was attacked from behind in the dark, bitten and r-r-r..." Harry covered his mouth with his hand and took off for the bathroom.

Edward grabbed Jasper to stop him from following Harry. "No, Jaz, not now. He is too upset. I will go to him." The sound of Harry vomiting could be heard coming from the hall bathroom.

Paul was staring off in the direction that the little submissive disappeared. "What else was he going to say?" he asked softly.

"It was a very brutal attack and the worst turning I have ever witnessed." Carlisle said sadly. He wanted to go to his son, but he knew that Edward could handle the situation. "We don't know how Harry survived, it should have been impossible. Harry has come a long way, but he is still recovering. He came from a terrible home life where he was starved, beaten and locked away. All he wants is to be loved and accepted. Harry is not a danger to the tribe or anyone else. He has lived with so much hate and pain and yet he still loves and his ability to forgive is like nothing I have ever seen before." Carlisle looked to Jasper who was anxiously staring down the hall, worried about his mate.

"Did the monster rape him?" Sam snarled. He could see the signs in the little one and it was an R word that he was having difficulty saying.

"Yes." Carlisle answered.

"Was it one of you?" Jacob growled lunging to his feet. His eyes were flashing between his normal brown and the amber of his wolf's. He would tear apart every last Cullen if they were the ones that hurt his sweet cousin.

"No." Harry lied, walking back into the room with the help of Edward. He was pale and shaky and he just wanted to go to sleep. "It wasn't one of the Cullen's. They found me, saved me and have offered me a family that I have always dreamt of. I love them, which is why I have to decided to stay here." He looked around at each of the Cullen's. "I am going to return on my birthday to visit with my godfathers, but I would like to come back....home. If you want me to that is?" he added softly.

Carlisle gave his son a smile and embraced him. "We would love for you to stay here. You have no idea how sad we have been thinking that you were leaving us. We love you too, Harry, and you will always have a home here with us."

Jasper was staring at the ground lost in thought. He couldn't believe that Harry had lied for him, had protected him. He didn't deserve a mate as wonderful as Harry.

"Jasper."

Jasper's head snapped up when he heard his mate call his name. He never noticed that Harry was standing in front of him looking at him with warm, loving eyes.

"D-Did you here what I said?" Harry asked nervously. He thought that Jasper would have been happy that he was staying.

Edward snorted. "No, Jasper was too busy drowning in self pity."

Harry started nervously pulling on his shirt. "I-I would like to stay here instead of returning to Hogwarts, but only if you want me to."

A grin slowly stretched across Jasper's pale, handsome face. He reached out for Harry, but stopped just inches from him. He may not deserve Harry, but he wasn't going to turn his back on the incredible gift he was blessed with.

Harry blushed a beautiful red and reached out grabbed his mates hand. Closing his eyes, he allowed Jasper to pull him into his arms for a hug. It felt good to be in Jasper's arms, he was scared, but still it felt good.

After allowing his mate to hug him for a few minutes, Harry stepped out of Jasper's arms and turned to the shifters. "I really love it here and I would like to stay, but if you think I'm a danger, I will return to my old life. I don't want to cause any problems for you and your tribe." Harry tried not to wince when Jasper squeezed his hand that he was still holding.

"You can stay, but there are conditions." Sam said seriously.

Biting his lip, Harry nodded to the shifters. "Anything," he said softly.

"First condition... You stay the hell out of the ocean until you learn how to swim." Sam snarled. He about had a heart attack when he saw the small submissive drowning.

Harry quickly nodded. "No more oceans for me. I love looking at it, but I plan to keep my toes in the sand for now on."

"Second condition... No wandering the woods alone. These woods are dangerous and I don't want you stumbling across another vampire."

"I can handle that." Harry said, grinning at the alpha shifter.

"We have a treaty with the Cullen's." Sam said. "They are not allowed to cross the boarder and come onto our land. If they cross the boarder, we will attack."

Harry looked at Sam sadly. "I-I won't cross the boarder, I promise." Harry was hoping to get to know all the shifters and make some friends. He also wanted to go to the beach again, it was incredibly beautiful there.

Sam sighed. "Harry, I will talk with the elders. I don't have a problem with you coming onto our land, but I have to get their approval first."

"Don't worry, cuz, my dad's the chief." Jacob said trying to reassure the submissive. "That kind of makes him your uncle."

"If the elders agree, you can call us when you want to visit and one of us will meet you at the boarder. It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want you wandering around alone. You are a submissive and it's in our nature to be overly protective of you." Sam added.

Sam was shocked when the little submissive rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Sam." Harry whispered.

The embrace didn't last long. Jasper in a fit of jealousy, grabbed Harry and tore him away from Sam.

"He's mine!" Jasper got into Sam's face, eyes black as night.

"Jasper, that's enough." Carlisle yelled, getting between his son and Sam. "You are scaring your mate. Do you want to ruin all the progressive you have made with him?"

"He's mine!" Jasper said again, snarling and baring his fangs.

"J-Jasper, please." Harry started on his mate's arms. "Sam doesn't want me. I-I'm y-yours, only y-yours." 

Jasper spun around and took Harry's hands. "Do you mean it, Harry? Do you honestly want to be mine, even after....?"

"Your my mate." Harry quickly interrupted. He didn't want Jasper admitting what he did in front of the shifters. "I still need time...a lot of time, but we were destined for each other. I want to be friends with the shifters and visit their village. We may be mates, but I still want friends outside of the house. You will have to trust me, Jasper."

"I do trust you." Jasper said, looking into his mate's eyes. "It's them I don't trust."

"He will be safe with us." Jacob reassured. "He's a submissive, a mated submissive and we will respect that."

"If it will make you happy, I will deal with the dogs....I mean the shifters." Jasper grinned. "I will do anything for you, Harry."

Harry gave Jasper another hug. "Thank you."

"Sam, is Harry's vampire scent strong to you?" Carlisle asked curiously. He was still worried about how Harry's werewolf godfather would react to him. He didn't want Harry to get hurt by a man that he loved and trusted His son would be devastated if his godfathers rejected him.

"It's strange." Sam looked at the submissive thoughtfully. "The vampire scent is there and it's strong, but there is also the human and submissive scent. When I first came upon him, I wanted to kill him and save him from myself all at the same time."

Harry lowered his head and a pink tear slipped down his cheek. "He's going to hate me, I know it."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, worried about the little submissive.

"One of his godfathers is a werewolf. Werewolves naturally hate vampires, it's bred into them, a natural instinct." Edward looked to his brothers sadly. He knew how much Harry adored his godfathers, he prayed that Remus was stronger than his instincts.

"You mean werewolves are real, too? The kind that changes on the full moon and if you get bit, you become one too?" Jared asked in awe.

"Yeah, they're real." Harry sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hopefully Remus won't kill me the second he sees me."

"Try not to worry about it now." Carlisle said, draping his arm across Harry's shoulders. "Enjoy the next two weeks and we will come up with a plan if your godfather rejects you."

"I don't want him going back there alone." Jasper growled. "What if the werewolf attacks him. It's too dangerous."

"I'll go with him and protect him." Jacob didn't like the idea of his cousin being in danger.

"Jake, you can't go all the way to England with him." Jared laughed.

"Why not? I can go and meet my long lost cousin. The bloodsucker is right, it's too dangerous for him to go back there alone."

"He has to go with Harry." Alice cried out with a far away expression on her face.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle walked over and stood in front of his daughter.

Alice shook her head. "It isn't clear, but Jacob should go." She hated how most visions concerning weren't clear.

Edward growled. "If Harry goes alone, he won't return to us, but if Jake goes, he will make it safely back."

"Well that settles it then, I'm going." Jacob declared firmly.

"Can't you just not go, Harry?" Jasper pleaded.

Harry laid his head on his mate's chest. "I have to go, Jaz. I have to see my godfathers and say goodbye to my friends."

***HP

"We have a problem. "Dumbledore announced, storming into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"Is it Harry?" Sirius jumping to his feet wand ready in his hand. If Dumbledore thought there was a problem, then it had to be pretty big.

"Minister Fudge is demanding that Harry be seen by a ministry appointed healer. He wants to make sure that Voldemort's possession of him didn't have any negative affects on him."

Sirius paled. "No!" he cried out. "If they do that then they will discover that he's a carrier. James and Lily didn't want that life for Harry."

"None of us want that life for Harry which is why we have hidden him the past fifteen years. I know first hand how the ministry treats carriers and I will do everything in my power to make sure that Harry doesn't suffer the same fate as my mother."

"So the rumors are true, your mother was a carrier?" Remus asked curiously. He always wanted to know if the rumors were true about the Dumbledore family.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Even after all these years, it still hurt to talk about his parents. "My parents fell in love with each other the second they made eye contact when they were eleven on the Hogwarts Express. My father was a pureblood and my mother was an only child of two squibs. After graduation they moved in together. Same sex couples were frowned upon since they couldn't conceive a child, so my mother started dressing like a witch. My mother was very petite and feminine looking so he easily pulled it off. By cross dressing, my parents were able to bond and go out in public together. They were shocked when a month after bonding they found out that my mother was pregnant. He never knew that he was a carrier. Back then, they didn't test muggle borns when they first entered Hogwarts. At least one parent had to be a pureblood in order to birth a submissive son and no one knew that my mother was a product of two pureblood squibs. Knowing that the ministry would take my mother away, my parents kept it a secret and my father took healer classes so he could help my mother deliver the baby. When my sister was six she was kidnapped by three muggle men when she was playing in the back yard. For two hours Auror's and my parents searched for Ariana. It was my mother and two Auror's that found Ariana in an old abandoned building. The three men had raped and beaten my sister. My mother lost it and unleashed his magic on the men. Not only did my mother destroy the men, he also destroyed half the block. The minister took my mother in and it was there that he discovered what he truly was. My father was sentenced to life in Azkaban for deceiving the ministry and illegally bonding to a submissive male carrier.

"I thought your father was the one who attacked the ones who hurt your sister, and I thought it was boys not men?" Sirius interrupted.

"Sirius, let the headmaster finish." Remus snapped.

"Thank you, Remus." Dumbledore smiled sadly. "The minister at the time covered up the fact that a carrier had been discovered and offered my mother a deal. He would allow him to stay with us kids if he agreed to bond with his brother. Every pureblood family wants a carrier in their line to strengthen their families magic. My mother was dying inside because his true soul mate was sentenced to life in Azkaban, but he agreed to the deal so he could stay with us. The bastard who forced my mother to bond with him refused to live with us so he would visit my mother nightly and force him to have sex with him. When he was through violating my mother, he would leave then return the following night. My mother tried to be strong for us, but he was miserable and I caught him crying everyday. As the years went by my mother's bonded started to get frustrated because he never produced an heir for him. He started beating my mother, but only when Aberforth and I were at school. Ariana was never right after the kidnapping so she couldn't attend school. My mother was very good at potions and since his bonded wasn't around during the day, he was making and taking a birth control potion. My mother refused to give him a child, even if he killed her."

"Here professor." Remus interrupted softly, handing the man a tissue.

Dumbledore looked at the tissue blankly, he didn't even realize that he was crying. Grabbing the tissue, he wiped the tears from his face and blew his nose. "One night while my brother and I were at school, just days before my graduation, the bastard snapped. He beat my mother to within an inch of his life then turned to Ariana who was then fourteen years old. She had burst into the room and tried to help our mother. Figuring that the daughter of a carrier would give him a strong heir, he attacked Ariana and tried to rape her. My mother was already dying so he used the last of his magic and killed the bastard before he could rape my sister. Aberforth and I were called home from school and the minister tried to wipe our memories of everything that involved him and his brother. He tried to plant false memories, memories that backed up the lies he had been spreading. He had told everyone that my sister was attacked by muggle boys when she was six. My father punished the boys by holding them under the Cruciatus Curse so he was sentenced to Azkaban where he died. My mother then moved us to Godrics Hallow where my mentally unstable sister killed her in a fit of uncontrollable magic. He tried to erase everything that pertained to his bastard brother. Aberforth and I are extremely powerful so his memory charm failed, we retained all our true memories."

"Why didn't you go to the papers, tell everyone your story?" Sirius asked stunned.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Do you have any idea what would have happened to us if the world knew that our mother was a carrier? We would have been taken in by the ministry and sold off to the highest bidder, all in hopes of one of us producing a carrier. Salazar Slytherin's mother was a carrier and so was he. He birthed two sons and both were carriers, but back then carriers were allowed to marry for love. I believe that is why there have been so few carriers for the last few hundred years. Once the ministry took control of the carriers, they were no longer allowed to marry their soul mate's. They still got pregnant and birthed magically strong children, but none of them were carriers."

"Is that why you and your brother never bonded and had kids?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore sadly nodded his head. "My brother and I were conceived out of love and if we bonded to someone we loved, then there is a high chance that a son of ours would be a carrier."

"That's so sad." Remus had tears in his eyes. "You and your brother remained alone so you wouldn't birth a carrier that would suffer like your mother did."

"I haven't been alone though." Dumbledore smiled. "I have helped raise thousands of kids and I did love once." He wasn't about to get into his love life with Grindewald. 

Sirius wiped the tears from his face. "What are we going to do? We can't let something like that happen to Harry."

"James and Lily came to me after they discovered that Harry was a carrier. They were hoping that I could help protect him. After Voldemort was taken care of and it was safe, they were going to move to America. The ministry there isn't as backwards as ours. They have only had a few carriers there, but they fiercely protected them and allowed them to marry whoever they wanted. Sadly, James and Lily didn't survive and I had to send Harry off to his relatives where he was protected from the Death Eaters behind the blood wards."

"James and Lily told us about Harry since we were his godfathers." Sirius remembered sadly. "They were so scared for him. It was the first time I ever saw James cry."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I told the minister that Harry is on vacation out of the country and won't be returning until the start of school. He plans to have Harry evaluated after the welcoming feast. I fear that Fudge suspects that Harry is a carrier."

"Well, that will give us some time to plan." Remus proclaimed, his mind already formulating ideas. "We just have to make sure that we get to Harry at the Leaky Cauldron before he is seen by anyone."

"I will contact those in the Order that we can trust one hundred percent with Harry's life, and my brother. We will make sure that we grab Harry and bring him back here before he is spotted." Dumbledore got to his feet. "Start planning how we can get Harry out of England without the ministry becoming suspicious. We need to get him to America in a way that no one will ever look for him there."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

All right guys, it's a long one so I better get some reviews. If not, I might accidentally forget where my ipad is for a month or two........ Yes I'm grinning evilly.

***HP

"Are you sure your up to this, son, you have been sick the last few mornings?" Carlisle reluctantly handed Harry a gold bracelet with a little golden snitch charm dangling from it.

"It's just nerves, dad." With a trembling hand, Harry reached out and took the bracelet from his father and slipped it over his wrist. He was now completely comfortable with calling Carlisle dad and Esme mom. He loved them and as far as he was concerned, they were his parents and he couldn't be happier.

"At least allow me to give you a quick check over, you have been looking a little pale these last two weeks."

Harry sighed, he really didn't want his dad to fuss over him, he was fine. He had been feeling off since the morning he met the shifters, but it was nothing major. It started off with feeling dizzy and nauseous in the mornings, but the last few more mornings, he woke needing to rush to the bathroom vomiting up everything he had eaten the night before. It was hard keeping it from Edward, but so far he had been successful. He knew that Edward would worry and not let him go visit with his godfathers.

"Daaaad!" Harry whined.

"Please, Harry, it will make me feel better knowing that your not sick while visiting your godfathers."

Harry smiled at his dad. "Thank you for caring so much. I never had anyone care for me the way you do." Hugging his dad, Harry allowed him to lead him to his hospital room.

"You are my son, Harry, I will always care for you and protect you." Carlisle settled Harry up on the examining table and started giving him a physical. "How have you been feeling?"

"Dad, I'm fine."Harry said again. "I'm just worried about seeing my godfathers and informing everyone that I won't be returning to Hogwarts."

"Do you think they will give you a hard time over not returning?" Carlisle was really uncomfortable with letting his son return to England without him. Harry wasn't officially his son so he had no grounds to keep him if his godfathers demanded that he stay in England. Jasper could fight it since technically Harry was his mate, but they were afraid that Harry's status as a carrier would be found out if they did.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "They're not going to be happy, but I don't think they will make me stay. If they try to force me, I will just portkey home." Sanguine had surprised him yesterday by showing up to the birthday party that his family threw for him and gifting him with an international, unlimited use portkey. 

Harry was shocked when he returned home with his mom after getting registered at Forks High school to find a surprise birthday party for him. His family really went all out on a party for him, they even invited all his new friends from the reservation. They all still didn't get along, but for Harry they were trying. The party lasted long into the night and he got many wonderful presents. His family knew that he had never had a birthday party before so they made sure that he would never forget his sixteenth birthday.

After meeting Billy Black, or Uncle Billy as he demanded to be called, Harry was now allowed on the reservation whenever he wanted. They all were very nice to him and made him feel at home there. Seth and him hit it off immediately and they were quickly becoming best friends. Seth was just a year younger than him and they had a lot in common. Sam, Jacob and Paul were extremely over protective of him, they would probably wrap him in bubble wrap if he allowed them. He would go to the reservation a couple days a week, despite Jasper not being happy about it.

"Promise me you will be careful." Carlisle looked his son directly in the eyes. He knew that Harry tended to not make eye contact if he was trying to get away with something he shouldn't be doing, or agreeing to something that he didn't want to in order to make you happy. Harry hadn't lied yet, but he was sure that he wouldn't make eye contact then too.

"I promise." Harry looked his dad directly in the eye, he knew what his dad was doing. "Dad, I don't want any problems. I just want to visit them, then come home to you. I never want to go back to my old life." Harry leaned in and whispered in his dad's ear. "You're stuck with me forever."

Carlisle chuckled and pulled on his son's hair. "I think I can live with that. The house has been more alive since you came."

Harry snorted, "That's because it was full of dead people before."

"Why you!" Carlisle started tickling his son.

Screaming and laughing, Harry tried wiggling away from his dad, yelling for him to stop.

"Do you need rescuing, Harry." Jasper was leaning against the door frame smiling at his father and mate.

"P-P-Please...d-death by t-t-tickling v-v-vampire." Harry giggled madly.

Jasper strode in and scooped his mate up and carried him away from his father's tickling fingers.

"My hero." Harry dramatically cried out, throwing his arms around Jasper's neck and planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

Carlisle shook his head at his son's antics, smiling. He couldn't believe how easily Harry was accepting Jasper. He had been worried that it was going to take months to get to where they were at now.

"So, doctor dad, will I live to see another day?" Harry asked, still being held by his mate.

"Other than being dehydrated and having a smart mouth, you are perfectly fine." Carlisle couldn't find anything wrong with his son, but he did notice that Harry hadn't gained any weight. He had been tracking his health since his turning and as far as height and weight, Harry was the same. As much food as the submissive ate daily, he should have at least gained a few pounds by now.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his father when he felt concern for his mate coming from him.

Carlisle just smiled and shook his head. He would talk to Jasper about it after Harry left. He didn't think it was anything to worry about, but he wondered if Harry had stopped growing. They still didn't know everything that the venom did during the turning and they didn't know if he was immortal or not.

"Come on, Jake is here and it's almost time to go." Jasper said, clinging tighter to his mate. He didn't want Harry to go, it wasn't safe and there was no way for Harry to get in contact with him if he needed him. He had replaced his phone, but Harry said that electronics didn't work around magic. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad that the dog was going with him. He would have gone, but he couldn't because of Harry's werewolf godfather.

Jasper set Harry down next to Jacob, chuckling at the size difference. Jacob looked like a giant next to his petite mate. "Guard him with your life," he growled. "You are to stay with him the entire time, even at night. Remember, they can't find out that he is a submissive." They had explained to the shifters about Harry being a carrier and what it meant. The wolves were even more protective of him now.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to him under my watch." Jacob adored his little cousin, he wasn't going to let anyone near him that he felt was a threat.

"I'll be fine, Jaz, please don't worry." 

Jasper pulled his mate back into his arms and hugged him. "You mean more to me than anything else in this world, I'm going to worry every second until your are safely back here."

Harry buried his face in his mate's shirt, hiding his tears. He still couldn't believe that someone loved him as much as Jasper and the rest of his family. Others might think that he was crazy for forgiving Jasper for raping him, but he was already falling in love with his mate. Maybe it was because he never saw Jasper during the rape, but he couldn't place Jasper's face on the monster that raped him. When he pictured his rapist, he pictured a demon with rows of sharp teeth, glowing eyes and horns sprouting out from his head. 

Carlisle cleared his throat. "It's time."

Harry pulled back from Jasper wiping his eyes. Walking around the room, he gave everyone a hug. He was only going to be gone for two weeks, but it felt like he was going to be gone longer. Stopping at Edward, he spent more time hugging him than the rest. It didn't feel right being separated from Edward. From the beginning of his turning, Edward had been with him.

Esme handed him a large thermos. "There should be enough blood in here to last you two weeks. Is there anyone who will cook for you?" She was worried about her little boy starving. She had never met anyone who loved food the way Harry did. She had yet to find something that he would turn his nose up to, well, except for the airplane food.

"I'm sure there will be someone, if not, I can cook for myself and Jake. Don't worry, mom, we won't starve."

Carlisle pulled Jacob aside and handed him an envelope. "There is a credit card in here with an unlimited balance and ten thousand dollars in cash. Use it however you need, buy food, gifts, clothes, but keep it on you at all times incase of an emergency. If something happens, grab Harry and run. He has a portkey that will bring the two of you back here, but incase something happens to it, you will have the money as back up."

Jacob gulped, he had never held so much money before in his life. 

"Jacob, this money only isn't for Harry to spend, it's also for you. If you see something you want, buy it." Carlisle knew that the families living on the reservation didn't have much money. They got by easily enough, but they didn't have money to just go out and buy things that they wanted.

"I-I couldn't do...."

"Jake, like you told Harry....you're family. You are my son's cousin so that makes you my family. This will probably be the only time you get to England, buy yourself some souvenirs."

Jacob chuckled, would the Cullen's ever stop surprising him? "Thank you, sir. This is very kind of you."

"Watch over my son, he is in danger over there." Carlisle said seriously.

"He will be safe with me." Jacob reassured.

Jasper grabbed Harry for one last hug. "Hurry home," he whispered in his ear.

Harry kissed Jasper on the cheek then stepped to Jacob's side. "Touch the bracelet, Jake," he sniffled, still looking at his mate. "Hybrid," he said after Jake was ready. A second later they were gone. Harry didn't think it would hurt this bad leaving.

***HP

"Alright everyone, let's not forget the plan. We need to get Harry and get back here without being seen." Dumbledore was sitting at the head of a crowded table at Grimmauld Place. The kitchen was full of Order members who wanted to help Harry. He didn't tell them that he was a carrier, just that he was in danger from the minister.

"You got your new and improved dung bomb boys or as you call them, Weasley's What The Hell Is That Smell Bomb?" Sirius asked, looking to a pair of mischievous red heads.

"What do you...." Fred started.

"think we are...." George added.

"amateurs." They both finished at the same time.

Sirius chuckled, those two could have given the Marauders a run for their money. He had been spending a lot of time in their shop helping develop new pranks. When working with the Weasley twins, there was never a dull moment.

"Remember boys, don't set off the bombs until ten of two." Both boys grinned at Dumbledore. They always wanted to set off a load of dung bombs in Diagon Ally and now they were finally getting to live out one of their dreams.

"Harry doesn't know that the minister wants him, so don't go scaring him by grabbing him. We need to get him to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron then to the Burrow, from there he can safely floo here." Dumbledore didn't need this many Order members to retrieve Harry, but he was hoping with so many people, plus the dung bombs that Harry would get lost in the shuffle.

"Bring our pup safely home." Remus said, leaning into Sirius. Last night was the full moon and he was too sore to go with them to get Harry. 

"I just pray he shows up, Moony. What if someone already found out what he was and has been hurting him all this time?"

"He will show, have faith." Remus kissed his mate softly on his lips. He prayed that he was right about Harry.

 

Jacob cursed when his feet slammed painfully into the ground. He would have remained standing if a small body hadn't slammed into his, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Harry groaned and tried to open his eyes. His head was spinning madly and he felt like he was going to vomit. The landing would have been really bad if he hadn't of landed on something soft. "I hate fucking portkeys."

"I can understand why."

Harry snapped his eyes open when his soft landing spot rumbled. Snickering, he rolled off Jacob and stretched out beside him. "Sorry about that, but thank you for breaking my fall. You are incredibly warm and cozy by the way. "

Jacob struggled up to his elbows and looked down at his small cousin. "I'm glad that I could offer my body to you."

Harry giggled. "Don't let Jasper here you say that."

Jacob stood up and offered Harry his hand. "Hey, you ok? You're looking pretty pale," he asked in concern.

With a trembling hand, Harry grabbed Jacob's hand and let the large shifter help him up. "Yeah, I just don't handle wizarding transportation very well."

"I have to admit, that was horrible." Jacob had never felt anything like it before. He thought the first time he shifted was bad, but this was a hundred times worse.

Ignoring the spinning in his head, Harry squeezed Jacob's hand and existed the abandoned building that the portkey dropped them in. According to Sanguine, he owned the building and used it when he needed to portkey into London or Diagon Ally. The building was only two blocks from the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry walked towards the Leaky Cauldron still holding hands with Jacob. He felt safer with Jacob close to him. The story that Sanguine told about carriers still haunted him. He had nightmares about being caught and sold to Voldemort. There were a few times that Edward or Jasper had to wake him because he was screaming and crying. Obviously he couldn't be sold to Voldemort because the snake face was dead, but he still haunted his nightmares.

Jacob was trying not to gawk at everything, but he had never been in a large city before. He couldn't believe that he was actually in London and on his way to meet a group of wizards and a true werewolf.

Harry stopped across the street from the Leaky Cauldron. "Can you see it?" he asked Jake, curious if he had enough magic in him to see it.

"See what?" Jacob asked, following Harry's gaze. "I see a book shop, a record store and a dirty little pub. Are we going into one of them?"

Harry smiled up at Jacob. "We are going to the pub. That's The Leaky Cauldron and people without magic can't see it."

"Then why can I see it?" Jacob wasn't impressed with the dirty looking pub, he would have thought that people with magic at their disposal would have kept their place a little cleaner and kept up.

"Like I told you the day we met, you have magic in you. It's magic that allows you to shift into your wolf."

"Well, your magic is way cooler than mine." Jacob pouted.

Harry pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jasper letting him know that they made it. Once he stepped foot in The Leaky Cauldron, his phone would no longer work. "It's almost two o'clock, let's go."

Still holding hands with Jacob, Harry crossed the street and headed towards The Leaky Cauldron.

 

Sirius was sitting outside The Leaky Cauldron dressed like a homeless muggle man. He was staring across the street drinking in the site of his godson. He almost didn't recognize his pup at first. Harry was dressed in expensive looking clothes that looked like they were custom made to fit him. He was paler than what he remembered, but he had never seen his pup look so healthy and happy. His hair was longer and it no longer stood in a million different direction, and he was missing his trademark glasses. Harry had changed, he looked more petite and feminine and he was absolutely breathtaking. If he was spotted now, they would definitely question weather or not he was a carrier.

Sirius didn't know what to make of the large bronze teen that his pup was happily clinging to. The boy dwarfed his little pup and you could easily see his bulging muscles under his tightly fitted t-shirt. The boy looked like he cared for his godson, but he still didn't like it. Harry was sweet and innocent, too young to be in a relationship as far as he was concerned.

"How does one go about managing mischief?" Sirius asked when Harry and the muscle headed puppy stealer got close to him.

Harry froze with his hand on the door knob to The Leaky Cauldron and stared at the grungy homeless man that was leaning against the wall next to the door, flipping through the newspaper. The man was wearing dirty old clothes that was torn in random spots and a large hat that covered his hair and half his face. The man tilted his head back and smirked at him, allowing him to get a good look at familiar grey/blue eyes.

"Well that's easy." Harry said sweetly. "They would simply have to solemnly swear that they were up to no good."

Sirius dropped the newspaper and held his arms open for his pup. "I have been so worried about you, pup."

Harry let go of Jacob's hand and flung himself at his godfather. "I missed you, Siri," he cried into the man's chest.

"I missed you too, pup. I can't believe you took off like that and didn't tell me where you were going. Do you have any idea how scared I have been?"

"M'sorry, I didn't want Dumbledore to force me back to the Dursley's. You don't know how mean they are, Siri" Harry was trying to hide his pink tears from his godfather.

Sirius pulled his pup in closer to his chest and buried his face into his raven hair. "We will discuss it when we're safely back at Grimmauld. Right now I want to get you home. Why are you freezing?" It was summer, his pup shouldn't be so cold.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, smiling up at his godfather.

Sirius glared at the boy who was accompanying his pup. Honestly, it couldn't be healthy to have that many muscles. "Thank you for bringing my pup back, but you are no longer needed." Sirius made a shooing motion with his hands at the smirking boy.

"Sorry, no can do. I have specific orders to not let Harry out of my sight." Jacob smirked.

Harry pulled back from Sirius and lightly smacked him on the arm. "Be nice, Siri, he's your cousin."

Sirius growled, he didn't know what Harry was talking about, but now was not the time to figure it out. He had to get his pup away before he was seen. He didn't like the thought of letting this kid into his house, but it looked like he didn't have a choice.

"What the hell is that smell?" Jacob slapped his hand over his nose and backed away from the door, pulling Harry out of his godfather's arms and with him.

"Listen, Harry, I don't have time to explain, but it's not safe for you." Sirius whipped out his wand and cast a charm over the three of them that would block the smell from the dung bombs. It was a special spell that the twins created to block the stench. Not even a bubble head charm would save you from their, Weasley's What The Hell Is That Smell Bomb.

"Sirius, what going...."

"Not now, pup, we need to get to the floo. Keep yourself between me and...Thor." Sirius glared at the abnormally large boy. "Try not to let anyone see you." Sirius took off his hat and smashed it on his godson's head. "When you get to the floo, call out The Burrow, I will help muscles here."

"Sirius, be nice. Jacob is your cousin....of sorts." Harry scolded.

Sirius looked at the boy and snorted. "He looks nothing like me. I'm way more handsome than him. Come on, pup. Keep your head down and whatever you do, don't not stop. Even if someone calls your name, don't look up and don't stop."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled the other boy so he was flush against Harry's other side. Opening the door, he quickly ushered Harry in and and headed straight for the floo. He was relieved to see that the only ones left in the pub were Order members, even Tom was missing.

Jacob would have panicked when Harry stepped into the fireplace if Harry hadn't warned him ahead of time about floo travel. He didn't like Harry going alone and he wasn't excited about trying it himself.

Harry hesitated before calling out the Burrow. He was worried about Jacob floo'ing for the first time without him.

"Go, pup! I promise that I won't lose the big guy here." Sirius punched the boy in the arm playfully. Well, it was meant to look playful for Harry's sake, but he made sure that the boy felt the punch. Unfortunately for him, the boy's arm was like hitting a brick wall.

Jacob chuckled as he watched his cousin disappear. "How's your hand.....little guy?" he smirked at the man who was obviously in pain.

Sirius was rubbing his quickly bruising knuckles. "Fuck, do you have steal under all those muscles?"

"Take me to Harry!" Jacob growled, not liking the submissive out of his sight.

"Fine." Sirius pushed the boy into the floo and squeezed in beside him. Where did he get off being so much taller than him? He felt like a little kid next to him. "Keep your arms in tight, I would hate for you to destroy the floo." The damn boy's body was built like a tank.

 

Harry came flying out of the floo and would have crashed face first into the floor if a pair of pale freckled arms wasn't there ready to catch him.

"You'll never learn, will you, Harry?"

Harry turned in the arms that was holding him to see his best friend Ron grinning down at him. "Hey Ron, did you get taller?" Ron must have been close to six feet tall now.

"Maybe." Ron chuckled. "I see you didn't grow any. I think Ginny is now taller than you."

Harry groaned and pushed away from Ron. "Figures," he mumbled. Stepping away from the floo, he waited for Jacob and Sirius to come through.

Jacob stepped out of the fireplace hacking and coughing. "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as the portkey."

Laughing, Harry helped brush the soot off of the large shifter. "No fair, you didn't fall coming out of the floo. I always fall."

"Pup, the only mode of wizarding transportation that doesn't make you fall flat on your face, is the broom." Sirius laughed.

"Hey, that's....that's.... totally true." Harry said blushing.

"Pup, who's this abnormally large kid with you? Is he the one that kidnapped you?" Sirius pulled his godson away from the boy and pointed his wand at him.

Harry swatted Sirius hands away and stepped between Jacob and the wand. "Sirius, put the wand away," he ordered. "I wasn't kidnapped. I willingly went and I sent you an owl explaining that to you."

"How could you just run off with him, you didn't even know him." Sirius was trying to rein in his temper, but he had spent close to two months worried to death about his pup.

"Sirius, I didn't run off with him. I met him at my new home, and you better be nice to him, he's your cousin." Harry reached behind him and grabbed Jacob's hand.

"All my cousins are females." Sirius snapped. "Harry, step away from him, he could be dangerous."

Jacob growled. "You don't know how dangerous I am." Jacob's eyes started turning amber.

"What the hell!" Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the creature.

"Dammit, would you two stop!" Harry yelled, trying to get back between the pair before they started fighting. Jacob was seconds from losing control of his wolf.

"Harry, get over here." Mrs, Weasley ordered, looking fearfully at the unknown boy.

Harry looked around the room shocked, he didn't notice when everyone got there. The room was now full of Weasleys's, a Hermione and a grinning Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry ignored Mrs, Weasley and placed his hand over his godfather's wand. "Sirius, I would like you to meet Jacob Black, Billy Black's son."

Sirius slowly lowered his wand. "Billy, as in little Billy from America?"

Jacob snorted. "My dad ain't so little, but yeah, I'm Billy's son."

"Son of a bitch." Sirius grinned, pocketing his wand. "I haven't seen Billy since before I started Hogwarts." Sirius looked the boy over. "What the hell has your father been feeding you? You're fucking huge."

"They're all big on the reservation." Harry giggled. "I have to look up to all of them."

"Ah, mate." Ron interrupted. "You have to look up to Professor Flitwik. 

"Hey." Harry playfully shoved Ron. "I do not. I'll have you know, I'm a lot taller than him."

"He's the only one...."

"in Hogwarts you're.....

"taller than." Fred and George swooped in and scooped Harry up, spinning him in a circle.

Harry clung to George trying not to get sick. "Please stop. I have taken a portkey and floo all in less than fifteen minutes, I'm about to puke all over you."

George quickly set Harry down, but held onto him until he could stand on his own. "You're looking a little pale, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Harry couldn't help chuckling. Looking to Jacob, he could tell that he was laughing too. Of course he was paler, he was half vampire.

"Hey pup, what happened to you? You have changed a lot." Sirius ran his fingers through Harry longer, softer hair. "Why are you so cold and where are your glasses?"

Harry really didn't want to tell them about being bitten, at least not yet. Because of the time difference, he had to leave Forks before the sun had even risen. He was also starving because he was too afraid to eat anything before using the portkey.

As if sensing Harry reluctance to talk, Dumbledore spoke up. "Why don't we all floo over to Grimmauld? I'm sure Remus is anxious to see you and Molly has a feast prepared for your birthday. We can all interrogate Harry and his friend over there."

Harry fearfully looked to Jacob, biting his lip. This was the moment he had been dreading since he woke up after his turning. He had discussed with Sam the best way to handle Remus if he wolfed out on him and attacked. Last night was the full moon so he knew that Moony was going to be close to the surface. Remus wouldn't be able to turn into Moony, but Moony could still take over making Remus incredibly strong and fast. There was even a chance that his canines could lengthen, along with his nails.

Sam advised Harry to act like he did that day on the beach. Don't make eye contact, bare his throat and whine softly. Hopefully Moony would still be able to recognize Harry as his pup. Jacob was not to interfere unless it became absolutely necessary. If Jacob phased into his alpha wolf form, then that cause Remus to really flip out, hurting Harry in the process.

"Pup, are you alright? You look like you just seen a ghost." Sirius asked in concern.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets so everyone couldn't see them trembling. "W-Why don't you go on ahead and I will go with Jake."

Sirius stared at Harry trying to figure him out. "Harry, what's going on?"

"N-Nothing, can we just go before Remus starts panicking?"

Reluctantly, Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the floo.

"Don't forget to catch me." Harry quickly called out, giving his godfather a fake smile. 

As everyone started to floo to Grimmauld Place, Harry turned to Jacob and rested his head on his chest. "Don't let him kill me," he whispered softly, knowing that only Jake would here him.

"I got you, cuz, no one is going to hurt you on my watch."

 

Once again, Harry fell head first out of the floo, but was quickly caught by his godfather. "Thanks," he mumbled, looking around the room for Remus. He was relieved to see that his other godfather wasn't in the room. The room did hold the Weasley's, Hermione, Tonks, Moody, Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

"Moony is in the shower, but he will be right down." Sirius said, guessing who he was looking for.

"So Harry, tell us how you came to meet young Mr Black here." Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Oh um, Jake lives in the same town as the family that I'm living with."

"Why did you take off with a stranger?" Ron pouted. "You could have moved in with me at the Burrow. We could have had an awesome summer together."

Harry nervously looked to Professor Dumbledore. "I-I was afraid that Professor Dumbledore would send me back to my relatives," he answered softly.

The twinkling dimmed in the Headmaster's eyes. "I must apologize to you, Harry. If I had any idea....."

"But you did." Harry interrupted, glaring at the old man. "I told you how horrible they were to me, but you ignored me, insisting that I had to go back for my own safety."

"Harry, you must understand....." Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud, ferocious growl coming from the doorway.

Harry looked up and his green eyes met amber. "Oh god....Moony please," he cried, pink tears falling from his eyes. Remus was looking at him like he was the most dirty and disgusting person he had ever laid eyes on. There was no trace of Remus in those eyes.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled, shocked at his mate's behavior.

Before anybody could react, Remus had Harry pinned to the wall, hand around his neck.

"Harry tilted his head back, giving the werewolf full access to his throat. "Please, please Moony, it's me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me." Harry was openly crying now, begging the man that he loved to not kill him.

Jacob's own eyes were amber and he was having a hard time controlling his wolf. Every instinct in him was screaming to protect the little submissive....his family....his pack member.

Everyone had their wands pointed at Remus, but they were too stunned to react. Remus was the most passive out of all of them, why would he be attacking Harry?

"Don't." Dumbledore ordered. "Any spells you shoot at Remus won't affect him, his wolf is in control. You could anger him more and your spells might hit Harry.

Harry could feel Remus' claws digging into his neck, drawing blood. "I'm still me, Moony. I'm still your pup. Please fight it, please." 

Harry cried out when Moony slammed his head into the wall. "Not my pup," he growled.

Harry was clawing at Remus' arm trying to get oxygen. "Please, can't you smell me?" he croaked out.

Moony grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and yanked it painfully back. With a snarl, he jammed his nose into the soft neck and breathed in deeply. "Vampire," he growled.

"H-Harry, j-just Harry." Blackness started to blur Harry's vision, Moony had cut off oxygen completely. "L-Love you," he whispered, finally succumbing to the darkness.

Jacob could no longer hold back. With a roar, he phased into his large russet wolf and sunk his teeth into the werewolves arm making him drop the limp submissive.

Hearing his pup proclaim his love for him gave Remus the strength to push Moony to the back of his mind. It wasn't easy, Moony was out for blood. Just as he was about to let go of his pup, sharp teeth sunk into his arm breaking bones and tearing ligaments.

As soon as the werewolf let go of Harry, Jacob spat out his arm and crouched over Harry, snarling at everybody in the room,

Sirius ran to Remus and pulled him away from the enraged wolf and pinned him to the ground. He wanted to grab his pup too, but he was too scared to get close to the wolf. He didn't understand what the hell just happened. Why would Moony attack their pup?

Remus was fighting Moony for control. Moony wanted to fight the alpha wolf and kill the vampire. Moony didn't want to hear that the vampire was their pup. There was a vampire in his territory and it had to be eliminated.

"Sirius, mask his scent," Remus ground out between clenched teeth. Moony was too strong for him to hold back this soon after the full moon.

"What!"

"Harry's scent, mask it.....now!" Remus was losing to Moony. "Please, before I kill him," he begged. 

Dumbledore stepped over Remus and Sirius and waved his wand at Harry, masking his scent. "What is going on?" he demanded.

Remus slumped back against Sirius, panting. Thankfully Moony was no longer fighting for control since the vampire's scent was now gone. 

Remus grabbed his mangled arm and tried to stop the bleeding. "Harry, he's...he's a vampire."

All hell broke lose at Remus' words.

Jacob shifted back, thankful that Harry had cast a spell on him that allowed him to phase without his close ripping. He wanted to tear the werewolves head off, but he needed to see to Harry first. "He's not a full vampire, you bastard," he yelled, bending down to check his cousins pulse. He was relieved to find that Harry's pulse was strong, but his neck was badly bruised. "Is there anyone that can help him?" he roared, looking around at all the people that were just standing there gawking.

Severus Snape stood up and approached the teen that had just shifted into a giant wolf and back. He had been afraid of wolves ever since Sirius tried to sick his pet werewolf on him. Slowly he pulled out his wand. "I'm just going to scan his throat and head."

Jacob nodded, relieved that not everyone in the room was a bunch of idiots. Standing up, he glared at Harry's shocked friends and family.. "Harry is not a full vampire, but a hybrid human/vampire. He was attacked and bitten the beginning of summer. If any of you hurt him, I will be taking him straight home and god help you if you try stopping me."

Sirius stood up and approached his godson who was slowly starting to wake up. "H-How is he?"

"He will be fine, no thanks to your rabid wolf." Severus sneered. "His neck and throat is going to be hurting him for a while and he is going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes completely."

Moaning, Harry tried to sit up, but his head was spinning too bad. Rolling to his side, he looked at Remus sadly.

"Oh pup, please forgive me. I tried to fight Moony, I really did." Remus tried to go to Harry, but he stopped when the large boy started to growl at him, eyes turning amber. Moony was howling at the challenge, but Remus pushed him back and focused on his pup.

Harry tried to talk, but the pain in his neck was too bad. Blinking back his tears, he held his hand out to Jacob, seeking comfort from the large shifter.

Jacob bent down and picked his little cousin up. He would have sat on the floor with him, but he didn't want to be in a vulnerable position. He needed to be prepared incase the werewolf attacked again. Next time he wasn't going to watch and hope it ended well. No, next time he was going to tear the werewolf to shreds before he had a chance to get near his little cousin.

Severus dug in his robes and pulled out a small vial. "Potter, I believe that you know what this is for, after all, you hold the record for most stays in the hospital wing."

Harry's smile was more of a grimace, but he thankfully took the pain potion from his professor and quickly downed it. "Thank you, sir," he said in a raspy voice.

Mrs, Weasley approached the pair with a chair and a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Here you go Harry, this will help your throat."

Jacob took the seat and sat down with Harry still in his lap. Harry smiled and took the juice and carefully took a sip, moaning as the cool juice soothed his bruised throat. He was glad that he wasn't going to be seeing his family for two weeks, they would flip if they saw his bruised throat.

Remus was still clinging to his injured arm, but his focus was one hundred percent on Harry. "Are you ok, pup," he asked softly.

"No, he isn't ok. Incase you forgot, you almost strangled him to death." Jacob snarled.

Remus lowered his head in shame. "I tried to fight Moony, I really did. Please believe me, pup."

"I-I believe you." Harry said, his voice a little stronger thanks to the pain potion and juice. "Your arm?" he asked, grimacing at the mess.

"Don't worry, pup. Madam Pomfery is on her way for your party, she will tend to it when she gets here." 

"I think you need to start at the beginning." Dumbledore said, taking a seat across from Harry. "First I must say, that was some pretty impressive phasing. A shifter I presume?"

"Thanks." Jacob said. "A group of us in the tribe can shift into wolves. The fever sets in when there are vampires close by and we phase into wolves so we can protect the tribe."

"Amazing, and you have no desire to kill our Harry here?" Dumbledore asked.

"His scent confused us at first, but we are all very protective of him." Jacob answered, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Excellent, excellent." Dumbledore clapped his hands. This was perfect, he couldn't have asked for a better solution. Harry could stay in America with the shifters and they would protect him.

Harry looked to Sirius who was hovering next to him. "Do you hate me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Merlin, whatever for?" Sirius asked, kneeling down next to his pup.

"For.... For being a vampire."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pup, it wasn't your fault. There is nothing you could do that would make me hate you."

Harry looked at Remus, but didn't make eye contact with him. "D-Do you hate me, Remy?"

Remus sighed, he wanted to go over and reassure his pup, but he was scared to get too close to him. Moony was prowling the back of his mind still agitated that a vampire had been in his territory. "Harry I will always love you, you are my pup. I know what it's like to be turned into a creature against your will and then be hated and feared because of it. I'm not going to lie though, you being a vampire complicates things with Moony."

Harry dropped his chin to his chest, silently crying. He had prayed that Moony would have been able to scent him and still recognize him as his pup. He felt like he had lost an uncle; Moony no longer loved him.

"Harry, can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked kindly, trying to distract the distraught boy.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Looking around the room, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He had expected to see hate in their eyes, but they were all looking at him kindly, giving him reassuring smiles. He thought for sure that they all would have hated him after they found out. He was now part dark creature, a blood drinker. At the thought of blood his stomach rumbled loudly reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Food first." Molly ordered, heading to the stove. She needed something to do after getting the news about her poor Harry. 

Jacob chuckled. "Do you ever stop eating? You could almost out eat me."

"As long as he doesn't eat us." George joked, winking at his little brother.

Harry snorted. "As if I would eat a pasty, funny looking ginger."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Fred said in mock hurt.

"I think half the room resembles that remark." Jacob laughed, looking around at all the gingers. He had never seen so many red heads in one room before. Forks didn't have that many gingers and the reservation had none.

Molly stopped half way to the stove. "Oh, Harry dear, do....do you eat human food or blood?"

Harry blushed. "Human food," he answered. Harry batted Jacob's hand away when he started poking him in his side. "Stop it," he hissed. He knew what Jake was doing, but he didn't want everyone to know.

"Harry, tell her." Jake said, poking him harder.

"Tell me what, dear?"

Harry looked at Jake, his big eyes pleading. "Drop it, Jacob," he whispered.

Jacob sighed. "Harry likes a little animal blood with his food. His mother sent him with enough to last him two weeks."

"What the hell do you mean by mother?" Sirius asked flabbergasted. 

Harry rubbed the back if his neck. "I-I have a family now, Siri, and I really love them."

"But....."

"How exactly are they getting you animal blood?" Remus asked, interrupting his mate before he could start an argument. He was sitting at the table now that the school nurse had finally arrived and was fussing over his injured arm. He was in awe of the large shifter. He had never met a shifter before and his wolf was incredibly impressive.

"Well you see, they're..... kindofvampires." Harry quickly blurted out. "Vegetarian vampires," he added when saw that his godfather was about to explode. 

"What the hell, Harry?" Sirius was white as a sheet of paper. He couldn't believe that his sweet pup had been living with vampires all this time.

Harry lowered his eyes and started fiddling with Jacob's shirt. "They're great, Siri. They treat me better than what anyone has ever treated me before. They truly love me and want to make me happy."

"Where they the ones that bit you?" Remus snarled. Moony could no longer smell the vampire in his pup, but he was confused because his pup had no smell. Still, Moony wanted to hurt anyone that hurt his pup.

Harry jumped when he heard a little bit of Moony come through Remus' voice. Without making eye contact with anyone, Harry shook his head no. Jacob didn't even know the truth about Jasper and the attack. "It happened my first night back after I got home from Hogwarts," he started softly. "The Dursley's left me and went on vacation. I woke from a nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep so I decided to go for a walk to the park. That's when I was attacked and bitten."

"Are you telling me that you survived the venom without the potion?" Severus was studying Harry like he was a mystery that needed solving.

Harry nodded his head. "It was hell. The pain was excruciating and I know I would have died if not for Edward and his dad. They stayed with me the entire time, nursing me through the fever and the vomiting. My body was fighting the venom, so for three days I was vomiting it.

"But that is impossible, Harry." Hermione spoke up for the first time. "I read all about vampires and the potion that Sanguine invented so he could be with his mate. There is no way a wizard could survive the turning without it. It's physically impossible."

Harry blankly stared at Hermione. "Well, obviously I did survive."

"But that's impossible," she said again, glaring at Harry.

"How can you say it's impossible when the proof is staring you in the face?" Jacob snapped, not liking the stupid know it all. How could she sit there saying it was impossible when Harry was living proof. Well, partially living proof.

Hermione stood there staring at Jacob, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Sanguine has a theory on why I survived the turning, but I would rather not discuss it." Harry grinned at Mrs Weasley when she placed two plates piled high with food in front of him and Jacob.

"Let me get you your own chair, Harry dear." Molly affectionally said to Harry.

"No." Jacob said, pulling the submissive closer to his chest. "He is safe where he is." He wasn't ready to let Harry out of his arms just yet, not after he was hurt and almost died. They didn't know if he was immortal and he wasn't taking any chances.

"You have met Sanguine?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded pushing the food around with his fork. The food looked good and he was starving, but it was missing an important ingredient. "He is a close friend of my dad's. He came to visit after my turning and also came to my birthday party yesterday. He gave me a portkey so I could visit."

"You... You call this vampire.... dad?" Sirius asked softly, heart painfully clenching. He wanted to be a dad to his pup. He was the one that was suppose to raise Harry. He loved Harry with all his heart.

Harry looked sadly to his godfather. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I love you too, but I think of Carlisle as my dad and Esme as my mom. They are amazing people and they love me so much. I-I also have two brothers and two sisters. I still love you and Remy and I still want us to be a family. 

"He even has a Jasper." Jacob winked at a blushing Harry.

Sirius collapsed in a chair across from Harry and stared brokenly at the old wooden table. His pup had a family, he didn't need him anymore. Being with Harry was the only thing that got him through the hell that was Azkaban.

"Oh do tell, what is a Jasper?" Fred asking, leering at the emerald eyed boy who was tomato red. "I'm guessing he's pretty important to cause you to blush so beautifully."

Harry went impossible redder. "J-Jasper and I.... Well you see, Jasper is.... I'm his..."

"Oh for crying out loud." Jacob laughed. "Harry is Jasper's mate."

"What!" Sirius roared, standing up so fast that he sent his chair flying back and crashing into the wall.

"I-I'm Jasper's mate, and he is mine." 

"Oh hell no! Vampires are dangerous and their dark creatures." Sirius yelled, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Watch where you tread, Sirius." Remus growled, also getting to his feet. "Don't forget that your mate is a dark creature and your godson is half dark creature."

Harry cringed, for the first time he was hearing someone else call him a dark creature.

Sirius sighed and his shoulders slumped. "But Moony, he's our little pup. He can't have a mate....not yet. He's just a baby, an innocent baby that needs protecting. It was bad enough when I thought Hercules here was his mate."

Harry giggled, he couldn't help it. "You.. You thought that Jake and I were mates."

"I think I can safely say, that we all thought the two of you were a couple." Dumbledore smiled. He was thrilled that Harry found a mate, a true soul mate. Now they had to plan how to keep Harry safely out of the hands of the ministry. The ministry would be furious if they found out that a carrier was with a dark creature. They would want to keep the carrier magic and bloodlines with pureblood wizards. 

"Jake's my cousin, not my boyfriend." Harry laughed.

"Mate, I didn't know you swung that way. I mean, I don't have a problem with it.....but." Ron's ears were as red as his hair.

Harry nervously looked around the room, afraid that everyone would be disgusted that he was gay. Like with the news about his turning, everyone was smiling encouragingly at him. "I never gave my sexuality much thought before," he said blushing. "I'm not ready for anything serious yet, but I care very deeply for Jasper."

"And how does this vampire treat you?" Sirius asked petulantly. He wanted to be happy for his pup, but he was jealous and hurt. He had planned to run off with Harry to America, but now he already had a family there; he was no longer needed.

"Jasper spoils him rotten and worships the ground he walks on." Jacob snapped. He couldn't believe that he was taking up for a vampire. What had his little cousin turned him into?

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled, feeling guilty for his actions.

Harry continued to push his food around, feeling a lump form in his throat. He had hurt his godfather by loving another family. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't turn his back on the Cullen's. He loved them, they were his family.

"Well, I think that is enough for tonight." Dumbledore proclaimed. "I do believe that we have a sixteenth birthday to celebrate. Now I don't know about everyone else, but I would love a piece of birthday cake."

***HP

Harry silently slipped down the creaky old steps and slowly crept into the kitchen. In one hand he had a large thermos and in the other, he had his wand lighting his way for him. It was three in the morning and he was starving. He had tried to eat dinner and his birthday cake, but it was bland and tasteless. Since his turning, every meal that he had eaten had blood in it. He desperately wanted to add blood to Mrs Weasley's pot roast, but he didn't want to offend her.... or gross everyone out.

Harry relaxed when he found that the kitchen was empty. Finally, he was going to get to fill his empty belly. He was so hungry that he felt like he could pass out. It had been twenty four hours since he had last eaten, since his birthday party with his family back home in Forks.

Rooting through the fridge, he grinned when he came across a raw steak. It was thick and juicy, and it made his mouth water and his stomach grumble. He had never eaten a completely raw steak before, but he was starving and it looked delicious. Since there no one around to see him, he grabbed the steak and took it to the table.

Grabbing a small bowl, he poured some of his precious blood into it and cast a warming charm over it and the steak. Cutting off a small piece of steak, he dipped it into the blood and popped it into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he moaned in delight. This was by far the best steak he had ever eaten. Slowly, savoring each bite, he repeated the process until he was completely finished. Frowning, he looked at his empty plate wishing that he had more.

"There's some birthday cake on the counter."

Harry spun around so fast that he tumbled out of the chair and landed hard on his ass.

Sirius chuckled. "I could never understand how someone could be so graceful in the air, and yet a total clutz on the ground."

"Sirius, how long have you been standing there?" Harry asked breathlessly, hand over his pounding heart.

"Long enough to watch you enjoy our breakfast."

"M'sorry." Harry blushed, feeling horrible for stealing the steak.

Sirius held up his hand. "Don't worry, there's more. Pup, if your hungry you can eat whatever you want. You will never be starved with me."

Harry smiled shyly. "Thanks. I...I was kinda starving."

"I could tell. With all the moaning you were doing, I was scared to open the door." Sirius teased, winking at his pup.

Harry giggled. "Sorry, it was soooooo good."

"Can't say I have ever eaten raw steak with blood before, but I have snacked on a few rats. The rats were bloody awful though." Sirius grabbed the cake from the counter and two plates. Siting in front of Harry, he cut two large slices and handed one to his pup. 

Harry thanked his godfather and took a bite of the triple chocolate cake. It was ok, but it could be better. Looking longingly at his bowl of blood, he sighed and took another forkful of cake. Before he could put it in his mouth, his godfather grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Don't be ashamed for liking blood, pup. It's part of who you are now and you shouldn't try to change that. Old Moony also gets a craving for raw meat and blood close to the full moon."

Harry bit his lips and looked back at the blood. "I didn't want to gross everyone out earlier, so I didn't eat."

"If they don't like it, then tough shit. This is your home and your allowed to eat whatever want."

Giggling, Harry dunked the fork in the blood then slid it into his mouth. "Oh my god, this is so good." The blood and the triple chocolate combination was absolutely sinful.

Sirius smiled at his pup then dug into his own slice. He was enjoying the one on one with his godson.

 

When they both finished polishing off two slices of cake each, Sirius set his fork for down and looked at his pup with a serious expression. "Harry, are you truly happy in America?"

Harry nodded his head. " Happier than what I have ever been."

"Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. "I want you to stay in America. I want you to be happy and safe and your new family can provide that for you."

Harry smiled sadly at his godfather. "I was going to tell you that I wasn't going to return to Hogwarts. I wanted to stay in America with....the Cullen's."

A pained expression flashed across Sirius' face, but he quickly tried to hide it. "I'm glad that you finally got the family that you always dreamt of. You deserve it, pup."

A pink tear slid down Harry's cheek. "Not yet I don't. My family isn't complete, not without you. I need you, Siri, I don't want to be without you."

"Harry, it's no longer safe for you here" Sirius reached across the table and took Harry's cold hands in his. "We didn't tell you earlier because we didn't want to ruin your party, but Minister Fudge wants you. He is demanding that they run tests on you."

Harry paled and his hands started trembling. If Fudge ran tests on him, then he would find out about him being a carrier. They would take him away....away from the Cullen's....away from his new friends.....away from Jasper.

"..rry, come on Harry, stay with me."

Harry looked down and was surprised to find Sirius kneeling on the floor beside his chair.

"There you go, you frightened me for a second there." Sirius said, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm.

"Why? Why does he want me?"

"Harry, there is something that we never told you, something very important."

"I know." Harry said softly, surprising his godfather. "Sanguine told me after my turning, he figured it out."

"You... You know that you're a carrier?"

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah, Sanguine explained everything to us."

Sirius released the breath that he had been holding. "Then you understand why it is no longer safe for you here? Why you have to leave and never come back? America isn't as medieval in their way of thinking. Dumbledore has already talked to the minister there, he is prepared to offer you asylum. You will be allowed to be with your mate there."

Harry was grinning from ear to ear, excited that he would be safe in America "Come with me back to Forks. Please," he begged. "You will love it there and Billy wants to see you again."

"Pup, you have a family there now...."

"I have a family here, too." Harry cried. "Why can't I have both? I love you and Remus. Why do I have to give you guys up?"

"Remus can't be around the vampires." Sirius squeezed his godson's hand. "Pup, he can't be around you." Sirius turned away from Harry, not able to handle seeing the pain in his emerald eyes.

Harry started shaking his head, sobbing. "No, he was fine after Dumbledore masked my scent. He.... He would never hurt me."

Sirius gently placed his hands on Harry face, tears in his own eyes. "That spell isn't a hundred percent effective, pup, it could fail at any moment. Moony could kill you in an instant, before any of us could react."

"Please, Siri." Harry cried. "He.... he...."

"He has left, pup," Sirius sad sadly. "He didn't want to risk hurting you so he went to stay with the Weasley's"

Harry was crying so hard now that he could hardly breath. Remus was gone, Remus left him because he was now a monster. Remus no longer loved him. Jumping up from his chair, he ran to the trash can just in time to throw everything up that he had just eaten.

Sirius rubbed his godson's back, trying to comfort him. He knew that the news of Remus's leaving was going to upset his pup, but he wasn't expecting him to get physically sick because of it.

Wiping his mouth, Harry fell to his knees rocking back and forth as he cried.

"It's going to be alright, pup. Remus still loves you."

"Please, p-please, there has to be s-something I can do, s-some way to make M-Moony love me again. I-Isn't there a p-potion or something....a-anything. I can't lose Remus, I can't lose y-you. I don't want you to h-hate me, too." Harry's face was stained pink because of all the tears and his breathing was coming in harsh little gasps.

Sirius scooped Harry up and sat him on his lap. Sitting on the hard floor in the kitchen, he rocked his pup until he fell asleep. He tried to reassure him that everything would be alright, but Harry was too lost to understand anything he was saying.

 

Jacob was tearing the house apart searching for his little cousin. He woke in a panic this morning when he found Harry missing from his bed in the room that they were sharing. They didn't need to share a room, but he was unwilling to let his cousin out of his sight, especially with a crazed werewolf out for his head.

"Relax, big guy, Harry is asleep in the sitting room. He had a rough night last night." Sirius was leaning against the wall sipping a large, extra strong coffee. 

"What happened last night." Jacob growled. He couldn't believe that he never heard his cousin get up and leave the room.

"He got up last night in need of a midnight snack. He had a meltdown when he found out that Remus left."

"Good, he's dangerous." Jacob snapped, passing his relative so he could hunt down the wandering little submissive.

"Don't wake him." Sirius warned following his cousins boy. "Remus is not dangerous, he just can't help it. His wolf isn't a tame puppy like yours, he has no control over his wolf."

"He's still a danger to Harry and I'm glad he's gone." Jacob peeked into to sitting room, finally relaxing at seeing his little cousin sleeping soundly.

"Harry's different." Sirius said softly, looking to his godson.

Jacob backed out of the room and headed for the kitchen, Sirius following him. "You know something." Sirius accused.

"What is this?" Jacob held up a brown bottle that he pulled from the refrigerator.

"Butterbeer, you will like it. If you're hungry, you're screwed I can't cook worth a damn."

Jacob popped the cap off and took a tentative sip of the strange beverage. It was different, but not bad. Grabbing a plate, he cut himself a large piece of cake. "Harry said he could cook for us."

"Yeah, he's a good cook and Molly will be stopping in to help too. Now, tell me what you know about my pup." 

Jacob shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth and wiped his hands on his shirt. "The attack was bad, real bad. Harry wasn't just bitten by that bloodsucker, he was raped."

Sirius tried to say something, but his voice wouldn't work. 

"When the Cullen's found him he was in a bad way and would have probably died without their help. I never liked the Cullen's before Harry, but they are good for him and they adore him. Harry has told us everything about his life and I don't think you guys ever knew the real Harry. With the Cullen's, he could be himself and I think that you are finally getting to meet your real godson." Jacob explained.

Sirius was shocked that he couldn't say anything even if he tried. His precious pup had been through hell ever since his parents died. He couldn't believe that his pup had been raped. What kind of monster rapes an innocent boy? He should have been there to protect him...from the very beginning. Harry should have never went to the Dursley's in the first place.

"Please tell me that bastard is dead?" Sirius asked in a deadly calm voice.

"No, but if I ever find him....."

"Hey." Harry mumbled, staggering into the kitchen. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair look like he had been electrocuted.

"Well, hello beautiful." Jacob teased.

Without acknowledging Jacob, Harry crawled onto his lap and laid his head on the table. He felt like he had been hit by the Knight Bus and if his stomach wasn't already empty, he would have been head first in the toilet right now.

"Pup, you alright?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't look up, but he shook his head no. "Wanna go home," he murmured, voice sounding small and broken.

Sirius felt like someone just punched a hole in his heart. "But you just got here."

Harry looked up at his godfather with tears in his eyes. "I'm not wanted here and it's not fair to Remus."

"What the hell are you talking about. Of course you're wanted here." Sirius snapped.

Harry leaned back against Jacob's chest and sighed. "Siri, it hurts being here and seeing you. Once I leave, I won't be coming back....ever. You won't move back to Forks with me, and I can't stay here for the next two weeks knowing that it will be last time I see you and Remus. Remus also shouldn't be kicked out of his own home because his godson's a monster."

"Dammit Harry, you are not a monster." Sirius yelled.

"Isn't there anything you guys can do to tame that wolf?" Jacob asked. "You have all that magic at your fingertips, there must be something. What about a spell, a potion, an amulet, there has got to be a way. Harry needs you."

Sirius ran his hand roughly over his face. He didn't sleep at all last night, instead he sat up staring at his godson. "I-I don't know."

"Please, Siri." Harry cried, tears slowly falling down his pale cheeks. "Please try. We can ask Dumbledore, Snape, Sanguine, I will even read every book in the Black library. Let's at least look for a way that will make Moony not want to kill me. Unless....unless, you don't want to be with me."

"Of course I want to be with you. Before finding out about you being a hybrid, we were planning on taking you and moving to America. We were finally going to be a family." Sirius confessed.

"We still can be a family. " Harry exclaimed, trying to not get his hopes up. "If we can find a solution, then you can move to Forks. I can live between you and the Cullen's, we can be a family. Please.... Please say yes, Siri."

"Pup, I will move the moon to be with you."

Harry jumped off Jacob and ran to his godfather, throwing himself at him. "Thank you, thank you. We will find some way, I just know it."

"So are you staying?" Sirius asked, grinning at his pup's smiling face.

"Yes, of course I'm staying. We have a lot of work to do." Harry slid off his godfather and started pulling food out from the fridge and cabinets. "First I need to eat, I'm bloody starving."

"Don't forget your cousin." Jacob gave Harry sad puppy dog eyes.

"And your favorite, incredibly handsome godfather." Sirius took a page out of Jacob's book and gave his godson puppy dog eyes. "But I would like my meat cooked and hold the side of blood, thank you."

"Same for me." Jacob quickly added.

Shaking his head, yet grinning from ear to ear, Harry quickly set about making breakfast for the three of them. He felt a million times better now knowing that they were going to try to find a solution. 

***HP

Harry was nervously pacing by the front door. It took some convincing, but Sirius finally let Jacob slip out to the park across the street so he could send a text to Jasper, letting him know that he was still alive. He knew that his family would be worrying about him and he wanted to set their minds at ease.

The three of them had spent the afternoon scouring through the Black library trying to find a way around the werewolves' natural instinct to kill vampires. So far they had come up with nothing, but the Black library was huge. He wanted to ask Hermione for help, but she was a bit of a bitch the night before. He didn't understand why she treated him the way she did, but he hoped that she would be nicer this evening.

The Weasley's were coming over soon and Mrs, Weasley was going to cook them dinner. Professor Dumbledore was also coming and he was hoping that he would have some kind of solution for Remus. He wasn't sure if Remus was coming too, but he was hoping. 

"Did the message get through?" Harry asked the second that Jacob was in the door.

"Yes, and I'm to tell you that Jasper misses you?" Jacob started make gagging noises.

"Stop it." Harry playfully shoved Jacob. Of course the shove didn't even budge the large shifter. 

"I told them what was going on and Carlisle is going to get in contact with that Sanguine fellow. He will tell him to get in contact with Gandalf so he can bring him here."

"Dumbledore, not Gandalf." Harry giggled.

"They look the same to me." Jacob smirked.

"Hey guys." Ron said sheepishly, jealously watching Harry and his new friend.

"Ron!" Harry called, surprising his friend by giving him a hug. "Glad you're finally here."

Ron blushed, feeling guilty for being jealous of Harry and his cousin. "So, what have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing fun. We are trying to find a way that Remus can be around me safely." Harry exposing.

"Harry, you are a vampire now and werewolves hate vampires." Hermione said, standing at the end of the hall.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Jacob sneered, really hating the bitch.

"Mione, that's not nice to say. Harry is hurting over Remus." Ron said, not understanding Hermione's behavior.

"I just think he needs to accept it. It's only going to hurt worse when they can't find a way to help Remus."

"We'll find a way, I know it." Harry started firmly. "The old Hermione would have helped me research. Do you hate me? Do you have something against vampires?"

Hermione sighed. "Harry, I don't hate you, but I just don't know what to think of you. Vampires are dangerous, their dark creatures."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Merlin, you're scared of me."

"I don't want to be scared, but I'm sorry, you're a vampire."

"Half vampire." Jacob reminded. "He is still half human....unlike you."

"What the hell, Mione, you're not scared of Remus and he's a dark creature." Ron said, completely flabbergasted.

"Well, he's only dangerous during the full moon. Isn't he?" Hermione snapped. "Harry is dangerous every day. What if he got a craving for blood and drained us? Vampires can't control their bloodlust."

"Excuse me." Harry said sadly, arms wrapped around himself and chin to his chest. Without waiting for a response, Harry ran from the room, tears in his eyes.

"You're a bitch." Jacob snarled, not believing that he was actually yelling at a girl. "For weeks Harry has been telling everyone on the reservation all about his best friends Ron and Hermione. I can't believe that the girl that stood next to Harry through all his hardships would abandon him just because he was part vampire. Harry has not had one drop of human blood since his turning."

"But he has had blood, hasn't he?" Hermione said, trying to prove her point.

"Animal blood, and he doesn't even drink it, he mixes it with his food." Shaking his head, Jacob left to go find his cousin.

Ron stared at Hermione, not recognizing the girl that he thought he was in love with. "I can't believe you, Mione. I think instead of coming back to the Burrow tonight, you need to floo home. You need to think about how you hurt Harry."

"Ron, he's not our Harry anymore." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "He's a vampire."

"No, you're not my Hermione anymore. Harry is still my Harry, and my best friend." Ron walked out of the room, leaving Hermione alone and in tears.

***HP

Harry was pushing the lasagna around his plate, ignoring the glares from Sirius and Jacob. He wanted his blood, but he couldn't eat it after what Hermione said. Really, he just wanted to go home where he could be himself. 

"I will talk with Severus." Dumbledore was saying to Sirius. "See if he knows any potions that will help Remus. I will also start looking through some of my personal books."

"Thank you headmaster, we appreciate the help."

"It's the least I can do for Harry. It was my fault that Harry had a horrible childhood, I'm going to make sure that he gets the family that he deserves."

Harry slammed his fork down and glared at Dumbledore. "So now you care about my happiness."

Dumbledore looked to Harry sadly. "It was in your best interest to be with your aunt and uncle."

Harry snorted. "My best interest you say. So it was in my best interest to be locked in a cupboard for days at a time? How about when uncle Vernon would whip my back until there was no skin left? Was that in my best interest? Maybe the times when he held my hand over the hot burner because I burnt the food. Really, a six year old should know how to cook a full meal after all."

"Harry." Hermione snapped. "You know that......"

"Shut up, Hermione." Harry roared, having had enough of ex-best friend. "You know nothing of my life. You had the perfect life with the perfect parents. You will have a right to an opinion after you have spent fifteen years being beaten and starved."

"You were safer....."

Harry quickly cut the headmaster off. "Yes, I was safer with my relatives than in the hands of the ministry. Maybe, maybe not. From what I understand I would have been taken care of, raised in luxury. I wouldn't have known that my life wasn't supposed to be like that. Yeah, I would have been raised to be the perfect little submissive, but I wouldn't have known any better. I would have been fed, given a room, clothes that fit me, and a family."

"You're life would have been dictated for you, is that what you would have wanted?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Of course not, but I also didn't want to be my uncles punching bag. You could have sent me to America, somewhere where I would have been safe." Harry was panting after all his yelling. "You could have let Remus raise me in America, he would have loved me."

"You're right, Harry. I failed you and for that I'm deeply sorry. At the time, I thought I was doing what was best for you. Your parents asked me to protect you and keep you out of the hands of the ministry." Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his damp eyes.

Harry slumped in his chair, all his anger drained. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Hermione stood up, pointing her finger at Harry. "You.... You're a submissive, a carrier aren't you? It all makes sense now."

Harry paled, he didn't mean to let that slip. "Please Hermione, don't tell anyone. The ministry will take me away and auction me off to be a broodmare." 

"What was revealed here, will go no farther. Will it miss Granger?" Dumbledore stated, not really asking, but telling.

Slowly Hermione nodded her head. "I-I won't say a-anything."

"We had already suspected it." Mr Weasley stood up and gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We will not tell anyone that you're a carrier, Harry. Your secret is safe with us."

Molly got up and wrapped her arms around the small boy. "We love you, Harry. How the ministry treats carries is barbaric and we would never let that happen to you. You have been blessed by magic, Harry."

"A vampire..."

"and a carrier...."

"Totally awesome." Fred and George chorused.

"I promise not to say anything either, Harry." Ginny said blushing. Even though she could never be with Harry, she still had a crush on him.

"Well, that settles it then. Your secret is safe Harry. Everyone in this room cares for you and they would never tell the ministry about you." Dumbledore said proudly.

Sirius got up and went to the counter. A few minutes later he returned to the table and placed a bowl in front of his godson. "You need to eat, pup. I think everyone just proved that they cared about you no matter what you are, of what you eat."

Harry shyly looked around the table, quickly scanning past Hermione's look of disgust and fear. "A-Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Got anymore?" Fred asked.

"Blood, it's the new craze." George winked.

"Yeah, I heard all the cool kids are doing it." Ron chuckled.

Harry smiled at his friends, thankful that they were so great and understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

FINALLY AN UPDATE :)

Sorry that is has taken over a month to update, but here it finally is. I admit that I have too many fics going, but I'm trying to juggle them all.

PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE :)

***HP

Harry rolled off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Slapping his hand over his mouth, he made to the toilet just in time to vomit last night lasagna up. Flushing the toilet, he rested his head on the cold porcelain seat, trembling. This vomiting was getting ridiculous. He had been getting sick every morning for close to two weeks now.

Jacob was standing in the doorway in just a pair of sleep shorts watching his little cousin in concern. "Harry, are you alright?"

Nodding his head, Harry pushed himself up and stumbled to the sink. Grabbing his toothbrush, he quickly brushed his teeth ridding himself of that horrible vomit taste. "Yeah, it's nothing, Jake." Harry examined himself in the mirror, sighing when he saw that dark circles were forming under his eyes and he looked even paler.

"You don't look alright, are you sure?" Jacob moved into the bathroom and placed his hand on his cousins forehead checking for a fever. 

Harry leaned into Jacob's touch enjoying the feeling of being close to somebody. He use to be terrified of touch, but the Cullen's showed him that touch could be a wonderful thing. Whenever he could, he would snuggle up to Edward or Emmett, and recently Jasper. As a submissive he would naturally crave affection, especially from his mate. He was also denied touch for so long that his body yearned for it.

"I'm sure, Jake, something just wasn't sitting right with me.

Jacob frowned down at his cousin not sure if he believed him or not. There was nothing he could do about it now, but he was going to keep a closer eye on him for now on.

Harry reluctantly stepped away from Jacob. "I think I will grab a quick shower."

Jacob smiled at the submissive. "Alright, I will meet you in the kitchen. I hope Mrs. Weasley is coming by this morning for breakfast, I'm starved."

Harry rolled his eyes chuckling. "No worries, she's coming. Ron and the twins are also coming so they can help search for a way to help Remus."

Jacob nodded his head, he liked Harry's three friends. "What about little-miss-know-it-all, are we going to be stuck with her all day too?"

Pain flashed across Harry's eyes, he couldn't believe Hermione's attitude. She had always preached creatures rights, how could she look at him with such disgust? Hermione was one of his best friends and she always stood by him, how could she do this to him? "I don't know if she's coming back, she's terrified of me."

Jacob pulled his cousin to his chest, hugging him. "She's being stupid, everyone can tell that you're harmless."

Harry snuggled into Jacob's bare muscular chest. "What if she's right though? We don't know what I'm capable of. What if I snap and attack someone?" Pink tears fell from Harry's eyes and dripped down Jacob's bronze stomach.

"Have you had a desire to drink from anyone...anyone at all?" Jacob asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head no. "Just the thought makes me sick. I enjoy blood with my meals, but not human blood. What if though... What if the smell of human blood ignites something inside of me? What if I go into bloodlust at the smell of human blood?"

Jake started carding his fingers through Harry's Harry trying to sooth him. "Did Remus' blood the other night smell enticing to you?"

Harry scrunched up his face. "No, but Remus isn't exactly human though."

"True," Thinking for a minute, Jake took his fingernail and raked down his arm drawing blood. Grimacing, he thrust his arm under Harry's nose. "How about my blood, do you want to drain me?"

Harry flung his head back trying to get away from the bloody arm. "Jake, don't." Harry yelled trying to get away from Jacob while holding his breath. He was scared that if he caught whiff of Jacob's blood that he would attack him.

Jacob held tight to the struggling hybrid. "No, Harry, breathe. You are going to make yourself sick worrying until you know for certain that you won't attack someone.

Harry stopped struggling and reluctantly inhaled. "I can smell your blood, Jake, and while it smells good, I have no desire to drink it."

"Did you want to taste it?" Jacob asked grinning, shoving his arm in Harry's face.

Harry stuck his tongue out gagging. "Eww, Jake, get your arm away from me," he cried pushing the bloody arm away from him.

Chuckling, Jacob grabbed a towel and wiped off his arm. "See, you have nothing to worry about."

Harry shook his head. "Jake, incase you forgot, you're not completely human either. What if your wolfishness turns me off?"

"I'll have you know, this body has never turned anyone off," Jacob smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes and slapped him on the arm. "You know what I mean, you idiot. I can't say for sure that I won't attack just by going by your blood, your not fully human."

"I am."

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Ron standing in the hall. "Yeah, but I'm not going to use my best friend as a guinea pig."

"Why not?" Ron asked, walking into the bathroom and grabbing a razor.

"Ron, don't," Harry pleaded. "Please, Ron, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

Ron looked to Jacob and nodded. Before Harry could stop him, Ron ran the blade down his arm, wincing."

Jacob tightened his grip on Harry just incase Ron's blood overwhelmed him.

Harry froze as the scent of Ron's blood hit him. Closing his eyes, he took in a couple of deep breaths and moved closer to him. Before Jacob could pull him back, he lunged forward and attacked.

"You stupid, idiotic, reckless, jerk," Harry yelled smacking at Ron's arms and shoulders. "I could have killed you. I could have attacked you and feasted on your blood like it was the Hogwarts welcoming feast. Of all the stupid...asinine..."

Ron covered his face with his arms laughing. "Stop, Harry, I knew that you wouldn't hurt me."

Harry slumped against Ron, head on his chest. "I could have hurt you," he whined.

Ron awkwardly patted Harry on the back. He had known Harry since they were eleven and his best friend had never snuggled against him. "So, how did my blood smell?"

Harry sighed, not removing himself from his much larger best friend. "I'm not going to lie, your blood smelled good...real good. Thankfully though, there was no uncontrollable urge to drink it. I felt no different from when I smell anything good."

"Well, that's good then," Ron said. "Now you know that you're not going to go all psycho on us and drain us."

Harry smacked Ron's arm one more time then backed away blushing. It just dawned on him that he was practically hugging Ron. "S-Sorry about that," he mumbled.

Ron blushed as red as his hair. "That's alright, Harry, I was told that my chest was quite snuggable." 

Groaning, Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron. "Out you two, out so I can get a shower."

***HP

"Damn, and here I thought we would be spared your sunny disposition today," Jacob groaned. He was just passing the library on the way to the kitchen when Hermione walked out.

Hermione stuck her nose up in the air. "Not that it is any of your business, but I'm here to help Harry."

"Everything concerning my cousin is my business," Jacob snapped.

"I have known Harry far longer than what you have," Hermione flung her bushy hair over her shoulder and stormed past Jacob.

"And yet you fear him for no reason. You have been nothing but rude and mean to him. You have hurt Harry and I will not sit back and allow you to continue." Jacob growled.

Hermione froze but she didn't turn back to Jacob. "Harry may only be part vampire, but he is still a vampire. I don't want to be afraid of him, but I can't help it. Still, Harry is my best friend and I plan to help him however I can." Hermione stormed off before Jacob could say anything.

"Don't worry, she will grow on you," Ron chuckled.

Jacob moaned. "God I hope not. Hopefully she won't be around long enough to get the chance. Harry is very special to me and I won't easily forgive anyone that hurts him."

Ron sighed looking off to where Hermione had disappeared to. "I admit that she's acting strange. I'm actually surprised that she showed up today, I told her not to." 

"Hopefully she doesn't hurt Harry anymore." Jacob continued on to the kitchen.

Ron followed the large shifter. "You're really protective of Harry."

Jacob grunted. "Not only is Harry my cousin, but he is also a submissive. My kind is very, very protective of submissives, and Harry is special."

Ron nodded his head. "I'm glad that he has someone like you, Harry needs all the family that he can get. Can you tell me about this Jasper character?"

Jacob took a seat at the long kitchen table, glaring at Hermione who had her nose shoved in a book at the other end. "I never liked the Cullen's, but they're vampires and we don't have the best history with vampires." Jacob growled lowly when Hermione snorted.

"My tribe has had a treaty with the Cullen's since before I was born. As long as they don't cross over onto our territory or bite a human, we will not attack them. So far the Cullen's have honored that treaty, even when Harry unknowingly wandered onto our land. Normally we kill vampires first, ask questions later, but when Harry stumbled onto our land, his scent confused us."

Hermione slammed her book down onto the table. "How can you not understand my point about Harry when you and your tribe kill vampires?" 

"Harry is not a full vampire," Jacob growled. "For someone who is supposed to be so smart, you're incredible stupid."

Hermione glared at Jacob, nose flaring in anger. 

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "You have been dwelling over Harry's vampire side, but what about his human side? Harry is not a mindless blood drinking monster."

"Maybe not now he isn't," Hermione said sadly. "but in time he will be. Look how much he has changed since living with those vampires, Ron. If Harry goes back to them, they will turn him against us and he will start drinking human blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jacob snarled. "The Cullen's are vegetarian vampires. Hell, Carlisle Cullen is the best damn doctor in town. They took Harry in and gave him a home when all you guys sat back and ignored his suffering. I may not have liked the Cullen's before Harry showed up, but I now consider them family."

Harry walked into the kitchen and took a seat on Jacob's lap. "Thank you, it means a lot to me that you like my family."

Jacob wrapped his arms protectively around Harry while glaring at Hermione. "Hermione," Harry said sadly. "I am not going to attack you or anyone else. Yes, I admit that I do add animal blood to my food, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go on a mindless killing spree. I'm sorry that you're scared of me, but I can't change what happened to me or what I have become. I came here to say goodbye to everyone because I can't leave the Cullen's and it is no longer safe for me here. I was hoping that you all could still visit me in America, but I can see that you won't be open to that idea. I'm sorry that I'm no longer who I was, maybe it would best if you left and not return again until after I'm gone."

With tears falling down her face, Hermione got up and ran from the room.

Molly placed some food in front of the boys. Affectionally she ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't mind Hermione, Harry, she will come around in time. Right now she's scared, but after she has done her research, she will see that you aren't a threat."

Harry took one look at the plate of eggs in front of him and took off for the bathroom.

Sirius quickly jumped behind the kitchen door when his godson tore past him with his hand over his mouth. "What's up with him?" he asked in concern.

Jacob longingly looked at the eggs, then with a sigh got up to go check on Harry. "He woke up this morning throwing up, said something didn't agree with him. I guess he is still feeling bad." Jacob went to leave, but Sirius stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Sit and eat, I'll see to my pup." Sirius left the kitchen and followed the sounds of his godson's retching to the hall bathroom. 

Harry jumped when he felt someone pull his hair back. For a brief moment he had a flash back of his rape.

"Easy, pup, it's just me," Sirius said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Harry rested his head back on his godfather's chest. "I don't know, Siri," he said voice trembling. "One minute I'm fine, then the next I'm throwing up. I'm scared that it is some negative reaction to the vampire venom."

"How long has this been going on, pup?"

Harry tuned around and buried his face in his godfather's neck crying. "Two, two and a half weeks. I'm scared, Siri, what if I'm dying or something? I'm finally happy, I don't want to die. What would happen to Jasper if I died?"

Sirius closed his eyes praying that his pup wasn't dying. No witch or wizard has ever survived a vampire bite without the potion, what if his small body was finally giving out? "Does your vampire family know that you have been getting sick?"

"No," Harry answered shaking his head. "At first I didn't want them to worry about me, then I was scared if they found out that they wouldn't let me visit you. Carlisle did give me a physical before I portkeyed here and he said I was fine."

Sirius led Harry out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Let's not panic yet, ok. Maybe we can get Severus or Poppy to check you over."

Harry nodded his head, never letting go of Sirius when he took a seat on the couch. "I hope we can help Remus soon, I want to go home."

Sirius started to rub Harry's head and back. "I know, pup, I know. I promise that we will figure something out. The sooner you get back to America, the sooner you will be safe. I really don't like you being here with Fudge wanting you."

Harry yawned, eyes feeling heavy. Unable to fight the weight of his eyes and the spinning of his head, Harry closed them and fell asleep on his godfather.

** HP

Harry woke to the sound of voices whispering. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find his head resting in his godfather's lap.

"Hello there, little one."

Harry turned his head towards the voice, grinning when he saw Sanguine sitting across from them. "Sanguine, what are you doing here?"

Sanguine chuckled at the adorable, little submissive. "Well, Carlisle called and said you needed some help. I got in touch with Dumbledore and he brought me here."

Harry quickly sat up. "You talked to dad? How is he? Is everyone alright at home?" he asked eagerly.

Sanguine held up his hand chuckling. "Slow down there, little one, everyone is fine but they are missing you terribly.

Harry lowered his head, wiping at his eyes. "I want to go home, but I also want to help Remus."

"Well you're in luck," Sanguine grinned. "After first meeting you and hearing of your dilemma, I started researching for a way to help you. Now I admit that I wasn't getting anywhere, until I conferred with your old potions professor." Sanguine reached into his pocket and pulled out a shimmering gold potion.

Harry's gasped. "Did you find a way to help Remus?"

"What does it look like, Potter?"

Harry jumped, spinning around and looking in the corner of the room. "Professor Snape, I-I didn't see you there,"

"Obviously," Snape sneered.

Sanguine nodded his head. "Remus would have to take one of these every morning, and I mean before he even rolls out of bed, but this will block his werewolf from scenting vampires even if one was laying in bed next to him."

Harry jumped up and ran to Sanguine hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he cried, pink tears streaming down his face.

Sanguine rubbed the young submissive on his back. "Thank you, I enjoyed the challenge. Carlisle is like a brother to me, so that kind of makes you my nephew. Of course, I wasn't the only one who worked on the potion."

Harry stood up and slowly turned towards his potions professor. 

"Don't even think about hugging me, Potter," Severus growled. "I just wanted to get you, the mutt and the wolf out of England and my hair."

"Thank you anyway, professor," Harry said gratefully. He couldn't believe that a cure was found for Remus. He was so thrilled, he could now go back to Forks with his godfathers and introduce them to his family. He couldn't wait to see everyone...especially Jasper.

Harry was turning back to Sirius when he was hit with a dizzy spell causing his vision to go dark. Sanguine being a vampire, was up and catching the hybrid before he could hit the ground. "Easy there, little one," he said softly as he guided the submissive to his chair.

Moaning, Harry laid his head back on the cushion trying to stop the spinning in his head.

"Potter, open your eyes and look at me," Severus commanded, kneeling in front of the small boy.

Slowly Harry blinked his eyes open, moaning as the room spun in front of him.

"Potter, Black said that you have been getting sick for a few weeks now," Severus asked pulling out his wand. 

Harry slowly nodded his head. "It's mostly in the morning, but there other times throughout the day where I feel nauseous and dizzy."

"And of course you didn't feel the need to inform anyone that you were unwell." Severus pointed his wand at Harry and cast a diagnostic spell.

Sanguine stood anxiously by the submissive's chair, he had grown fond of the young one. There was no case of a wizard surviving vampire venom and he prayed that the boy wasn't having a reaction of some sort. If anything happened to Harry, the Cullen's would be absolutely devastated. The small boy had become the center of their world...especially Jasper's.

Severus paled when he read the results of the scan on Potter. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he cursed. "It's always you isn't it, Potter? Guess this explains why Fudge is so desperate to get his hands on you."

"What is it, what's wrong with my godson?" Sirius was panicking, whatever was wrong with Harry had really shook up Snape.

Severus looked Harry in the eyes. "Potter, I believe that this is something that needs to be discussed in private." Severus didn't know if Black knew about Potter being a submissive, and even though he didn't like the boy, he wasn't going to risk his safety.

Wide eyed, Harry shook his head. "No, no it's alright. Sirius and Saguine know everything about me."

Severus nodded his head, with a flick of his wand he warded the door so their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "Potter, do you know what you are? "

Biting his lip, Harry nodded his head. "Please, don't tell anyone. If the ministry finds out..."

Severus held his hand up stopping Harry. "Potter, your mother came to me shortly after hearing about the prophecy and begged me to protect you if ever you were in need of protecting. Stupidly I made the vow to her, though I never expected you to be such a magnet for trouble. Potter, your submissive status is safe with me."

Wiping a pink tear from his cheek, Harry nodded his head and whispered a quiet thank you to the stern man. He desperately wished that he could have known his mom, she sounded like an amazing woman.

"That being said, Potter, knowing that you were a submissive, and only sixteen years old at that, why the hell would you become sexually active knowing that there was a chance that you could get pregnant?"

"But... But I'm not. I never... Oh god," Harry slid to his hands and knees on the floor rocking back and forth. "No... No... No... No," he cried over and over and over again.

"Oh shit!" Sanguine gasped. He knew that there was only one possible father to Harry's baby.

"What the hell!" Sirius yelled. "Are you saying that Harry is pregnant?"

"No, please no." Harry looked to his professor begging and pleading him with his crying eyes.

"Potter, according to my scans, you're a little over a month pregnant." Severus said seriously. "You should have thought about that before having sex with another male."

Sanguine placed his hand on Severus' shoulder shaking his head. "He was raped when he was bitten," he said softly.

Severus closed his eyes groaning. He had promised his Lily that he would protect her son and so far he had been doing a fucked up job at it.

Harry had his head between his arms sobbing. He wanted a family of his own, but not like this. He didn't want his child to be conceived from a brutal act of violence. Hell, he didn't even know that a vampire could get somebody pregnant. He did his damnedest to not put Jasper's face on his rapist, but now he was going to have to live with the proof that Jasper raped him. Jasper held him down and forced himself on him, raping him and getting him pregnant. 

"I'm going to kill the bastard," Sirius roared. He knew that his pup wasn't sexually active so that meant the blood sucking raping bastard was the one who got Harry pregnant.

"I'm going to be sick," Harry jumped up and ran from the room.

Sirius wanted to go to his pup, but he was frozen in shock. His sweet godson who had suffered so much and was finally getting the life that he dreamt of and deserved, was now going to be burdened with his rapist's child. Every time he looked in his child's face he would see his rapist and be reminded of that horrible night. 

Sirius turned to Severus. "You will make him the abortion potion, he can't have that baby. Harry doesn't need to raise the spawn of that bastard."

Severus looked to Sirius, abortions were forbidden in the magical world unless it was a matter of life or death. If anyone was found having an abortion, or even brewing the potion, it was life in Azkaban for them. "If Potter asks me for it, I will brew if for him."

"No, Harry doesn't need to make that decision. Harry is too good, he will carry that demon, birth it and raise it...and it will destroy him."

"Are you suggesting giving him the potion without his permission," Sanguine growled.

Sirius glared at Sanguine. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. That little demon will destroy any chance that Harry has at a happily ever after. There is no way his mate will want to raise another vampires spawn."

Sanguine got up into Sirius' face, eye flashing dangerously. "It's a baby, not a demon or spawn," he snarled. "You seem to forget that, that baby is also part Harry. That baby is part James and Lily."

"That baby was forced on my godson by a monster," Sirius snarled back. "If Harry wants a child, he can have one with his mate when he is older and ready. If we slip him the potion, he will think he miscarried and he will be able to move on with his life."

Severus fired a few sparks in the air. Sirius and Sanguine looked like they were getting ready to tear each other's throats out. "I will not unknowingly give Potter the abortion potion. I will discuss it with him and give him the option if he asks, but I will not go behind his back."

Sirius pulled at his hair in frustration. "Harry doesn't need that kind of pressure. He has been through too much and he doesn't deserve to suffer any longer. If you won't brew him the potion, then I will get it somewhere else."

Severus pointed his wand at Sirius' chest, tip glowing red. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that potion is if brewed wrong? If you buy it on the black market, not only are you going to kill that baby, but you will also kill Potter. That is a very complex potion to brew and you're looking at the only two potion masters in Europe that can successfully brew it."

Sirius slumped in the chair, defeated. "It's just not fair, why is it always Harry?"

"Harry is a strong, boy," Sanguine said. "If he decides to carry through with this pregnancy, then he will be fine. I have known Jasper for longer than what you have been alive and he will adore that baby. Jasper is an empath, there is no way he will hate that child just because of the way it came into the world." Sanguine couldn't tell him that Jasper was the father of Harry's baby. He felt horrible for Harry, but he had no doubt that he wouldn't overcome this and make a beautiful family with Jasper. He saw the pair at Harry's birthday party, they had a long way to go, but Harry was growing more comfortable around Jasper.

"Regardless of how amazing Jasper is," Sirius said sadly. "We need to give Harry the option. My pup shouldn't be forced to carry that monster's baby."

Severus stalked towards the door having had enough of everything. "I will give Potter overnight to calm down and return in the morning to discuss his options." Severus turned and addressed Sirius. "Get your ass packed and get that boy the hell out of here. I can't believe that you have allowed him to remain here knowing the danger that he is in. You should have sent him back the second he returned regardless of what he wanted." With that Severus stormed out of the room.

***HP

Harry was curled up on the bathroom floor in shock. He couldn't believe what Professor Snape had told him. He went from being afraid that he was dying, to finding out that he was pregnant. He had almost succeeded in fooling himself that the rape never happened, and now this. What was he going to do? He didn't want this, not like this. He would love a baby, but not this way.

Harry let out a blood curdling scream when someone touched him on the shoulder. Blindly he lashed out, kicking and hitting whoever was trying to hurt him. Instantly he was pulled back to that night in the park, hands where pulling at his clothes while a cold body held him trapped to the dirty ground.

"Noooo!" Harry screamed. "Don't touch me!" With all his strength he kicked out at his attacker.

Jacob grunted when Harry kicked him hard in the gut. He had thought that Harry was still taking a nap with his godfather so he was surprised when he came across him laying on the bathroom floor curled around the toilet. He called his name a few times, but he started to panic when Harry didn't answer him. Rushing in, he knelt next to his cousin and touched him on the shoulder while calling his name. He wasn't expecting for Harry to scream like someone was skinning him alive then start kicking and hitting him.

"Harry, come on. Harry, it's me Jake," Jacob moved out of reach of Harry's flailing limbs, his touch seemed to make whatever was wrong with his cousin even worse.

Sanguine came rushing into the bathroom with Sirius hot on his heels. The second they heard Harry screaming, they tore out of the room looking for him. Grabbing a calming draught from his pocket, he knelt next to the submissive and lifted his head. Harry screamed and fought him, but he was a vampire so he didn't even feel Harry's punches. Opening his mouth, he poured the potion down his throat and held him until he calmed down.

"It's alright, little one, everything will be alright," Sanguine purred as he gently stroked Harry's face. 

Harry curled into Sanguine taking big gulps of air. "Why, why does this have to be happening?" he cried.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob growled wanting to snatch his cousin away from the vampire. He had only left Harry for an hour while he napped, what could have happened in that short amount of time.

Sanguine ignored the shifter and lifted the small submissive up and started carrying him to his room. "Sirius," he called over his shoulder. "Take that potion to Remus then get your ass back here and start packing. You need to get Harry to Forks as soon as possible."

Giving his pup one last look, Sirius took off for the floo. After informing Remus of what was going on and giving him the potion, he was going to floo to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore about Harry. They would need his help getting Harry out of England and safely to the American Ministry. 

***HP

Closing the dusty old book, Hermione rubbed her tired eyes. She had been researching for hours non stop and she had finally made a decision. She loved Harry with all her heart, which was why what she was about to do was killing her. She knew that if she did this that not only would she lose Harry as a friend, but also the Weasley's and everyone else she had come to love. Despite that, she still felt that it was the best thing to do.

She had read every account of male submissives that she could find, and while she didn't agree with the ministry, she felt that Harry going with them was the best option. It was barbaric that they literally sold submissives off to the highest bidder, but every submissive had been pampered and well taken care of. Even with all the money in the world, the ministry wouldn't hand Harry over to a man that would be cruel and abusive to him.   
Male submissives where coveted and cherished, and that's what she wanted for her best friend...even if it meant losing him forever.

The thought of Harry going back to those vampires terrified and disgusted her. Vampires where monsters and Harry deserved better than that. Why couldn't they see that if Harry returned to them, that he would become just like them? No, she couldn't allow that to happen. Harry was sweet and gentle, he deserved someone that was going to treat him the way he deserved.

Grabbing some floo powder, Hermione tossed it into the fireplace. Taking a deep breath and placing her hand over her racing heart, she called out, "Ministry of Magic."

**HP

Cornelius felt like both his birthday and Christmas had come early. At first he didn't want to talk to the pushy little muggle born, but now he was flying high. He had suspected that Potter was a carrier for sometime now, but to hear it confirmed by one of his best friends had him wanting to break out the champaign and start celebrating. If only he wasn't happily married, he would have snatched the little carrier all for himself.

"So let me get this straight," Cornelius said leaning across his desk, eyes dancing with excitement. "Potter got bitten by a vampire on his first night of summer vacation, but instead of dying, he became some sort of wizard/vampire hybrid?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I have seen him myself. Harry has a few physical changes but he mostly still looks the same. He doesn't need blood to survive, but he does prefer animal blood with his food. He still breaths, has a beating heart, bleeds and still has his magic."

Cornelius grinned, sitting back in his chair. "And do you know if he is immortal?" Oh the possibilities if there was an immortal carrier, he thought. With Harry, he could breed a stronger more powerful wizarding world. Harry wouldn't be weak like a human carrier and they could keep him pregnant for forever. Children born from Harry would be ten times stronger than the average witch or wizard.

"I-I don't know, Minister, but I suspect he would be. Wouldn't the vampire venom keep him frozen in his current state?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"I believe you are correct, Miss. Granger." Cornelius answered damn near bouncing in his chair in excitement. "Since Harry is protected behind the fidelius charm, do you think you will be able to talk him into coming out?"

Hermione shook her head no. "There is no way that Harry will come out of that house willingly. He knows that you are after him, and there is always someone there with him watching over him."

Cornelius cursed, he needed to get his hands on Potter, but there was no way to do that if he was protected behind the fidelius charm.

"I understand that you can't tell me his exact location, but how about landmarks near it? We can blanket a hundred mile radius with antidissaperation and antiportkey wards so the second he steps out we can grab him. We will also monitor all floo and Knight Bus travel, there's no way that he can get away."

"You will take care of him right, make sure that he ends up with somebody good?" Hermione wiped the tears from here eyes.

Cornelius got up and walked around his desk. Conjuring a handkerchief, he handed it to the distressed witch. "I promise that Harry will only get the best. He will be treated like royalty and the man he ends up will adore him. Don't fret, Harry will end up thanking you for this."

Nodding her head, Hermione gave the name of the park across the street from Grimmauld Place, then left the Ministry with a heavy heart. Deep down she knew that Harry would never forgive her.

Resting back against his expensive black leather chair, Cornelius tried to figure out the best way to handle Potter. Since Harry was immortal, it wouldn't be fair to marry him off to just one family. If Harry was producing magically strong children for just one family, then that family would become too strong and possibly try to take over the Ministry. No, he couldn't allow that to happen.

Cornelius got up and started pacing his office trying to come up with a solution. After an hour of pacing, he retook his seat grinning. No, he wouldn't marry Harry off to just one family, but loan him out to every pureblood family that has the money to pay for him. They would follow tradition of highest bidder gets the carrier, but he will limit the time that they get him for. He would set a limit of just one child, and when that child is born, Harry will go to the next highest bidder. That way the first family can marry another and produce other children that could possibly marry one of Harry's children from another family. By doing this, he would be strengthening the magical world and increasing the chances of more carriers being born.

Grabbing his quill and parchment, he started to write letters to every pureblood family in Europe alerting them that a carrier had been found and that they had a week to submit their claim on the boy. He knew that they wouldn't be happy with the new regulations, but when they found out that the carrier was none other than Harry Potter, he had no doubt that they would be flocking the ministry with their checkbooks. 

In a way he felt bad for doing this to the young boy, but he should be honored to be the one to make the wizarding world better and stronger. He would make sure in the contact that Harry was taken care of and not abused, and he would even make sure that he had monthly visitations with his children. Harry was a gift to them from magic and he would make sure that he was treated as such.

Sending off the letters, he left his office to go to the Auror Department. He needed to set those wards before Harry had a chance to run. He didn't think that little muggle born would tell anyone what she did, but he wasn't taking any chances.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter of Twilight..

I only gave this a quick once over, got a house full of sick kids. Hopefully everything makes sense.

PLEASE REVIEW!

***HP

Laying in a fetal position hidden under his blanket, Harry wiped his eyes sniffling. He had cried all night until finally Sanguine had given him a dreamless sleep potion, and now upon first wakening, he was crying again. He couldn't believe that he was pregnant...it was a nightmare. Yes he wanted a baby, desperately so...but not like this. Since he never saw Jasper's face during the attack, he had successfully fooled himself into believing that some other vampire had raped him. Jasper was too kind and caring to ever commit such a horrendous crime.

"Oh, my pup."

Sobbing, Harry kicked himself out of the blankets and threw himself at Remus. "Remus, you came."

"Please forgive me, Harry, I couldn't control Moony. Please believe that both Moony and I love you, but he can't help himself around vampires."

Harry clung to Remus, feeling safe in the werewolf's strong arms. "I never doubted your love, Remus." Harry cried.

"Hush, pup, I know you're scared right now, but everything will be alright." Remus was hurting for his pup. He had suffered so much growing up, and now not only had he been attacked, bitten and raped, but now he was pregnant with his rapist's baby. 

Harry frantically shook his head no. "No, it won't be. What am I going to do? I wanted a baby someday, but not like this, and not for many more years."

Sanguine pushed himself off the wall he had leaning against half the night. He had never left the young submissive's room, he stayed watching over him incase he needed him. As far as he was concerned, Harry was now family...a nephew to him. "Harry, there is a potion, an illegal potion mind you, that can terminate the pregnancy." Sanguine prayed that Harry wouldn't take the potion. What Jasper did was horrible, but he wasn't in his right mind when it happened. He knew that they both would love the baby and that they would make a beautiful family.

Reluctantly Sanguine pulled a light pink vial out of his pocket and placed it on the nightstand next to the submissive's bed. Next he pulled out a pain potion and placed it next to the pink vial. "Professor Snape brewed these overnight and dropped them off early this morning. First you take the abortion potion and as soon as you start feeling cramps, you take the pain potion. You are early enough in the pregnancy that there won't be too much bleeding, but you will bleed for a few hours as your body flushes the fetus out. By tomorrow everything will be over and you will still be able to have more children when you are ready.

Feeling like he was going to be sick, Harry stared at the pink potion in horror. He may not want to be pregnant right now, especially from being raped, but not once had he considered killing it. "H-How could such a horrible potion look so pretty?" he croaked.

Remus too was staring at the potion in horror. He knew that Harry had a heart three times bigger than anyone else that he had ever met, and if he took that potion, then he would live to regret it for the rest of his life. In the end though, it was Harry's decision and he would support him no matter what he decided.

"Harry, you don't have to decide right this minute," Sanguine added softly. "Everyone will support you if you decide to keep the baby, especially your dad, mom, Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's. Just keep in mind, the earlier you take the potion, the easier it will be on you. The baby grows everyday, and while right now you will only pass blood and tissue, in a few more months it will be a dead baby you will have to deliver after taking the potion.

Gagging, Harry jumped out of Remus' arms and tore off for the bathroom.

"Was that necessary?" Remus growled. "He is hurting enough, he didn't need that visual."

"I'm just telling him like it is. I know that you don't want him to have an abortion, it will destroy him. He's a submissive, he would never be able to live with the guilt of killing an innocent unborn child."

Gritting his teeth, Remus nodded his head. "Still, you could have said it nicer. This isn't just a case of teenage pregnancy, he was brutally raped."

"I know," Sanguine sighed. "I saw him right after he woke after the turning. Harry was a mess then, but he has come a long way. Right now he's scared, hurt and in shock, but I know for a fact that he couldn't live with himself if he aborted that baby."

"What the fuck!" Jacob gasped. "My little cousin is pregnant?"

Both men turned to see the large shifter standing in the doorway. Without saying a word, Sanguine nodded his head.

"That son of a bitch," Jacob roared. "If I ever find that bloodsucker, I'm going to rip his head off and shove it up his ass. See how he likes having something up his ass against his will."

"I will gladly help you," Remus growled, amber eyes glowing dangerously. Both him and Moony agreed that the vampire that hurt their pup had to die.

Harry stumbled back into the room being held up by Ron. "What's going on? I found Harry crying on the bathroom floor, but he won't tell me what's wrong." Ron explained, concerned for his best friend.

Trembling, Harry took a seat back on the bed staring at the ominous pink potion. He wanted this horrible situation to go away, but he didn't think he could kill a baby. He just wanted someone to tell him that this was a sick prank.

Remus stood up and held out his hand to Harry. "Come on, pup, I'll help you get showered then we can get something to eat. Sanguine and Jacob can fill Ron in on everything."

Harry numbly nodded his head and took Remus' hand. "Remy, when are we going back to Forks? I really want Edward." Ever since waking after his attack and turning, Edward had been his rock, his protector. He felt safe with all the Cullen's, but the bond was a lot stronger with Edward. Sanguine had explained that it was because Edward was with him the entire time during his turning so magic chose him as his protector.

"We are going to discuss it, but I'm sure we will be gone by the end of the day."

Harry felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Edward would know what to do, Edward would help him. Unfortunately, he wasn't excited about seeing Jasper. One, he didn't want Jasper to know that he was pregnant, and two, now when he looked at Jasper, he would see his rapist.

Sanguine turned towards Jacob. "While your filling ginger here on what's going on, pack both yours and Harry's things." Sanguine looked to the abortion potion. "Leave the potions, if Harry wants them then he can pack the."

"What are they?" Jacob asked curiously.

"One is a pain reliever and the other is an abortion potion." Sanguine explained, turning his back and leaving the room.

"What?" Ron asked breathlessly, face losing what little color it had. "H-Harry is pregnant?"

Jacob stared at the potions not knowing what to say. He hated the idea of abortions, but Harry shouldn't be stuck raising the baby of his rapist if he didn't want to.

 

***HP

The atmosphere around the table in the kitchen at Grimmauld place was tense. Everyone now knew that Harry was pregnant, and they didn't know what to say or do to make him feel better. It wasn't fair that Harry was once again suffering and having to grow up faster than what he should. He was only sixteen years old, still a child himself.

"So what's the plan?" Jacob asked, inhaling his third bacon sandwich.

Sirius was sitting next to Harry, rubbing his back and trying to coax him into eating his sandwich. "Me, you, Harry and Remus are leaving at midnight. Harry will sneak out under his invisibility cloak and we will go to the park across the street. From there we will take his portkey back to Forks. Once there we have to contact the American Minister and he will bring the forms over for Harry to become a legal American Citizen. Once that's done, Harry will be protected from anyone trying to kidnap him from other countries. If they do, it will be considered an act of war. They take the safety and happiness of male submissives very seriously in America."

Molly placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of Harry. "Here, sweetie, this will be easier on your stomach. You have to eat something, it's not healthy for you or the..." Molly stopped talking when Remus grabbed her arm shaking his head no.

Harry didn't look up from where he had his head resting on the old wooden table. "M'sorry, Mrs, Weasley, but I'm not very hungry."

You could tell that Molly wanted to say something, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. She could see how bad Harry was hurting and she didn't want to add to it. Babies were a blessing as far as she was concerned, but fortunately she had never been in Harry's situation. She didn't know how she would feel if she found out she got pregnant after being raped.

"Black," Severus roared, storming into the kitchen. "Get Potter and get the hell out of here, now!"

Drawing his wand, Sirius lunged to his feet. "Whats happened? What's going on?"

"The minister knows, he found out about Harry being a submissive. He sent letters to every wealthy pureblood family in Europe informing them that not only was the famous Harry Potter, two time defeater of the most powerful dark wizard in history, a rare male submissive, but also an immortal hybrid wizard/vampire."

"I don't understand, how did he find out?" Sirius felt like he was going to pass out. If the minister got his hands on Harry they would never see him again. He would be sold to the highest bidder and forced to bond with someone who wasn't his mate. That man would have total control over Harry, what he could do, where he could go and who he could see. Harry would have to submit to his wishes no matter how he felt about them. Wizards who were lucky enough to get a male submissive were extremely possessive of them, seldom ever letting them out of the home.

"Narcissa floo'd me minutes ago to warn me, she knows that I vowed to protect Harry. It seems that Lucius floo'd to the ministry the second he read the letter to put a bid in for both him and Draco."

"What's he playing at?" Remus growled. "Harry can only be bonded to one person."

Severus gave the trembling pale boy a sympathetic look. "Minister Fudge has taken it upon himself to write some new laws concerning Harry since he is more than likely immortal. He has decided that Harry should be shared by everybody with enough money to purchase him. After he deliveries a child for the highest bidder, he will then be handed over to the next highest bidder. They plan to use Harry as a broodmare in order to build a stronger, more powerful wizarding world and hopefully birth more male submissives."

Harry lunged out of his seat and climbed onto Jacob's lap. He needed to be held, he needed to feel protected. How could this be happening on top of everything else? He couldn't take anymore. "Please, please, Jake, take me home now." he cried.

Jacob nodded, gripping his cousin tight to his chest. "Screw waiting until midnight, I'm taking him now." There was nothing anyone could say or do to stop him. Harry was his responsibility and he'd be damned if he would let them hurt his little cousin like that. These people were nothing but sick, perverted bastards. How the hell could you condemn an innocent person to a life like that? They were doing nothing more than whoring him out then stealing his children.

Arthur came stumbling out of the floo, falling onto his hands and knees. "The ministry is being overrun with bidders, it's madness there. You need to get Harry out now, aurors, unspeakables and curse breakers are on their way."

"How do they know where we're at, we are under the Fidelius Charm?" Sirius yelled.

Dumbledore and Bill Weasley stepped out of the floo, Bill looking disheveled and flustered. "Gringotts is damn near under attack, the lobby is filled with purebloods demanding loans. They want to make sure that they are the highest bidder and they are willing to sell their soul to the goblins in order to get him."

"Are the goblins going to help them?" Harry cried, clinging to Jake like he was a lifeline.

"No, that's why they sent me here." Bill explained. "The goblins always respected the Potter's since they treated them with respect, your grandfather even saved the life of a goblins during the first war with Voldemort. I'm the best damn curse breaker in Europe and Fudge is demanding that they send me to him, that's why the goblins sent me home. Harry, you have got to get out of England. They don't know exactly where you are, but they know the name of the park across the street. They plan to set up anti-disapparating and anti-portkey wards, they are also grounding the Knight Bus and shutting down the floo system. If they can't tear down the Fidelius Charm, then they are going to wait you out until you have to come out for food."

Harry was trembling so bad that his muscles were starting to ache. "Harry, take this," Sanguine ordered, thrusting a calming draught into his hand.

After Harry downed the potion, Jacob handed him off to Ron. "I'm going to get our stuff, then we're out of here." He would gladly leave all his shit behind, but he wanted the money that Carlisle gave him incase they ran into any problems.

"H-How did F-Fudge find out about me?" Harry asked in a small and shaky voice.

Arthur looked at Molly then at Harry and Ron. He hated having to tell them that it was their best friend that had betrayed Harry. It was Pettigrew all over again, best friend betraying best friend. "I'm sorry, boys, but Hermione was seen going into Fudge's office last night then an hour later he was seen running to the Auror department."

Harry shook his head no, feeling like he was going to throw up. "Hermione wouldn't....she wouldn't do that to me. I know she was scared of me, but she wouldn't turn me in to the ministry."

Dumbledore looked sadly at the boy he considered a grandson. He had honestly thought that no one from their group would betray Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it's true. She just left my office in tears. She confessed to me this morning what she did, she thought she was protecting you. She was afraid that your new family was going to corrupt you and turn you into a bloodsucking monster. After I informed her what the minister plans on doing to you, she was horrified."

"That bitch," Molly grumbled as she stirred the pot of soup. Her back was turned so she missed the looks of shock that everyone was giving her.

"Molly, she thought she was helping Harry," Arthur scolded gently.

Molly spun around waving a large spoon in front of her face. "Don't you give me that load dragon dung, Arthur Weasley." Molly screeched. "She parades around here acting like she's smarter than Merlin himself going on about house elf and werewolf rights. I know she researched male submissives so she knew that Harry would be forced to bond with someone he didn't love and become his broodmare. No, Arthur, what that little bitch did was unforgivable and she will no longer be allowed in my home." Molly glared at her youngest son. "I know you are sweet on her, Ronald Weasley, but if you were smart, you would forget about her. She's a selfish little know-it-all who has just proved that she can't be trusted."

Ron held up his hands, wide eyed and shaking his head. "I agree, there is no forgiveness for what she has done. She owes Harry a life debt and she's pays him back by betraying him. She's a rat, just like Peter Pettigrew."

Harry jumped when loud banging came from the front door. "No, please don't let them take me," he cried, clawing at his best friends back.

Pulling out their wands, Dumbledore, Bill and Sirius rushed out of the kitchen and to the front of the house.

"It can't be them, pup," Remus reassured, standing guard in front of Harry and Ron with Sanguine. Seconds later, Jacob was at his side, tense and ready to shift. "They can't get past the Fidelius Charm," Remus added.

There was a loud commotion then everyone returned with Moody clunking behind them. "Floo is on lockdown and they blanketed all of England." Moody was grumbling.

"How were they able to blanket England?" Remus asked, both shocked and terrified.

"What do you mean by they blanketed England?" Jacob asked, grabbing Harry and pulling him to his feet. They were getting out, and they were getting out now.

"Wards, boy." Moody answered gruffly. "No one can portkey or apparate in England and they are expanding those wards to blanket all of Europe as we speak. Everyone wants a piece of Potter and they are going to make damn sure that he can't escape."

Harry was now clinging to both Jacob and Remus, crying pink tears. "I-I have to get out of here. What are we going to do?"

"There are Auror's crawling all over this street. They can't see Grimmauld, but they have a good idea where it's at." Moody looked around the room eyes landing on Jacob. "Are you strong enough to carry Potter as a wolf?"

"Not a problem," Jacob answered confidently. 

"Do you have a plan, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked. He didn't want to fight his own people, most of whom he had known since they were eleven years old, but he would do whatever it took to keep Harry safe. What they were going to do to him was cruel and barbaric. He wouldn't sit back and allow them to get away with it. The wizarding world owed Harry and he was disgusted that they were treating him like this.

"Potter can't stay here, it's just a matter of time before they break the Fidealus." Moody explained. "I say wolf boy here carries Potter on his back under his invisibility cloak across the rooftops as far as he can go. Then they hit the ground and run like hell. I don't know if they will have any Auror's stationed at the muggle airports, but that's the only way he's getting out of here."

Jacob nodded his head. "Not a problem, I can get him out of here and I'm fast. As soon as it's clear I will shift back then get him to an airport. I will buy two tickets stating that I have a germ phobia and can't sit next to people. Harry can stay under his cloak and no one will ever know."

Remus started pacing the kitchen. "I don't know, that's a long flight for Harry to remain under the cloak."

Moody stomped his wooden leg hard down onto the floor. "The boy doesn't have a choice, it's either that or spread his legs for every pureblood bastard that wants a piece of him."

"I can do it," Harry said, eyes pleading with Remus and Sirius. "Please, I can't let them get me. I will kill myself before letting them use me like that."

"Harry, please don't talk like that," Sirius gasped, grabbing his godson and crushing him in a bear hug. 

Harry fought his tears this time, he had to be strong if he wanted to get through this. "I mean it, Siri, I won't let them do that to me. We don't know for sure if I'm immortal, but even if I am, there are still ways to kill a vampire. I can't with live being raped, impregnated, having my baby taken from me, then repeating it all over again. Death is much preferable to an existence like that."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a loud blasting sound and the flickering of the house lights. "They are busting through the wards," Moody growled, rushing out of the kitchen and heading to the front window.

Ron was the first one to make it to the front window. "There must be hundreds of them." The park across the street was filled with aurors and purebloods and leading the pack was Minister Fudge.

Sirius grabbed Harry by the arms. "Do you need any money?"

Harry frantically shook his head no, he was terrified at what he saw. Hundreds of men were out there all wanting to force him to have their baby...all wanting to force him to have sex.

Jacob stood beside his cousin and wrapped his massive arm around is waist. "His father gave me a small fortune, we'll be fine."

Sirius pulled Harry into another hug. "Pup, you have to get out of here before they get through. Go out your bedroom window and keep your cloak on, and whatever you, do not take it off until you are home."

"Harry," Dumbledore called. "I spoke with the American Minister and he has taken a vow to protect you and he swears on his magic that he won't do to you what Fudge is trying to do. You will be safe there and allowed to stay with your new family?"

Harry gave his headmaster a hug. Despite the man sending him to the Dursley's and leaving him there knowing that he wouldn't be properly cared for, he still loved the old man. Dumbledore knew that if the ministry had found out about him being a submissive then is life would have been over. Dumbledore knew that he wouldn't find love at his aunt and uncles house, but he honestly didn't know that he would be badly abused. The man didn't want him to suffer the way that his mother had, he was only trying to give him his freedom and a chance at a future with a man of his choosing.

Ron was next to pull Harry into a hug. "Be careful, and as soon as I can I will come and visit."

Harry started crying, over the past few days his relationship with Ron had gone from best friends to brothers and he was going to miss him. Ron may have had some jealousy issues, but he was growing up and he no longer let Harry's fame and money bother him.

"Hey, don't cry, this isn't goodbye. Who knows, maybe I will look into schools in America, I'm pretty disgusted with how things are over here."

Harry stepped back wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." He felt stupid for blubbering all over Ron like that.

"It's because you're a submissive and you are currently hormonal." Sanguine explained.

Harry winced, for a few minutes there he forgot about the baby that was growing in his belly.

"What in Merlin's name are those two and their friends up to?" Arthur questioned, staring out the window.

Fred, George, Neville Longbottom and Lee Jordan were sneaking around the park discreetly dropping little black balls as they went. Every once in a while they would look up at the house then point to what they were dropping on the ground.

"It's their new and improved Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder Bombs. They created it so that a group of them can go off at the same time with an activation word." Bill explained, shaking his head and chuckling.

"Arthur," Moody growled. "Those twins of yours are geniuses." Moody turned to Harry and Jacob. "They are giving you a distraction, as soon as they go off, get the hell out."

Harry gave everyone a hug, lingering longer with Remus and Sirius. "Please come with us," he begged trying to hold back his tears.

"As soon as we can we will be there." Sirius said, hugging his godson. "I don't want to lead them to you so it might be a few months. As soon as you get home I want you to contact me with the two way mirror so I know that you're safe."

"I will," Harry said, smiling through his tears. He really didn't want to go without Sirius and Remus, he needed them. He didn't know what to do about the baby and he could use their help and support.

As if Sirius was reading his mind, he cupped Harry's face and gave him a reassuring smile. "Pup, I'm behind you one hundred percent...no matter what you decide. The decision has to be yours, no one else's. You now have the support of a loving family and an overprotective cousin, I know you will be fine."

Harry threw himself at his godfather for one last hug. "Please be careful, don't let them hurt you because of me."

"Don't worry about me, I'm a tuff old dog." Sirius looked past Harry and directly at Jacob. "Do not let him out of your sight, not even for a minute. Get to the airport as fast as you can and get the hell out of here. I'm trusting you to keep him safe."

"I will protect him with my life," Jacob said, meaning it with all his heart.

Moody started clunking up the steps. "Move it, Potter, you have to be ready the second those bombs go off."

As soon as they got to Harry's bedroom, the best room with easy access to the roof, Jacob handed Harry the backpack. "Hold on, and whatever you do, don't let go." Winking, Jacob shifted into his large russet wolf form.

"Potter."

Harry turned to see his potions master holding out two vials to him, one was a pretty pink. 

"Do you want to take these with you?"

Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Harry nodded his head and snatched the potions out of his professor's hand and stuffed them in the backpack. "Thank you," he whispered, never making eye contact with the man.

"Come on, let's get you up," Sanguine said, placing his hands on Harry's waist and hoisting him onto the wolf's back. "I will see you as soon as I can get out of here." 

Nodding his head, Harry took two large handfuls of fur and gripped them tight. "Please be careful everyone, and I will write as soon as I can."

Jacob climbed up onto the ledge of the window and waited. He didn't have long to wait before everything went pitch black and screams were heard from below. Luckily, even in the dark he could see perfectly fine. With a warning growl, he lunged out the window and landed on the neighbor's roof. Without looking back or around, he took off at full speed trying to put as much distance between them and those sick ass wizards.

***HP

Humming softly, Alice was rooting through the large bag of clothes she had just bought for Harry and was hanging them in his closet. Her little brother really didn't need more clothes, but she saw these and couldn't resist. She hoped that he would be coming home soon, she missed him and Jasper's moping was driving her insane. She was just reaching up to hang a shirt when she was violently forced into a vision, causing her to fall to knees with a cry.

Edward was playing his piano when his fingers came down hard on the keys, breaking them. He was watching Alice's vision of his little brother and he was horrified at what he was seeing. The wizards knew about his submissive status and were hunting him down.

Alice came stumbling down the stairs. "Edward," she cried for her mate. "Edward, did you see?"

Edward jumped up, picking up his trembling mate and sitting on the couch with her in his lap. Right now he needed comfort from her as much as she needed it from him. Their little brother was in a lot of danger and there was nothing they could do to help him. It was all up to Jacob to get Harry safely out of England and back to America.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked, running into the room with the rest of the family. Jasper knew that her vision had to be about his mate, he had been getting some weird vibes all day and he just knew that something was wrong with him.

"They know, Jaz, they know that Harry is a submissive." Alice cried. "Jacob and Harry are on the run and they can't use that bracelet that Sanguine gave him. I saw wizards crawling all over the airport so they also won't be able to take a plane. He's also sick, Jasper, I saw him vomiting a lot."

Jasper went to take off, but his father stopped him. "Jasper, you can't go, there is nothing you can do. They are already on the run, by the time you get there they could already be here."

"I have to help him," Jasper said desperately. "You heard Alice, they can't fly and Harry is sick. How are they going to get out of England if they can't take a plane?"

Carlisle was trying not to take off for England himself. Harry was his son and he loved him dearly. Harry may not have been in their lives long, but he had already won their hearts and he couldn't imagine his life without him in it. "Harry and Jacob are smart, they will figure out something. I also gave Jacob a lot of money so they don't have to worry about that."

Esme was nervously wringing her hands, terrified for her baby. "Alice, you had said in an earlier vision that Harry wouldn't make it home if Jacob didn't go to England with him, do you see them getting home safely now?"

Alice looked sadly at her family. "I have seen both Harry making it home safely, and him being caught." Alice cringed, looking away from everyone.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked with dread.

Alice shook her head, unable to voice what she saw. Edward pulled her head down so it was resting on his shoulder. "Jasper, if Harry is taken, he will kill himself." Edward said brokenly. "He would rather be dead than live the life they have planned out for him."

Jasper stumbled to a chair and sat down. "Kill himself, how? Is he not immortal?"

Edward closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the horrible vision of his little brother committing suicide. "No, Jaz, I think Harry is immortal. He tried a few different methods of ending his life, but when they didn't work, he set himself on fire."

"Well that's it, I'm going over there," Emmett growled. He didn't care how powerful those wizards where, he wasn't going to let them get their hands on his little buddy.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand. "I'm with Emmett, and I say we tell the shifters. It's not just Harry in danger over there, but also Jacob."

Carlisle nodded his head, he was going to have to call Billy immediately. "Alice, did you see any of us going over there?"

"No," Alice answered softly. "If they do catch him, we will be too late anyway. In my vision where he makes it home, it will take them a week, but both him and Jacob will be safe. There is something wrong with Harry though, but I couldn't tell what."

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Esme asked, tears in her voice since her eyes were unable to shed tears.

Carlisle looked around at his family, eyes lingering on Jasper. "We wait... We wait until Harry contacts us, or until Alice gets another vision. Sanguine should have also been with Harry at the time this went down so hopefully he will get in contact with me soon. Also, I don't think we should call him or Jacob incase they are hiding. It's going to be hard, but all we can do right now is wait."

Jasper lunged to his feet. "I need to hunt," he growled. He hated sitting around doing nothing when his mate was in danger, but Carlisle was right, there was nothing they could do. Even if he flew over there he didn't know where Harry was staying. Harry had said that the house was under special enchantments and he was physically unable to say the address.

"I'll come with you," Emmett said, needing to take his anger and fears out on something. He wanted to storm over there and remove some wizards heads from their bodies. He wanted to show them what happened when you messed with a Cullen.

"Alice, you said that Harry was sick?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded her head. "I saw him vomiting and Jacob carrying him, but I don't exactly know what's wrong."

Carlisle cursed under his breath. "Dammit, I knew there was something wrong with him before he left, but when I checked him over everything came back fine."

"I too suspected that he was hiding something," Edward added thoughtfully. "Unfortunately my mate taught him how to successfully keep me out of his head." Edward gave his mate a half hearted glare.

Carlisle pulled out his cell phone. "I have to call Billy and let him know that the boys are in trouble. Stay by the house phone and keep your cells on you incase Harry or Jacob try getting in contact with us."

***HP

Jacob stepped out of the taxi and stretched. He didn't really need to stretch, but he was giving Harry time to get out. They had managed to get away from Grimmaul Place and he had ran for an hour carrying Harry before shifting and hailing a cab. They were now at the airport and planning on taking the first flight to America. They weren't going to be picky, any destination was fine, as long as it was to the United States of America. Once they landed they could use the portkey that would take them directly to the Cullen's. 

Harry clung to Jacob's arm terrified that he would lose him in the crowd. He was feeling a little car sick and fighting back the vomit. He had always had a problem with transportation, and not just wizarding methods of transportation. He had always felt nauseous in the car, on the bus, while riding the Hogwarts Express, floo'ing, apparating and portkeying. About the only method of travel that didn't make him sick was flying on his broom.

"You alright?" Jacob whispered, he could feel Harry's clammy hand trembling on his arm.

"Just wanna go home," Harry whispered back.

"Soon, let's go find a..." Jacob didn't get to finish because Harry froze, painfully digging his nails into his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Aurors," Harry whispered, pullIng Jacob back towards the door.

"What?" Jacob growled, looking around trying to spot the wizards. It wasn't hard for him to pick them out, they were really horrible at blending in with non magical people. There was one wizard standing next to the check in counter wearing a checkered suit jacket with striped sleep pants. Another wizard a few feet down was actually wearing a woman's dress, frills and all.

"I count fifteen right in this area," Harry whispered now tugging on Jacob's arm as hard as he could.

Not wanting to cause a scene and draw the attention of the wizards, Jacob turned around and exited the airport. "You have the cloak, they can't see you."

"They have their ways, spells and enchantments. It's no secret that I have an invisibility cloak, they will be expecting me to use it. We can't go in there."

Jacob stopped by the curb. "Harry, we don't have a choice, that's our only way home. I'm a strong swimmer, but there is no way in hell that I can swim all the way back to the USA."

"That's it," Harry cried softly. "Jacob, hail a cab."

"Uhm, Harry, I was just kidding about the swimming thing. Even if I could swim that far, sharks would end up making a meal out of us anyway. 

Harry clung tighter to Jacob when he spotted an Auror making his rounds outside the airport and getting closer to them. "Cab, then cruise ship," he whispered urgently hoping that his cousin understood what he meant.

Spotting the wizard, Jacob held out his hand and flagged down a cab. Harry quickly scrambled into the backseat and ducked down just to be safe. Jacob quickly scooted in beside Harry trying to block him with his much larger body. "Yeah, can you take me to a travel agency or somewhere where I can book a cruise?" Jacob asked, figuring out what Harry meant.

Trembling and feeling sick to his stomach, Harry laid down and rested his head on Jacob's lap. He didn't know if it was the stress, lack of eating, muggle travel, or the baby, but he was feeling awful. Hopefully they could figure out something soon so he could crash and hopefully wake feeling better. He was praying that there were no Auror's at the docks, cruise ships weren't you typical way of escaping and he honestly didn't think that they would think about it. Wizards didn't try to understand muggles and muggle technology, they felt that they were far superior than them. Hopefully their prejudiced ways will be to his advantage. He just wanted to get home where he would be safe and looked after.

***HP

Jacob exited the travel agency with a folder full of papers and brochures. "We have two days before the ship sails, what are we going to do?" Jacob had managed to book a passage on the Queen Mary Two to New York City, but it had cost a small fortune since it was last minute and they only had the most expensive stateroom available. Luckily, not only did he have the ten thousand in cash that Carlisle had given him, but also unlimited credit card.

Harry couldn't help but to frantically scan the area, he just knew someone was going to grab him. By now Fudge and the rest of the wizarding world probably knew that he had escaped and were scouring ever inch of England looking for him. He prayed that his godfathers and everyone else were safe.

"Find a hotel, a really expensive one," Harry whispered. "Anyone who knows me knows that I wouldn't go to some fancy hotel and waste a bunch of money."

It didn't take them long to get settled into a very expensive hotel that had Jacob almost choking over the price. Before this trip he had never been out of Washington and he couldn't believe that people would spend that much just to sleep in comfort. He would be happy sleeping under the stars, while all this luxury was nice, he didn't need it.

Sighing, Jacob looked over at the bed where Harry had passed out the second he had laid down. His little cousin looked horrible and he was very worried about him. It wasn't like he could just take him to the hospital, he was a pregnant male, that was bound to cause a commotion.

Pulling out his phone, Jacob sent a quick text message to Carlisle. 'On the run, currently safe, can't say more incase they can track it, please tell my dad.' He wished that he could give them more details, but it was too risky. He didn't know everything that the wizards were capable of and he wasn't going to take any chances. He had to get Harry safely back home, his life literally depended on it. He had no doubt that the submissive would commit suicide if caught and he couldn't blame him. He wouldn't wish that life on his worst enemy.

Jacob looked at his phone when a message came through. "Take care, please keep us informed, your dad knows, don't hesitate to use the money." Yawning, Jacob pocketed the phone and crawled in bed next to his cousin. He was exhausted, but he couldn't go to sleep. He planned to stay awake watching over Harry until he knew that they were safe. They were on the fifteenth floor and it gave them a pretty good view of all the coming and goings. They had to spend two nights here before they could catch the cruise ship to New York, and he didn't plan on leaving the room until the last minute.

***HP

"Harry, please eat something," Jacob pleaded. They only had a few hours until the ship left and Harry had hardly eaten anything since they left Grimmaul Place.

Harry gave Jacob a pained look. "I want to, Jake, honestly, but without blood it just doesn't taste right."

Jacob cursed, in all the commotion back at the house they had forgotten Harry's thermos of blood. He didn't realize just how much Harry needed blood in order to eat human food. "I can donate some of mine, you know just pour it over your eggs.

Harry looked horrified at Jacob. "I can't do that," he cried, feeling grossed out at the idea, but also disgusted because the idea sounded good. He was starving and yet he couldn't stomach to eat any of the food. It didn't help that he was suffering from horrible morning sickness and he had nothing but stomach bile to throw up.

"Harry, you need to eat, you will never make it a week on the ship without eating." It was going to take six days for the ship to get to New York and Harry had explained that he couldn't take the portkey because he was worried that the magic would take out the ships electronics.

Harry looked at Jacob trying to hide how desperately he wanted his blood. "What if it turns me into a monster? What if I can't control myself after getting a taste of human blood?"

Jacob took a seat next to the distressed submissive. "Have you had a desire to drain every animal you have seen since your turning."

Harry shook his head no unable to make eye contact with Jacob. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but Jacob smelled amazing.

Sighing, Jacob picked up the steak knife and cut his arm. He didn't miss how Harry's nostrils flared and his eyes dilated from the scent of his blood. Harry was pregnant and starving, he needed food or else he was going to pass out. 

"Please don't, Jacob," Harry cried, pink tears streaming down his face. He felt that if he took human blood than he would be a monster...he would become what Hermione feared.

It was hard to ignore his cousin's weak pleas and his tears, but Jacob held his arm over Harry's food and allowed his blood to drip all over the steak an eggs. He watched as Harry emerald eyes darkened as he stared at his blood covered food.

With a strangled cry, Harry lunged at his food and started inhaling it. The smell of Jacob's blood was too much for him to resist...it was mouthwatering. The first bite was like a firework had went off in his mouth. The blood was still warm, warmer than an average humans because of him being a wolf shifter, and it was incredibly sweet and juicy. Animal blood was amazing, but Jacob's blood was out of this world. Before he knew it the plate was clean and he was licking his fingers and scooping up any traces of blood that was still on the plate.

Jacob watched with sick fascination as Harry licked the blood from his fingers. He was relieved to see his little cousin finally eat something after three days, even if it was covered in his blood. He figured over the next six days he was going to have to sacrifice quite a bit of his blood.

Harry stared at his now clean fingers. "Oh, Merlin, what have I done?" he groaned softly, feeling his breakfast try to make it's way back up. He had just consumed Jacob's blood, human blood...and he wanted more.

Jacob grabbed Harry's shoulders and gave him a shake. "Don't you dare get sick, Harry. You desperately needed that food, and if you throw it all back up, my sacrifice would have been for nothing. You did what you had to do to survive, you're not a monster. Hell, if I would have went three days without eating, I probably would have eaten one of my pack mates. Consuming my blood will not make you a mindless, crazed bloodsucker."

Harry looked at Jacob, pained eyes swimming in pink tears. "But it was so good, Jake. I have never tasted anything that could even come close to comparing to your blood."

Despite being grossed out, Jacob puffed his chest out smirking at his cousin. "Tasted good did I?"

Harry slowly cocked his to the side. "You tasted bloody amazing. Your blood was so warm and sweet." Harry stared at Jacob's neck like he was in some sort of a trance. "So warm... So red... So good."

Jacob bolted off the couch. "Harry, are you alright?" He didn't like the way that Harry was looking at him, it reminded him of one of the cartoons where the wolf pictured his best friend, who just happened to be a sheep, walking around looking like a steak.

Harry stood up licking his lips. "I'm so hungry, Jake, and you tasted so good. I just want a bit more...just a little bit." Harry started to slowly stalk Jacob around the room.

"Harry, snap out of it," Jacob pleaded, a hint of panic in his voice. He didn't want to hurt Harry, but he couldn't let him drain him.

Harry backed Jacob into a wall and leaned in until his nose was touching the shifters neck. Inhaling, Harry moaned. "You smell good enough to eat, Jacob."

"Fuck, Harry, come on. You don't want to eat me, I'm all gamey and gross." Jacob placed his hands on Harry shoulders, not pushing him away but keeping him from getting any closer.

"Bloooood, me want blood," Harry started chanting. "Bloooood, me want blood."

"Dammit, Harry," Jacob growled when he noticed that Harry was grinning. "You really had me going there for a minute."

Giggling, Harry leaned in and blew a wet, sloppy raspberry on Jacob's neck.

"Now that's just gross," Jacob gagged, wiping at his neck while glaring at his laughing cousin. "I thought you had really lost it."

Harry stepped away still laughing. "I admit, your blood was fantastic and I could easily drink a gallon of it, but I can control myself. Though, you might want to sleep with one eye open until we get home."

"Very funny," Jacob grumbled. "Now that you're done feasting on my blood, go get a shower so we can get going."

***HP

Jacob stopped, gaping up at the large ship. "It's fucking huge." He had never seen a cruise ship before and he never imagined that it would be so big. How did something that enormous and heavy manage to stay afloat? 

Harry tugged on Jacob's arm, he just wanted to get safely on the ship and into their room. He did feel bad that neither him nor Jacob were going to get to enjoy their first, and probably last, ever cruise. He would love to explore the ship and take advantage of the activities, but he was terrified of getting caught. He just wanted to get safely home to his family. So far he had yet to spot a wizard so he was hopeful that they would make it.

 

"Do you believe this shit?" Jacob gasped, exploring every inch of their stateroom. If he thought the hotel was luxurious, it had nothing on the Queens Grill Suite. "We even have our own personal balcony."

Harry collapsed onto the sofa, sighing as he sank into the soft pillows. He was finally starting to feel like he could breath a little easier. The ship would be setting sail in an hour and in six days he would be home. He desperately wanted his dad and Edward, he wanted his dad's advice and Edward protective arms.

"I'm sorry that you're not going to get to enjoy this cruise," Harry said sadly.

Jacob snorted, collapsing on the sofa next to him. "Are you kidding me, did you see all those stuck up people boarding the ship? I don't do black tie functions, I will be more than happy taking in the view with you on our own personal balcony and ordering in room service. Honestly, Harry, I wouldn't know how to mingle with people like that, hell, I don't even own a tie."

Smiling, Harry rested his head on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm so glad that I met you," he said softly. "You're more than a cousin and best friend to me, you're more like a brother."

Jacob grinned down at Harry's head. "I feel the same way. I will always be there for you, Harry, and if you decide to keep the baby, I will help however I can." Over the past two days he had tried not to bring up the baby. He knew that the submissive was having a hard time accepting it, and he didn't want to add any more stress to an already extremely stressful situation. Personally he didn't know how he felt about the baby, but he couldn't blame an innocent child for something that wasn't its fault.

Harry didn't comment on what Jacob said, right now he was trying to ignore the fact that he had a little creature growing inside his body. A couple of times he had come across the two potion vials that he had stuffed into the backpack, but he quickly shoved them aside and continued on looking for whatever it was he needed. One minute he wanted to quickly down the potion before he could change his mind, and the next minute he wanted to shatter the vial so he wouldn't be tempted. He didn't know what to do, but he knew things were only going to get more complicated once Jasper found out. He had no doubts that Jasper would want to keep the baby along with the rest of his family.

Harry didn't realize he had drifted off to sleep until he heard a loud banging sound. Thinking that it was Auror's, he lunged to his feet stumbling and falling into the small coffee table.

"Easy there, cuz, it's just me," Jacob said, walking into the room carrying a tray of food. "I ordered us some room service."

Harry looked down at his trembling hands, heart racing a mile a minute. Looking out the balcony window, he was surprised to see that there was only ocean, no land. "How long have I been out," he asked shakily.

Jacob placed the tray on the table in front of Harry. "Five hours, you were out hard." Jacob walked to the balcony and looked out. "Isn't it beautiful? I have never been so far out in the ocean that I couldn't see land."

Yawning, Harry joined Jacob at the balcony. "I have only ever been on a boat twice and each time it was just the lake at my school. I had never seen the ocean before coming to Forks."

Jacob wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. "Yeah, that didn't end so well, did it?"

Snuggling into Jacob's side, Harry chuckled. "I don't know, I got an extended family in you and everyone else at the reservation. Drinking half the ocean was worth it if you ask me."

Jacob shook his head. "Come on, let's eat."

Harry looked at the tray with dread. He knew he wouldn't be able to eat without blood and he really didn't want to take anymore of Jacob's blood. Animal blood was hard enough for him to come to terms with eating, human blood was just too much for him. At the same time though, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about how amazing it was. Jacob's blood was a hundred times better than animals, and just thinking about it was making his stomach rumble and his mouth water.

Rolling his eyes, Jacob walked to the tray. "Stop looking at it like it's going to attack you." Grabbing the knife, he sliced his arm and held it over Harry's pasta dish and squeezed it."

Harry moaned when he smelled Jacob's blood. "It's not right, Jake. What if I can't go back to animal blood after this?"

"Well you have to," Jacob snickered. "I can't spend the rest of my life bleeding all over your food."

***HP

Jacob startled when he felt the small body next to him twitching. Sitting up, he watched as Harry jerked and whimpered as he suffered yet another nightmare. The one thing he learned about his cousin since accompanying him to England was that he never got a peaceful nights sleep. Almost every night he had nightmares causing him to cry out, thrash and wake in a sweat.

"Baby," Harry cried softly in his sleep, hands clutching at his stomach as he curled around them.

Jacob was just about to shake Harry awake when his next words froze him. "Jasper's baby...raped me."

Jacob reeled back as if someone had struck him. Did Harry just say that Jasper was one the vampire that raped and bit him? Was Jasper the father of his cousin's baby? Careful not to wake Harry, Jacob climbed out of bed and made his way to their balcony. He had just started to trust and like the Cullen's, if Jasper was the one that hurt Harry, he was going to have to kill him. 

"Jacob," Harry called a hint of panic in his voice. 

"Out here," Jacob called back flatly. If Jasper was the one that raped Harry, then Harry had lied to him. Harry had said that it wasn't any of the Cullen's that had attacked him.

"What are you doing out here," Harry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's three thirty in the morning." Making his way to a chair he sat down and looked up at the stars. "The stars look amazing out here in the middle of the ocean."

Jacob looked up at the stars and grunted. "Harry, have you ever lied to me?"

Harry looked back at Jacob not understanding what he was getting at. "Jacob, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling a little scared.

Jacob clenched his fists at his sides, he hated smelling fear coming from his little cousin. Harry was so much smaller than him and so compassionate that he just wanted to hide him away so people couldn't hurt and take advantage of him. If Jasper was the one that raped Harry then that meant that he had forgiven the monster, and that was something that he couldn't except. There was no forgivable excuse for rape.

Scared, Harry got up and moved away from Jacob. He could see how his cousin was clenching his jaws and fists, fighting his wolf for control. "Jake, did I do something wrong?" his asked fearfully.

"Dammit, Harry," Jacob growled, lunging to his feet and stalking to the railing.

Harry flinched, stumbling away from Jacob and slamming into the sliding glass door.

Jacob closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Turning back, he felt horrible for the fear he could see on his cousin's face. Not in a million years would he ever lay a harmful hand on him, no matter how angry he got. "Don't be scared, Harry, I'm not mad at you."

Harry took a tentative step closer to Jacob, the submissive in him just wanted to be held and told that he wasn't in trouble. "I don't understand, why are you so angry?"

"Harry, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Jacob asked, watching closely to his cousin's facial expressions. He knew the second that Harry understood why he was so angry, he could tell because his eyes widened and face drained of what little color it had.

Harry thought back to the nightmare that had originally woken him. He had been dreaming about the rape, but just like during the attack he couldn't see Jasper's face. The next thing he knew he was holding a tiny baby that looked like a demon, horns and all. The baby had it's grotesquely ugly face scrunched up while it was screaming and it had a snake like tongue and sharp pointy teeth. Even in his dreams he couldn't put Jasper's face on his attacker. In his dreams, the father of his baby was a monster, not Jasper.

"Jacob, he didn't mean it," Harry defended weakly.

"So it's true?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "Jasper was the one who not only raped and turned you, but also got you pregnant?"

"He... He didn't mean it?"

Jacob slammed his hand down on balcony railing. "Stop saying that," he snarled angrily. "Fuck, Harry, he raped you."

"I know," Harry said brokenly. "but he didn't..."

"Don't say it," Jacob growled warningly. "There is no excuse for rape."

"You don't understand," Harry pleaded as he reached out and placed a trembling hand on Jacob arm. "Jasper has always had control issues, then he came across me, his extremely rare male and powerful submissive mate, and he snapped. His vampire needed to claim me before somebody else did. Jasper wasn't in his right mind."

"How can you defend him?" Jacob spat in disgust, yanking his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"Because, Jasper is a good person who lost control in a moment of weakness. I know that he didn't hurt me on purpose and he would never do so again."

Jacob shook his head. "I can't believe that the rest of the Cullen's condoned what he did?"

Harry couldn't hide his hurt at Jacob's rejection. He knew at times he could be very clingy, but he craved touch and Jacob had never denied him before. "They didn't condone it. As soon as they found out what happened, Carlisle and Edward came looking for me. They were expecting to find a dead body though, not me going through some freaky change. They stayed with me during the entire change, Emmett too. Sanguine explained what I was and why Jasper lost control. As first I was terrified to be around Jasper, but I wanted to be with Edward. Magic chose him to be my protector, and they offered me something I desired more than anything...a family. Jasper respected my fear and space and never pushed his presence on me."

"And how do you feel about Jasper now?" 

Harry looked out over the moonlit ocean. "I'm still not one hundred percent comfortable with him, but I'm getting there. I can see in his eyes how much he cares for me and how he much he hates himself for hurting me. I also feel the mate pull to him, but I'm not ready yet to accept it. I think eventually I could come to love him, but right now the attack is still to fresh in my mind."

Jacob sighed. "Harry, I know that you grew up abused and unloved, and I can see how desperately you crave love and affection. Do you think maybe that desire is clouding your judgement?"

Harry smiled sadly at Jacob. "Maybe...probably, I won't deny that I want to find love and happiness with my mate. All I ever wanted was a family, and magic chose Jasper to be mine. Am I mad and do I feel cheated over what happened? Most definitely...it's not fair. It helps that I never saw Jasper's face during the attack so I have a hard time associating him with it."

"Harry," Jacob groaned, giving in and pulling the submissive into his arms. "I agree, it's not fair. I have yet to find my imprint, but I know that I would do anything for them and would hate myself if I ever hurt them. What are you going to do about the baby? You may have been able to fool yourself because you didn't see Jasper's face, but in eight months you're going to give birth to the proof."

Harry clung desperately to Jacob, melting into his chest. "I don't know, Jake. I'm terrified and sick over it. Part of me wants to get rid of it so I won't have a reminder of that night for the rest of my life. I'm terrified if I look at the baby then I will see Jasper as my rapist, and I don't know if I can live with that."

"Harry, I'm sorry that I got upset."

"S'alright," Harry mumbled into Jacob's chest. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes open now that Jacob was comforting him again. He was both physically and emotionally exhausted.

Bending down, Jacob scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him back into the stateroom. "Sleep for now, cuz, worry about the rest tomorrow."

After Harry was settled, Jacob pulled out his cell and texted Carlisle. 'Still safe, five more days." He hoped Carlisle understood what he meant. In five more days the ship would dock in New York City and they could take the portkey back to Forks. He didn't know how he was going to handle seeing Jasper after finding out the truth, but he knew that he couldn't hurt Harry.

***HP 

Jacob rubbed Harry's back as his face was stuffed down the toilet puking up his morning breakfast and blood. He really felt bad for Harry, it seemed like he could never catch a break.

"I feel like shit," Harry moaned pitifully.

"You look like shit too," Jacob agreed, holding Harry's hair back.

"I don't think the rocking of the boat is helping any." Harry managed to get out before thrusting his head back into the toilet and vomiting some more.

"If you thinks it's alright, when you are done tossing up your stomach, I will see if I can track down some seasick pills. I really don't want to leave you though."

Flushing the toilet, Harry leaned back against Jacob. "I don't think I can take five days of this. If there is something that I can take that will ease the seasickness, I will give you a million dollars to get it for me.

Jacob chuckled. "Tell you what, I will get you the pills for free if you stay hidden under your invisibility cloak while I'm gone."

Harry allowed Jacob to help him to his feet then he stumbled to the sink to brush his teeth. He really didn't want to be left alone, but he couldn't continue on like this. It was bad enough that the baby was making him sick, he didn't need seasickness on top of it. "I agree, and I will even promise to stay in the bed so you won't have to worry about me getting into trouble.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Right, that's why you will be in bed, huh. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you can't stand on your own two feet without falling flat on your face?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Harry said innocently, turning and walking directly into the wall.

Chuckling, Jacob scooped up the fallen submissive and carried him back to the bed. "I'll try not to be long, but this ship is massive. I don't have a clue on where to go to get seasick pills."

Harry reached over and picked the backpack up off the floor and placed it on the bed next to him. "I will be fine...promise," he said while pulling out his invisibility cloak from the bag.

Jacob didn't like leaving him and had promised Sirius that he wouldn't, but if Harry continued on getting sick then he was going to need medical attention. Harry could barely lift his head up, and when he did, it was so he could rush to the toilet to vomit.

After Jacob left, Harry reached back into the bag and pulled out the two vials that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about. If he took the pink potion now, everything would be done and over with before getting home. There would be no way that Jasper or anyone else could talk him out of aborting the baby. If he begged Jacob enough maybe he wouldn't tell anyone that he had been pregnant. 

"Are you going to do it?"

Jumping, Harry almost dropped the potion onto the floor. "That didn't take long," Harry said, heart pounding in his chest. He had never even heard Jacob return.

Jacob handed Harry a small bottle of pills. "Harry, I have been gone for over thirty minutes."

"Oh, I-I...it didn't seem that long," Harry nervously stuttered.

"Have you been staring at that the entire time I was gone?" Jacob asked pointing to the pink vial that Harry was holding.

Harry stared blankly at the vial. "I guess I have," he answered softly.

"Are you going to do it?" Jacob asked again.

"If I did, would you tell Jasper and the family that I was pregnant in the first place?

Jacob thought for a minute. "No, not if you asked me not to."

Nodding his head, Harry took a deep breath and pulled the stopper out of the vial.

Jacob took a step forward, he didn't know if it was to stop him, or just to offer his support. He honestly didn't think that Harry would take the potion and he had a feeling that his cousin would never be the same if he did.

Bringing the vial up to his nose, Harry took a sniff of it. "It smells like death," he gagged.

When Harry made no farther attempt at drinking the potion, Jacob took a seat on the bed next to him and took the potion from his trembling hand. Copying Harry's actions, Jacob took a sniff of it. "Harry, it smells like roses, not death."

A lone pink tear slowly traveled down Harry's cheek. "How can something that looks so pretty and smell so good, be so evil?" It may have really smelled like roses, but to him it smelled like death.

Jacob took the stopper from Harry's other hand and corked the vial. Placing it on the table next to the bed, he pulled Harry down and spooned up behind him. "I wish I could help you, but all I can do is hold you through whatever you decide."

Harry finally let the tears fall freely. He wanted to take the potion, but he couldn't. He tried commanding his hand to lift the vial to his lips, but it wouldn't listen. "I don't want this, " he cried.

Jacob held his cousin while he cried. He didn't say anything because there was nothing that he could say that would make this situation better. Harry was pregnant from a horrible act as violence, and as much as he didn't want the baby, he couldn't kill it. All he could do was hold Harry until he cried himself to sleep, and then be prepared to do it all over again when he needed him.

***HP

Jacob walked their entire suite checking that he hadn't missed anything. It wasn't like they had much in the first place, but he did manage to sneak to the gift shop to get a few odds and ends. The ship had finally made it to New York and they would be departing any minute. It was a long cruise and he couldn't wait to get home.

Reluctantly Jacob approached the bed where Harry was still sleeping. The trip had been hell for the poor submissive, but the last two days were the worst. He now could not keep a mouthful of food down and he hadn't been able to get out of bed for forty eight hours. He didn't know how he was even going to get Harry off the ship, he was too weak walk on his own.

"Hey, cuz, it's time to go," Jacob said softly, shaking Harry's shoulder gently.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he groaned when the sunlight pierced his eyes. His head was already pounding and his eyes were extremely sensitive to the light.

Jacob pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick message to Carlisle. 'Will be at the place soon, will need help.' He had sent him a few messages during the cruise, all vague but enough to keep the man from panicking. He knew that despite how Harry came into the Cullen family, they all loved him very much. The last thing he wanted was for them all to rush to England where they would get taken in by the ministry then used as blackmail material so the minster could whore out Harry.

"Harry, do you think you can walk?"

"M'fine," Harry mumbled, pushing himself up on weak and trembling arms.

Jacob helped his weak cousin up and tucked him into his side and covered him with the invisibility cloak. "After we leave the ship, we will tuck into a bathroom then we can portkey out. Carlisle knows we're coming and he will be waiting for us."

Harry just groaned, unable to say anything or even nod his head. He felt like hell and he just wanted to lay back in that big comfortable bed.

 

By the time they slipped into a bathroom at the dock, Jacob was practically carrying Harry. It was hard to get through all the check points while holding up Harry, but be managed to do it. Luckily has was not only light, but also very short.

Squeezing into a small bathroom stall, Jacob pulled Harry to the front of him and start lightly patting his face. "Harry, come on, little one, wake up for me. I don't know how to use the portkey thingie so I'm going to need you to wake long enough to activate it." He wanted to get out of here in a hurry, not only was he worried about Harry, but he thought he spotted a couple of wizards on the dock. He wasn't sure if they were British or American, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask.

It was hard, but Harry managed to summon enough energy to open his eyes and pull out his bracelet. Saying the activation word, he cried out in pain when he felt the tell tale hook behind the navel that came with the portkey activating.

-***HP

The entire Cullen coven and a few shifters were waiting anxiously for the arrival of Harry and Jacob. The past week had been hell on everyone, not knowing what was going on or if they were injured. The had gotten a few texts from Jacob, but they were all short and vague. Thanks to Alice's vision they were already expecting something to be wrong with Harry.

Everyone froze when Harry and Jacob suddenly appeared, slamming hard into the ground. "Help him!" Jacob roared, rolling off his violently shaking cousin.

"He's seizing," Carlisle yelled, rushing to his son and rolling him onto his side. "What happened?" he asked Jacob, but never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"He's been sick, the last week has been the worst. He can't keep anything down and he hasn't been able to get out of bed for two days. I had to damn near carry him off the ship and I had a hard time waking him to activate the portkey."

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, hovering over his father and mate.

"I'm not sure yet, Jasper," Carlisle said, laying a comforting hand on Harry's head and shoulder. The seizing was slowing down, but Harry was completely out of it. "Jacob, is there anything else you can tell me, anything at all?"

"What?" Edward roared in shock and disbelief. How could his little brother be pregnant? He had read it from Jacob's thoughts, he didn't know if telling Carlisle would ruin Harry's trust.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asked, still crouched down next to Harry.

Edward was too stunned to answer. Yes, he knew that it was possible that Harry being a submissive could get pregnant, but it was how he got pregnant that was upsetting him. There was no way in hell that Harry would cheat on Jasper, so that meant that Jasper got him pregnant when he raped him.

Jacob glared at Jasper, eyes turning amber. He wanted to shift into his wolf and rip the damn vampire's head off. "Harry is pregnant," he snarled.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Yeah, finally an update! I felt bad ignoring this fic for so long. Fingers crossed I can get this fic wrapped up soon. I'm hoping to finish it in another 2 to 3 chapters. I'm killing myself with all these fics and all the plot bunnies breeding like mad in my head. I'm actually thinking about starting a companion fic to this that will be darker. Harry will be caught by the ministry before meeting the Cullen's. I'm anxious to get started on it :)

MY MUSE FEEDS OFF OF REVIEWS, SO IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HER GOING, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

**HP

"Easy, son," Carlisle soothed, keeping Harry on his side as the seizing slowed down to just a few twitches. Harry was completely out of it, but it made him feel better talking and comforting his sick son. Thanks to Alice's vision, they had expected Harry to be sick, but he never imagined him looking so frail and deathly.

"He can't be pregnant," Jasper murmured, staring in horror at his seizing mate. "I-I...no!" This couldn't be happening. Harry couldn't be pregnant with his baby.

Jacob lunged at Jasper, but was caught around the waist by Edward. "Now is not the time, Jacob. We need to help Harry, you can beat the shit out of Jasper later." He had a feeling that there would be a long line of people waiting to get their hands on his brother for what he had done to Harry. He couldn't believe that Harry was pregnant. This was horrible.

Carlisle looked up, taking in the shock and horror on Jasper's face. He wished that he could sprout some stupid words of wisdom and tell him that everything would be ok, but he honestly didn't think it would be. Not only had Jasper raped and turned his young mate, but he also got him pregnant during the vile act. He had a feeling that all the progress the pair had made during the past month and a half had just been shot to hell.

"Edward," Carlisle called, getting the attention of his eldest who had been glaring at Jasper. "Please run to the house and get an IV ready with fluids. Harry is extremely dehydrated."

"Between the morning sickness and the seasickness, Harry hasn't been able to keep anything down for the past week. Even before that though, he was vomiting a lot." Jacob explained, kneeling down beside his cousin. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked Carlisle. He had done everything in his power to return Harry safely home, he couldn't lose him now.

Now that the seizing had stopped, Carlisle carefully lifted his son up. "I don't know, Jacob, I'm not exactly an expert on magical male pregnancies, and I don't have the proper equipment to monitor a pregnant person and their fetus." He was way out of his league here and in desperate need of help.

Jasper finally tore his eyes away from his mate. "I can get an ultrasound machine. What else do you need, Carlisle?"

"A fetal heart monitor, Jasper," Carlisle answered. "And please hurry."

Rose grabbed Jacob's arm when he went to follow Carlisle. "Is he really pregnant?"

Jacob nodded his head, not really in the mood to have a civil conversation with the bloodsuckers. They had all lied to him, and he wasn't ready to forgive that. The only reason had wasn't attacking them was because his little cousin loved them.

Rose brought a trembling hand up and placed it over her mouth. She couldn't believe that Harry was going to have a little baby. Of course the circumstances weren't ideal, but the baby was a miracle as far as she was concerned. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy on Harry, but surely he would want to keep his child. 

Emmett knew what his wife was thinking. A child of her own was all that his Rosie had ever wanted. She wouldn't understand that there might be a possibility that Harry didn't want this baby. It was a lot to ask of a sixteen year old boy, raising a baby that had been conceived during a brutal rape. He wouldn't blame him if he decided to terminate the pregnancy.

Sam pulled Jacob over to where Jared and Paul where standing. "We're glad you made it safely home, but what the hell is going on?"

Even though he wanted nothing more than to go with his cousin, Jacob knew that he was going to have to fill Sam in on everything. It wasn't like he could lie or just not tell him about Jasper, the pack would learn everything anyway the second he shifted. "It was Jasper," he growled. "Jasper was the one that raped and turned Harry, and now my little cousin is pregnant with his baby."

"Whoa, how is that even possible?" Jared asked in disbelief. "I get the whole male submissive thing, but Jasper is a vampire...he's dead. How the hell can he go around making little vampires? Wouldn't he be shooting dead sperm?"

Sam let out a heavy sigh. He liked the little submissive and all, but his baby could be a danger to the tribe and the people of Forks. That was no ordinary baby Harry was carrying, and they had no way of knowing what it could be capable of. A beautiful vampire child running around feeding off of people, the thought was absolutely terrifying.

"No, Sam," Jacob growled, not liking the look in his alpha's eyes. "It's just a baby. An innocent little baby, not a monster."

"We don't know that," Sam hissed, glad that the vampires had already left the clearing. "Harry is not going to birth a normal human baby."

Jacob ran his hand through his black spiky hair. He had been so worried about his cousin that he hadn't given any thought to what exactly the baby would be. Sam was right, Harry's baby wouldn't be human. How could it be human when it had a vampire for a father and a vampire/wizard hybrid for a mother?

"Well, what do you suggest?" Paul asked. "We can't exactly march in there and demand that they terminate the pregnancy. We couldn't do that to Harry." He liked the little submissive, he couldn't see how anything dangerous or evil could come from someone as sweet and caring as Harry. 

Sam really didn't want to hurt Harry, but his first priority was to the tribe. "Jacob, keep an eye on things here and I'll go back and inform the council. I like Harry a lot, but we have to think about the tribe and all the innocent people in Forks."

"I won't let you hurt him," Jacob snarled, eyes bleeding amber. "Harry has been through hell and back, and if he decides to keep that baby, then I'm not going to let you lay a hand on him or it."

"I don't want to hurt them," Sam sighed. His wolf was bristling at how Jacob was talking to him, but he understood where he was coming from. He was only looking out for his family, he would do the same thing if he was in his shoes. "Still, I have to inform the council."

Sneering, Jacob walked away and headed to the Cullen's house. His dad was chief, he wouldn't let any harm come to Harry or the baby. If the baby did turn out to be some kind demon, they would worry about it then. There was no reason to grab the pitchforks and torches and attack Harry now. 

***HP

"We need Sanguine," 

Jacob followed the voices, leading him to Carlisle's makeshift hospital room. "Last we saw of Sanguine, he was getting ready to fight off an attack by hundreds of sick, fucking perverts who were trying to tear down Harry's godfather's house in order to capture him and use him as a baby making broodmare. I'm telling you, those fucking wizards are some seriously sick and twisted mother fuckers."

Carlisle didn't approve of foul language, but he had to agree with Jacob on this one. Selling off a teenager to be bonded and used to produce children against their will was inhumane. "What happened? How did they find out about him being a submissive?"

Jacob started growling, wishing now that he could have put that little know-it-all bitch in her place. How could someone betray their best friend like that? "You know his best friend Hermione who he is always raving about? Well, she went to the minister and told him everything. They decided since Harry was now immortal, he would be better off servicing all the rich purebloods that could afford him instead of just one. After getting him pregnant and squeezing out a baby, they were going to pass him to the next bastard in line...and so on, and so on."

"That's horrible!" Alice cried. "Now I can understand why he committed suicide in my vision. Not only were they going to keep raping him, but they were also going to steal his children."

Carlisle tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but he just couldn't shake the picture that Jacob had just painted for them. How could witches and wizards in the wizarding world condone something so degrading and disgusting? Did they just not care about his feeling? Was Harry nothing more than a tool to them?

"Th-There was a lot of men who...?" Esme couldn't finish her question. She couldn't even imagine her sweet son being used like that. What the hell was wrong with those people?

"According to Harry's friends dad, the ministry was in complete chaos," Jacob explained. "Every pureblood in Europe was flocking to the ministry to put a bid in on Harry. They had even sealed off all of Europe, that's why we couldn't use Harry's bracelet. The only way out was by cruise ship."

With a strangled cry, Esme embraced the large shifter. "Thank you so much for looking out for my son and bringing him home." 

"Harry's my little cousin and I love him. There's is nothing that I wouldn't do to protect him." Jacob looked over at Edward and made eye contact with him. He relayed everything that had happened with Sam earlier. He didn't think that the elders would approve of harming Harry or the baby, but the Cullen's needed to be prepared for the possibility. He knew that Sam adored Harry too, but Sam would stop at nothing to protect the tribe. He also felt that the rest of his pack wouldn't harm Harry or the baby, they were all very protective of him.

Edward eyes darkened slightly and he nodded to Jacob. The rest of the family would need to be informed about the wolves, but right now they needed to stabilize Harry. His little brother had suffered another seizure when Carlisle first laid him down on the bed. Unfortunately, they really didn't know how to treat him, they needed a magical healer. 

Carlisle quickly got the IV started and fluids running. He was praying that the seizures were just brought on due to stress, dehydration and the use of the portkey. He knew nothing about male pregnancies, not even how the baby was delivered. If Harry was miscarrying, he didn't know how to go about removing the fetus.

"Esme, try contacting Sanguine again," Carlisle asked. He had been trying for days, but he hadn't been able to get in contact with his old friend.

"If he's still around magic, the phone won't work," Jacob reminded. "Harry's godfather did say something about using a mirror to contact him with. He wanted Harry to notify him when he made it safely home."

Carlisle didn't like the thought of rooting through Harry's personal belongings, but they were in desperate need of help. "Emmett, go and see if you can find a mirror in Harry's room. If we can get in contact with his godfather, then maybe they can send someone to help."

As Emmett took off, Jasper came rushing in with the monitoring equipment. It had cost a small fortune to purchase everything, but they had more than enough money to spare and the cost didn't even put a dent in their bank account. 

Ignoring Jacob's growling, Jasper approached the bed. "How is he, Carlisle?" He had been a mess while shopping, worried about his mate. He hadn't wanted to leave him, but he knew that Carlisle needed the equipment. He still couldn't believe that his mate was pregnant.

"I don't know," Carlisle informed, plugging in the ultrasound machine and getting it ready. "He suffered another seizure, but he seems to be resting comfortably now. Other than pumping him with fluids, I don't know what else to do.

Rose anxiously watched as Carlisle lifted Harry's shirt and smeared his stomach with goo. "Will we be able to see the baby?" She asked, stepping closer to the machine.

"It's early, he's just approaching two months, but there is a chance that we might be able see a heartbeat. Hopefully, his magic won't interfere."

Jasper didn't know if he should be feeling excited, terrified, or sick to his stomach. He had never thought about having a baby, he was a vampire so of course it was impossible. Even when he found out that his mate was a submissive capable of getting pregnant, the possibility of fathering a child had never crossed his mind. He had figured that maybe someday Harry would want to have a baby and they would search for the perfect donor, but he never thought that he would be the one getting his mate pregnant.

Reluctantly Jasper took his eyes off his mate and looked to Jacob. If looks could kill, he would be dead a buried by now. "How did Harry take it? The news of being pregnant."

It took every ounce of his control to not kill Jasper. This was the vampire that had hurt his submissive cousin. "How the hell do you think he took it?" he snarled. "He went practically catatonic then cried nonstop for hours. He got pregnant because you raped him."

Jasper flinched, he hated to be reminded of what he had done. He still couldn't believe that he had been capable of forcing himself on someone, he had been raised to be the perfect gentleman. 

"There!" Carlisle grinned, pointing to the screen.

Emmett, who had retuned only a few minutes ago clutching a mirror in his large hands, tilted his head to the side and scrunched his face up. "What? I don't see anything but a black blob."

"Look inside the blob, you buffoon," Rosalie sighed, manually righting her mate's head so he could see better.

"Are you talking about that wormy looking bean thing?" Emmett asked, inching closer to the screen.

"That is no bean or worm," Carlisle chuckled. "That is a baby." He was surprised, but relieved, that the ultrasound worked on Harry.

Emmett scrunched his face up again. "Not to sound rude, but which end is the head and which is the ass?"

Jasper stared unblinking at the screen. He couldn't believe that he was looking at his unborn child.,,it was incredible. "Does everything look ok? Is there a heartbeat?"

Carlisle adjusted the speakers on the monitor and all of a sudden a soft swishing/thumping sound could be heard.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie cried, her face looking like she wanted to cry. "It has a heartbeat." She didn't want to be, but she was insanely jealous of Harry right now. She would give anything to have a life growing inside of her.

Edward took his little brother's limp hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He felt horrible that this was happening to him. Harry had worked hard at convincing himself that Jasper wasn't the one who raped him. At the time they knew that it had been wrong to let him go on without talking about it or seeking counseling, but they had wanted him to feel safe and welcome in their home. They had been afraid that if they had pushed the issue, than Harry would have bolted.

"Jacob, did Harry say if he was going to keep the baby or terminate it?" Edward questioned, knowing that he was going to piss Rosalie and probably Jasper off.

"Edward!" Rosalie screeched. "How could you even think that? Of course Harry is going to keep the baby."

"Rosalie, it's Harry's decision," Carlisle said sternly. "This baby wasn't created out of love." Carlisle felt bad when he heard Jasper whimper. Deep down he knew that it wasn't his son's fault, but that didn't change the fact that Jasper brutally raped Harry.

"No! I won't allow it." Rosalie cried. "It's a baby. How could you even think about killing an innocent baby?"

"And it's Harry's body," Emmett said softly, knowing that his wife was going to be furious with him. "He's just a boy who only turned sixteen not even a month ago. He didn't ask to be raped, and sure as hell didn't ask to get stuck with the reminder of it for the rest of his life."

Esme looked sadly down at her little boy. "Emmett is right. We can't expect Harry to carry and birth a baby conceived out of rape. This will be Harry's decision, and I don't want to hear anyone giving him a hard time over it. We will all stand behind Harry regardless of his decision."

Rosalie spun around, glaring at Jasper. "Aren't you going to say anything? That's your baby that they are talking about killing."

Jasper wanted to scream and shout, plead with his mate to not terminate the pregnancy, but what right did he have to do that? "I have taken every decision away from my mate. I didn't give him a say in the mating and I didn't give him a say in the turning, I can't do that with the baby. Do I want this baby? More than anything. But it isn't fair to force him into keeping it, or guilting him into it."

With a cry of rage, Rosalie turned and fled the room.

Jacob rooted through the bag and pulled out a potion vial. "This potion will terminate the pregnancy, it was given to him by his potions teacher. I caught him holding it with the cork off, but he couldn't drink it. I can't say for certain, but I don't think Harry will abort the baby."

Jasper hoped that Jacob was right, but he wouldn't make his mate feel bad if he decided to end the pregnancy. It would devastate him if Harry took the potion, but he would still stand beside him and help him through it. 

Emmett handed Carlisle an antique looking hand held mirror. "Do you think this is the mirror?"

Carlisle wiped the ultrasound gel off of Harry and then his hands. After shutting the ultrasound machine off, he took the mirror and inspected it. "Any idea how this works, Jacob?"

Jacob took the mirror and flipped it back and forth. "Sirius didn't say."

"Jake, is that you?"

"Son of a bitch!" Jacob jumped, damn near dropping the mirror. One minute he was staring at his own reflection, and then the next he's looking at Sirius' face.

"Jacob, where's Harry?" Sirius asked frantically. If Jacob had the mirror then that meant that something was wrong with Harry.

"He's not doing so good." Jacob turned the mirror around so Sirius could see Harry. "There were Auror's at the airport so we had to take a cruise ship to New York. He couldn't keep anything down on the trip, not even a sip of water. We need some help here, someone who knows something about male pregnancies."

Jacob could hear Sirius talking to somebody then Sanguine's face was in the mirror. "The ministry knows that Harry is no longer here and they have Auror's stationed outside every exit. We can't step foot outside without having a full escort. There is still a blanket over all of Europe so no one here is getting out anytime soon. You need to get in touch with someone from the American Ministry."

Carlisle held his hand out asking for the mirror. "Harry had two seizures after portkeying here. He's seems to be resting peacefully now, but I'm really concerned about him."

Sanguine hated that he couldn't rush over and help the little submissive. "Write a letter and use Harry's owl to deliver it. All you have to do is tell her to take it to the American Minister of Magic and she will know where to go. The minister already knows that a male submissive is coming, just tell him that you need a healer also as soon as possible. I'm sorry that I can't come, Carlisle, but we are afraid of leading the wizards to Harry. Things are bad over here right now. I have no doubt that they will kidnap him and bring him back if they knew where to find him. They already have the list made up of the first five men who gets him."

"That's disgusting," Emmett growled.

"I will get there as soon as I can, but it may take a while."

Sirius took the mirror back from Sanguine. "Please take care of my pup and keep in contact with me. All you have to do is call my name in the mirror. My mate and I are packed, and as soon as we are able we will portkey to Billy's."

Carlisle felt bad for Harry's godfather, he could see how desperate he was to be with his godson. "I promise to look after him and have him contact you as soon as he wakes. We all love Harry here."

"Thank you," Sirius said sincerely.

***HP

Seeing his son stirring, Carlisle looked to Jasper. "Maybe you should wait outside, give Harry a chance to wake up."

Jasper did a horrible job at hiding his hurt, but he reluctantly got up and left the room. He wanted to be in the there when his mate woke, but he didn't think Harry would be too thrilled to see him right now.

Everyone else was scattered throughout the house, except for Edward and Jacob who were still with Harry. Jacob though had fallen asleep an hour ago, after admitting that he had hardly slept the past week because he had been afraid that someone was going to steal Harry while he slept.

Edward got up and moved closer to the bed, monitoring Harry's thoughts so he would know immediately if he needed anything. Harry had slept for three hours without even so much as a twitch.

Harry didn't want to wake. He did his damnedest to remain asleep, but his body and mind were betraying him. This was the most comfortable he had been in a long time, and he wasn't ready to reenter the real wold of vomiting and dizziness. Was the torture ever going to end? He just wanted to get home to Edward and the rest of the family.

Edward softly chuckled, thrilled that one of Harry's first waking thoughts was of him. He had greatly missed his little brother while he had been gone. Their bond was strong and he hadn't liked being separated from him at all, it made him very anxious.

"Well, sleepy head, if you would open you're eyes, you would see that Jacob got you home safely."

Harry turned his head towards the voice he had been longing to hear. Opening his eyes, he ignored the dizziness and weakness and flung himself at his older brother. "I can't believe that we made it. I thought for sure..."

Edward held his brother while he cried. Harry didn't need to finish his sentence, he was projecting images of getting caught by the ministry and sold to a man with long blond hair and a cane. The man was cruel, happily raping his little brother while he cried and begged for him to stop.

Edward held Harry tighter, whispering words of comfort in his ear. "You are safe, little brother, and Jacob is safe too. We aren't going to let anyone take you away from us."

"I was so scared," Harry cried, trembling in his brother's arms. "They were going to let every pureblood male rape and impregnate me."

"They can't get you here," Edward reassured. "The American Minister is coming and he's going to make you a legal American citizen. They will protect you and rain hell down on anyone who tries to kidnap you...those were actually his exact words," Edward chuckled. "He sent a strange little creature here about a half an hour ago with a letter. He will be here within the hour along with a healer."

Harry grimaced, the mention of a healer reminded him that he was pregnant. "When did I get here? I don't remember getting off the ship. Hell, I don't remember anything after day three on that boat of torture and hell."

"Yes, I heard that you discovered the joys of seasickness," Carlisle chuckled.

"Dad!" Harry choked out, pulling away from Edward and throwing himself at Carlisle. "I'm sorry, dad! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong," Carlisle soothed, rubbing his crying son's back.

"I should have told you that I had been throwing up before I left...I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have, but I'm not mad at you for that." Carlisle gently pushed Harry back so he could look into his eyes. "Never be afraid to tell us if something is wrong. We love you, Harry."

Hot pink tears streamed down Harry's face. "D-Dad...I'm p-pregnant." Gagging, Harry leaned over the bed and started dry heaving since there was nothing in his stomach to physically expel.

"Deep breaths, Harry," Carlisle instructed. "We know about the baby, Jacob had to tell us. When the portkey delivered you, you were seizing."

Whimpering, Harry laid back on the bed. "I don't know what to do, I'm scared."

Jasper was sitting outside the door, head in his hands. It was killing him hearing his broken and scared mate. The fear and self loathing was rolling off of him. He wished that he could storm in there and reassure him that everything would be alright, but he knew that he was the last person that Harry wanted to see.

"Son, right now I need you to relax and concentrate on getting better. I know that you're confused and scared right now, but you have us and we will stand behind you one hundred percent."

"Even if I decide to not keep it?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Even then," Carlisle said, no judgement in his voice. "Harry you just turned sixteen, you're still a child yourself. You were also raped, a horrible and violent act, it's understandable that it would be hard for you to keep the baby.

"And if I decide to keep it?"

"Then you will have a house full of family ready and willing to help you." Edward smiled. Personally, he was hoping that Harry kept the baby, but in the end it wasn't his decision to make. He wouldn't be upset if his little brother just couldn't go through with it, Harry's physical and mental health came first.

Harry curled up onto his side, careful of the IV in his arm. "I don't know what to do. I just want everything to go back to how it was before I left."

Carlisle wished that there was something he could do to help his son, the situation was unfair. Not only did he feel bad for Harry, but he also felt bad for Jasper. It couldn't be easy on Jasper, listening to his scared mate, but it was even worse for Jasper since he was an empath. Jasper had to deal with not only his own emotions, but also those of his mate too.

Edward stood up when he heard a loud crack. "You don't have to make a decision today," he said. "But I think the American Minister is here."

When Edward opened the door to leave, Harry caught I glimpse of Jasper. Heart pounding, he quickly turned away so he didn't have to look into Jasper's pain filled eyes. It was hard for him now to not see Jasper as the demon that had raped him. He could no longer dig his head in the sand and pretend that it wasn't Jasper who held him down into the dirt and tore his way into his unwilling body.

Jasper stumbled back, slamming into the wall. Harry's fear of him felt like a red hot knife to his gut.

Harry grabbed his dad's hand. "Please, I'm not ready to see J-Jasper," he begged.

"That's fine, son. It will be just like before when you first came. Jasper will respect your wishes." Carlisle had expected this. The rape had only happened two months ago and Harry had never properly dealt with it.

"He should fucking leave," Jacob grumbled, waking up from his much needed nap.

"No!" Harry cried. "I-I don't want him to leave." It was so confusing. How could he be scared to be near someone, and yet at the same time scared of them leaving?

"Dammit, Harry, he raped you!" Jacob yelled.

"I know," Harry snapped angrily. "I was there. I know what he did, Jacob, but he's still my mate and I care for him. Sam damn near tore Emily's face off, and yet she still loves him. I-I just need time."

Jacob collapsed back on the couch in defeat. He understood where Harry was coming from, but he still didn't like it. He couldn't help but fear that Jasper would hurt his cousin again. Harry had come to mean so much to him.

Edward knocked on the inside of the door. "Carlisle, Minister Graygora Grimes is here along with Healer Leefen Ryfon." Edward didn't know what to make of the pair, he couldn't hear a single thought from either of them.

"Welcome," Carlisle greeted, shaking the hands of the newcomers. He didn't miss how their eyes kept flicking to Harry.

Harry shyly peeked at the minister and healer. He was surprised to see that both men were pretty young, maybe in their mid to late forties. They were also wearing normal muggle clothes, not robes. The minister was tall with sharp chiseled features, kind indigo eyes, muscular build, and brown hair that just brushed his shoulders. This man looked like he worked out, and despite his kind eyes, he had an aura that screamed danger. This was a man that you didn't want to be on the bad side of. He was the complete opposite of balding, bumbling, pudgy Fudge.

Healer Ryfon looked nothing like what you expected a healer to look like. He was tall, lithe and his white blond hair hung down to his waist. His almond shaped eyes were so blue that they almost looked like chips of ice. The man's scent was also unlike anything he had ever smelled before. Actually, it was the first time since his turning that he had picked up on someone's scent. His scent reminded him of the forest after a heavy rainstorm.

"Mr. Potter," the minister greeted warmly, walking to the bedside and holding his hand out. "I must say, it's an honor to meet you. Please forgive us if we made you uncomfortable by staring, but we have never met a male submissive wizard before.

"Do I meet up to your expectations?" Harry asked sarcastically. It seemed he went from being stared for being the Boy-Who-Lived, to being stared at because he was a wizard who could get knocked up.

The healer looked Harry up and down, then shook his head no. "Not really. Personally, I was expecting horns."

The minister slowly turned to look at his companion. "Why on earth were you expecting horns? I have never heard of a male submissive having horns."

The healer shrugged his shoulders and gave Harry a wink. "My great granddad once told me that he had hoped to find a male submissive because he had heard that they were always horny."

Looking wide eyed at the healer, Harry started giggling. At first he wasn't sure if he was going to like these two, especially since they had been staring, but now he decided that maybe they weren't so bad.

"You'll have to excuse my friend," the minister sighed. "He's a bit...different. I would use the word special, but he would take it as a compliment.

Smirking, the healer bowed elegantly to Harry. "Mr. Potter, before the minister starts droning on and on about whatever it is he decides to bore us with, I would like to check you over. Your brother filled us in on what happened when you arrived back from England, and it has me greatly concerned."

Carlisle didn't feel right leaving his son with strangers, but he didn't want to assume that Harry would want them there while discussing personal matters. "Son, do you want us to leave?"

"No!" Harry cried, grabbing the sleeve of his father's shirt. "You can stay, along with Edward, Jacob and the minister." For a second he thought about inviting Jasper, but he just wasn't ready to see him yet. He knew that his mate was right outside the door and he felt bad for hurting his feelings.

"Don't feel bad," Edward said. "He's hurt, but he understands." 

Healer Ryfon stepped forward, pulling out a black ribbon and tying his long hair back with it. "Now, Harry, just relax."

Harry gasped when he spotted the healer's long, pointed ears. "What are you?" After the words left his mouth, he quickly slapped his hand over it, face going red. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask."

Healer Ryfon absently waved his hand at Harry. "Nonsense, if I saw a man with ears like mine, you better believe I would be asking them what hell they were. Now, to answer your question, I am an elf. Well, technically I'm three quarters elf, my great grandad was a wizard."

"Wow, I never met an elf before," Harry said in awe. "Well, except for house elves, but you don't look anything like them. Is that why you smell different to me?"

Healer Ryfon chuckled at the curious little submissive. He was happy to see that he was finally relaxing in their presence. If anyone had a reason to distrust the ministry, it was this little hybrid. He was sickened over what the wizards in Britain wanted to do to this little one. "What do I smell like to you? I hope is isn't something dreadful."

Harry smiled. "You smell like the forest after the rain. It's actually quite pleasant and relaxing."

Healer Ryfon made a humming noise in the back of his throat. "I'm glad that my scent doesn't repulse you. Now, is it alright if I start?"

Harry shyly nodded his head. 

"Excellent. Now, I do things differently than what you are use to. Elves don't have wands, but we do have our own magic. Not to be one for bragging," Healer Ryfon rolled his eyes when he heard the minister cough from behind him, "but the minister brought me because I'm the best healer there is."

"What do you mean that you're not one for bragging?" The minister snorted. "That's all you ever do." 

"Yes, well, when one is as good as I am, you have a right to brag." Healer Ryfon opened his medical bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Harry, I'm going to have to prick your finger and put five drops of your blood on this paper. After your blood soaks into the paper, I will start scanning you. Anything of importance that the scan pics up will appear on the paper."

Harry paled a little at the thought of having his finger pricked, but nodded his head anyway and held out hand.

Healer Ryfon took out a small, very sharp knife that was no longer than a pinky. With a wave of his hand, the knife glowed red for a minute. "That was just a disinfectant spell, we don't need you getting an infection." Taking the hand, he quickly but carefully made a small cut on the index finger.

Harry flinched when the knife sliced through his finger, but the healer was quick with getting the blood then healing the wound with just a touch from his own finger. "How did you heal it like that?"

Healer Ryfon chuckled. "Elf magic, my sweet one. Now just relax, I'm going to start at your head and work my way down." Turning to the others in the room, he warned. "Once I start I can't stop. Also, whatever you do, don't touch me or Harry."

Wide eyed, Harry sat awkwardly on the bed as the healer brought both his hands up and laid them on his head. He gasped when the hands started to heat up and a tingling sensation flooded his scalp. It didn't hurt, but he wasn't comfortable with the touch or the healers magic invading his body.

"Please relax, I'm not going to harm you," Healer Ryfon said gently, when he felt the submissive's heart rate pick up and his magic nudge his own. Carefully he reined in some of his magic back, afraid that Harry's magic was going to see him as a threat and lash out. Harry was an exceptionally powerful child, and he could feel that he didn't have complete control over all that magic yet. The little submissive was going to need a lot of training before he accidentally hurt himself.

"Harry, do you still have bouts of accidental magic?" Healer Ryfon asked as he carefully brought his hands down, gently touching the submissive's face and neck. He didn't like how tense and scared the poor boy was. It made him wonder what could have happened to cause this amount of fear from just a simple touch.

Harry jerkily nodded his head. "S-Sometimes I do. When I was thirteen I accidentally blew my aunt Marge up like a hot air ballon. The mean cow floated right out the door and into the night sky." Harry couldn't help but to smile at the memory. Merlin he hated that bitch.

Healer Ryfon looked over his shoulder to the minister, chuckling. "I like this kid. Do you think we could get a pensieve memory of that? I would love to see it."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that myself." The minister grinned. That had to be an impressive amount of accidental magic, most bouts were simple things such a levitating something or causing something to vanish.

"She made me mad," Harry chuckled.

Healer Ryfon was slowly working his hands down, breathing easier now that the submissive was relaxing. He really didn't want to find out what the boy's magic was capable of if it felt threatened. He had a feeling that it would be a very painful experience that he wouldn't forget for a long time. "Remind me to not get on your bad side, little one."

"I don't like hurting people," Harry quickly corrected. "I didn't mean to do it, but she was saying horrible things about my parents. I just...I just couldn't stop it."

Healer Ryfon wished that he could comfort the boy, but he couldn't stop the scan. "As a submissive, you will naturally try to avoid violence. If threatened though, you have the ability to destroy everyone in your path....including the path itself."

Harry frowned at that. "Why then did I just lay there when J-Ja...when I was attacked?" Even now he didn't want to admit out loud that Jasper was the one that had raped him.

Healer Ryfon looked the boy in the eyes, heart going out to him when he saw them swimming with pink tears. "Harry, you are still an untrained, underage wizard. No one would expect you to be able to fight off an attack from a muggle vampire. Muggle vampires are exceptionally strong and fast, and they are immune to most magic. Don't forget, you had just recently defeated the most powerful dark lord in history, that had to have seriously drained your magical core."

"I guess," Harry mumbled. It did make sense when the healer put it like that. He had been feeling weaker after the battle at the ministry.

Carlisle walked around the bed and stood next to the minister, curious to take a peek at the paper. He hadn't missed how the minister had paled, or how his fists were clenched in anger as he stared down at the paper.

"Is this accurate?" Carlisle hissed, looking up at his son then back down at the paper.

"Yes," the minister ground out between clenched teeth. "It's recording every significant health issue or injury that Harry has ever sustained."

"But that's impossible!" Carlie gasped. "He should be..."

"Dead!" the minister snapped. Closing his eyes, he counted to fifty in an attempt to calm his anger. He didn't want to risk scaring the little submissive. He had been told on more than one occasion that he was scarier looking than a demon when angry. "Ry, we are going to need another sheet of paper."

Healer Ryfon's head snapped around, eyes wide with disbelief. He had been a healer for over two hundred and fifty years, and he had never once needed to add a second sheet of paper. Despite his young looks, he was three hundred years old. Elves aged much slower than humans.

"I'm not even halfway finished," Healer Ryfon explained, face pale at just the thought of what this submissive must have suffered through during his short life.

The minister picked the paper up and flipped it around so the healer could see. "Sweet Merlin!" Healer Ryfon gasped. "Gray, I'm going to need you to get another sheet of paper and prick his finger," he instructed in full serious healer mode. He had been joking around to help calm the submissive, but this was serious. "I would do it myself, but I can't stop the scan. Now this is important, Gray, you can't physically touch him while you do it, it will interfere with the scan. Remember, only five drops of blood."

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked, trying not to panic. Grimacing at the minister, he held his finger out to be cut again.

Healer Ryfon turned back to Harry and gave him a reassuring smile. "Nope, I just left my three foot long paper back in my office. I didn't realize that you were such an accident prone child."

Harry wanted to move away from the hands that where now touching his stomach. He didn't like the feel of the foreign magic around his baby. "The nurse at Hogwarts has assigned me my own personal bed in the medical wing," Harry grit out between clenched teeth.

Healer Ryfon grunted in pain, knees buckling slightly. "Harry, I need you to take a deep breath and relax. I'm not going to hurt the baby, please trust me." The submissive's magic was sending out electrical shocks, trying to warn him away from the baby. The longer his hands remained, the more painful the shocks became.

"I don't like it," Harry whimpered, wishing he curl in on himself and hide his stomach.

"I know, little one, but I have to do this. We need to make sure that the baby is alright. Three more minutes, I promise." Healer Ryfon let out a long, loud groan when the submissive shocked him hard enough to drop him to his knees. It was taking everything in him to keep his hands steady and the scan going.

"Ry!" the minister yelled, concerned for his lover's safety. He had watched his mate perform hundreds of medical scans, but this was the first time he had ever seen him in pain while doing it.

"Don't touch me, Gray," Healer Ryfon grunted. "I need to finish the scan, and if you interfere now, I won't be able to attempt another scan until tomorrow." A full body scan like this took a lot out of him, and he would need at least twenty four before he could attempt it again.

"Harry! Come on, Harry, look at me," Edward called, trying to get his brother's attention. He didn't know what Harry was doing, but he was obviously hurting the healer. His little brother didn't look so hot himself, he was trembling, pale and sweaty.

Harry felt like he was going to throw up. He was trying to do as the healer asked, but he really didn't like that man's magic near his baby. "Edward, make him stop," he pleaded, his large green eyes swimming with tears.

Edward grabbed Jacob when he went to attack the healer. He knew that the healer wasn't hurting Harry, and this was something that needed to be done. "Harry, tell me about your godfathers. How did it go with the werewolf?"

Panting, Harry tried to focus on Edward's voice and not on the strange foreign magic. "Uhm, Remus wolfed out and tried to kill me. He did try to fight Moony, but it was the day after the full moon and Moony was too strong."

"I about tore his arm off," Jacob growled. Remus didn't seem so bad after the potion, but he would still never trust him one hundred percent around Harry.

"He's alright now though," Harry defended, glaring at Jacob. "Sanguine and Professor Snape invented a potion that allows him to be around vampires." 

Edward was relieved to see that the healer was back on his feet and his hands where now on Harry's legs. He was glad that his little distraction had worked.

Healer Ryfon wiped his sweaty brow off on the sleeve of his shirt. He had heard stories about submissive wizards being insanely protective of their children, but he had not expected his magic to lash out like that. For a brief moment he had thought that he was going to pass out from the pain.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, horrified that he had hurt the healer. He didn't mean to, he just wanted him away from his baby. He was confused and scared over where the protectiveness for the baby had come from. He wasn't even certain that he wanted it. Life would be easier if it just went away.

"For a minute there, little one, I thought that you were going to light me up like a Christmas tree. Don't worry though, I'm a tough old elf. Your magic saw mine as a threat to the baby and was just warning me to stay away. You could have easily sent me flying across the room had you wanted to."

Harry's eyes flew to the minister of magic. "I didn't mean to hurt him, sir. I don't know why my magic did that, I don't even think I'm keeping the baby."

"Easy, Mr. Potter, you're not in trouble. As for the baby, we're not as backwards as the wizards in Britain. Abortion isn't illegal here. If you feel that you can't continue on with this pregnancy, then Healer Ryfon will go over your options with you. We would hate too see you terminate this pregnancy, but it's completely understandable seeing as you were raped."

Healer Ryfon was now scanning the submissive's feet so everyone missed the small grin on his face. There was no way that the boy was going to abort that baby, he was already bonding with it. His magic wouldn't have lashed out at him like that if he was going to terminate the pregnancy.

Harry looked down at his feet where thankfully the healer was finishing up with the scan. "Healer Ryfon, can I please lay down? I'm not feeling very well."

Healer Ryfon quickly stood up and helped the submissive to lay back. "What are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. "Dizzy and nauseous. I'm also very hot and shaky." 

Healer Ryfon brushed the hair away from the submissive's sweaty face. "When was the last you ate anything...and kept it down?" he added.

"I-I don't know," Harry answered weakly.

"It was probably before we left England," Jacob spoke up. "So it's been at least a week. He did eat when we first got on the ship, but he didn't keep it down for very long."

Healer Ryfon looked at the IV in Harry's arm. He knew the basics of muggle medicine so he knew what the purpose of an IV was. "Harry, I'm going to inject a potion into your IV that will help with the nauseousness. It's imperative that we get some food into that you can keep down. Now, while you're eating, I will go over the scan and see if there is anything that you need." He had a feeling that the little submissive was going to need a lot of healing and was going to keep him very busy.

"Harry, Esme wants to know what she can make you?" Edward informed. He had been monitoring his family thoughts the entire time incase they felt that the healer was a threat to Harry and decided to attack. Everyone was very protective of Harry, and now that he was pregnant, they were going to be even more so. Emmett had to stop physically Jasper a couple of times from storming the room, especially when Harry was reacting badly to the healer scanning the baby.

Harry watched as the healer drew a pale potion into a syringe. "I didn't know that potions could go directly into the blood stream. Then again, I'm pants at potions."

"You and the minister both," The healer chuckled. "Not all potions can go into the blood stream, but this potion is safe. Your nauseousness will go away almost instantly."

Harry didn't want to watch as the potion traveled through the tube and into his arm, so he turned his head to answer Edward's question. "Right now the thought of food makes me want to yak, so how about just a grilled cheese sandwich."

"She wants to know if you want blood mixed in the grilled cheese, or in a bowl on the side to dip."

Healer Rayfon perked up, Harry was the first vampire hybrid in history and he found him fascinating. "You need blood in order to eat human food?"

Harry blushed, he was still uncomfortable with talking about his need for blood. "Yes. I found while visiting my godfathers that I couldn't eat human food without it. Human food is tasteless and gross without blood."

"Fascinating, truly fascinating. If you don't mind, when you're up to it I would love to question you about your turning and about being a hybrid?"

Feeling his body relax with the potion, Harry nodded. "Uhm, Edward, I guess I will have the blood in the bowl."

Healer Rayfon noticed from the color of the vampires eyes that they drank only animal blood. That was another first for him, he had never met a vampire that didn't drink human blood. He had heard about a few that had tried to sustain off of just animal blood, but they never lasted very long. "I take it that you prefer animal blood too?" he asked Harry.

Harry fidgeted on the bed, peeking up at Jacob. "I-I have had human blood, and it tastes way better than animal blood. But I'm fine with animal blood," he quickly added when he saw the disappointment on his dad's face.

"Harry, why would you try human blood?" Carlisle scolded. "It's so much harder to go back to animal blood once you have tasted human blood."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, bottom lip quivering.

"It wasn't his fault," Jacob growled, jumping to his cousins defense. "Everything happened so fast, and when we went on the run, we left his thermos of animal blood behind. I forced him to eat food with my blood on it. I figured it was a hell of a lot better than him starving to death."

"Harry, I'm sorry," Carlisle said, feeling guilty for accusing his son. "Jacob, again thank you for taking care of my son."

Healer Rayfon stared thoughtfully at the young submissive. "Let me get this straight. You have no desire to bite and drink blood, but you need it on your food in order to eat?" At seeing the boy nod, he continued. "And human blood tastes much better than animal blood?"

Harry nodded his head again. "Yes, but animal blood is good too."

"That's not the point," Healer Ryfon sighed. "Animal blood isn't the normal diet of vampires. It sustains them, but never fully satisfies them. Am I correct?" he asked, looking to Carlisle.

Carlisle reluctantly nodded his head. Personally, he had never tried human blood, but he knew for a fact that animal blood wasn't as good for them as human blood.

"Harry, I know that you may not want to hear this," Healer Ryfon said gently. "But your body, and especially your baby, needs human blood. The baby is pulling everything it needs from you, and in the process draining you of important vitamins and nutrients. If you already aren't taking in what you yourself need, then you won't have anything to give to the baby."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, even if he wasn't comfortable with the idea of his son saturating his food with human blood. He was a doctor, he knew how important proper nutrition was to a pregnant person. Still, human blood in the house was going to cause big problems for the others....especially Jasper.

"Not if we use Jacob or the other shifters," Edward suggested. He couldn't help but hear his father's thoughts and he had to agree with his concerns. No way could Jasper live in the same house where human blood was being spilled a couple times a day. Hell, it would even be a tremendous struggle for him. "Their blood actually repulses us."

Jacob grinned at Harry, giving him a wink. "Looks like you're going to be in for some more Jacob juice on your food."

"Oh, that just sounds gross," Harry groaned, turning slightly green. "Don't get me wrong, your blood is mouthwatering, but when you put it like that..." Harry gave a full body shiver.

The minister and the healer laughed at the pair. "I will supply you with blood replenishing potions." Healer Rayfon offered. "I don't know how much blood he will require, but I'm guessing near the end of his pregnancy it will be quite a bit."

"Well, I guess I can offer myself up as blood donor," Jacob sighed over dramatically. "As long as Esme keeps me full with her delicious cooking."

There was a knock on the door and Esme came in carrying a plate stacked high with grilled cheese sandwiches and a large bowl full of French fries. "I guess it's a good thing I made extras," Esme said, giving Jacob a warm smile. "There's enough here for you too," she offered, hanging a plate to the minister and healer. If there's anything else I can get you, please don't hesitate to ask."

With the potion now in his system, Harry found himself starving. With a small whimper, he looked pleadingly to Jacob.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jacob grumbled, accepting the blade that the healer was holding out to him. "It's a good thing I have a high tolerance for pain and don't feint at the sight of my own blood." Swiftly he cut his arm and held it over his cousin's food. "It's also a good thing that I have accelerated healing."

"Shut up and just bleed," Harry snarled, licking his lips in anticipation. Jacob's blood smelt so fucking good and he was so fucking hungry. He didn't know what was in that potion that the healer gave him, but he was going to request a gallon of it. He hadn't felt this good and hungry in ages.

"Damn, you're mean when you're pregnant and hungry," Jacob pouted. "You think you would show a little more respect to the person who is bleeding out for you?"

"Aww, I'm sorry," Harry said, giving Jacob his best puppy dog eyes. "Now, move your arm before I fucking eat that too."

The house was silent for all of fifteen seconds before everyone erupted in laughter, Emmett the loudest of them all. 

Jasper sat on the floor outside the room with a small smile on his face. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but it sounded as if Harry was going to keep their baby. He knew that he was going to have to start over at the beginning with his mate, but he was willing to do whatever it took to gain Harry's trust.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

So, not a hundred percent thrilled with this chapter. My allergies have really been kicking my ass lately and I'm afraid it's messing with my writing. I have about 5000 words written for the next chapter, so hopefully I will have that up soon. I thought about combining the two, but I have more I wanted to add.

A big thank you to whoever nominated me for the Energizer Fanfic awards and to all those who voted. I'm thrilled to have come in second place....absolutely made my day :)-

If you want next chapter up faster, please review. My poor muse needs all the help it can get thanks to these allergies.

***HP

 

"Let him sleep," Healer Ryfon whispered as he gathered up Harry's medical scans. "Is there somewhere we can go to discuss these where we won't wake him up?" The poor little submissive had literally fallen asleep while eating. He was relieved to see that some color had returned to the boy with just a little bit of food in him.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen?" Carlisle suggested, he was anxious to go over the scan results with the healer, what he had read had made him sick.

Healer Ryfon chuckled at the two young men who were still standing protectively by the submissive's bedside. "You don't have to watch over him. I cast a spell that will alert me the second he starts waking. He will probable rest easier without having eyes staring at him."

"I really should go check in with my dad," Jacob reluctantly admitted. He knew that his dad had probably been going cray with worry after hearing how Harry and him had to run from the perverted wizards in England.

Healer Ryfon stepped out of the room and instantly there was a blond vampire standing in front of him blocking his way. This vampire was only slightly shorter than him, but he held himself like a warrior. "I take it that you are the mate to the submissive and the father of the baby?" He really didn't need to ask, he could smell this vampire all over the little submissive.

Jasper inclined his head. "I just wanted to thank you for helping my mate."

"Yes, well healing is my job," Healer Ryfon said offhandedly. "And Harry is a special case."

Minister Grimes stepped up next to his mate and narrowed his eyes at the vampire. He had nothing at all against vampires, not even the fact that they hunted humans, but this was the vampire that not only bit the boy, but also raped him. There was no excuse for rape.

Jasper could feel the loathing rolling off of the Minister of Magic. "Look, I know that what I did was inexcusable, and hate myself more everyday for it. I have never raped anyone before, or even had the desire to, my parents raised me to be a proper southern gentleman. It's just that, when I came across him alone in that park....I just snapped! One minute I was looking at this gorgeous boy who smelled divine, and the next I was coming inside of him with my fangs in his neck and his blood flowing down my throat. I hardly remember anything in between."

Carlisle took a stand next to his son. "Jasper has been with us for a long time, and while he struggles with our way of life, he has never raped anyone before. Jasper has been desperately searching for his mate since his turning, and it is killing him knowing that he hurt his."

Healer Ryfon nudged his mate with his elbow. "Come on, Gray, you know how it can be for vampires. He's not exactly the first vampire to have hurt his mate when first stumbling upon them. He probably would have had more control had he been drinking human blood."

The minister glared at the vampire for a few more minutes, then nodded his head and walked away. He had to admire the man for not backing down from his glare, not many could. He was a hard and intimidating man and he knew how to make people cower. He was also a fair and just man, and that's why he made a damn good minister.

"Be patient, young one," Healer Ryfon advised. "The mate bond works both ways. Harry is drawn to you too, but right now his fear is overriding everything else."

"Young?" Jasper scoffed. "I was born in 1843."

Chuckling, Healer Ryfon patted the vampire on the head like a small child as he walked by him. "Child, I am three hundred years old. That makes you young in my book."

***HP

"How the hell does a twelve year old boy get bit by a basilisk?" Healer Ryfon raged. "Never in all my years have I seen a scan like this."

"How did he even survive the bite?" Minister Grimes asked, paling at just the thought of a basilisk. "What the hell was he doing near one in the first place? They are supposed to be heavily controlled by the Ministry." 

Healer Ryfon pointed to the scan. "Right here it states that Phoenix tears entered his bloodstream. Someone must have had some on hand, or a Phoenix cried over his wound." 

"Albus Dumbledore does have a Phoenix as a familiar," Minister Grimes said, remembering the beautiful bird that had accompanied him during their last ICW conference. 

"That boy really is a magnet for trouble," Healer Ryfon grumbled. "When he was fourteen, he was burned by a dragon, bit by an Acromantula and had two of the three Unforgivables used on him."

"Damn Triwizard Tournament," the Minister spat. "And they wondered why I refused to let any of our schools compete. Pitting children against dragons just for fame and money, disgusting." For almost a year they had hounded him, Ludo Bagman had been relentless. Originally, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had wanted nothing to do with the tournament. They had lost students in the past and how vowed to never compete again. When he had flat out refused to allow his schools to compete, they had managed to convince the French Ministry that special arrangements would be made to guarantee the students safety.

Healer Ryfon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "This boy has been through so much. The years of abuse and malnourishment have taken its toll on his small body. If it hadn't been for the vampire venom, he wouldn't have lived to see twenty. His kidneys were already showing signs of failure and his heart and lungs were weak."

"He shouldn't have lived to see two?" Carlisle hissed angrily. "How could you not feed a fifteen month old for almost two weeks? How did he even survive that?"

"Magic." Healer Ryfon answered simply. "His magic was keeping him alive, but it would have eventually failed."

Carlisle's eyes quickly scanned the list noticing all the times that Harry had suffered from bad lung infections and other serious illnesses. "Not once did they seek any medical help," he mumbled, heart going out to his youngest son. No wonder Harry's small body had been failing him.

"Well, thankfully the venom corrected a lot of the damage. There are some wrongly set bones that will probably be easier to vanish and regrow, but that will have to wait until after the baby is born. I also wish to start him on some nutrient and prenatal potions. Years of malnourishment stunted his growth and the vampire venom froze him from growing any further, but he can still benefit from the added vitamins and nutrients."

Jasper was leaning against the wall next to the back door looking out the window as he listened to the conversation. His heart bled for his mate, hearing exactly how bad his short life had been. How was it that Harry turned out so good and pure when he was raised by such vile people?

Kicking off from the wall, Jasper took a seat at the table across from the healer. "Do you think Harry is immortal?" This question had been weighing heavily on his mind and heart since he first found out that Harry had become some kind of wizard/vampire hybrid.

Healer Ryfor stared thoughtfully at the scans. "I think, but I could be wrong, that Harry is indeed immortal, but he is weaker than a normal vampire. You can fall from a thousand feet in the air and walk away with a few cracks that will heal within minutes. Harry on the other hand, I think a fall like that would kill him. While his body is stronger than a humans, it's still not as strong as a vampires. I don't think natural causes could kill him, such a heart attack or a stroke, but I think that if his body suffered enough damage, it could be fatal. His organs are considerably strong too, but unlike you, he still needs them to live. If they are damaged, he will die. I also feel that he can get sick, like with the flu or colds."

"So as long as nothing bad happens to him, like a gunshot to the chest, he should live forever?" Jasper asked, heart in his throat. How was he going to keep Harry from ever getting hurt? He could get in a car accident, get attacked by another vampire, get shot...there were a million different ways that he could die.

"Honestly, Jasper, I don't know, but that is what my gut is telling me. Harry can obviously be hurt, we saw that when the wolf bit his arm. He suffers from something as simple as motion sickness, and he got a small cold after he swallowed the icy seawater." Healer Ryfor handed the scan results over to Jasper. "According to the scans, all of Harry's major organs are stronger than a normal humans. Hell, they are stronger than mine and I'm an elf, and we can live for over a thousand years."

"So, what you're saying is that I need to lock him up in the house," Jasper mumbled.

Emmett smacked his brother hard on the back. "You can try, but I think Harry will bring the house down around us before he allows you to do that."

"He will at that," Edward said fondly. "Jasper, he won't appreciate it if you try to baby him and forbid him from living. None of us here want to see Harry get hurt, but it's just something that that we are going to have to deal with. We can't lock him away in the highest tower and throw away the key."

Jasper sat back in the chair, scowling at the table. He didn't like it, but Emmett and Edward were right. Still, the worry was going to eat at him, knowing that his mate wasn't as invincible as they were.

"What about the baby?" Rosalie asked, daring anyone to give her a hard time about her question. She still couldn't believe that her family would allow Harry to kill the baby. She dearly loved her brother and wanted to respect his wishes, but she would never be able to agree with killing a helpless, innocent baby.

"The baby is fine," Healer Ryfon reassured. "As long as Harry's stress levels stay down, he eats properly and takes the prenatal potions, he should deliver a healthy little boy or girl in seven months. I must warn you though, male pregnancy are very delicate. It's Harry's magic that is sustaining the little one, and if something happens to where he needs to use a large chunk of his magic, he will lose the baby and possibly even his own life."

Rosalie didn't like hearing that Harry could possibly die, but she relaxed slightly after hearing that the baby was fine. After the way Harry reacted when the healer was scanning the baby, she doubted that he would go through with the abortion. Harry was just too compassionate to kill a baby.

With a heavy sigh, Carlisle stood up. "I have to leave for work, but before I go, what caused Harry's seizures?"

"It was as you suspected. It was a combination of stress, dehydration and the portkey."

Nodding his head, Carlisle said his goodbyes and left for the hospital. He really didn't feel like woking, but unfortunately he was the only doctor covering the emergency room that night.

***HP

Pulling out his wand, Sirius tossed his copy of The Daily Prophet in the air and set it on fire. "Has anyone muzzled that little bitch?" he snapped angrily.

Remus' own copy of the paper was balled up in his fist. "Albus made her take an oath the morning Harry left. She can't reveal Harry's location in America." He couldn't believe that the minister was offering a million galleons to the person that could successfully lead them to Harry's location.

"I think we all need to take that oath." Sirius suggested. "It's only a matter of time before the minister pours veritaserum down our throats. The oath will prevent us from speaking his location under the potion's effects." They all had to present themselves at the ministry in the morning, or expect a one way ticket to Azkaban. He had no doubt that the minister was going to dose them all with Veritaserum. 

Remus nodded in agreement. "Everyone is coming tonight, we'll have Albus do it after dinner."

"I just want out of here," Sirius groaned, tugging at his dark locks in frustration. "Why the hell hasn't Harry contacted us?"

Remus got up to fix his mate a cup tea, carefully slipping a little calming draught in it. He had been spiking his tea for the past week, it was the only thing keeping him from going off the deep end. "I'm sure we will hear something soon. There's a good possibility that the minister is with Harry discussing important matters."

Sirius grunted in acknowledgment. "Still, would it hurt to take a minute to contact me?"

Tonks came stomping into the kitchen her a hair scarlet red. Grabbing the tea out of Sirius' hand, she downed the entire cup without taking a breath. "What the hell, Sirius?" she cursed, tossing the cup back at him. "I thought you always spiked your tea with firewhiskey?"

"I do," Sirius chucked. "When I make it. Remus refuses to put firewhiskey in my tea when he makes it." Getting to his feet, he went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. With a wink, he placed the entire bottle in front of Tonks. "Enjoy. You look like you could do with your own bottle."

Tonks smiled grateful after her cousin. "You have no idea," she groaned, picking up the bottle and taking a large swig. Closing her eyes, she savored the feel as the alcohol burned it's way down her throat. 

Remus watched as Tonks easily polished off three quarters of the bottle. "Bad day at work?"

Before Tonks could answer Remus, Moody came clunking into the room. "Girl, what the hell did I tell you about drinking?"

"To always save you some," Tonks answered flatly.

"Right you are. Now hand over the bottle." Moody collapsed in the chair across from Tonks.

"Both of you are drinking, this can't be good," Sirius observed.

"Make that three," Kingsley grumbled, snatching the bottle of firewhiskey out of Moody's hand. Peering into it, he frowned when he discovered that it was empty.

"Black, be a good lad and fetch a few more bottles of firewhiskey," Moody barked. "You probably have more here than old Aberforth at the The Hog's Head."

Sirius didn't deny it, he just got up and grabbed four more bottles from the cabinet. "Something going on at Ministry that we should know about?"

"No thanks to Malfoy," Tonks sneered, spitting the name out as if it was something disgusting and foul. "We are getting hundreds of owls flocking the department every hour with Harry sightings."

Sirius claimed a bottle of firewhiskey for himself. "What did Lucius do now?"

"Lucius was the one who put up the million galleons reward for Harry." Kingsley explained.

Sirius froze, the bottle of firewhiskey halfway to his lips. "He's first on the list," he exclaimed breathlessly. "Son of a bitch!" he roared.

"And he wants Harry for himself, not for Draco," Moody added gruffly. "But that's only because the lad refused. It seems the little Death Eater doesn't agree with daddy dearest and the Ministry. I heard him say that what they were doing to Harry was barbaric."

Kingsley shook his head. "Originally the Malfoy's were one and two on the list, but since Draco refuses, it's now Lucius then Zabini."

"This is fucking crazy," Sirius growled. "Whoring out a sixteen year old boy."

"Yeah, well I heard that Victor Krum was third on the list," Tonks said, her words somewhat slurred.

Sirius slammed his bottle down on the table. "The Quidditch star?"

"The one and only," Moody grumbled. "I heard that he should have been first, but Malfoy and Zabini junior bribed the Minister with a small fortune."

Remus stood up, his eyes glowing amber. "That's it!" he roared, sounding more animal than human. "I don't want to hear anymore."

Sirius lurched to his feet, hands frantically digging through his robe pocket. "I'm here, pup!" he cried, pulling out a mirror and staring at it with a big goofy grin on his face.

 

***HP

"So, kid, are you up for some serious talk?" Minister Grimes asked, sitting on the couch across from a freshly showered submissive.

Harry leaned back on the soft leather sofa and curled his legs up underneath him. Right now he was feeling pretty good. He had a good nap, talked to his godfather, took a shower, and he was only feeling a little bit nauseous. He could also happily go for a snack, but Jacob had yet to return from the reservation.

Looking to the minister, Harry gave him a shy smile. "I'm ready, sir."

The Minister opened his briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers and a quill. "Now, Harry, these are the forms that I need for you to sign in order to become an American Citizen. Luckily for you, we only have to go through half of them since your mate is already a citizen."

Harry picked up the papers and started flipping through them. "Does that mean that once these are signed, Minister Fudge can't force me back?"

Minister Grimes could never understand how an idiot like Fudge could get elected to be the Minister of Magic. "After you sign these forms a copy will be sent to Minister Fudge informing him of your new status. If he comes over here and attempts to kidnap you, it will be considered an act of war."

Harry was frowning at the papers, trying to make sense of all the wording. Maybe if he wasn't starting to feel dizzy he could understand what was written, but right now it just looked like a bunch of squiggly lines. Before Harry could ask, Edward took the papers out of his hands.

"I will read over these for you."

Harry smiled at his brother, thankful to be home and safe. "Why?" he asked, turning his attention back to the Minister. "Why would you do all this for me?"

"Harry, Carlisle explained to me how you hate to be considered special, but you are. It isn't often that magic blesses us with a submissive wizard, and when she does, that wizard should be looked after and cared for. Harry, you are a gift to us from magic herself."

"I still don't get it. What is so special about a wizard that can get pregnant?"

"Gray, let me take this," Healer Ryfon said, squeezing his mate's knee. "Harry, you being special isn't just because you can get pregnant. Not only are your more magically powerful than other wizards, but your magic is also pure." When he saw the confused look on the submissive's face he continued. "I guess the best way to describe pure is if you take a glass of water from a fresh spring and a glass of water from an old house then put them side by side. The water from the old house would have impurities floating around in it, but the water from the spring would be crystal clear. Your magic is that glass of crystal clear water."

Harry could feel a headache coming on, it was still confusing as all hell. "But why is my magic different though? My father wasn't a submissive, why wouldn't my magic be like my parents?"

"Because, Harry, you were blessed by magic."

Harry snorted, glaring at his hands. "Being a submissive doesn't feel like a blessing. I would much rather be normal."

"I'm sorry, little one, but you can't give magic back her gift. Now, as for being a carrier," Healer Ryfon continued. "Your children will be exceptionally powerful. If you look back through history, the wizards and witches who contributed the most to our society and were considered the most powerful, were birthed by male carriers. Merlin, Morgan le Fay, Salazar Slytherin, Nicholas Flamel..."

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry added softly.

"Really? I had heard rumors, but rumors can't always be believed."

"He told me so himself." Harry admitted.

"All the wizards mentioned were the most powerful that our kind has ever know, and your children could be as great as them. Your children could change our world. Do you understand now why we want to see you safe?" Minister Grimes asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so, but why don't you want to use me too?" He was having a hard time believing that they were willing to help him without getting anything in return.

"Harry, you are a gift to us from magic and so are your children. Yes, we could sell you to the highest bidder, but we won't. Magic chose a soul mate for you for a reason, and you belong with him. We too are children of magic and it is our duty and responsibility to look after her chosen one and protect him," the minister said gently.

Harry shook his head, it was all still too hard to believe. "So I'll be safe here? No selling tickets to people to come gawk at the side show freak? No expecting me to take out a powerful dark lord all on my own? No..."

"No!" the minister snapped angrily. He wasn't mad at the submissive for questioning him, he was mad at what the poor boy had suffered at the hands of his ministry."

Edward took a seat on the couch next to his brother, their sides lightly touching. He knew how their touch could sometimes calm him down. "These papers all look good to me if you want to sign them."

"What about my Gringotts vaults?" Harry asked the Minister. "I don't want those vultures to get their hands on them."

"The goblins don't work for the Ministry, so your vaults are safe. When you are up to it, I'll personally escort you to their closest location so you can transfer everything here."

Harry smiled gratefully at the Minister. It's not that he needed the money, Carlisle had insisted that he pay for everything since he was practically his son, but he didn't want Fudge getting his greedy little hands on his family money and heirlooms.

The Minister hesitated for a second before handing Harry a quill. "Harry, I know that you haven't used one of these before, but this is a...."

Harry's face paled as he took the quill. "Blood Quill," he murmured, closing his eyes against the memories of Umbridge torturing him.

"Harry, why the hell do you know what a Blood Quill is?" the Minister snapped. "Blood Quills are only used in certain department in the Ministry and by the goblins of Gringotts."

With a growl, Edward grabbed Harry's right hand. "A quill did this?" he snarled. He had seen Harry's memory of that horrible woman in pink forcing his brother to use that damn quill for hours every night.

Both the Minister and the Healer jumped up to get a better look at the submissive's hand. "Who the hell made you use a Blood Quill?" the Minister asked dangerously, staring at the words 'I must not tell lies' in disgust.

Harry flinched away from the Minister, the man was terrifying looking when angry. "M-My DADA teacher, sir. That's how she punished us in detention."

"Easy, Gray. You're scaring him," Healer Ryfon warned.

The Minister spun around on his mate. "Why wasn't that listed on the scan?"

Healer Ryfon sorted through his medical bag and pulled out Harry's scan. "It does state that he had a cut on his hand that kept reopening over a period of several months and that it left a scar, but it doesn't mention the use of a Blood Quill. I assume it's because the quill is a very powerful dark magical object."

"Son of a..." The Minister started pacing the room, he looked like a caged lion about to snap. 

Healer Ryfon took Harry's hand and inspected it closer. "Ignore him, little one, he's not mad at you. Gray has some anger issues and pacing helps him calm down. You should see our carpets at home, or maybe not, there isn't much left to them. Gray does a lot of pacing."

"You two are together?"

Healer Ryfon gently patted the submissive on the hand. "For over twenty years now. Gray may have issues with his anger, but he's a damn good man. He would kill me for telling you this, but it's because he cares too much. He hates to see people and creatures treated unfairly and hurt. What your teacher did by using that quill was against the law. It's not just a law here, but in every country. Overuse of a Blood Quill is very dangerous and can damage the magical core and render a person a squib. To use it on a child is just...."

"Heinous!" the Minister snarled. "Harry, did she punish a lot of kids that way, or was it just you?"

Harry thought back to when he stumbled across a first year crying and the twins trying to comfort him. They had wrapped his hand good, but blood was still seeping through the bandage. "She used it on all of us, sir, even the first years. I think only the purebloods were the exception."

"That's because their parents would have demanded her head!" The Minister raged. 

Healer Ryfon turned to his mate. "Gray, those children need to be checked. Who knows what kind of damage continuous use of a Blood Quill could have had on their developing cores."

"As far as I know, I'm the only one she used it more than once on....except for maybe the Weasley twins." 

The Minister knelt down in front of Harry. "Harry, I need to know how many times she used it on you, and what her name is."

Harry closed is eyes in thought. "I couldn't even guess how many times. I had detention with her every night for months and she always made me write lines. It was always the same thing...I must not tell lies."

"Damn, little bro, what did you do to deserve detention every night for months?" Emmett asked, not knowing wether to laugh or growl. He wanted to hunt the bitch down that scarred his little brother like that, but at the same time he was curious about what his brother had done to deserve months worth of detentions.

"Breathed," Harry answered flatly. "It didn't matter if I deserved it or not, she had it out for me from day one."

"Name, Harry," the Minister reminded.

"Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge," Harry spat in disgust.

Harry jumped at Edward when he felt the room shake and the windows rattle.

"Ry, calm down," the Minister ordered, grabbing his mate by the shoulders and giving him a shake. 

Healer Ryfon blinked rapidly at his mate. "Gray, you know how I feel about that toad faced bitch."

"You too," Harry laughed. "I thought we were the only ones who thought she looked like a toad."

Healer Ryfon smirked at Harry. "There isn't a member of the ICW who doesn't think she looks like a bloated, pink toad. She has got to be the most vile and prejudiced person on earth."

"And I'm going to make sure that she pays for what she did to you, Harry," the Minister vowed. "I have had it in for her ever since she went after Ry for being an elf."

Harry covered his mouth, snorting. "Merlin, she despised me before when I was still a wizard, she's going to absolutely loath me now that I'm a vampire hybrid."

"Splendid!" Healer Ryfon said in a cheery voice. "Maybe we can start our own half-breed and creatures club. We can meet twice a week and plan how we can get under the toads warty skin."

"Love it." Harry giggled. "I'll bring the vampires and shifters." 

"I heard she has a certain fondness for centaurs," the Minister said with a wink.

Harry was laughing so hard that he was crying. "Oh Merlin, you heard about that? You should have heard her screaming when they carried her off."

The Minister sobered up a bit. "You were there when she was abducted?"

Harry sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah, that may have been mine and my...well, my ex-friends fault." He still couldn't believe that Hermione had told Minister Fudge about him being a submissive. She was the one friend he would have thought for sure would have been on his side. Before this past summer, Ron had always had jealousy issues and had been a bit of a loose cannon.

The Minister raised an elegant eyebrow. "May have been? Rumor has it she had been walking the edge of the forest when the Centaurs abducted her for no reason."

"Right," Harry snorted. "That bitch had taken my friends and I and held us at wand point. She accused me of knowing where Sirius Black and Dumbledore were hiding, and that we had some sort of weapon that was going to take over the Ministry and destroy Fudge."

"And did you?" Emmett asked, completely enthralled with the story.

Harry gave Emmett a lopsided grin. "Well, I did know where Sirius was, and he was still a wanted escaped convict at the time, but I didn't know where Dumbledore was. As for the weapon, Hermione made that up on the spur of the moment since Umbitch was going to crucio me in hopes of loosening my tongue." 

At the exact same time, Emmett asked what crucio meant and the Minister and the Healer yelled in outrage. 

"She didn't curse me though," Harry quickly reassured when it looked like both the Minister and the Healer were going to explode. "Emmett, that curse causes unimaginable pain and it is illegal to use. Unfortunately, I got to experience it first hand a couple of times. Luckily though, Hermione managed to convince the toad to follow us into the forest thinking we were going to take her to the weapon. That's when we ran into the Centaurs and she started spewing insults at them. Centaurs are very prideful creatures, and the last I saw of her she was dangling between two male centaurs as they carried her deep into the forest."

Healer Ryfon collapsed back onto the couch. "Merlin, little one, I'm three hundred years old and yet I haven't been through half as much as you have."

The Minister inclined his head at Harry. "Sign the forms and I will make sure she pays. She is going wish that she was back with the centaurs once I get my hands on her."

Harry picked up the Blood Quill with a look of dread and fear on his face. It was ridiculous to be scared of a stupid quill, but he couldn't help himself. He could still feel the pain from Umbridge's quill as if it was only yesterday. He spent almost all of his fifth year in constant pain thanks to her.

Healer Ryfon placed his hand over Harry's trembling one. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way. The Blood Quill not only uses your blood, but also your magic. It's the only way that this can be done legally so Fudge can't contest it. I promise that I will heal you the second you're done."

Taking a deep breath, Harry grabbed the first of the dozen or so papers and started signing his name.

***HP

Harry was sitting at the kitchen bar anxiously bouncing his knee. He had been sitting there since the Minister and Healer had left a little over an hour ago. He decided that he really, really liked the two men and he made them promise that they would visit him again soon. He was thrilled when Healer Ryfon had informed that he would be back in two days and to please call him Ry.

Edward was leaning against the counter chuckling at his little brother. "You know, it's a good thing that I can't get motion sickness, you're shaking the entire house."

Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at Edward. "When is he going to get back?"

Edward wasn't going to let on that they may soon have a big problem with Sam and the pack. That was the last thing Harry needed to worry himself over right now. He was just happy to see Harry up and looking and acting a little more like his old self. He could see a shadow in his eyes though, and he knew it was because of Jasper and the baby.

"I'm sure Jacob will be here soon. Do you have the potions?" 

Harry placed two potions on the bar in front of him. "One is for the morning sickness and the other is a nutrient potion. The morning sickness potion is aaaaamazing."

"Well look who's up and feeling better.'

"Dinners here!" Harry cried excitedly, jumping off the stool and running to hug Jacob.

Jacob stood there with an armful of submissive cousin, gaping like a fish out of water. "Did you just call me dinner?" he asked incredulously.

Harry started tugging Jacob towards the counter. "Where have you been? I'm have been starving."

Mouth hanging open, Jacob looked up at Edward. "Please tell me that he is joking?"

"Afraid not," Edward chuckled. "He has been sitting here waiting for you for an hour." Edward pulled a plate out of the refrigerator, and after unwrapping it, popped it into the microwave. Jasper had reluctantly taken Esme grocery shopping, but she had left Harry a plate of Alfredo to heat up when he was ready for it. It hadn't been easy talking Jasper into going, but Harry needed to be able to relax. He had been peeking around every corner and over his shoulder since he woke, afraid of seeing Jasper.

"I feel so dirty," Jacob cried. "Only using me for my blood." Jacob laid his head on the table, faking that he was crying.

Shaking his head at the goofy shifter, Edward placed the plate of Alfredo in front of Harry.

Harry kicked Jacob in the shin. "Enough with being a damn drama queen and open a vein." He did give him his puppy dog eyes that his cousin could never refuse.

Edward held out a knife and Jacob took it with a pout. "I'm not feeling the love here."

Harry eagerly pushed his plate towards Jacob. "I'll love you for life if you'll just hurry up and bleed on my food."

Edward watched as Jacob sliced open his arm and held it over Harry's food. He was glad that the shifter's blood didn't tempt him, otherwise he would be going crazy right now. He did feel a bit bad that Jacob had to keep cutting himself, it showed just how much he truly cared for Harry. "Carlisle is going take a pint of blood from you tonight so you won't have to keep cutting yourself."

Jacob tried not to gag as Harry tore into the food, humming in pleasure. "A pint isn't very much. Will that even last him a day?"

Edward watched wide eyed as Harry devoured the food, even going as far as licking the plate clean. "With the way he eats...no."

"I guess it's a good thing then that the pack has offered to donate."

"Everything good then?" Edward focused on Jacob's thoughts and the shifter willingly let him see the discussion that he had with his dad and Sam. Despite being concerned about the baby, the council voted on waiting until after the baby was born before making any kind of move. Harry had managed to win all their hearts over and not a single council member or pack member wanted to hurt him. They were hoping that Harry's magic would be passed onto the baby and that would help keep it from being some blood crazed monster. Still, they wanted Jacob to monitor the situation and report back to them on a regular basis.

"The packs coming to visit tonight?" Harry cried excitedly. He had really missed his new friends the past few weeks, especially Sam and Seth.

"I'm jealous," Jacob whined. "You're excited to see the pack, but only excited to see me because of my blood."

Harry got up and gave Jacob a hug. "You and I have been together twenty four seven for the past few weeks. I love you, you're my cousin and best friend and your blood is better than treacle tart, but I also miss everyone else too."

"They miss you too, cuz," Jacob reassured. "Not only are they all visiting, but they are all donating blood too. You should have enough blood to last you..."

"Two days," Edward snickered.

Harry spun around and smacked Edward on the arm. "Don't pick on me, I'm..." Harry froze and backed away from Edward and Jacob. He had almost said that he was pregnant. What the hell was he going to do? "I think I'm going to sit outback for a while."

"Do you want company?" Edward offered, already knowing that Harry didn't. He needed time to think about the baby and Jasper in his own. 

Biting his bottom lip, Harry shook his head no. "I just need some alone time. I'll be alright."

Edward and Jacob watched as Harry walked out the back door, head down and shoulders slumped. They both wished that there was something they could do for the boy they loved, but unfortunate they couldn't take his pain and fears away. Harry was going to have to make some difficult decisions on his own.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

This fic is getting closer to the end and I'm going to stick with it until it's done :) I'm guessing another chapter or 2.

PLEASE REVIEW.

***HP

 

Harry was resting on the hammock that Jasper had strung between two trees for him earlier in the summer. He had his eyes closed and he was trying his best to control his breathing and heart rate. He had heard his mother return from shopping a few minutes ago, and he could now feel Jasper's intense eyes on him. He had managed to avoid his mate so far, but he knew that he couldn't put it off for much longer. It was a little hard to keep dodging his mate when they lived under the same roof.

Before leaving for England, his feelings for Jasper had started to grow. He had even come close to not going to visit his godfathers because he didn't want to be separated from his mate. It was sad how everything could change in just a few short weeks.

He had been happy and content with his life for the first time ever when he left for England. He had parents who loved him, siblings who adored him, an uncle and cousin who welcomed him with open arms, a wolf pack who accepted him as a one of their own, and a mate that he was slowly falling in love with. Now he was scared, confused, hurt and he just didn't know what to do or say.

Pregnant! He still couldn't believe that he was pregnant despite knowing about it now for over a week. He had a strong desire to lay his hand over his stomach to see if it felt any different, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. When Healer Ryfon had cupped his stomach over where his baby was growing, he had an almost uncontrollable urge to rip the man's arm off and beat him over the head with it. He felt bad for hurting the caring elf, but he hadn't been able to control his magic at the time.

Did he want to keep the baby? It was obvious that his magic was prepared to protect the life growing inside of him even if he wasn't sure if he wanted it. He had always wanted kids someday, but not at sixteen, and not because he had been raped. If he decided to keep the baby, would he see Jasper when he looked at it, or would he see his rapist? He was still having a hard time seeing Jasper as the man who had brutally raped him.

"What were you thinking at the time?" He whispered, knowing that Jasper could easily hear him. He didn't know why he was asking Jasper that, it just came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Jasper had been sitting on the roof of the house keeping an eye on his mate. He could tell that Harry knew that he was watching him by his accelerated heart rate and spike of fear. He had planned to just sit and watch, so he was caught off guard when his mate asked him a question. Without hardly a sound, he dropped from the roof and landed a few feet from Harry.

Harry violently flinched when he heard a twig snap behind him, despite knowing that Jasper was there. Everything in him was screaming at him to run, except for his magic...his magic was telling him that Jasper was safe. Jasper was their mate and he would never hurt them again.

Clearing his throat, Jasper opened his mouth to answer, to defend himself, but the words got stuck in his throat.

Harry sat up, turning to look at his mate. He was having to use every ounce of his Gryffindor courage to do so. "I want to hear your version. I already know mine."

"Harry!" Jasper whispered.

That one word was filled with so much pain and longing that it made Harry shiver. "Please, Jasper." He hadn't been able to think about that night, let alone talk about it, but now here he was, needing to know.

Jasper stood frozen, unable to walk or talk. He couldn't believe that Harry was asking this of him. He couldn't believe that his mate wanted him to tell his version of the attack. It had been the single worst night of his life, and he would always hate himself for his weakness and cruelty.

"Jasper, I'm pregnant," Harry cried in a broken and strangled voice. "I need..." Harry closed his eyes and took in a big raspy breath. "I just need to hear it from you."

Jasper numbly nodded his head. He really didn't want to do this, but he wasn't going to deny his mate. He could see and feel how badly Harry needed to hear this.

"I...I lied...to my family, to you, and to myself." Jasper said softly. "The only one who knows the truth of it all is Edward, and that's only because I can't keep him out of my head."

"What... What did you lie about, Jasper?"

Jasper closed his eyes and reluctantly thought back to that horrible night. "I told everyone that I didn't remember much of the attack. I told them that I only remembered seeing and smelling you, then nothing until after I raped you and was drinking the last of your blood. That was a lie. I remember every single second of that attack."

Harry gasped at Jasper's confession, blood running cold. He had been told that Jasper had lost complete control that night and couldn't remember anything.

Jasper hated seeing his mate look at him in fear. "It's hard to explain, but I don't remember it as myself doing it. It was more like I was watching myself hurting you, like I was a spectator."

All the color bled from Harry's face and his hands started shaking. "You remember everything?"

Jasper nodded his head. "I remember everything as if it only happened last night. I remember how I needed to get out and go for a walk after that excruciatingly long flight. There were so many times on the plane where I thought, 'screw it, just drain everyone dry'. I just needed to get out and clear my head. I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to be out at that hour, it wasn't like we were in a big city.

I remember looking up at a street sign, Magnolia Road, and getting hit with the most tantalizing scent. Never in all my years of being a vampire had I smelt something so delicious...so perfect, and before I knew it, I was tracking that scent. 

The playground was dark. Out of the five street lamps shining down on it, only one was working, and even then the light was weak and flickering. It was actually a pretty sad excuse of a playground. You would think in a neighborhood where everything had to be perfect and immaculate that they would have had a nice and up to date playground for the kids.

I remember stopping under that flickering light and taking in a deep breath. The scent was so close and it was driving me insane. I don't recall ever wanting anything as bad as I wanted that scent. 

Despite being in the darkest corner of the park, I saw you as clear as day sitting on that swing. You had your eyes closed and you cheek was resting against the rusted metal of the chain. You looked like an angel glowing in the moonlight. I remember needing to get closer to you, and in a blink of an eye, I was standing behind you, inhaling as much of your scent as I could take in.

That is when it felt like I had stepped out of my body and was no longer in control. Despite that, I could still feel everything. I could feel your soft, warm body under me as I tackled you from behind. I could feel how your entire body was trembling as it feebly tried to fight me off. You tried so hard, but the more you fought me, the more tuned I got.

I remember thinking that you were mine. I had to take you and claim you before anyone else could steal you away from me. I was desperate to be inside of you, to cover you in my scent. There was no way I could have stopped myself had I wanted to, and at that moment, I didn't want to stop. I would have slaughtered every member of my family if they had been there and tried to stop me.

I wish I could say that somewhere deep in my mind I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I can't. There were no thoughts like that, no subconscious that tried to talk me out of it. There was only you under me needing to be claimed."

Jasper stopped talking for a moment and looked into Harry's horrified and crying eyes. His heart was beating so fast that it reminded him of a hummingbirds. "When your shirt lifted and my fingers brushed against your side, it felt like you were made from the finest silk. I needed to see more, to feel more. That's when I tore off your pants.

You were screaming and crying, begging for me to stop, but I didn't....couldn't. Your cries were so loud that I had to cover your mouth with my hand. I remember thinking that my hand felt huge against your mouth, you were so small. I also smelt the blood when your screams tore your throat open when I forced my finger inside of you with no care for your comfort. All I could think about was claiming you...mating you. You were so hot and tight, and I needed to be inside of you."

"Jasper, that's enough," Carlisle snarled dangerously, his eyes as black as night. He had returned home a few minutes ago and he could no longer listen to Jasper's confession of that night. When he first saw Harry's small, fevered body naked and bruised as they were lowering him into the tub of ice, he had been furious and disgusted with his son. Despite that, he had never wanted to physically harm Jasper for what he had done. Jasper was his son and he loved him unconditionally. Now though, after listening to him, he wanted to kill his son. He wanted to tear Jasper in pieces and light his remains on fire. 

Tears were streaming down Harry's face and snot was dribbling unchecked from his nose. His entire body was trembling, and he had curled himself up into a small ball on the hammock. "No d-dad," Harry sniffled. "I need to hear this."

Jasper never took his eyes off of his mate, but he could feel Carlisle's anger from beside him, and it was freighting. "I held you tight as I forced myself into you and sunk my fangs into your neck. Your body was weak against mine, and I easily ripped you as I raped you. Your blood was the best tasting thing that had ever touched my tongue, and even now I crave it. 

When I came...after I completed the mating, it was as if someone had lifted a veil and turned the lights back on. I was laying on top of your limp body, still inside of you and still drinking your blood. I don't think there are words to describe how I felt at that moment. Horrified, disgusted, guilty, scared, none of them truly describe how I felt. I had never felt more like a monster than I did at that moment.

After that, I didn't know what to do. You were no longer moving or breathing, so I panicked and dumped your body in the bushes behind the swing set. It killed me leaving you there, it was physically painful for me, but I had to get away. The entire area smelled like you and there was blood on the ground from where I had raped you. 

I ran. I ran back to the house that we had rented and I waited for my family to return. I hid my shameful red eyes behind sunglasses and I waited for Carlisle to kick me out. Still, the entire time I was waiting, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop thinking about how good you smelled, how good you tasted, and how good you felt. I wanted, no craved, more.

Harry, I will never be able to say it enough times, but I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I wish that there was something I could do to take your pain and fear away, but there isn't. One thing I can say with one hundred percent certainty.... I will never hurt you again. I will never strike you, I will never belittle you, and I will never force myself on you. You are my soul mate and I love you."

Harry scrubbed at his face, eyes red and swollen. "Thank you," he said, voice barely above a whisper. With a loud sob, he rolled off the hammock and rushed to his dad.

Carlisle scooped up his son and held him tight to his chest. "You're so brave, Harry." He knew that it had to have been hard on his son to hear that. Hell, it had been hard in him and the rest of the family.

"Please take me inside," Harry asked tiredly.

Carlisle wanted to still be mad at Jasper for telling Harry about the rape, but Harry had asked it of him. He was upset though that Jasper had lied to him about remembering the attack. The one thing that he demanded from his children is that they always tell the truth and be honest with him. 

As his dad carried him past Jasper, Harry reached out and let his hand brush his mate's. It hurt hearing Jasper talk about the rape, but he was glad that Jasper had told him the truth. He didn't understand why he had to hear it, he just had to.

Jasper shivered when his mate touched his hand. How could his sweet mate bare to touch him after hearing that? He was a monster, he deserved to be burned.

"He doesn't hate you," Edward said, wrenching Jasper out of his thoughts. "I don't understand it, but he doesn't."

"I don't deserve him."

"I don't think you would have been chosen as his mate if you didn't deserve him. You lost yourself when you first stumbled across him and committed a horrible crime. Despite that, he cares for you. It may not seem it now, but I believe that you guys can overcome this."

"Why did he make me tell him about that night? I never wanted to talk about that night, especially to him." Jasper asked with a look of devastation on his face.

Edward really wasn't sure why Harry wanted to know, since Harry himself didn't know why. " I don't know, but hopefully it's the start of his healing."

Jasper watched as Edward turned and walked back into the house. "What about me? How the hell am I supposed to heal from this?" he mumbled softly to himself.

***HP

It had been three weeks since Jasper had given his version of the rape, and while he was still uncomfortable around him, Harry could now sit in the same room with him, and even have a small conversation with him. He wouldn't let Jasper touch him, and he was scared to be left alone with him, but at least there was some progress being made. He had also been talking to his dad and Healer Ryfon about his feelings and about that horrible night. He needed to find a way to move on so he could one day be with his mate.

"How's my favorite little submissive?"

Harry looked up from the book he had been reading. "I'm the only submissive that you know, Ry." he chuckled. The healer had been coming twice a week to check on him and to just hang out. He had grown fond of the elf, and he was starting to think of him and Minister Grimes as uncles.

Ry waved his hand in the hair. "That doesn't change the fact that you are still my favorite. Honestly, do you think I would be coming around so much if you were some stuck up and snooty little bastard?"

Harry smiled sweetly at the healer. "Awww, does that meant that you think I'm sweet and lovable?"

Ry rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just come for Esme's cooking and the entertainment of watching your mate follow you around like a love sick puppy. Now, get your butt up and go to the medical room so I can check you over."

Standing up, Harry cheekily saluted the elf. "As you wish, boss."

"And don't you forget it, you impertinent little terd." 

Carlisle laughed at the antics of his son and the elf. It was amazing, but Harry seemed to have the ability to charm everyone he meets.

"Except the wizards in England," Edward grumbled, hearing his father's thoughts.

Carlisle had to agree with Edward there. Minister Fudge had been throwing fits ever since receiving the forms about Harry being an American Citizen and under their protection. He had been doing everything in his power to get his hands on his son.

Edward looked to the door of Carlisle's medical room. "Do you think he will let you do the ultrasound today?"

"I don't know, but he's at three months now and he needs to make a decision soon." Carlisle sighed heavily. Harry still hadn't been able to make up his mind on wether he was going to keep the baby or not. They had tried to get him to talk about it, but every time he would shut down and leave the room. They had even offered to show him the baby on the ultrasound machine, but each time he had flat out refused. 

Harry peeked his head out of the room. "Dad, are you and Edward coming?" He trusted Ry one hundred percent, but he still wanted his dad and Edward in the room with him. Despite things being a little better with Jasper, he still wasn't comfortable with him in the room while he was getting checked over.

"Are you ready, little one?" Ry asked, his hands hovering over the submissive's stomach. Thankfully, Harry hadn't shocked him since that first scan, but he didn't want to risk startling him by touching his stomach before he was ready. The only scans he needed to run now on each visit were basic prenatal scans. These scans checked the overall health of Harry, and the health of his unborn baby.

Harry closed his eyes as the now familiar and soothing magic of Ry's surrounded him and entered his body. At first he didn't want these checkups since he didn't know if he was going to keep the baby, but Ry and his dad had convinced him that it would best until he had made a decision. Male pregnancies were very risky, and they didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Everything is looking good," Ry said, removing his hands and helping the submissive to sit up. "How has the morning sickness been?"

Harry grimaced at the thought of his morning sickness. Why the hell did they even call it morning sickness? Morning, noon and night he was on his knees in front of the toilet puking his brains out.

"That good, huh?" Ry guessed. "I have a stronger potion for you, and hopefully with you entering your second trimester soon, the morning sickness will go away."

Harry was relieved to hear that, he didn't know how much more he could take. The first potion worked great for two weeks, but the last week had been pure hell for him.

The smile slipped from Ry's face. "Harry, I know that you don't want to hear this, but you need to make a decision soon. You are going into your fourth month, and pretty soon it's going to be too late. Are you keeping the baby?"

Harry collapsed back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. After every scan, Ry had asked him the same question, and he still didn't have an answer. It seemed like he changed his mind every hour. When he woke up each morning he didn't want the baby, by lunchtime he did, early evening he didn't, and by the time he went to bed at night he did. He knew that soon it was going to be too late, but it was just too hard to say the words either way. He knew that his family wanted him to keep the baby, especially Rosalie.

"Harry, please let me do an ultrasound." Carlisle pleaded softly.

"I don't think I want to see it," Harry whispered, choking on his tears. "I don't think I can."

Carlisle started to rub his son's back. "I'm not going to force you, Harry, but a decision must be made. You know we are behind you either way."

"Not Rosalie," Harry mumbled.

"No, but that's only because she desperately wants a baby of her own. Deep down she understands why this is so hard for you and why you might not be able to go through with it." Carlisle reassured. Rosalie had been good with keeping her opinions to herself, but Harry was still able to pick up on the tension.

Harry turned his head and looked at the ultrasound machine. Did he want to see the baby? Would seeing it make him want it, or would it freak him out enough to be able to take the potion? "Alright," he said, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

Carlisle couldn't believe that Harry had agreed to it. They had been asking him during each checkup and every time he had flat out refused. Before Harry could change his mind, he quickly turned on the machine and smeared his stomach with the gel.

Harry flung his arm over his eyes, he didn't know if it was to hide his tears, or to keep from seeing the screen. 

Jasper stood outside the door, hands and forehead pressed against the dark wood. He wished that he could go in and be there for his mate, but Harry still wasn't ready. This was killing him, tearing him up inside. He also selfishly wanted to see the baby. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't in there, it would only make it harder on him if Harry decided to take the potion.

The three men in the room all smiled when the tiny baby popped up on the screen. "Harry, take a look," Ry encouraged.

Harry adamantly shook his head no. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't look at the baby inside of him.

"Holy shit!" Ry gasped. "Are those fangs?"

"What?" Harry screamed, flinging his arm down and swiveling his head towards the screen.

"Oh, my bad." Ry smirked. "Old eyes and everything. Easy to mistake arms for fangs." Shrugging his shoulders, Ry gave the submissive a sly wink.

Harry stared wide eyed at the screen, mouth hanging slightly open in wonder. "Merlin, is that...?"

"That, my son," Carlisle grinned proudly. "Is your little son or daughter."

"Oh Merlin," Harry whimpered, hand coming up to his mouth. "I can't believe that is really inside of me. Is that...is that the heart I see beating?"

Carlisle adjusted the screen so he could zoom in on the tiny beating heart. "He or she has a strong heart and looks very healthy."

Harry's breath started coming shorter and his tears falling faster. "I can't believe it...it looks like a tiny, little person."

"Yes well, technically it is," Ry said smartly.

Harry wanted to glare at the sarcastic elf, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the screen. He couldn't take his eyes off of his tiny baby. He couldn't help but think that Jasper should be here. Jasper should be here to see the baby.

"He's right outside the door, Harry. Say the word and he will be here before you can blink," Edward smiled, his heart feeling a hell of a lot lighter. This was a huge step for Harry. Not only him seeing the baby, but also wanting Jasper by his side.

Harry nodded his head, eyes still glued on the screen. "You can come in, Jasper." Jasper's name wasn't even off his lips and the vampire was by his side, looking both nervous and excited. 

Jasper didn't know what he expected to feel when Harry first laid eyes on their child, but it wasn't the overwhelming love that almost brought him to his knees despite a thick door separating them. Then, when he heard Harry invite him in, he almost cried as he barreled through the door. 

Harry looked up at his mate, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you see it, Jasper? It's our baby!"

Jasper's eyes flicked briefly to the screen. He wanted to see his child, but right now he couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful mate. It was like Harry was glowing. "Beautiful," he lovingly said, drinking in the sight of his mate.

Harry blushed, eyes shyly turning back to the screen. "I dunno, but I think he or she looks like you, Jasper."

Ry squinted his eyes and stared intently at the screen. "How can you tell?"

"Just look at that head," Harry giggled. "My head is not that damn big."

The men in the room started to laugh, including Jasper. "Harry, the baby only looks disproportionate because it's still growing. I promise when it's born it's head won't be too big. That is if you decide to keep it," Carlisle quickly added, somewhat soberly.

"Of course I'm going to keep it," Harry cried, voice rising a few octaves "Look at it, dad. That baby is my family, my first true blood family. It's a tiny, innocent little person, and it's going to be the cutest thing ever." He couldn't believe that he ever thought about killing his perfect, little baby.

Jasper couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been praying almost nonstop for weeks, and now his prayers had been answered. "I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad," he gasped, wishing that he could reach out and hold his mate. Not even when he was human had he ever given thought to becoming a daddy. He hadn't even been seventeen when he joined the Confederate Army, at that age he was too young to be thinking about babies.

Carlisle started to point out the different parts of the baby, when there was a soft knock on the door. "Excuse me, but we couldn't help but overhear the good news." Rosalie grinned, eyes shining bright with love. "Do you mind if we all come and see?" Behind Rosalie was, Emmett, Esme and Alice. 

Harry excitedly waved them in. "Wait until you see, it's so cute. Well, if you overlook Jasper's big head."

Jasper took a chance and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He was rewarded when his mate gave a squeeze back and smiled shyly up at him. "Our baby is going to be breathtaking. After all, it has you as a mommy....daddy....uhm, carrier. What are you going to be called?"

"I don't know," Harry giggled. "I guess I will have to think about it."

Harry's heart felt like he was going to melt when his family all gave him a hug, including Emmett and Ry. "Dad, is there a way that I can get a picture of my baby? I want to take it to the reservation and show it off everyone."

Carlisle couldn't believe how easily Harry had finally accepted the baby and how excited he was over it. "I will print you out a few copies, but text Jacob and have him meet you at the border. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind taking you to meet him." He didn't feel comfortable letting Harry wander around alone and unprotected. There were too many wizards trying to get their hands on him.

Edward nodded his head. "Not a problem, little brother."

"Harry, can I also escort you to the border?" Jasper asked, knowing that he was taking a big chance at being rejected, but he just wasn't ready to let his mate out of his sight. Not after sharing this beautiful moment with him.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, that would be nice, Jaz."

Jasper smiled goofily at hearing his mate call him Jaz, it was the first time he had done it since he had left for England. This day was turning out to be his best day ever.

Carlisle watched as his family left the room, feeling for the first time in weeks that things just might turn out alright. "That was pretty damn slick, Ry," Carlisle chuckled. "Tricking Harry that way."

"All the boy needed was a push," Ry smirked. "His magic had already proved that there was no way in hell that it would allow the baby to be harmed, Harry just needed to get on the same page."

"It's a shame that it happened this way, but I'm glad that Harry is keeping the baby."

"I bet you are, grampy," Ry teased.

Carlisle smiled at that. He couldn't believe that not only was he going to be a grandfather, but there was going to be a baby in the house. Other than at the hospital, he had never been around a newborn.

***HP

Albus took off his glasses and rubbed at his tired eyes. He had known that this meeting was going to happen, but he had been hoping that she would have at least waited until the second day of school. The first day back was always tiring for him, and he had hoped to retire early after returning from the welcoming feast.

"Enter, Miss Granger." Dumbledore sighed.

Hermione entered the office with her head down and shoulders slightly slumped. Albus didn't miss the dark circuses under her eyes, or the fact that it looked like she had dropped a few pounds. "Miss Granger, it's late and I would really like to go to bed. What can I help you with?"

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," Hermione said softly, "but I was wondering why I wasn't made Prefect this year?" She had been shocked and heartbroken when she went to the Prefects compartment on the Hogwarts express and found Fay Dunbar there sporting her Prefects badge. She had just assumed that Professor McGonagall had forgotten to send her badge along with her sixth year book list.

Dumbledore raised one bushy white eyebrow. "Miss Granger, what qualities do myself and the heads of houses look for when choosing a Prefect?"

Hermione shifted where she was standing, it wasn't lost on her that the Headmaster didn't offer her a seat or a lemon drop. He had always offered her a lemon drop, even if they were just passing each other in the halls. "A prefect has to be a good student with top grades, sir. Not only do I have the highest grades out of any girl in my year, but I'm also the top student all around."

"That is true, Miss Granger. However, that's not all that we look for in a Prefect or Head Boy or Girl. Do you think that Ronald Weasley has the top grades out of the Gryffindor sixth year boys?"

"No," Hermione answered with a lump in her throat. She had thought that this was all just a misunderstanding and would be leaving here with her Prefects badge pinned proudly back on her Gryffindor robes. She had worked so hard to be top student and she had more than earned that badge.

"Truth be told, Harry Potter has had the highest grades out of all the boys in his year since his first year. He is also ranked third in your year, and probably would have been second, or possibly even tie you for first if it hadn't been for Professor Snape's hatred of him and Professor Umbridge failing him last year."

"I-I didn't know that." Hermione stuttered. "He never told me. I had assumed..."

"Just like you had assumed that it was a good idea to go to the Ministry and inform Minister Fudge that Harry was a submissive." Dumbledore snapped angrily, interrupting her. "For someone so smart, you are incredibly stupid. Just because you are smart doesn't mean that you are always right."

Hermione wiped the tears from her face as they started to fall. "So you pulled my Prefects badge just because I went to the Minister? That isn't fair Headmaster. What I did had nothing to do with school. I deserve to have my Prefects badge given back. I shouldn't be punished for something I did outside of school."

"No, Miss Granger. We don't pick Prefects based on grades alone, but also on trust and responsibility. We have to trust that our Prefects are responsible enough to look out for the rest of the students and do what is best for them. You, Miss Granger, have proven to me that you can not be trusted. You knew what would happen to Harry if you went to the Minister, and I had already strictly forbidden it, yet you still went behind our backs and sold out your best friend. I can not trust you to do what's right for my students, especially the younger ones."

"But I thought..."

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Miss Granger, I believe that we are done here. My decision is final, Miss Dunbar is the sixth year Prefect and she will remain so. Now, please head to the tower, there are classes in the morning."

Dumbledore didn't feel bad as the young witch fled his office in tears. As far as he was concerned, she had brought this on herself. He still couldn't believe that she had went to the Minister like that. He had always considered himself a good judge of character, but he had been terribly wrong about her. She was going to have a tough year at Hogwarts, she had lost her only two friends, and the rest of the student body was shunning her for how she treated Harry, her best friend and the boy that would have done anything for her.

Hermione slowly walked to the Gryffindor tower, thankful that the halls were empty so no one could see her tears. She couldn't believe that she lost her Prefects badge all because she had went to the Minister. It also sounded like she would be passed over for Head Girl, and that had been her dream ever since she was eleven and discovered that he was a witch. She had worked incredibly hard to graduate top of her class and with honors, she deserved to be Prefect and Head Girl. How was she going to get a good job at the Ministry if she was just an ordinary student? 

She was dreading entering the tower, it seemed that everyone hated her again. After getting rudely tossed from the Prefects compartment, she went to sit with Ginny, Neville and Luna, but as soon as she sat down, they got up and left and never returned. She tried sitting with them at the feast, but everyone moved close together and wouldn't make room for her. When she asked Ron to scoot over so she could set next to him, he had ignored her as if she wasn't even there. 

She had expected a few people to be angry with her over the Harry situation, but she hadn't expected it to be this bad. She had also assumed that by now everything would have died down. Why couldn't they see that all she had tried to do was help her best friend? She didn't know that the Minister would use Harry so horrifically.

"Sneak," Hermione mumbled, wondering if the password had been chosen because of what she had done to Marietta Edgecombe last year. She had jinxed the DA sign up sheet, and when Marietta told on them, the word 'sneak' was written on her face in pimples. Is that what everyone thought she was? Did they think that she was a sneak for turning Harry in to the Ministry?

The Fat Lady glared at Hermione, refusing to open the portrait. "Is it true? Did you sell out that poor boy?"

"Sneak," Hermione said again, this time a little bit louder.

"I always thought you were a little stuck up know-it-all. I never saw what that sweet Potter boy saw in you. You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm embarrassed to have you in my house."

"SNEAK! SNEAK! SNEAK!" Hermione screamed, wanting nothing more then to crawl up on her bed and cry herself to sleep. She had never heard the Fat Lady talk so bad to a student.

Throwing her chin up in the air, the Fat Lady turned her back on Hermione and opened the portrait for her.

Hermione hid her tears as she entered the common room, she didn't want anyone to know that she was upset. She still felt that what she had done for Harry was the right thing to do, it wasn't her fault that Minister Fudge changed how submissive's were treated. How was she to know that Minister Fudge would sell Harry to all the purebloods instead of finding a kind man to look after and love him?

Seeing Ron sitting at a table with the other sixth year boys, Hermione bravely approached them. "Ron, can I please talk to you for a moment? It's about your Prefect duties."

"Go away, Granger," Ron snapped irritably. 

Hermione flinched at the use of her last name. He hadn't called her Granger since that awful charms class in their first year. The one that sent her crying to the bathroom where she almost got killed by a troll. If it hadn't been for Harry....

"Ron, I just wanted to offer my assistance. I was thinking that maybe we can share Prefect duties, that way you don't have to do your share all by yourself." She was sure that she could convince Professor McGonagall into letting her be a Co-Prefect with Ron. Ron didn't like being a Prefect anyway. He was always whining when it was his turn to patrol the halls. Why couldn't there be two female Prefect's if there wasn't a good male to choose from?

"You are a right piece of work, Granger," Seamus snapped with a heavy Irish accent. "Coming in here and trying to steal Ron's Prefects badge. You lost your badge, get the hell over it, sneak."

Neville set down his herbology book and looked Hermione in the eye. "Maybe we will have a good year this year without her constantly preaching to us. She was a nightmare last year."

"It would be even better if she would just leave Hogwarts," Ginny said from behind Hermione. "No one likes her, or wants her here. She should just go the hell home."

Hermione could no longer stop her tears. "I was only helping Harry. I was saving him from those demons that he was living with."

Ron gathered his books and stood up. "Come on guys, I can't stand to listen to the insufferable know-it-all bitche's voice any longer."

Sobbing loudly, Hermione tore up the staircase and into her dorm room. She froze when he saw that her bed had been moved to the far corner of the room, away from everyone else's beds. Whipping out her wand, she tried moving her bed back, but it was stuck to the ground.

"Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for using your wand in the dorm room. Wands are to only be used during class." Fay smirked.

"Everyone uses their wands outside of class, you stupid bint!" Hermione screamed hysterically.

Fay shook her head. "Another ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a Prefect."

"That's my badge!" Hermione raged. "You don't deserve it. Just wait, I'm to get my badge back one way or another."

Fay stood up and got in Hermione's face. "Is that a threat, Granger?"

"Sounded like one to me," Lavender said from across the room.

"Five more points from Gryffindor, Granger. Now get to bed so we don't have to look at you or hear your irritating voice. If we had our way, you wouldn't even be in here."

Hermione didn't even change her clothes. She just climbed into bed and closed the thick drapes so she couldn't see any of the other girls. She had never gotten along with her dorm mates, but they had never been this mean before. Normally, they just ignored her.

What was she going to do now that she had no friends? Even sweet Neville was being mean to her. Maybe she should write to Harry and ask him to talk to Ron for her. He wouldn't approve of how everyone was treating her. If they saw that he wasn't mad at her, then everyone else would forgive her. Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do first thing in the morning. 

 

***HP

"I say we lock Black back up in Azkaban," Lucius arrogantly drawled. "That will bring the boy crawling back to us." He was anxious to get his hands on Potter and breed the most powerful Malfoy the word has ever seen. It had been over a two months since Potter was found to be a submissive, and he was tired of waiting.

Cornelius thoughtfully tapped his finger on the desk. Malfoy's plan would work, Potter adored his godfather and would surely come running, but he had been getting dozens of howlers a day screaming at him for what he wanted to do to Harry Potter. It seemed the only ones who were ok with using the boy, were the purebloods who could afford him. Did he really want to piss off more voters by locking up Black? Technically the man had done nothing wrong.

"There is no legal reason to send Black back to Azkaban. We can't just send him there if he has committed no crime."

"He is hiding a submissive's whereabouts," Lucius snarled. "That is against the law."

"If it were only that easy, Lucius," Fudge said tiredly. "The oath he is under is preventing him giving up the boy's location, and there is nothing we can do about the oath."

"Then find a reason to lock up one of his other beloved friends," Lucius snapped, slamming his cane down on the desk. "I want the boy."

Cornelius was starting to wish they he had never found out about the Potter boy being a submissive. Ever since he had sent out those letters, the Ministry had been in complete chaos. He still didn't know how the boy had escaped him, he had put everything under complete lockdown.

"I will alert the Auror's," Cornelius conceded. "The second one of them so much as puts a toe out of line, they will end up in Azkaban."

Lucius wanted to scream and shout, but he was a pureblood and that was unacceptable behavior. "Demand a meeting with Potter. As the Minister of his home country, you have a right to demand a meeting with him to ensure that he isn't being forced. Minister Grimes cannot deny you that."

Of course, why didn't he think of that. "I will send an owl immediately," Cornelius agreed.

Lucius smiled at the bumbling idiot that was the Minister. He despised the man, but at least he was easy to control. "Please, use one of my elves. It would take over a week for an own to get to Minister Grimes."

Cornelius readily agreed, he wanted to get this business with Potter over with. On top of that, he wanted the money that Malfoy and Zabini had promised him. There was a beautiful little villa in France that his wife had been pestering him about for weeks. She had even went as far as bribing him with Potter. She said that if she got that villa, then she would be ok with him siring a child with Potter. The Fudge's were never a very prestigious family seeing as they were only half bloods, but having a child birthed by a male submissive would help increase their standing. 

After his house elf popped away, Lucius turned back to the Minister. "The boy is not going to willingly return. We have to find a way to...persuade him."

Cornelius nodded his head. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Lucius tapped his cane against his side. "There are potions that work similar to the Imperius Curse or Compulsion Charm. You have a right to see Potter alone, but I'm sure that they won't allow you your wand. These potions can easily be slipped into a drink or a piece of candy. Personally, seeing as Potter is now part vampire, a blood pop would be the perfect gift for him."

Cornelius nodded his head, that was the reason why he kept Lucius Malfoy close despite hating the man. Lucius was too smart and too clever, he also would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"Excellent. I'll personally see to the altered blood pops and see if there is something we can add to it to make it impossible for him to refuse." With a smirk, Lucius gracefully swept from the Minister's office.

***HP

Harry was sitting between his dad and Jasper, his hand resting on top of his five month baby bump. Thanks to his slight frame, the bump was quite visible and impossible to hide. He wasn't complaining, it got him out of going to muggle school with everyone else. He was still being homeschooled though, which sucked since he hadn't been to a muggle school since he was ten and he knew nothing about American history. Thankfully, everyone else knew the material like the back of their hand and was more than willing to help him.

"I don't like this anymore than what you do, Harry, but I can't refuse. Minister Fudge has a right to see for himself that you aren't being influenced. He also has the backing of the ICW."

Harry gave the Minister a weak smile. He was close enough to the man now that he called him Gray instead of Minister Grimes. "He's going to try something, I know it. Why can't I at least take Jasper? I am his submissive mate after all."

"I wish he could go, but you have to be alone. That is the only way Minister Fudge will believe you and he has the right as your former Minister to meet with you in private." Gray felt bad for the submissive, he didn't need this stress. He had tried to refuse this meeting, but since this was such a huge international scandal, they had to go before the ICW and most voted in favor of Fudge. Thankfully, most of the nations didn't agree with what Fudge was doing to Harry, but they did agree that he had a right to make sure that Harry was safe and happy in America.

"Harry is a minor," Carlisle protested. "Shouldn't his guardian at least be allowed to be present?"

"That's where it gets a little tricky," Gray informed. "Sirius Black is Harry's rightful guardian and godfather, but Minister Fudge has him awaiting trial for being an unregistered animagus, so he is not allowed to leave the country. Minister Fudge did offer to hold the meeting in England so Sirius could attend, but I didn't think you would want to go back there."

Harry shook his head no. "I never want to step foot back there again," he spat angrily. "Is Sirius alright? He's not going to end up back in Azakaban, is he?"

"No, your godfather has spent more than enough time in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Fudge is just using him in order to lure you back. As soon as that farce of a trial is over with, Sirius and Remus will be joining you here. I have already offered them jobs and they will soon be legal citizens." Lupin had accepted a job with the Ministry's research department, and Black was going to teach animagus training to the seventh years at the Wizarding Academy in Seattle. 

Harry's grin was blinding, he couldn't wait to see his godfathers and introduce them to his family. He would never be able the thank Gray enough for offering them jobs and allowing them to become citizens.

"Now, you do have a magical guardian that could have sat with you, but since it's Albus Dumbledore, who also happens to be the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, he's not allowed to act as your guardian. I guess you could say that it's a conflict of interest."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Harry whimpered. "Fudge is going to try something to get me back. What's to stop him from saying that I don't want to live here but I'm too afraid to say anything?"

"Minister Fudge will not be allowed his wand and the meeting will be recorded. After the meeting, the members of ICW will view the recording and make a decision after."

"Why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone?" Harry spat.

Ry reached out and took Harry's hand. "Don't get yourself worked up over this, it's not good for you or the baby. Just walk in there and tell Butt Fudge the truth. Gray and I will be out in the hall waiting for you."

Harry giggled at Ry's nickname for Fudge. He said that it was nicer than calling him a butt fuck. "When is this meeting?" he asked with dread. He knew that Minister Fudge was going to attempt something, but unfortunately he had to go. He didn't want to piss off the ICW, right now they were on his side.

"In three weeks," Gray warned.

Groaning, Harry rested his head on Jasper's shoulder. He was going to be over six months pregnant by then. The thought of traveling by any wizarding means while that big made his stomach turn inside out. He knew that it was going to end with him on the floor in a pile of his own vomit.

Despite the stressful situation, Jasper smiled down at his mate. It was still slow going, but Harry had been getting more comfortable with him everyday. They could now take walks alone together, sit in the same room without supervision, and just recently Harry started to initiate touch. It was only little things like holding hands and resting his head on his shoulder, but it meant the world to him. Every little hurdle gave him hope that one day they could be together like a true mated couple.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I see the light at the end of the tunnel. I think I can wrap this up with one more chapter. I don't think there will be a sex scene between Harry and Jasper, but I will probably come back and do an epilogue or a one shot of that.

Please review! You have all hung in there with me this far, just another review or two more :)

JUST A REMINDER. THE SECOND ROUND OF VOTING IS CURRENTLY GOING ON FOR A FEW MORE DAYS FOR THE FANATIC FANFIC AWARDS. IT WOULD MAKE MY YEAR IF YOU ALL VOTED FOR ME. THANK YOU!

***HP

 

Lucius handed Minister Fudge a beautifully carved wooden box, and inside the box were two dozen Blood Pops. "My supplier has guaranteed me that there is no way that Potter can refuse these. Not only did he spike it with the potion I had specially made, but he also added a little something to it that will drive vampires crazy. After he has eaten one, it should take about ten minutes for the potion to take full effect. The potion will work just like the Imperius Curse, but since it's in a potion form, Potter won't be able to throw it off. Just tell him what to do and he will do it."

Cornelius nervously took the box from Lucius with clammy hands. "G-Good," he stuttered. He was anxious to get this over with, the potion in the Blood Pops was highly illegal. If they got caught, they could spend life in Azkaban. He just wanted to get Potter and get the hell out, preferably before Grimes stopped him. That was a man he didn't want to mess with.

"Relax, Minister," Lucius said calmly. "Just have Potter explain to ICW that he wants to return so he can be with his friends, finish school and live with his godfathers. He was just too afraid to against Minister Grimes, that's why he signed the paperwork to become an American Citizen." Lucius was trying not to lose his temper, if Fudge didn't calm the hell down then that damn Minister Grimes was going to suspect that something was up. That was a man that not even he himself would want to go up against.

"What if he doesn't take a Blood Pop?" Cornelius worried. Nothing ever went the way you expected it to when it came to Potter.

Smirking, Lucius rubbed the silver snake head at the tip of his cane. "If it comes to that, I have a fail proof back up plan." He wasn't going to let the little submissive get away, he was too important. This was a once in a lifetime, hell more than one lifetime, chance to get a child birthed from a male submissive.

"You can't hurt him, Lucius," Cornelius sternly warned. Harry was still a submissive and deserved protection, and some respect. Male submissive's were extremely rare and valuable. There was a good possibility that it could be another hundred or so years before another male submissive was born. If Harry was immortal though, it wouldn't matter. It gave him goosebumps to think about what Harry Potter could do for their kind.

Lucius tightly gripped his cane in frustration. "I wouldn't dare think of hurting him, Minister. After all, he is going to birth me the most powerful Malfoy that the wizarding world has ever seen."

"You and many other families," Cornelius reminded. "Harry is going to birth generations of powerful wizards and witches. We will be unstoppable."

Lucius tried not to sneer. He would have preferred keeping Potter all to himself and keeping him round with his children for the next hundred or so years. He was still pissed that his son refused to fuck Potter and knock him up. Maybe he would make Potter's child his heir, after all, Draco was a great disappointment.

***HP

 

Harry blushed as Ry patted down his emerald robes for the fourth time in ten minutes. "Ry, your nervousness isn't helping mine."

"I don't do nervous," Ry sniffed indigently . "I just saw a wrinkle in your robes."

"I don't think Minister Fudge is going to care about imaginary wrinkles." Harry said, nervously rubbing his large belly. He was now a little over six months pregnant and could now feel his little baby as it bounced around and kicked the hell out of him. His baby was going to be a strong one. "I don't want to do this," he whispered. "What if they force me back?"

Ry wasn't going to admit it, but he was worried about that too. If the ICW decided to force Harry back, there was nothing they could do until Harry turned seventeen. Harry wouldn't survive a year in their hands. They would make sure the boy was beat down and so submissive that he would be afraid to go against them. "Don't worry, little one. We aren't going to let them take you away."

Ry and Harry both turned when the door at the end of the hall opened and Gray came storming out of it. "Uh oh, he doesn't look happy," Ry muttered. That was an understatement, Gray looked ready to kill.

Harry blindly reached out and took Ry's hand. He wished that Edward or Jasper could have accompanied him to the American Ministry, but he didn't want to risk them snapping if the ICW forced him back to England. He couldn't bare it if one of his family members got hurt because of him, or sent to prison. He was also only allowed one person to accompany him, and he wanted Ry there incase he needed medical attention. He didn't want to risk anything happening to his baby.

Gray stepped up and placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. " I'm sorry, Harry. I tried to fight it, but they are giving Minister Fudge an hour with you."

Harry paled at hearing that. He had hoped to get in and out as quickly as he could. It wasn't going to take him an hour to tell the idiot that he was fine and to leave him the hell alone.

Gray could feel the submissive trembling under his hand. He was furious that this was happening and that he couldn't go in there with Harry and protect him. Harry was six months pregnant, he didn't need this stress. An hour with that worthless ass was too long, he didn't know what the hell the ICW was thinking.

Gray leaned down until he was eye level with Harry. "Minister Fudge is not allowed his wand and wards around the room prevent anytime of magic being used, still whatever you do, Harry, don't eat or drink anything that he offers you. Do not sign anything, even if it looks innocent, and for some reason he asks for a drop of your blood, refuse."

"If that blustering old fool starts giving you a hard time or tries to force you to eat or drink something, grab your stomach and start screaming," Ry added. "I am your personal healer, and if there is a problem they have to let me in with you."

"We will be right outside the door, Harry, and the meeting is being voice recorded. If the Minister attempts something we can get to you within seconds." Gray gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "Are you ready?"

Harry shook his head no. He really, really, really didn't want to do this. He just wanted to go home and live his life with people who loved him. Saying a silent prayer, he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

Gray led the boy to the meeting room door then stopped. "Don't let him intimidate you and try not to lose your temper. It isn't good for you or the baby to get upset. Remember, Ry and I will be right outside this door."

Ry gave Harry a quick hug. "Remember, grab your stomach and start screaming."

"Let's get this over with," Gray grumbled, opening the door and gently pushing Harry in the room.

Harry went to take a step in the room, but froze when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing with Minister Fudge. Sirius had warned him that Lucius was the first man on the list to get him if he was forced back. "What is he doing here?" he asked, grabbing a hold of Gray's arm.

Lucius sneered at Harry, eyes locking in on his large, pregnant belly. "Mr, Potter, I see that you have been a busy boy."

"Fuck off," Harry snarled, arms wrapping protectively around his stomach. It made his skin crawl knowing that Lucius was leering at his pregnant belly. 

Gray quickly pushed Harry behind him, already knowing that Ry would have the boy's back. "Minister Fudge, this is to be a private meeting between you and Mr. Potter. I demand that Mr. Malfoy leave this room at once. I will not leave him alone with the two of you."

Malfoy raised his chin higher the air in an attempt to look down on Minister Grimes. All it did was make him look ridiculous since the Minister was a good half a foot taller than him.

"I was just keeping Minister Fudge company," Lucius said pompously. Then turning to the Minister, he gave a slight bow. "I will await you in the hall, Minister."

Harry held his breath when Malfoy stopped in front of him and just stared at him. He wanted to cower, but he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction. He may be a submissive, but he wasn't a weak little kitten. 

"Pregnancy suits you," Lucius leered. "With a little training, you just may be worthy enough to birth the next great Malfoy. Of course, we would have to get rid of your current little parasite."

Gray had his wand out and digging into Malfoy's neck before the arrogant man could blink. "You threaten him again, Malfoy, and you won't be leaving American soil...at least not in one piece."

Lucius winced when the wand dug deeper in his neck. "You think you're tough just because you're the Minister. Do you know how powerful I am?" Lucius growled.

Gray chuckled darkly. "I don't think I'm tough, I know I am, and it has nothing to do with being the Ministers Magic. You may be a powerful man in England, but you're nothing here. Stay away from Harry!" 

"It's going to be hard to stay away from the boy when soon he will be warming my and round with my child." Lucius's eyes fell back on Harry's stomach. "Maybe if he spreads his legs like a good little submissive, I will let him keep his little abomination."

Ry moved completely in front of Harry, blocking Lucius's view. "I will personally drag you down to hell if you even so much as lay a finger on that boy."

"Is everything alright here? The meeting should have started ten minutes ago. That's ten minutes that cannot be made up."

"Headmaster!" Harry cried, surprised to see Dumbledore there.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up when they landed on Harry and his pregnant belly. "I'm so proud of you, my boy. You better send me an owl to visit when that little one is born."

With tears in his eyes, Harry stepped around Ry and embraced his old Headmaster. "I promise."

"Don't worry, my boy." Dumbledore whispered in Harry's ear. "I won't let them take you away from your family. Just be honest with Minister Fudge, and don't eat or drink anything he offers you. You know that I don't trust Lucius Malfoy."

"Harry Potter, please take a seat so we can get started," Fudge instructed.

Ry and Gray both squeezed Harry's shoulder before turning to leave the room. They stopped at the door though, refusing to leave before Lucius Malfoy. The fact that the man was here proved that they were going to try something. Lucius Malfoy had no reason to be here whatsoever. 

Harry reluctantly took a seat across from Minister Fudge. "Mr. Potter, I must admit that I am surprised to see that you are already expecting."

Harry placed his hands on his stomach. "I have found my mate, sir. The baby is due in three months."

Fudge didn't know what to say to that, he had not expected the boy to already be pregnant and have a mate. He was sure that Lucius wasn't happy about having to wait five to six more months before breeding the boy. "Tell me about your vampire attack and turning."

"With all due respect, Minister, I would rather not. That has nothing to do with why we are here and it's personal."

Fudge bristled at the boy's disrespect. "Now listen here...."

"No, you listen, Minister," Harry snapped, trembling with anger. "I am six months pregnant and hormonal, got drug from my home first thing this morning, spent fifteen minutes vomiting everything I had eaten in the past twenty four hours after the portkey landed me here, and now I have to put up with this bullshit. Respect needs to be earned, and you, sir, have not earned it. You want to whore me out to all the pureblood bastards in Britain, use me like a broodmare then steal my children. What kind of monster does that to another human being? How can you deny me a happy life with people who love me?"

"You have the ability to strengthen our race. Don't you see how important that is? You owe it to our world," Cornelius snapped.

"I don't owe the wizarding world shit! What the hell have you all ever done for me?" Harry screamed. "Twice, I defeated the most powerful dark wizard our world has ever known while you all sat on your asses. You buried your large head in your ass and denied that he was back? Don't you dare fucking tell me that I owe the wizarding world, especially my body and my children."

Cornelius jumped when the glass of water in front of him shattered. "Calm down, Potter," he said in a softer and gentler voice. The boy's magic was freighting and he didn't want him to lose control of it. He had read stories about how powerful and dangerous submissives could be when they or their children were threatened.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to lose it today, but the ass just made him so angry. Where the hell did he get off saying that he owed the wizarding world?

Cornelius cleared his throat. "Now, Harry, if you were to return, I would personally see to it that you were well taken care of. I would set you up in your own manor to live in when you aren't living with the fathers of your children. I would see to it that you were financially compensated and you would have access to your children whenever you wanted. You would live like a king."

Harry shook his head, snorting. "I have the Potter Manor, vaults, and all the money that I could ever spend. I am Lord Potter and heir to Lord Sirius Black. I don't need your dirty sex money. My family here and my mate are also extremely rich."

"Technically, Potter, you don't have access to the Potter vaults since you are now an American Citizen. If you return to us, I will see that you have full access to your vaults." Cornelius couldn't help but smirk at that.

Harry's grin was almost scary. "Technically, Minister Fudge," Harry spat the name out in disgust. "I transferred all my vaults to a branch here over four months ago. Nothing of the Potters remains in England. I knew that you would try to steal from me, transferring everything was the first thing I did after becoming an American. You have Minister Grimes to thank for helping me out with that."

Cornelius paled at hearing that. He had planned on freezing those vaults and taking control of them himself. Submissive's didn't need their own vaults, the ministry or their husband saw to their needs. In Harry's case, he would have multiple men looking out for him. Each pureblood that he birthed a child for would have to see to his care until they died. Harry would never have to worry about anything ever."

"Look, Minister," Harry said tiredly, he just wanted to go home and sleep this horrible day off. He hadn't been able to sleep good since finding out about this stupid meeting. "I'm happy here in America. It was my choice to move here and I haven't regretted it. There are people here who honestly care for me and love me. They only want to see me happy, they have no desire to use me. If you try to force me back to England, I will kill myself before anyone has the chance to touch me. I am happy, can't you just leave me alone?"

Cornelius pursed his lips in frustration. "I am sorry that I have caused you so much distress. I am also sorry to hear that you won't be returning, I know your friends and godfathers have missed you dearly. I was only trying to better our race, I see now that I was wrong." 

Cornelius pulled the lid off of the box of Blood Pops and pushed them towards Harry. "Here, please except this gift of Blood Pops as my apology for wronging you. There are more than enough here for you to share with your family."

Harry gripped the edge of the table as the scent of the Blood Pops filled his nostrils. Closing his eyes, he let out a loud moan. They smelled so delicious and he desperately wanted one. If this is how he smelled to Jasper, know wonder he lost it the way that he had. He would do anything to eat one of amazing Blood Pops.

Cornelius tried to hide his excitement as Harry reached out with a trembling hand and grabbed one of the Blood Pops. Soon he would have Harry under his control and heading back to Britain. 

Harry tore his eyes off of the Blood Pop that was in his hand long enough to see the look of triumph in the Minister's eyes. He looked like a man who was about to get his every wish granted. Summoning up all his strength, he threw the blood pop across the room and slammed the lid on the others. Lunging to his feet, he stumbled backwards until his back slammed against the wall.

Cornelius quickly grabbed a Blood Pop from out of the box and tore the wrapper off. He was sure that the scent would be much stronger without the plastic wrapping.

Harry fell hard to his knees, the scent was too strong now for him to resist. He kept hearing Gray's voice warning him against taking anything from Minister Fudge, but he just wasn't strong enough. "Please," he begged weakly. "Please don't do this." He could feel himself leaning towards Fudge against his will, eyes glued on the deep red candy. The scent was even better now that the wrapper was off.

"Do what?" Cornelius asked kindly. "Harry, I'm only offering you a treat. There's no reason to act as if I'm poisoning you. You don't have to take it you don't want to. Please don't get upset. Think of your baby, you need to relax."

"My baby," Harry whimpered. All of a sudden Lucius's face was swimming in front of him, threatening the life of his and Jasper's baby. He couldn't let them win....he couldn't let them hurt his baby. As much as he wanted that Blood Pop, he wanted his baby and his family even more.

Cornelius was just about on top of the submissive, when the boy let loose a blood curdling scream and he went flying back and head first into the wall. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Minister Grimes and his partner bursting through the door.

Ry was leaning against the wall watching as his mate paced the hallway, glaring at Lucius Malfoy each time he passed him. The arrogant prick was looking way too smug for his liking. He grew concerned a half hour ago when he felt a spike in Harry's magic, but it only lasted a few minutes. He had scanned the submissive enough times that he was as familiar with his magic as he was his own. 

"Must you pace like a wild animal?" Lucius sneered.

"Must you be a stuck up piece of shit?" Ry deadpanned.

"I could curse you right now," Lucius snapped.

Ry grinned. "Yes, you could, but my mate would have you disarmed and your wand buried up your ass before the curse even left your lips. Everyone knows that you're nothing more than a blow gut, Malfoy. Just because you like the sound of your own voice, doesn't mean that the rest of us does. Do us all a favor and shut the fuck up!"

Ry smirked when he heard Albus Dumbledore softly chuckle. He had only met the famous wizard a handful of times, but he had always been kind to him and didn't look down on him like other British wizards did just because he was an elf. He was just getting ready to kick off the wall to go and talk to the wizard, when Harry's magic exploded out of the room along with a bone chilling scream. Despite him being closer to the door, Gray was there and bursting through it before he got a chance to take three steps towards it.

Harry looked up, wide eyed and panting when Gray knelt down in front of him.. "Please, make the smell go away," he sobbed. "I want it so bad, I'm not strong enough to be able to stop myself. There's something in them, I know it."

Gray took Harry's face into his hands. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"The Blood Pops," Harry cried desperately.

Ry briefly glanced at Minister Fudge who was laying in a heap on the floor with blood pouring out from his nose and ears. He may be a healer, but his main concern was for Harry. He had used a dangerous amount of magic in order to defend himself. He was sure that Minister Fudge deserved whatever he got.

Snarling, Gray tackled Lucius Malfoy to the floor when he spotted him with his wand in his hand getting ready to vanish the Blood Pops. He needed those Blood Pops as evidence.

Dumbledore whipped out his wand and cast a spell on Harry that would block him from smelling the candy. Reluctantly, he walked over to Fudge and nudged him with the tip of his pointy shoes. When he got no response, he shrugged his shoulders and walked back to Harry. He was positive that the burst of magic in a room that was supposed to be magic proof would alert someone that there was a problem. He was more concerned about Harry and his baby than Minister Fudge. Harry had to have felt extremely threatened to have been able to use that kind of magic.

Harry relaxed against the wall when the scent of the Blood Pops vanished. "Harry, what happened?" Ry frantically asked.

Harry had his eyes closed and he was panting heavily. He trusted that Gray, Ry and Dumbledore would look after him, he was too tired to keep his eyes open. "He was trying to get me to eat a Blood Pop. They smelled so good that it was almost impossible to refuse. I knew that there had to be something wrong with them so I got up and tried to get away. When Fudge came at me, I lost control of my magic and he went flying back into the wall."

Lucius got to his feet, flinging his long disheveled blond hair over his shoulders and dusting the dirt off his custom made expensive robes. He couldn't believe that Minister Grimes had tackled him to the ground like a common, disgusting muggle.

"How's Harry?" Gray asked, pocketing a handful of Blood Pops. Malfoy was nothing more than a coward, relinquishing the Blood Pops the second he hit the ground. The man didn't even know how to fight with his fists. He was going to get the Blood Pops analyzed immediately, before Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy could portkey back to England. He wasn't going to let them get away with attempting to kidnap the boy that both him and his mate had come to care a great deal for. He had no doubts that they were laced with something.

Ry looked up at his mate, his eyes expressing how concerned he was for the submissive. "He didn't eat a Blood Pop, which is good, but he did use a lot of magic. Right now he's very weak and tired, I need to get him to somewhere where I can properly scan him. The wards in this room are blocking me."

"You need to see to Minister Fudge," Lucius growled. "He is bleeding all over the floor and he is the Minister of Magic."

"He's not my Minister," Ry snapped back. "He attacked a submissive, he can be sent to jail for that."

Lucius sneered down at the boy on the floor, he needed to get his hands on him. "Potter has a nasty habit of lying and blowing things way out of proportion. Minister Fudge needs help before he bleeds to death."

Gray was concerned about Minister Fudge, but not because he cared about the man, he just didn't want him dying on the floor of his Ministry. "I will step out and send a Patronus for medical assistance," he told his mate. "You check the Minister and Albus can stay with Harry. As soon as help comes we will get him to the medical wing." His Ministry had their own medical wing incase of emergencies.

Ry wanted to argue because he didn't want to leave Harry's side, but he knew that arguing would only waste more time. Harry needed medical help as soon as possible. Giving another glance to Harry and seeing that his breathing was even and his eyes were starting to open, he reluctantly got to his feet and went to the fallen Minister.

Lucius knew that this was going to be his only shot at getting Potter, but he also knew that he was taken a huge risk. If caught, he would be spending life in prison...hopefully an American prison, not Azkaban. American prisons were guarded by Aurors only, they didn't like, nor trust Dementors.

Dumbledore bent down in front of Harry. "How are you, my boy?"

Harry smiled weakly at his old Headmaster. "M'fine, I just wanna go home. I'm tired."

"Soon, my boy, soon," Dumbledore reassured.

Harry started struggling to get up. The floor was cold and he didn't like having Lucius Malfoy towering over him. He had just gotten to his feet when he was hit with an intense dizzy spell.

Dumbledore lunged forward and grabbed Harry's arms. "Easy there. You should really wait for Healer Ryfon before getting up."

"Come, Potter, let me help you to a chair," Lucius offered.

Harry tried to shove off Lucius, but he was too weak. He didn't want that vile man touching him, especially knowing what he wanted to do to him.

While Dumbledore was busy steadying Harry, Lucius struck. He flicked the end of his cane out, the end with the snake head, and sunk the pointy fangs into Harry's side. He had a version of the imperious potion made, but this version had to be administered undiluted and he only had to think what he wanted the boy to do and he would do it. He had a special snake head made for his cane that would work like a syringe. He wouldn't be able to do anything right away though, he was going to have wait until everything settled down before directing Potter.

Crying out in pain, Harry grabbed his side and doubled over. It hurt so bad, it felt like the inside of his stomach was on fire.

"Gray!" Ry hollered, rushing back to Harry and catching him just as he slipped from Dumbledore's hold. 

Gray came rushing back into the room, brandishing his wand. "Malfoy did something to Harry," Ry snarled. 

"He lies!" Lucius defended, glaring at the elf.

"Stupify!" Gray yelled, flicking his wand at Lucius. He didn't know what the hell happened, but he knew that there was no way that Ry would ever lie to him.

Ry gently lifted Harry up bridal style. "Gray, we need to get to the hospital, he's contracting. Whatever Malfoy did, he used his cane. Confiscate it and after you get everything cleaned up here meet me at the hospital."

"I'll help," Dumbledore offered. He wished that he could go with Harry, but he was the Supreme Mugwamp of the ICW and was needed here."

As soon as Ry exited the room he activated his emergency hospital portkey. Being Chief of the hospital had it's perks, only a handful of people could portkey in and out of the Ministry.

Less than a minute later Auror's and ICW members flooded the room. "Phillips," Gray barked. "Take these Blood Pops and this cane to be analyzed. I don't care what they are currently working on, I want this top priority."

A middle aged Auror stepped up and took the candy. "Yes, sir."

"Jones, take Minister Fudge to the Medical Ward. Immobilize him first incase of neck injuries. Banks, take Mr. Malfoy and lock him the hell up."

"Where's the submissive?" an elderly ICW member asked.

"The hospital." Gray snapped. "Whatever they did to him, it's causing him to lose his baby. I hope the hell you are all happy for putting him through this. He just wanted to be left alone with his mate and his family." Gray stormed through the door without looking back. He needed to get to the hospital to check on Harry then notify the Cullens. He had promised them that he would let no harm come to Harry, and he had failed.

****HP

Harry was laying on his side clutching his stomach. "It hurts! Please, Ry, it hurts so much."

"I know, little one. Harry, I know it hurts, but I need you to lay on your back so I can scan you. We need to get these contractions stopped."

Crying out, Harry rolled over still clutching his belly. "Please, I can't lose the baby."

Ry gently placed his hands on Harry's tight stomach. "Harry, love, you are experiencing contractions. I'm going to give you a potion to try to stop them, but there is a chance that I won't be able to. If that happens, I'm going to have to deliver the baby. It's too early, but there are things that we can do to help the little one. What I need you to do, and this is very important," he stressed. "I need you to calm down."

"Please, please save my baby," Harry sobbed.

"Swallow all of this," Ry instructed, holding a vial to Harry's lips. "Harry, I need to know what Malfoy did to you."

"I-I don't know. It felt like he stuck me with something in my side. I was just starting to feel better, but whatever he did caused the pain to instantly start."

Ry vanished Harry's shirt and started inspecting his side. He cursed under his breath when his thumb brushed over a small bump with two red pinprick spots in the middle of it. "Jane, I need you to get a sample of his blood," he instructed his assistant.

Harry tried sitting up but Ry pushed him back down. "What is it? What did you find?" Harry asked in a panicked voice.

"It looks like he injected you with something. I'm going to send your blood sample to the lab, we will know what it was within the hour."

"My baby?" Harry asked weakly.

Ry gripped the back of Harry's neck and forced the submissive to look at him. "Harry, I am going do everything in my power to save your baby. Right now your core is weak from fighting off Fudge and now it's doing what it can to fight off whatever it was Malfoy injected you with. There is a good chance that I will have to take the baby in order to save your life and the little one's life. We have the best NICU here, so we are fully equipped and prepared to handle a premature baby. If we were muggles the chance of your baby surviving would be low, but we have magic and potions on our side. We have had to deliver babies this early before and they made it. You also have the fact that the baby will have vampire blood on your side. I can't say for certain, but I would think that being part vampire would make the little one a little tougher. Please trust me, Harry."

Harry nodded his head, tears falling from his eyes. He was so scared, he didn't want to lose his baby. "I trust you, Ry. I know that you will do what is right, just please save my baby. Is there a way you can contact my family?" He really wanted Jasper, Edward and his dad. Hell, he even wanted Jacob.

Ry started hooking Harry up to the monitoring equipment. Not only would the machines monitor Harry, but it would also monitor the baby. "As soon as Gray gets here I will send him for your family. We have portkeys here for family use that can bring everyone here."

Harry's attention was drawn to the tiny screen that was showing his baby's heart beat. He didn't know if he was having a boy or girl, he had wanted it to be surprise, much to Rosalie's frustration. "Is the baby ok?"

Ry was also looking at the machines. "The contractions haven't stopped, but the baby is doing fine. The second he or she starts showing signs of distress I will take it."

"When will the potion start working?"

"Hopefully within the next thirty minutes, but I need for you to be prepared incase it doesn't. Your core is severely depleted and your magic is the only thing sustaining this pregnancy. We also don't know if what Malfoy injected you with is harmful to the baby. If it is, we will have to take it incase the potion is poisoning it."

Harry tried to stop his tears but he couldn't. He may not have wanted this baby in the beginning, but he did now. He wanted this baby more than anything. This was no longer a baby forced on him because he was raped, this was his son or daughter, his flesh and blood, his very much wanted and loved baby.

Ry felt bad for the little submissive, this didn't look good. He was fully expecting to have to take the baby. Harry's core was getting weaker by the minute, he couldn't hold on much longer. First sign of distress in the baby and he was doing a c-section. Yes, it was way too early, but the baby had a fighting a chance on the outside, where it had none while still inside of Harry.

Ry held another potion to Harry's lips. "Harry, this is just a calming draught. It's important that you stop crying and try to relax. I'm also going to give you a pain potion."

Harry took the potions without arguing then closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. He couldn't believe that this was happening. If he lost his baby he was going to kill Fudge and Malfoy. "Ry, there was something not right with those Blood Pops."

"I know, little one. Don't you worry about that, that's for a Gray to worry about. They are being analyzed right now and Gray will go after Fudge like a crazed wild man if there was something in them. Don't worry, both Malfoy and Butt Fudge are going to pay for this." 

"Ry, I'm tired," Harry whimpered.

"Go to sleep, it will do you good. I will watch over you." Carlisle had told him that Harry hadn't been sleeping good, and after using up so much magic, he was surprised that he was even conscious.

"Don't leave me...promise." Harry slurred.

"The hounds of hell couldn't drag me away," Ry reassured, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "I promise that I won't leave your side."

Harry turned his face into Ry's hand and drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to sleep, but he couldn't fight it. He just wanted his baby to be safe and stay inside of him. Why did shit always happen to him? It seemed like every time his life was going good, something terrible had to happen. 

***HP

Gray stormed the halls of the hospital having just left Minister Fudge's room. They had to transfer him here since his condition was too severe for the Ministry's medical ward. Not only did the bastard have a cracked skull, but he also broke both collar bones, neck, and back. Potions would fix everything, but he was in for a long, hard recovery.

Normally everyone greeted him when he was visiting the hospital, but not today. If the look on his face wasn't enough to scare everyone away, his magic whipping wildly around him was. Auror Phillips had just handed him the results of the Blood Pops and Malfoy's cane, and he was ready to take heads. Neither Minister Fudge nor Malfoy were going to get away with this. No amount of money would keep them from spending life in prison. The potion Minister Fudged attempted to use, and the one Malfoy did use, were highly dangerous and illegal. 

Gray stopped outside the submissive's door and took a deep breath and reined his magic in. The news he had to give his mate and Harry wasn't good and he didn't want to make the situation worse by scaring the boy.

Ry could feel his mate's magic from two floors away. He knew that whatever news he was bringing him wasn't going to be good. Carefully removing his hand from under Harry's cheek, he went to the door to wait for Gray. Harry had only been asleep for twenty minutes and he didn't want Gray accidentally waking him. It was imperative that Harry rest and stay calm.

Gray was surprised when Ry greeted him at the door, but a quick glance over his mate's shoulder explained why. "How is he?" he asked softly.

Ry shook his head. "Not good. He's still having contractions and his core is depleted, and unfortunately, it isn't getting any better. If there are no signs of improvement soon I'm going to have to take the baby."

Gray handed the results of the Blood Pops and Malfoy's cane over to his mate. "I'm afraid that I don't have any good news either."

Ry paled as he read the results. "I'm going to have to take the baby immediately, Gray. There is no way that his magical core can replenish with this poison in his system. I don't how he's sustaining the baby as it is, he should have lost it as soon as he was injected. Half the ingredients alone can cause a miscarriage, not to mention the drain on his magical core trying to fight it and sustain the baby at the same time."

"I'll get his family," Gray offered. "Are you taking the baby right now?" Before Ry could answer, a loud ear piercing alarm sounded throughout the room.

"Shit," Ry cursed, rushing to Harry and pushing a button above his bed. "Go now!" he barked to his mate. "Im losing them both."

Gray jumped aside as a half a dozen medi-witches and wizards came rushing into the room. His heart clenched painfully in his chest when he saw one was pushing a small incubator. Quickly he said a silent prayer for the submissive and his baby before tearing out of the room to get his family. It should only take him about ten minutes to get them and return, and he prayed that they wouldn't be too late. The last thing he heard before the portkey activated was Ry screaming that they had lost both Harry's and his baby's heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

FIRST, OMG, I am so sorry for leaving a cliffy then disappearing. I had everything in my head planned, but when I went to write it, I froze. Talk about a bad case of writers block. I never would have left at a cliffy had I know that my muse would pack up and go on a vacation. 

Hope you enjoy this...this is the last chapter. Not to worry though, I will be writing an epilogue that will tie up all the loose ends. I will also be writing Harry and Jasper's first time together.

I have been getting a lot of pm's and reviews by upset readers because I haven't updated my other fics. I promise nothing has been abandoned. I'm trying to get through my almost finished fics so I can get them out of the way and focus on the others. Everything will be updated eventually, please just be patient.

For updates on where I'm at in my writing, visit my FB pg at Potter Obsessed. 

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

Ry quickly numbed Harry's stomach so he could cut into it and remove the baby. Centuries of being a healer had taught him not to panic, but it was hard when the boy he came to love wasn't breathing. They had to get the baby out before they could start shocking Harry's heart or else they could kill the baby.

"The baby's heart beat is back, but it's weak." One of the medi-witches called.

Ry's eyes briefly glanced to the monitor where he could see the slow and sluggish heart beat of the baby's, unfortunately, there was still nothing from Harry. It was strange that the baby's heart started beating again when Harry was still flat lined. If he had to guess, it was Harry's magic that brought the baby back.

"Get ready!" Ry called, reaching his hands into Harry's stomach and gently grabbing the baby. The poor thing was so small and delicate, he wished that he could have spared Harry all this pain and worry. It was going to be a long few months for Harry and his family with the baby fighting for it's life in the NICU. He wasn't even going to consider the possibility of   
Harry dying. He wasn't going to allow him to dye on him in his own damn hospital.

When the baby came out it was silent and unmoving. Quickly Ry cleared the airway and rubbed on it's back. He was torn between seeing to the baby and seeing to Harry. Sadly, there wasn't much they could do for Harry except try to shock his heart back into beating. With a heavy heart, he left Harry to a fellow Healer and took the baby to the incubator so he could start working on it. The little one's pulse was weak and only getting weaker by the second.

***HP

Jasper was staring out the window worrying about his mate when he suddenly crashed to his knees.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled, rushing to his son.

Jasper couldn't hear his father calling him nor anyone else in his family. There was a loud buzzing sound in his ears and it felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. "Harry," he cried, knowing that something was wrong with his mate.

"Jasper, what's wrong with Harry?" Edward asked frantically. He too had a bad feeling that something was horribly wrong with his little brother.

Jasper was clawing at his chest, eyes filled with pain. "I-I can't feel him...so empty and cold. It hurts so bad."

Carlisle closed his eyes against his own pain. Jasper's feelings could only mean one thing...Harry was gone. They say that when a vampire looses their mate the pain is almost equal to that of their turning. Somehow, Harry and his baby had died.

"No!" Edward roared, hearing his father's thoughts. "Don't say that, Carlisle, it's not true. Harry isn't dead. He can't be!" Edward couldn't imagine his life now without Harry in it. Harry meant so much to him.

Esme slapped a trembling hand over her mouth. "Please, Carlisle, please tell me that Harry isn't gone."

Jasper was now curled up on the floor sobbing loudly despite no tears falling. His precious mate and baby were gone. He knew it to be true, he could feel it. How was he supposed to continue on without the one person that made his life complete? He couldn't, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to live without Harry.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie questioned softly not wanting to believe it. Harry couldn't be gone, he couldn't. He was perfectly fine just a few hours ago, how could he be dead?

"I can't see anything," Alice cried, making herself dizzy and nausues by trying to force a vision.

"I-I cant feel him anymore," Jasper sobbed. "He's gone."

Emmett and Jacob looked to each other, both with fire in their eyes. The only difference was that Jacob had tears steadily falling from his eyes. He had adored his little cousin. "Where the hell is this Ministry of Magic located?" he snarled, sounding every bit the alpha wolf that he had refused to be. 

Emmett nodded his head, he wanted to kill whoever took his little brother away from them. Harry had brought so much happiness and laughter to their family. There would always be a huge gaping hole now that would be impossible to fill. 

Carlisle sadly shook his head. "I don't know. We have to wait for Ry or Gray." He couldn't believe that this was happening, his youngest son was gone. Their life would never be the same without Harry. Everyone had also been eagerly looking forward to a new little life joining them. Harry and Jasper's baby had been very much wanted and already loved.

Edward knew what his brother was thinking and he couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to live without his mate either. You were only given one mate and the pain of losing them would never completely go away. Jasper would never feel complete or truly happy without Harry. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Jasper took his own life.

Carlisle tried to help his son up, but Jasper pushed him away. "I'm going to kill them," Jasper choked out, struggling to get to his feet. "I'm going to slowly kill whoever killed my mate and my child." Jasper's eyes were now pitch black with pain and anger.

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "I'm with you, brother."

"Count me in too," Jacob growled.

With everything going on, no one heard Gray apparate in. "How about right now you come with me to the hospital where Ry is desperately trying to save Harry and the baby? We'll worry about killing people later."

Jasper was in front of Gray before the Minister could blink. "Harry, he's dead, isn't he?"

"When I left neither him nor the baby had a heartbeat, but Ry will do everything within his power to bring them back. He sent me to get you all." Gray held up his hand when everyone went to talk at once. "Not now. Let's just get to the hospital and then I will fill you in on everything that happened.

***HP

Ry released the breath that he had been holding. Grabbing a towel, he wiped the sweat from his brow. It took longer than he had expected it, but Harry's baby was now stable. Magic may be incredible, but in the end it could only do so much. He had to intubate the baby the muggle way because his underdeveloped lungs refused to work even with all the potions they tried. He also had to start a muggle IV for fluids because the baby didn't seem to be responding well to a lot of magic being used on it. The baby had spent six months being surrounded and sustained by only Harry's magic, it was going to take a while for it to get use to foreign magic.

"Son of a bitch. We got a heartbeat!"

Ry's head snapped to the bed where a bloodied Harry was still laying. It had been five minutes since they had given up and declared the submissive dead. His colleagues had tried everything for over ten minutes, but in the end their best efforts couldn't get his heart beating again. It had killed him hearing them call Harry's time of death, but there was nothing that he could do to help. He had been frantically trying to save the baby, and he knew that Harry would want his child to come first, to live even if it meant his own death.

"How can that be?" A medi-witch cried. "He has been down for over fifteen minutes."

Ry looked back down to the baby who was now a healthy pink color despite all the tubes and wires, then back up to Harry. Grinning, he rushed to Harry and kissed him on his forehead. "I'm so proud of you, little one. You keep breathing and let me take care of your son now. You did good, but now it's time to rest and get better."

"Healer?" The medi-witch questioned.

Ry gave the witch an exhausted grin. "It was his magic. His magic was keeping the baby alive until we could get him stable. His magic and heart beat returned after we got the baby stable and his magic was no longer needed to keep it alive."

"His core is completely drained." Another healer said. "I have never seen anything like this. The boy should be dead."

Ry smiled proudly down at Harry. "We have never seen anything like Harry Potter before. He is truly one-of-a kind. I have no doubt that his core will replenish, but he will probably be out of it for a while. Let's go ahead and start an IV on him, I have a feeling that he will be out for at least a week."

"Healer, do you want me to take the baby to the NICU?"

Ry looked thoughtfully between Harry and his baby son. "No, let's keep the little one with him for now. I don't know what will happen if we take him away from Harry's magic." Despite Harry's core being drained, he could still feel the submissive's magic swirling around the baby. He had a feeling that it would be very bad to separate the pair.

Walking back to the sleeping baby, Ry carefully wheeled the incubator so it was next to Harry's bed. "Alright, little bit, I need you to be a fighter," he said softly. "You have a family who loves you and it would kill them to lose you. I have a feeling that you are going to be one extremely spoiled little boy. I know that it's not going to be an easy fight, but your daddies need you. I will do everything that I can for you, but I can't do it alone. I need you to fight and be as stubborn as your carrier."

Ry chuckled when the baby gave a small kick with it's tiny right leg. "I'm going to take that as you understanding what I'm saying and showing me that you are a fighter."

***HP

Gray landed in the waiting room outside Harry's door with all the Cullens and one shapeshifter. Each floor had a room like this where family members could portkey in incase of emergencies. They were lucky that Harry's room just happened to be across from the one on this floor.

"Harry!" Jasper yelled, scenting his mate behind the door. He still couldn't feel his mate, but Gray had given him some hope. He had said that Ry was trying to save his mate and baby, and he was going to grab on to whatever shred of hope he could get and not let it go.

"You can't go in there," Gray quickly explained stepping in front Jasper.

"Just try to stop me," Jasper snarled, trying to step around the wizard.

"I don't have to," Gray snapped. "That door won't open for anyone but healers and other authorized medical staff. Even your vampire strength won't be able to open that door. Let Ry do his job, you barging in or making a scene will only cause problems."

"He's right," Carlisle said, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Ry needs to concentrate on Harry, not his frantic mate."

Jasper didn't like it, but he understood. He just needed to see Harry, he needed to know what was going on and what had happened. He prayed with every fiber of his being that Ry could save his mate. He didn't want to lose his baby either, but he couldn't live without Harry.

"What does the red glow on the door mean?" Edward asked, not liking the ominous look of the door.

Gray grimaced at the door. "The glow on the doors are color coded to let visitors and staff know if it's alright to enter or not. There are four colors, the last two the doors automatically ward themselves so visitors can't enter."

"What does the red mean?" Jacob asked, pretty positive that the answer wasn't going to be good.

Ry pointed to a door down the hall that had a pale blue glow to it. "The blue means that visitors are allowed to come and go, there are no wards on that door. The next color is a pale green and that means that visitors are allowed, but there is either a healer or medi-witch in with them. Pink means that visitors aren't allowed and a healer is in the room working on a patient. Pink doesn't always mean something bad, it could just be something as simple as a physical going on and the patient is lacking clothes."

"And red?" Carlisle asked softly.

Gray looked sadly back to the dreaded red door. "Red means that the patient is critical and a healer is trying to save their life. That door won't open until Ry brings the wards down."

Everyone quietly stared at the red door while what Gray just told them sunk in. "Gray, what the hell happened to my son?" Carlisle demanded.

Gray told them everything that had happened, but he left out the fact the Minister Fudge was currently in the same hospital. He knew for a fact that Jasper, hell probably all of them, would want to kill the man. They weren't the only ones, he was having a hard time restraining himself from killing the pompous idiot. He wasn't surprised that Fudge had tried to get Harry back, but he hadn't expected the man to use such a dark and illegal potion.

"My poor baby," Esme cried. "He must have been so scared." She had lost her only child when he was still a baby and she wouldn't wish that king of pain on her worst enemy. Even now after all this time she mourned the loss of her precious baby boy.

"Ry is the best healer there is and I have faith that he will save Harry and the baby," Gray reassured, praying that he was right. It would destroy his mate to lose Harry, he loved the little submissive like a son. They had often talked about adopting in the past but their careers had always kept them too busy. 

Jasper cried out, clawing at his chest again. "Harry, I-I can feel him." He wished that he could cry tears, it felt amazing to feel his mate again.

Carlisle looked down at his watch, it had been over fifteen minutes since Jasper felt Harry die, that was a long time to be down. Hopefully Harry wouldn't suffer any lasting damage from being dead for so long.

"He will be fine," Edward growled, hearing his father's thoughts. "Harry is back, that is all that matters."

Esme, Rosalie and Alice clung to each other as they tearlessly cried in relief. Harry was alive again, it was a miracle. "I wonder if the baby is alright?" Rosalie whispered.

For thirty minutes they waited impatiently outside the door, cheering softly when the door went from a bright red glow to a pale pink. They still didn't know anything about the baby, but at least Harry was alive. No on was willing to say it out loud, but Harry could always have another baby. They all desperately wanted this baby, but they wanted Harry even more.

Ry stepped out of Harry's room, not at all surprised to find his mate with Harry's family. Before he could say anything, Jasper was in front of him nostrils flared and growling.

"I smell Harry's blood!" Jasper knew that the elf didn't hurt his mate, but his instincts were almost impossible to ignore at the moment.

"Yes well, I did just cut him open to remove your baby," Ry answered sarcastically. He just had the scare of his life and he was exhausted.

Jasper flinched. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"I'm sorry too, that was uncalled for." Ry apologized. He knew that Jasper would have felt Harry's death and it would have been extremely painful for him. If it had been him in Jasper's place, he would have been going mad.

"Ry, my son?" Carlisle snapped.

"Well, it was very tense in there for a while and we did lose him for fifteen minutes, but he is stable now and in a healing coma. His core is completely drained so it will probably be a week or so before he wakes. He is one tough and stubborn little submissive that's for damn sure."

"And the b-baby?" Jasper asked fearfully.

"He is also a tough and stubborn little shit, just like his carrier." Ry grinned. "You are going to have your hands full with that little boy."

Jasper made a sound that sounded more like a wounded animal than a human. "The baby is alive too?" He had been afraid to hope that the baby would have made it too.

"Did you say a little boy?" Rosalie whimpered.

Ry clapped Jasper on his back. "Congratulations, daddy, you and Harry have a one pound, ten inches long baby boy. He's extremely premature and I had to intubate him, but he's stable. He's the reason why we lost Harry for so long. He used all his magic to keep the little one breathing until we could get him stable. As soon as we got him intubated Harry's heartbeat returned."

"Will there be any side effects for Harry or the baby from the potion they were given?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode. He was beyond relieved to hear that not only was his son alive, but also his grandson. He knew that it was going to be a long road with the baby being born so early and anything could happen, but for now he was alive and that was enough for him.

"Harry will be fine as soon as we give him the antidote, and I'm confident that the baby will be too. Harry's magic did a good job protecting the baby, it just wasn't enough to protect both of them at the same time. Now, the little one is sensitive to foreign magic so there was only so much we could do for him with magic which is why we had to intubate him. He is currently in an incubator next to Harry because I was afraid to separate the two. Harry's magic is still keeping in contact with the baby and I didn't want his magic to go searching for him if we moved him to the NICU. Harry's core must replenish or he will die."

"Can I see them?" Jasper asked, already inching towards the door.

"I think Harry's magic would settle some if you were in there watching over him and the baby." Ry said kindly. "But only one other person at a time and you must scrub your hands before with a special potion we have."

"Carlisle, you can go first," Edward offered. He needed to see that his brother was alright for himself, but Carlisle was Harry's father and he knew how much he needed to see Harry. Jasper also needed Carlisle there for support the first find seeing his baby. It was going to be shocking for his brother to see his son so tiny and helpless.

"Thank you, Edward," Carlisle said sincerely. He knew that his oldest son shared a special bond with Harry and he was sort of his protector, so it meant a lot to him that he let him go first.

***HP

Jasper didn't know where to look first, the bed where his mate was laying or the tiny incubator next to the bed that housed his premature son. "Jasper, it's alright to go to Harry first," Carlisle said softly. "It doesn't make you any less of a father for wanting to check on your mate first. Harry was dead for fifteen minutes, that had to have been hell on you." 

Jasper numbly nodded his head and approached Harry's bed. "Oh, my Harry!" he gasped, when he saw how small and sickly his mate looked laying there on the hospital bed. Harry was as white as the sheets he was laying on and his eyes were sunken with dark circles under them. He also didn't miss the flat, empty stomach under the blanket.

"Listen to his heartbeat," Carlisle urged when he saw the panicked look on his son's face. "It's steady and strong. Harry may look bad, but he's alive and breathing on his own."

Jasper reached out a gently touched Harry's cheek. "Dad, when Harry died, I wanted to die too. I have never felt so much pain and loneliness before. I can't live without him."

Carlisle closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. It killed him to hear that he would have lost Jasper too if Harry had died."Jasper, how about you come and meet your son."

Jasper reluctantly took his eyes off of his mate and looked towards the small incubator. From where he was standing all he could see was a bunch wires and a small red foot. The foot wasn't even as long as his pinky finger.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Jasper's shoulder and led him to the incubator. "It's alright son. I know it's scary seeing your son so small, but he's got you and Harry as parents so he's bound to be a fighter."

Jasper slowly approached the incubator, he was eager to meet his son, but at the same time he was also terrified. Harry was only in his sixth month, how could his baby survive being born so early? If their baby didn't make it, Harry was going to be devastated...he was going to be devastated. 

"Dad, he's so small," Jasper choked out, staring at his son in horror. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't a baby that was so small that it could fit in the palm of his hand with room to spare.

Carlisle picked up the chart that was hanging off a hook on the incubator. "Jasper, he's only one pound and ten inches long. That is even small for a baby his gestation. Seeing how small Harry is though, that's not really surprising."

Jasper placed his hand on the outside of the incubator, it looked massive next to his son. "Is he going to make it?"

Carlisle lovingly gazed down at his premature grandson. "Have faith, Jasper. He survived the potion and the traumatic birth, I feel that he will survive this. He's a fighter, like both his parents."

"It looks like he has blond hair," Jasper smiled sadly. "Look how long and thin his fingers are."

"I can see you in him, and you're right, he does have blond hair. Jasper, he's beautiful." Carlisle pulled his son into a hug.

"How can something so beautiful come from such an ugly act?" Jasper sobbed, clinging to his father.

"Don't think about that now, Jasper. Right now you need to be strong for your mate and son. Ry is hoping your presence calms Harry down so he can heal."

Nodding his head, Jasper walked over and grabbed a chair. Looking between the incubator and the bed, he carefully placed the chair between the two so he could keep an eye on the two most important people in his life.

"Did you and Harry have any names picked out?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. "No, not yet. We discussed a few, but nothing was set in stone. I will wait for Harry to wake so he can help pick the name."

"That's a good idea." Carlisle agreed. "I'm going to go so someone else can visit, but I will be right outside the door incase you need me."

***HP

Taking off his gloves, Ry grinned at Jasper. "The little one is doing great. He's been breathing good since we extubated him two days ago and put him on the CPAP machine. He responded better than what I was hoping to the lung maturity potions, it must be his vampire DNA. Normally babies this premature need to stay on the ventilator a little longer.

"He's still so tiny," Jasper fretted.

"And he will stay tiny for a long time," Ry chuckled. "Jasper, he's only six days old, it will be months before he is big enough to go home. He is doing remarkable though, not one problem since he was born."

Jasper peeked at his son and grinned. Ry had slipped a hat on him while he was changing him that had little elf ears on it, just like his. "That's adorable. I better get a picture of it." Rosalie had bought him a brand new camera and threatened to kill him if he didn't document every second of their son's life for Harry. He already had one photo album filled and the baby wasn't even a week old.

"Yes well, it's important to keep his head warm," Ry sniffed. He couldn't resist the elf hat when he saw it in the store. He was head over heels in love with the tiny baby and he was already spoiling him. "Are you sure you don't want to touch him?"

Jasper reluctantly shook his head. "Not until Harry wakes. I want him to be the first to touch and hold our son." He knew it sounded stupid, but it didn't feel right doing it without Harry. This had been the longest six days of his life. He hadn't left the Harry's hospital room once, not even to feed. He showered in the bathroom in Harry's room, and Carlisle brought him blood to drink every other day. There was no way he was leaving his mate and son.

"I suspect that he should wake any day now. His core is almost completely replenished, and the potion is out of his system. He's more than likely going to be weak for a while, but other than that he should be fine."

"I can't wait until this nightmare is over," Jasper sighed heavily. He just wanted to take his mate and son home where he felt safe. He didn't like the fact that one of the men responsible for their condition was in the same hospital. When he found out, his family had to physically restrain him to keep him from hunting the bastard down.

"We all feel the same way, Jasper," Ry agreed. "Hopefully, Harry can go home a few days after he wakes. I think there are enough of you to take turns watching over the baby. Not to mention, I have enough wards on this room that not even Merlin himself could get in."

"Well, there's even more coming." Jasper grimaced. "Harry's godfather's will be here tomorrow. Sanguine called Carlisle earlier today to warn him that he was bringing them." It's not that he didn't want Harry's family here, it's just that his control was dangerously thin. Right now it was hard enough on him letting Ry near his family, he didn't know how he was going to handle two strange men, one who was a werewolf, near Harry and his baby. That was why Ry and Carlisle were the only ones taking care of Harry and the baby. He had almost ripped the throat out of a medi-witch when she made his son cry when she was changing his diaper. He knew that she hadn't done it on purpose, but his instincts were reeking havoc on his control.

"Just remember, you're Harry's mate and the baby's father, you have final say. If you can't handle them in here, then they have to remain in the waiting room until Harry wakes. Both the baby and Harry can feel when you're stressed and it's not good on either of them." They found out the hard way that Harry and the baby could sense Jasper's stress when both their heart rates spiked the day Jasper went after the medi-witch. Since then they had done everything in their power to keep Jasper calm, even limit the amount of time the rest of the family visited.

Jasper relaxed some at hearing that. "I think I can handle them visiting for a few minutes, but hopefully they won't push it. They mean the world to Harry and I don't want to come between them. Things are going to get ugly enough when they find out that I was the one who raped and turned Harry."

"Don't worry," Ry said, patting the vampire on the arm. "I will say that they can only visit for five minutes, hospital policy for premature babies."

Jasper inclined his head. "Thank you, Ry."

"I will do anything for those boys of yours," Ry admitted. "Now, I have rounds to make, you know how to get me if Harry starts waking." Not that he needed Jasper to alert him, he had wards on both Harry and the baby that would alert him immediately if there was a change in their condition.

***HP

Gray was pacing in the waiting room impatiently waiting for Carlisle to portkey in. He needed to talk to him before he went in to visit his son and grandson. Things were hitting the fan at the Ministry and with the ICW. As Supreme Mugwamp, he was hoping that Dumbledore could handle it all before it got back to Harry. The last thing Harry needed was more stress and more bullshit to worry about.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that," Carlisle groaned, stumbling upon his landing. Portkey was truly a horrible way to travel. "No wonder Harry whines about it."

"Carlisle, we need to talk," Gray said seriously, not even giving the vampire a chance to gain his bearings.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Carlisle asked with dread. "It's not Harry or the baby is it?"

"No," Gray quickly answered. "Harry and the baby are doing fine. No, this is about Minister Fudge. He woke yesterday."

"And?" Carlisle growled. He wanted to kill the man for what he had done to his family.

"And, he wants to press charges against Harry for assault and attempted murder." Gray snarled. He couldn't believe the audacity of that blubbering idiot. He attacked a minor with a dark and illegal substance and yet he was pressing charges against the victim. 

"What the hell?" Carlisle snarled angrily. "He almost killed my son and grandson, Harry was only defending himself and his unborn child."

"I understand that, unfortunately there are a handful of members of the ICW that feel Harry overreacted and should have just called for help. They feel that there is no excuse for attacking a minister."

"No offense, but wizards are a bunch of backwards idiots," Carlisle snapped. He had a better word for them, but he wasn't one to curse too much. He couldn't believe after everything that Harry has been through that they were now doing this to him.

"Believe me, no offense taken. I have Dumbledore on it now since he's the Supreme Mugwump, but I just wanted you to be prepared. I suggest not mentioning this Jasper, we don't need his anger effecting the boys."

"What about Harry's charges against Fudge and the Malfoy man?" Carlisle asked.

Gray's smirk would have chilled Carlisle had he not been a vampire. "Both him and the Minister were presented with their charges earlier today. Lucius Malfoy is dropping a fortune on lawyers, but they won't be able to get him off. As for Minister Fudge, he thinks just because he is the minister that he is above the law. He is going to be in for a rude awakening."

"Good." Carlisle growled. "How is the man doing?"

"He's in a lot of pain," Gray smirked. "He's having problems with his speech and he still can't move his legs. There is talk that the healers won't be able to heal his back completely so he may need a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Carlisle didn't want to be happy over someone else's misfortune, but he couldn't keep the small grin off of his face. That man tried to poison and kidnap his son, as far as he was concerned he deserved death. "What do you think the chances are of Harry having to stand trial for hurting the Minister?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power, and Dumbledore is going to do everything in his power, to make sure it never happens," Gray said adamantly. "When Harry wakes he's going to be stressed enough. He is in for a long road with that little one and I want him to concentrate on himself and that baby. Even if the ICW lets them off, I won't. The attack happened at my Ministry on one of my citizens, I'm entitled to see them pay."

***HP

Jasper lunged to his feet so fast that he sent the chair tumbling over. Harry had just moved his head and gave a weak whimper. This was the first sign of life from him since he died for fifteen minutes seven days ago.

"Harry," Jasper called, running his fingers through his mate's slightly greasy raven hair. "Harry, can you hear me?"

Ry came rushing into the room, Carlisle hot on his heels. The pair had been discussing with Gray the case that Minister Fudge was putting together against Harry. "Jasper, how is he?" Ry asked, stopping besides the vampire.

"He moved and whimpered," Jasper's answered anxiously. He was praying that Harry would do something else, that he would finally wake up.

Moaning, Harry scrunched up his face and brought his knees up towards his chest. For some reading he felt sluggish and heavy and his stomach didn't feel right.

"Harry, if you can hear me, open your eyes," Ry ordered.

Shaking his head, Harry rolled onto his side. He felt like there was a ton of bricks laying on him and he was too weak to try moving them. He just wanted to slip back into oblivion.

"Alright, be that way then," Ry teased. "I guess that means that you don't want to meet your baby."

Harry's hands flew to his belly and started groping around. With a strangled cry, his eyes snapped open and he struggled to sit up. "Where is it? Where is my baby? Why is my belly flat? Where am I?" 

Ry grabbed Harry's shoulders and attempted to gently push him back down. "Easy there, love. Take a deep breath, everything is fine."

Harry was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Why is my belly flat?" he cried, eyes spilling over with tears.

"Harry, what's the last thing you remember?" Ry asked gently.

"I-I don't know." Harry's eyes got a far away look. "Oh my god, the Ministry. Fudge and Malfoy attacked me. Did...did my baby die?"

"No," Ry quickly reassured. "I did have to deliver him though. Look to your left."

Jasper had shifted the incubator so Harry could easily see the baby without needing to get up. "Harry, meet our son."

"No!" Harry cried, gasping for air. "No! It's way too early."

Jasper tried sending out calming vibes, but Harry was too upset for his gift to work. "Harry, please calm down. Our son is small, but he's a fighter. He's been doing great, just look."

Gasping for air, Harry rubbed at his eyes trying to clear his vision. "What are all those wires for? Oh god, he's so small."

Jasper cupped Harry's cheek. "He is, but he has already gained two ounces. Please, just try and relax."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of his baby and he also couldn't stop crying. "He's gained weight? How long have I been out?"

"Harry, you drained your core saving your son, you have been out for seven days," Ry explained.

"I have a son!" Harry said in wonder. "A little boy."

"A very, very little boy," Carlisle said, giving his son a hug. "It's good to have you back, you have had us all worried, especially Jasper. He hasn't left your hospital room since he was allowed in."

Harry smiled up at Jasper. "Thank you for watching over us."

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Ry asked. "And I want the truth, not your, "I'm good" bullshit."

"Truthfully? I feel like I just got my ass handed to me by a fully grown mountain troll."

"That's to be expected," Ry chuckled. "Your drained your core completely keeping your son alive until I was able to get him stabilized. I had to intubate him at first, but now he's off the ventilator and breathing on his own. That contraception you see on his face, that's called C-PAP, and it's helping him breath easier by giving him oxygen. We don't want him to get tired by having to do all the work on his own. The tube in his mouth is a feeding tube, and all the other wires and tubes are for monitoring him, and an IV."

Harry's bottom lip was trembling, he was so scared for his tiny son. "He's so beautiful. When will I be able to hold him?"

"Do you think you're up to it now? There's no rush," Ry explained, even though he knew what the answer was going to be.

Harry eyes lit up with anticipation and he vigorously nodded his head. His hands were shaking something awful from just the thought of holding something so tiny and breakable, but he needed to feel his baby in his arms. This shouldn't have happened. His son should still be safe and warm inside his body.

"Jasper, help Harry sit up and unbutton his shirt. Carlisle, can you please help with the wires?"

"Why do you want his shirt unbuttoned?" Jasper asked as he turned to follow orders. He froze though when he met his mate's wide eyes. "Harry, are you alright with me unbuttoning your shirt?" he asked, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. He could see a little bit of fear in those beautiful eyes and it killed him that his mate was still scared of him.

"Damn," Ry cursed, how could he forget about the rape? Harry had been doing a lot better around Jasper, but something like undressing, even just the buttons, was a lot to expect from Harry. Especially in his physically and emotionally weak state.

Giving his head a little shake, Harry took a deep breath. "No, it's alright. I'm fine with Jasper helping, he won't hurt me." Looking up at Jasper, he gave his mate a reassuring smile. "Honestly, I'm good."

Jasper slowly unbuttoned the hospital shirt, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's and his fingers from coming in contact with his skin. The second his mate showed any signs of being uncomfortable he was going to step away and let Carlisle do it.

Harry couldn't hide his feint blush. "Thank you," he murmured softly. He was scared at first, but having Jasper touching him like that was kind of nice.

Ry carefully turned around, gently holding the tiny baby in his arms. He had done this too many times to count, but with this family, the moment was even more special. As far as he was concerned, Harry and his family were a part of his family. "Jasper, you may want to take pictures. This is Harry's first time holding his baby, and the baby's first time truly being held."

Ry placed the baby, who was only wearing a diaper, on Harry's chest and carefully rearrange all the wires and tubes so they would be out of the way. He then covered the back of the baby with a blanket and tucked the ends behind Harry. "This is called Kangaroo Care, or skin-to-skin contact. There are many benefits to this style of holding, especially in premature infants. Premature babies have a hard time regulating their body temperature, by doing this you are sharing your heat with him. It's actually better than the incubator. He is also being soothed by your heartbeat and scent. It also reduces his stress and strengthens the bond you have with him."

Harry stared down in wonder at the tiny being in his arms. He had one hand under his son's bottom and the other awkwardly supporting the neck. "How much does he weigh?" he asked, trying his damnedest to blink away his tears. "Merlin, I have held Pygmy Puffs bigger and heavier than him." 

Ry helped Harry position his hands better so he wasn't so uncomfortable holding his son. "Just relax, Harry, you're not going to hurt him. If you're calm and relaxed, then he will be too. When he was born, he was one pound and ten inches long. Now, he's a chunky one pound two ounces."

Carlisle grabbed a tissues and wiped away the tears that Harry could no longer hold back. "It's going to be alright son. I know it's scary, but he's a strong boy."

Harry studied the tiny fingers, the almost transparent ear that was sticking out from the hat, the tiny pink lips that were making a suckling motion, and the little eye that was clenched tight. He wished that he could see the rest of his son, but he wanted to keep him warm under the black.

"Dad, how can you fall in love with someone so fast?" Harry asked timidly. "Oh my god, I feel like someone is squeezing my heart and I can't breath. I can't lose him dad, I can't." Harry could no longer hold it back and he started sobbing loud and hard.

Ry grabbed a calming draught and pushed it into Harry's IV. When he was done, he had to step back and wipe at his own wet eyes.

Jasper almost dropped the camera he had been using when Harry's emotions hit him. Never before had he felt love so powerful and pure. The love was so great that it was actually physically painful for him. 

As if sensing his mother's distress, the tiny baby in Harry's arms started to softly cry. It sounded more like a newborn kitten than a human baby. "Ry, what do I do?" Harry cried, fully panicking.

"First you're going to calm down," Ry instructed. "Then you are going to talk, hum, or sing to your son. He could feel your distress, the same thing happened a few days ago when Jasper got angry."

Harry started to gently rub the back of his son's neck with the pad of his fingers. He was feeling calmer now thanks to the calming draught. "I'm sorry..." Harry looked up at Jasper. "Did you name him?"

Smiling, Jasper shook his head no. "I wanted you to help pick out his name."

Harry gave Jasper a blinding smile. It meant the world to him that Jasper had waited. "Well, we can't have that can we, sweetheart?" he said softly to his son, slowly rocking his upper body from side to side. "You need a perfect name because you're my perfect baby boy." Harry gasped when his son opened his eyes. He could only see the one eye because his son had the other cheek resting on his bare chest."

"Jasper, quick," Ry barked. "Get a picture. Harry, that's the first time he has opened his eyes."

Carlisle placed his hand on his grandson's head. "He recognizes your voice."

"Jasper, come and see," Harry whispered excitedly. He was afraid if he was too loud that he would scare his son and he would close his eyes.

Jasper took a seat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at his son. "Harry, he is so beautiful."

The two men were so engrossed with their son that they never noticed the flashes from the camera or Carlisle and Ry leaving the room.

"Look at him looking at us," Harry chuckled. Ok, he could tell from the unfocused gaze that his son wasn't actually looking at him, but it appeared as if he was.

"I have been wondering what color his eyes were." Jasper murmured. "I read in a book that their eyes can change colors after a few months.

"Their kind of a blue/gray right now." Harry smiled, brushing his finger down his son's cheek.

Jasper chuckled when their son opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Does he have any hair?" Harry asked, never breaking eye contact with his son.

Jasper went to remove the hat when Harry cried out. "Jasper, what are you doing? Won't his head get cold? Are we even allowed to take his hat off?"

"Relax," Jasper soothed, sending out calming waves. "It's alright to take his hat off for a few minutes. I have been drilling Ry for the past week on whatever information I could get on premature babies. I think he got tired of me because he brought in a couple dozen books for me to read...and yes, I read all of them more than once."

Harry nervously chewed in his bottom lip. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"I'm positive," Jasper reassured. "Besides, you need to see his hair." 

Harry gasped in surprise when Jasper revealed a tuft of blond hair. "It's just like yours! I'm so happy that he has your hair."

Jasper's chest puffed out proudly. He had been half afraid that the baby having his hair would have reminded him that their son was conceived by rape. "He needs a name."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"No," Jasper grimaced. "I'm horrible at names. I named my horse Pony Boy and my dog Wolfie. I think I will leave the naming to you, though I would like for him to have my real last name...if that's alright with you. I know that you're the last Potter in your line so..."

"It's alright, Jasper," Harry giggled. Jasper was usually a vampire of very few words, this was the first time he had ever heard him rambling. "I was already planning on giving him your last name anyway, but I was also thinking about adding Cullen if that's alright with you?"

"Whitlock Cullen," I like the sound of that. "Are you sure that you don't want him to be a be Potter?"

Blushing, Harry dropped his head so Jasper couldn't see his red face. "Maybe our next son can continue the Potter name?"

Jasper was glad that Harry wasn't looking at him. He was sure that he was doing a fabulous impression of a fish out of water. "You'd want to have more kids some day? With me?"

"No, with the pizza delivery man," Harry giggled cutely. "Of course with you. You are my mate after all."

Jasper felt like he could fly. His mate was already thinking about their future children. That meant that eventually Harry would be comfortable enough to have sex with him...and he had actually given it some thought.

Harry could see Jasper preening out of the corner of his eye. "I think I broke your daddy, little one," he chuckled, placing a soft kiss on top of his son's head. "Hopefully he comes out of his shock soon so he can put your adorable little elf hat back on you."

Grinning, Jasper quickly, yet carefully, put the hat back on his son's son. "He looks so comfortable and content. More comfortable than in that scary, lonely incubator."

"I never want to let him go," Harry said seriously. "Jasper, is he a vampire hybrid too?"

"I can answer that," Ry said, stepping back into the room with Carlisle. They had left for thirty minutes to give the new family some privacy. He hated to do it, but he was going to have to take the baby back in a few minutes. Harry needed to eat something and get some more rest. The magical monitors that he had placed on Harry had alerted him to his exhaustion. "We don't know yet, but right now he seems like a normal little boy. His temperature and heart rate is that of a humans and he's thriving on formula. His lungs did mature fast so there is a possibility that he does have some vampire traits. The majority of his vampire traits could just be dormant right now and present themselves at a later time, but then again, it may never happen. Everything with you and him is a first so we are learning as we go."

Harry lovingly gazed back down at his son. It was impossible to go more than a few seconds without looking at him. "Is-Is he a s-submissive too?" he asked fearfully. He really didn't want his baby boy to be a submissive like him. He didn't want him to be hunted down and used.

Ry knew that Harry would eventually ask this question and he also knew that Harry desperately didn't want his son to be a submissive. "I haven't tested him yet. I didn't want to do it without your permission. Would you like me to test him now?"

Harry looked to Jasper for guidance. Part of him wanted to bury his head in the sand and not find out. "I think we should test him," Jasper said, looking deep into Harry's eyes. "If he is a submissive then he will need your guidance and our protection. We need to be prepared and he needs to know to be careful."

Taking a shaky breath, Harry reluctantly nodded his head. "You're right, Jasper. Go ahead and test him, Ry."

It only took thirty seconds to run the test and get the results. "Harry, being a submissive isn't a bad thing, it's actually an honor. You are helping magic live and thrive."

Harry turned his face into Jasper's neck to hide his tears. "He's like me, isn't he?" he asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry, I know that you didn't want him to be, but he is a submissive," Ry said gently.

"I promise, baby," Harry said brokenly. "I'm never going to allow anyone to hurt or use you. I will kill any man that even thinks about it."

"There is an entire family that will help," Carlisle said protectively. He would make sure that his grandson would never suffer the way that his son had.

Ry nodded his head in agreement. "Count Gray and myself in too. We would destroy the wizarding world if it meant he would be safe. Gray is also going to push it through the ICW that every country must change their laws when it come to male submissives. He wants them to be protected and free to love whomever they desire. I heard that Dumbledore is even going to tell the story of his mother in hopes of winning some votes. He doesn't want to see your son living in fear or being ashamed of something that is a gift from magic herself."

Harry's bottom lip was trembling but he managed to hold back his tears. "Please don't tell anyone about him being a submissive. Even if the laws change, there will always be bad people out there that will do anything to get what they want. People like Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy. You didn't see all those men standing outside my godfather's house waiting to get me. I will never be able to get that out of my mind."

"Luckily, Harry, we don't require testing of males here in America to see if their submissives, but I will discreetly mention when unwanted ears are around ease dropping that your son is not a submissive. It will spread like wildfire through the ICW and hopefully that will help protect little..."

Harry looked at Jasper. "Ryce... Ryce Edward Whitlock Cullen."

Jasper caressed his now named son on his back. "Ryce Edward," he said testing the name out loud. "I like it."

"Me too," Carlisle grinned. Edward was going to freak when he found out that Harry had used his name as his son's middle name.

Harry turned his head to look at a teary eyed Ry. "Ry, you saved my baby and myself and have done so much for me. Edward also saved me and has done more than anyone else for me. I would like to honor the two of you by using your names in my son's name. The Ry in Ryce is after you, Ry, and his middle name for Edward."

Ry carefully hugged the submissive, mindful of the preemie baby in his arms. "I think it's an amazing name. Thank you so much, Harry."

"It does come with one condition," Harry said seriously. "You and Gray still have to come around and visit even though I'm no longer pregnant. The two of you are family."

"Just try to keep us away," Ry chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "We love you like you were our own. Now, let your mate have a chance at holding little Ryce while you eat. Then it's bed time. You have a lot of recovering to do before I let you go home."

Jasper got up and backed away from the bed. "I can't hold him, I'm too cold. I also might hurt him."

"You're not going to hurt him," Ry said with a roll of his eyes. "And I can cast a spell to warm you up while your holding him. It's just as important that Ryce bonds with you as it is with Harry."

Harry reluctantly let Ry take his son. "It's alright, Jasper," he said, scooting over so Jasper could sit next to him. "Ryce is your son, you would never hurt him. Don't forget to take off your shirt," he reminded, blushing all the way to his ears.

Jasper smirked at the emotions he was getting from his mate. It seemed that Harry was eager to see him topless. Anxiously he took a seat next to his mate after removing his shirt and leaned back against the mound of pillows. He was terrified to hold his baby son, but he'd also been dreaming of this moment for the past week.

Harry would never admit it, but he had been wondering what Jasper looked like without a shirt. His mouth went dry when he saw how muscled he was without an ounce of fat. Even the hundreds of scars from fighting newborns didn't take away from his looks. Hell, it made him look even sexier. It was also proof that his mate was tough and strong and could protect both himself and their children.

Carlisle was proud of his two sons. They had a lot of obstacles thrown in front of them, but they were beating them everyday. To see the two of them sitting together shoulder to shoulder gazing in wonder down at their son, warmed up his cold unbeating heart. Not wanting to miss this special moment, he grabbed the camera and started snapping away.

Jasper felt like he could cry. Holding his son, his baby boy, was the single most incredible moment of his life. Having his mate leaning against him as he hummed softly to their son in his ear made this moment a million times better. He promised himself that he was going to cherish every minute with his mate and children and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure that they were always safe, happy and loved.

***HP

Ryce is pronounce...Rice


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

All right.....this is it!!! The very last chapter, the epilogue to Slipped:) I thought it appropriate to post it today since it's also the fics one year anniversary. It feels good to have it finished. Hopefully I wrapped up all the loose ends, if not use your imagination :)

I'm not sure which fic I will move onto next, but I will probably take a week or so off of writing then pick a fic that's closer to being done, like Sickness, Power of Love and Magic, or Survival. Those are ones that I think can be finished in just a couple chapters.

Now remember, this fic isn't entirely done. I'm writing an alternate version of this one, but Harry will suffer at the hands of the ministry before finding a family with the Cullens. It will probably be a bit of a darker fic. Don't forget to read the sneak peak at the end ;?

Pretty please review!

***HP

Harry smiled down at his seven month old baby boy. Even after all these months he couldn't believe that little Ryce Edward was home with him and was a happy and healthy, albeit still small for his age, little baby boy. It had been a long and agonizing two months waiting for him to get strong enough to come home from the NICU, but he was worth the wait and all the heartache. 

He had cried horribly every night when he had to leave Ryce in the NICU so he could go home to get some rest. The only thing that made him feel better was knowing that either Rosalie, Edward or another family member would sit with little Ryce throughout the night. Jasper was unwilling to leave his side after he had been technically dead for fifteen minutes, even though he too was worried about their son and didn't want to leave him.

He still couldn't believe that he had died, even if it was only for fifteen minutes. To him, though, fifteen minutes seemed like a hell of a long time to be dead. It had killed him hearing how his family had thought he was dead...especially Jasper. He loved them all so much that the thought of them mourning his death tore at his heart. 

Just because he had started breathing again didn't mean that he had been out of the woods. His core had been completely drained and that wasn't something easy to recover from. Ry had explained that he was the only known person to live through a completely drained core. Even after he woke he was still too weak to get out of bed for four days. It had taken him another week before he was strong enough to be able to leave the hospital. In that time they worked on getting Ryce use to being away from his magic so he wouldn't suffer when he left. Still, he got up before the sun everyday and Jasper and him would return to the hospital to be with Ryce and he refused to leave until Ry had to physically kick them out of the hospital late every night.

Ryce was a very much loved and very spoiled little boy. Sirius and Remus had surprised him the day after he woke from his coma, by not only visiting him and Ryce, but by moving to Forks Washington so they could be close to them. He knew that they were planning on moving, he just didn't realize that it would happen so soon. It seemed with the Minister in trouble, all charges against Sirius had been dropped by Madam Bones.

Sirius and Remus were living on the reservation in a little, but cozy, house not far from Billy and Jacob. Both his godfathers were immediately smitten with his little boy, and after leaving the hospital, they went out and practically bought out an entire baby store. Surprisingly, Rosalie and Sirius had bonded over designing and decorating the nursery, much to everyone's shock. The pair got along great even though they were complete opposites, and often times they could be found together in the nursery cooing over Ryce.

Things had been bad there for a while after he admitted to Sirius and Remus that Jasper was the one who attacked and raped him. He had considered never telling them, but he didn't want anyone looking at his son differently because they thought some savage monster raped him. Ryce also looked too much like Jasper, it was only a matter of time before they put two and two together. It was only thanks to Dumbledore's, Ry's and Sanguine's interference that Sirius didn't kill Jasper. Things were still a little tense between Jasper and his godfathers, but they knew that there was nothing they could do about it. Remus also understood what it was like to lose yourself to your instincts. Hell, he had almost killed his own godson because of his instincts. 

 

"Do you want a baba, sweet one?" Harry asked his son who was looking up at him out of his own green eyes. He had been thrilled when Ryce's eyes turned from newborn blue/grey to his own emerald green eyes. His blond hair had also grown and gotten thicker, and it seemed he was going to luck out and not get cursed with the unruly Potter hair. Ryce's hair was a shade lighter blond than Jasper's, but it had a slight wave to it just like his daddy's hair. Ryce looked an awful lot like Jasper, except for the eyes, the nose and the slightly feminine features from his submissive inheritance. Other than that, he was all daddy's boy. 

As Harry watched lovingly as his son played with a stuffed horse on his bed. He couldn't believe that he had been afraid that all he would see and think about when looking at his baby was his rape. Not once did he think about that night when looking at his son. He thanked Merlin everyday that he didn't take that horrible abortion potion. He couldn't imagine a minute of his life now without his sweet son in it.

Things between Jasper and himself had also been growing, much like their beloved son. They still hadn't had sex, but cuddling, kissing, and some groping through clothing had been happening behind their bedroom door at night. That was another thing, Jasper and him now shared a room, even though Jasper didn't sleep. After leaving the hospital he hadn't wanted to be alone and Jasper didn't want him out of his sight. Since then, they shared a room and his old room became their son's nursery.

"I think Uncle Edward is on his way to get you," Harry said, peppering his son's tiny face with kisses. He loved hearing Ryce's giggle so much that he didn't even mind that he was kissing drool slopped lips and cheeks. He hated this time of night, the time that he had to go to sleep and one of his family members watched over Ryce. It seemed that Ryce didn't need as much sleep as a fully human baby and they were lucky if he slept for three hours a night. He did nap a couple times a day, but they were short little power naps. Unfortunately, he needed more than three hours of sleep a night, so every night he would hand Ryce over so he could sleep for about five to seven hours.

Ryce started exhibiting little vampire traits shortly after leaving the hospital. When he started crawling it was much like a human baby learning, until he got the hang of it. Ryce was fast on his little hands and knees, a lot faster than a normal human baby. It was a good thing that they were all faster so they could easily keep up with him. They also just recently found out that Ryce needed blood. Three weeks ago he went through a faze where he was crying a lot and only drinking half his bottle before pushing it away. It was while holding him while he was eating that they discovered that he now needed blood mixed in his formula. Ryce had reached out and dipped his little fingers in his cup of dipping blood then happily sucked on them while making content little gurgling noises. He continued to dip his fingers in until the blood was completely gone. Now that they added the blood, he was no longer crying or pushing his bottle away.

Since Ryce was a growing boy they decided to feed him human blood, much like when he was pregnant with him. Human blood was better for him, easier to digest and higher in nutrients. After meeting the tiny little miracle, the shifters all offered to donate blood for him for however long Ryce would need it. Luckily, Ryce had a way of winning over everyone that he met so the shifters no longer saw him as a threat. 

Since having Ryce, he was able to switch back to animal blood with no problems. Human blood still tasted a hell of a lot better, but he didn't have a craving for it. He was happy and content back on his animal blood.

"Is my little monster ready to play with Uncle Edward? 

Ryce's head spun towards the door and a large grin broke out on his face. Dropping his horse, he held his arms out and made grabby motions with his chubby little hands.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edward chuckled, scooping up the still small baby. "I wish that drool sloppy grin was for me, but I know that it's for your bottle that I have in my hand," he said, holding up a creamy red bottle. "You have your momma's appetite."

Ryce squealed in delight and reached for his blood bottle. "I bathed him already," Harry said sadly. He hated having to sleep. Why couldn't he be like the rest of his family?

"Are you still going to cry every night when you go to bed when he's a teenager?" Jasper teased.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his mate. "Maybe. Don't be mean, I can't help it. Ry said my emotions are still all over the place from the pregnancy. I just hate when he's not with me." According to Ry, it was harder for a male to physically and mentally recover from being pregnant than it was for a woman. It could take months for their hormones and magic to stabilize.

Harry got up and pecked his son on the cheek. "You be a good boy for everyone and I'll see you in a couple hours. We have a big day tomorrow. Your Uncle Ron and all the other Weasleys are coming to visit you." Ron was out of Hogwarts for summer vacation so Sanguine was going to portkey them all over. He was so excited to see everyone that he was afraid that he was going to have a hard time falling asleep.

Harry felt a slight twinge of pain at the thought of Hermione. If she hadn't turned on him, she would have been visiting him and Ryce tomorrow too. He was furious when he got an owl from her acting as if nothing had happened and begging him to write to all their friends and demand that they be nice to her. She didn't even apologize for telling the Minister about him. She did yell at him though for not returning to Hogwarts.

Hermione's owl showed up two days after he woke from his coma. He was weak, scared for his child and extremely hormonal. In his unbalanced state he listened to the advise that Gray had given him. Since Hermione owed him a life debt, he suggested that he have her magic bound and forced to leave the wizarding world for good. She was nothing more than another Fudge in the making, and that was something that the wizarding world didn't need. He had been shocked when Dumbledore visited him in the hospital and had readily agreed with Gray's suggestion.

In his anger he may have taken it one step farther. Gray and Dumbledore wanted to obliviate both her and her parents, making it so they didn't remember anything about witches and wizards. He didn't like that idea. As far as he was concerned, it was as much her fault as it was Fudge's and Malfoy's that his baby almost died. No, he wanted her to remember everything. He wanted her to mourn the loss of her magic and what life could have been for her as witch. He had it so not only was her magic bound, but she was incapable of talking about the wizarding world even though she remembered every detail. He felt that it was a fitting punishment for her for what she had done to him. He was anxious for Ron to get here, he was going to show him his memory of her getting notified of her fate.

"Wake me if he needs me," Harry said sadly as Edward walked out the door with his baby.

"I know, you remind me every night," Edward chuckled. "You know he's going to be fine and will probably crash around 3am."

"Still," Harry pouted. "You just never know."

"I will wake you if he needs you...or if he sneezes," Edward joked. He knew how much Harry hated this, but it was important that he get his sleep. Even after all these months he still wasn't fully recovered from the incident. He still got a chill throughout his body when remembering when Ry explained to them that when a witch or wizard completely drains their core, they die. There was no coming back from a drained core. It seemed that once again Harry had done the impossible.

Since the coma, Harry's magic had been unstable and unpredictable, and he tended to tire easily. Something as simple as levitating a feather would knock him out for an hour or so. Ry said he would get better, but only if he got a lot of rest. It was a fight to get him to sleep in the beginning, but he gave in when Ry threatened to use elf magic on him in order to force him fall asleep.

Jasper took his mate into his arms. "Love, it's healthy for the two of you to get some time away from each other. He knows that you aren't abandoning him. All I felt was love and contentment when Edward carried him out."

"I can't help it," Harry said, face buried in Jasper's neck. "I love him so much and I'm terrified that someone is going to take him away from me. What if they find out that he's a submissive?"

"No one knows about that except for family. Gray set up wards all around Forks to alert him if an unknown witch or wizard comes onto our territory. Now that the new laws have been passed, a person would be stupid to attempt to kidnap, harm or force a submissive to have sex with them." It had been a tough battle, but after months of arguing and fighting, the ICW voted that every country had to respect male submissives. Dumbledore had a strong case, and he showed memories of how his mother had suffered at the hands of the Ministry. He also researched and showed proof that forcing a submissive to carry children from men other than their mate would produce average, to below average magical children. Only when being with their mate would a male submissive birth an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard. No one could understand why since the baby was still sustained by the submissive's magic, but the proof was there for all to see.

The penalty for breaking the male submissive law was life in whatever prison was in their home country. They would get a trial, but if found guilty they would be immediately shipped off. If the submissive already had a mate, then it was in the mate's right to kill the attacker without fear of getting in trouble. The magical world needed more powerful wizards like, Merlin, Slytherin, and Dumbledore, and the only way that was going to happen is if male submissives had children with their destined mate. Male submissives were rare, there was only one born every couple hundred of years or so.

Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy were convicted before the new law was voted on. Lucius tried to hire a handful of top notch lawyers, but after hearing what his father had done, Draco went to Gringotts and took control of the Malfoy finances. Draco had just come of age, so with his mother's backing, he became Lord Malfoy and left his father to fend for himself. The goblins were only too happy to hand the finances over to Draco as they knew for a fact that Lucius would be convicted. Draco may never have liked Harry, but as far as he was concerned, no one deserved what his father and the Minister wanted to do to him. Draco had even sent Harry an apology letter, which shocked, but warmed Harry's heart. It was good to know that Draco was no longer following in his father's footsteps, but becoming a better and more respected man.

Lucius ended up with life in an American prison, and no amount of sweet talking was going to get him out. Gray had considered shipping him to Azkaban since the man had an incredible fear of Dementors, but he wanted him somewhere where he could keep an eye on him. The American prison wasn't anywhere near as horrible as Azkaban, but that didn't mean that Gray couldn't make it just as horrible for him. He may not have had Dementors, but he had potions that affected you the same way that Dementors did. Every night for the rest of his life starting at 8pm, Lucius Malfoy would be reliving his worst memories thanks to the Dementors Potion. For someone like Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand man, that was a lot of awful memories to relive and it took hours to go through them all. Lucius had already tried to off himself three times, but there was no way that Gray was going to let him off that easily. He had him under twenty four hour surveillance and wards surrounding him keyed in to both his physical and mental health. Lucius Malfoy had many, many years of suffering left.

As for Minister Fudge, he tried his damnedest to get Harry arrested. Gray had collected Harry's memories, and after the ICW watched them, they dropped all charges against him without him needing to step foot in a courtroom. He then tried to say that Lucius had forced him under the Imperious curse to kidnap Harry and use the the dark potion on him, but thirty seconds under Veritaserum cleared that up quick. Still, the ICW recognized that Fudge wasn't the master mind behind the plan, Lucius was. Fudge was just a greedy bastard who wanted money and the Fudge name to become as prestigious as the Black's, Malfoy's and Potter's. In the end it earned him fifteen years in prison, but since his sentence wasn't as harsh at Lucius' Gray made sure that Fudge was placed in a muggle prison with his magic bound with rapists and other degenerates. 

Gray was not a nice man, and he never claimed to be. He wanted Fudge to experience what Harry would have had the man got his hands on him. Fudge would have happily sat back as Harry was being repeatedly raped, so Gray was going to do the same thing. Things were going to be tough for the pompous bastard, all the magic and potions in the world couldn't fix the man's legs. He would be spending his life in a wheelchair at the mercy of other criminals for the next fifteen years.

Harry wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist and started nibbling on his neck. Up until now he didn't think he was ready for sex, but now he wanted to do it. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life being terrified of having sex with his mate. He wanted a lot more children and the only way that was going to happen is if he conquered his fear of sex and his mate.

Jasper couldn't hold back his growl, it wasn't often that his little mate was this forward. They had kissed and done some petting, but always with their clothes on. He was almost desperate to become one with his mate. Even though the rape gave them their son, he would never think of it as their first time together.

Smirking, Harry pushed Jasper backwards until he fell onto the bed. "Sit up with your back against the headboard," he ordered in a raspy voice.

Raising a single eyebrow, Jasper did as instructed. This was new, he wondered what his little mate had planned. He could feel desire, determination, nervousness and fear rolling off of him. He definitely had something up his sleeve.

Harry took a seat straddling Jasper's legs. "Raise your arms up above your head."

Feeling a spike of excitement coming from Harry, Jasper complied without hesitating. "What are we doing?" he asked curiously.

Nervously chewing on his bottom lip, Harry waved his hand and ropes shot out of nowhere wrapping around Jasper's wrists and securing them to the wooden headboard.

Shocked, Jasper tugged on the ropes, finding that he could easily get free. "Harry, you know that you're not supposed to use magic, Ry's orders," he scolded. "What are you doing? I can easily break these ropes and get free."

"Don't," Harry whispered, his emerald eyes pleading with him. "I can make it so you can't with magic, but like you said, I'm not supposed to be using magic. Please, just keep your hands where they are. I know you can get free, but I'm trusting you not to. I want to touch you, but on my terms. Is that alright?"

Jasper's eyes bled black with arousal. "I promise." He understood what his mate was doing. He had pinned Harry under him and brutally raped him and now Harry needed to feel in control, but not enough to leave him helpless. That's why Harry didn't magic the ropes, he wanted him to know that he couldn't escape at any time if he needed to.

Taking a deep breath, Harry scooted up until he was straddling Jasper's waist. "I want to be with you like a true mate, I'm tired of being afraid." Leaning forward, he placed his lips tentatively over Jasper's.

Jasper moaned into the kiss. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was feeling a hell of a lot of determination coming from Harry. "Harry, you don't have to do this. We have forever to be together."

"Shut up," Harry whispered in exasperation, and with another wave of his hand, Jasper's shirt disappeared.

Jasper started to protest at Harry's use of magic, but his words got caught in his throat when Harry started to suck, bite and kiss his way down from his collar bones to his nipples. "Shit," he growled when Harry latched onto his nipple and started sucking.

Jasper's growls and moans where turning him on and giving him more confidence. With trembling hands, he started undoing Jasper's pants. He had felt his mate's erection before brushing against him when making out, but he had never seen it or touched. Glancing up, he noticed that Jasper's eyes were coal black and the veins in his neck and arms were bulging. Knowing that Jasper could easily break free from his restraints but wasn't, made him feel more relaxed and confident.

"Is... Is it alright if I...?" Harry blushed and looked away. He didn't want to just touch him there without permission. He knew what it felt like to be touched against your will and he never wanted someone he loved to feel that way.

Unable to talk, Jasper just nodded his head. It was an incredible struggle to not break out of his bonds and touch his beautiful mate, but he didn't want to break Harry's trust.

"Lift up your butt," Harry said shyly, unable to make eye contact with Jasper. Carefully he scooted off his lap, he was feeling a bit dizzy from using magic to tie Jasper up and vanish his shirt so he didn't want to push it by vanishing his pants too. He wanted to do this, and he was afraid if he stopped now then it would be a while before he could pluck up the courage to try again.

After tossing Jasper's pants across the room, Harry turned to admire his naked and bound mate. He had seen other naked males while at Hogwarts, but Ron, nor Neville could hold a candle to Jasper. The man was mouth watering gorgeous. Heart pounding in his chest, he tore his eyes off of the pale, rock hard chest and six pack abs and let them slowly drift down to his groin.

Jasper tensed when he felt fear roll off of Harry. He knew it was because he was looking at his very hard, and very interested cock. He knew that he was big, bigger than the average male.

Harry held up his hand to stop Jasper from talking. "Just, give me a minute, ok?" Straddling Jasper's legs again, but careful not to touch his naked erection, he started nibbling on his neck and made his way back up to his lips. He loved kissing Jasper and it always turned him on.

Needing oxygen, Harry wrenched his head back while digging his fingers into Jasper's shoulder. Taking advantage of the delectable exposed neck, Jasper leaned in and started nibbling, sucking and licking at the sensitive flesh. He had to keep his hands clenched in a tight fist around the ropes to keep from touching his mate.

Harry brought his hands up and ran them through Jasper soft, wavy blond hair. Jasper's cold lips felt wonderful against his scorching skin. Feeling brave, he dropped his hand and let it brush over the tip of Jasper's penis.

Jasper couldn't stop his thrust up and against Harry's hand. Even though it was only a light brush, it felt like an electric shock straight to his cock.

Sucking on his bottom lip, Harry looked down and wrapped his hand around Jasper's penis  
and slowly started to pump it. He was still scared, but right now his curiosity overruled his fear.

Jasper threw his head back, hitting it hard enough on the headboard that he heard it crack. Since Harry didn't seem to mind, he started to thrust up, fucking himself into his small fist.

Feeling overly hot, Harry used his other hand to pull off his shirt and pull down his sweatpants. He was so fucking horny that he felt like he was going to explode. Living in a house full of super hearing vampires didn't give a person much of a chance for a wank. Luckily, earlier that day, he had asked Remus to cast a silencing charm on his room. He had told him it was because he didn't want to bother anyone when Ryce was being fussy, but he could tell that Remus didn't believe him for a minute. For one, Ryce was never a fussy baby.

Jasper was damn near trembling at the sight of his naked mate. His boy was beautiful, and he desperately needed to touch him. "Harry!" he panted.

Harry looked at Jasper with lust blown eyes. With one hand still pumping Jasper's penis, he took his own in his other and started pumping it in time with the hand around Jasper's penis. It felt so good that he knew if he kept this up he wouldn't last much longer.

"Jasper, please, what do I do?" Harry panted, sweat dripping down his face. He had hoped to watch a porno or something on the internet so he knew what to do, but Jasper never left him alone for five minutes. He knew the basics of course, but he was still extremely inexperienced. He didn't count a few frantic wanks as being an expert.

"Damn, Harry, I want to touch you so bad. You are so fucking beautiful." Jasper growled. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you," Harry whimpered, running the head of his penis over Jasper's. "I want you inside of me."

Jasper bit the inside of lip so hard that it started to bleed. "You need to be prepared. You need to be stretched so it won't hurt as much. Can you untie one hand so I can help you?"

Harry didn't even need to think about it. He needed Jasper to take the ache away that was throbbing deep inside of him. With just a thought, he released Jasper's right hand, swaying a little when the use of magic made his head spin.

"No magic," Jasper growled, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him forward so they were chest to chest and groin to groin. "Kiss me!" he ordered.

Harry gasped when their erections brushed and ground against each others. Taking advantage of the open mouth, Jasper thrust his tongue in and started passionately kissing his mate. He had dreamt of Harry naked in his arms a thousand times since the day he first stepped foot in their house. It had been hell fighting his instincts and keeping his distance from his mate.

"Do you have lube?" Jasper grunted, praying that his fiery little mate had thought of the lube.

Harry blindly reached out to the side table a grabbed the small bottle of lube that Alice had given him earlier that day...much to his mortification. It wasn't often that she got visions of him, but of course the rare one that she did get had to be where he was having sex with Jasper.

Jasper took the bottle with his only hand and flipped the top open. "Anytime you need to stop, just say the word. I promise that I will stop what I'm doing and I won't be upset."

"For once," Harry panted, "you're talking to much. Please, I want you."

Jasper wished that he had use of both his hands, but he wasn't going to push it. If him being bound set his mate at ease, then he would happily deal with it. Awkwardly he reached down and ran a finger down Harry's crack then dribbled a generous amount of lube on it. Placing the lube next to his hip in easy reach, his brought his hand back up and started massaging Harry's butt cheeks, letting his fingers slip in the crack and brush against his tight little hole.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Harry rested his forehead on Jasper's shoulder and swallowed his moment of panic. He hadn't been touched there since...

Jasper froze with the pad of his index finger resting over Harry's opening. He felt his fear so he decided to give him time to get comfortable with his touch.

Panting into Jasper's neck, Harry started to wiggle his butt then slowly he pushed back on the finger at his opening. When he felt it sink in, he bit down hard on Jasper's collar bone.

If anything, the bite turned Jasper on even more. Hoping that it was alright, he started to thrust his finger inside of Harry's incredibly tight and hot channel while he thrust his hips up, rubbing his cock against Harry's.

Jasper's finger inside of him burned more than it hurt, but it also was starting to feel a little good, especially the deeper he went in. "Please, Jasper, I need..."

"I know what you need, my love," Jasper said huskily. Angling his finger just right, he pushed against his mate's prostate.

Harry screamed in pleasure, clawing at Jasper's chest. "Fuck what was that?" he cried, grinding hard down on Jasper's finger, trying to get him to hit that spot again.

"That, my love, was your prostate," Jasper chuckled, pushing a second finger in Harry's now somewhat looser hole. 

"More? Fuck, that felt amazing," Harry whimpered, almost bouncing on Jasper's finger.

Not one to deny his mate, Jasper started to jab hard at Harry's prostate. His little mate was enjoying it so much that he never flinched when he added a third or fourth finger.

"I need... I need more," Harry cried desperately. "I'm so damn close." Harry's entire body was trembling and he was pouring in sweat.

"I got you, my sweet little mate," Jasper purred. "Get up on your knees and lean forward." This wasn't going to be easy with one hand and Harry was too far gone to be much of a help.

Harry felt empty and cold when Jasper's fingers left his body. "Jasper, please don't stop."

"Harry, do as I instructed," Jasper growled. "I'm not going to leave you empty for long." Once Harry got to his knees and off his lap, he lubed up his dripping cock and poured a bit more down Harry's crack. He was going to try to make this as painless as possible for him.

Jasper held his slick cock up with one hand and pointed it towards Harry's entrance. "Harry, this is going to hurt a bit at first, just go slow and take what you can handle. Now, relax and slowly sit back down."

Whimpering, Harry could feel the spongy head of Jasper's penis pressing against his hole. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax like Jasper ordered, he lowered himself down until just the head of the penis popped inside of him. "Oh, fuck that hurts," he cried.

Jasper dug his heels into the mattress, it was taking everything in him to not thrust up and bury himself into his mate. Feeling his cock sink into Harry like this had been well worth the wait. "Give yourself time to adjust, then sit farther back down." He wished that he could take Harry's mind away from the pain by pumping his cock, but the only hand he could use was holding own his cock steady.

Unable to keep his head up any longer, Harry rested it on Jasper's shoulder again while lowering himself down a bit more. It felt like Jasper was splitting him in half. Trying to ease the pain, he lifted himself up then slowly sank back down. It wasn't so bad doing it this way, and after a few more times, he had managed to take all of Jasper inside his body.

With tears in his eyes, Harry lifted his head up and looked at Jasper. "Raise your arm back up please," he panted.

"I will," Jasper said between clenched teeth. Harry was so hot and tight that he needed him to move. He didn't want to embarrass himself by coming just from Harry sitting on his lap. "No magic though. I promise to hold it up and not touch you."

Nodding his head, Harry started to wiggle on Jasper's penis. The pain wasn't as bad now, but it felt odd. He wanted to find his prostate again, that felt incredible.

Jasper could feel the wood from the headboard splinter under his hands. It now made sense why Alice gave him the furniture brochure out of that morning's paper then skipped away giggling. "Up and down, baby," he instructed hoarsely, thrusting his hips up just a little.

Harry screamed as stars burst behind his eyes. When Jasper thrust up he nailed him in that wonderful spot. Taking his advise, he started to move up and down, crying out loudly each time Jasper thrust up and hit his prostate. "Fuck, harder, Jasper!" he cried, slamming down on Jasper's lap.

Jasper was now brutally thrusting up. The sound of their skin slapping and the moans coming from his mate was quickly driving him over the edge. Harry was now riding him hard, his fingers digging deeply into his chest and leaving marks.

"Jasper, I'm close...so close. Please, I need you to touch me there."

Jasper knew what Harry needed. Dropping his hand, he took his mate's painfully hard cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Harry was now babbling nonsense with his head thrown back as he bounced up and down.

Harry screamed and shook violently as he came all over Jasper's stomach. Not caring about the mess, he breathlessly collapsed onto Jasper and closed his eyes.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and continued to fuck up into ass as he rode out Harry's orgasm. The contractions around his cock were mind blowing, and after only a few seconds, it milked his come right out of him as he spurted his most intense orgasm ever deep into his mate's bowels. 

Harry couldn't move until his heart rate slowed down enough that he could catch his breath. He could still feel Jasper buried deep inside of him, twitching occasionally. "Why did I wait so long to do that? That was incredible."

"It was," Jasper agreed, already feeling himself harden inside of his mate. Even after fucking him and filling him with his seed, Harry was still incredibly tight. "I love you more than anything, Harry."

Harry peppered Jasper's face and lips with tiny little kisses. It felt like being with Jasper had lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders. "I love you too, Jasper." Reaching up, he untied Jasper's bound hand then slowly started to ride him again. "Thank you for letting me do that."

Jasper wrapped his hands around Harry's small waist to help lift him up, as Harry sank back down he thrust up into him. They kept the pace slow and easy, savoring the feel of their bodies working as one. They claimed each other's lips in a slow and passionate kiss...a kiss full of love and tenderness. They kept up this pace until they were both coming together, crying out each other's names.

It took a lot of hard work and patience for Harry and Jasper to finally come together. There were a lot of obstacles thrown in their path, but there was also a lot of love and support from family and friends. It proved that as a family they could overcome anything and be stronger because of it.

 

THE END

***HP

A little sneaky peak at my alternate version of this fic. Keep in mind that this is unofficial and unedited, I could, and probably will change it. This is just what I wrote up yesterday. I probably won't post until I have a couple chapters of it finished.

***HP

Harry was sitting alone on the floor in a dirty, dark corner in the back of the Black Library with a dusty ancient tome open in his lap. Sitting next to him on the floor was a crinkled up copy of that morning's Daily Prophet. He had been spending every waking minute, and those where he should have been sleeping, in the library researching. He figured if any library had what he was looking for, it would be the Black Library. The Black Library was full of ancient and illegal Dark Arts, and other questionable books, exactly the types of books that he was looking for.

"Harry, you know that I don't like you in this section of the library." Sirius said gently. "These books are very dark and dangerous."

"And yet, they're the only books that will be able to help me," Harry said sadly.

"I know," Sirius sighed. "That's why I haven't warded you against this section of the library."

"I know everyone expects Dumbledore to be able to save me, but he can't. I have to turn myself in. I can't risk you or anyone else getting hurt because of me. I'm not worth it."

"But you are, pup," Sirius said, siting on the dirty floor across from his godson. "You are worth it, that's why your parents didn't report you when they found out. They loved you too much to see this happen to you. They were ready to risk life in Azkaban for you."

"Yeah, instead I got them killed," Harry said moodily.

"Dammit, Harry, you did not. You didn't ask to be born and you didn't force Voldemort to attack you." Sirius snapped. It hurt him every time Harry blamed himself for his parents death. "This has nothing to do with Voldemort anyway, you killed him months ago."

"I should have let the insane maniac have this stupid world," Harry muttered, a lone tear escaping his eye. 

"I feel that way too sometimes," Sirius agreed. "Especially now."

"I'm sending Minister Fudge an owl," Harry whispered brokenly.

"Harry, no!" Sirius cried. "You can't turn yourself in."

"And I can't stayed holed up in here. You read the paper, he's going to send Aurors out to bring in you, Remus, and the Weasleys if I don't turn myself in by Friday. Sirius, you were just found innocent, I can't have you or anyone else sent to Azkaban. I don't have a choice."

Sirius shivered at the thought of returning to Azkaban. "Harry, you know what's going to happen to you if you turn yourself in."

More tears fell from Harry's eyes. "I know," he choked. "I-I'm going draw up a contract, and if the Minister refuses to agree to it by a magical oath, then I will make sure that they will never be able to use me."

"How are you going to get him to agree to that? Fudge is a stubborn bastard that has Lucius Malfoy whispering in his ear."

Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a small vial that was filled with a glimmering red potion. The vial was no bigger than a sewing needle, but it had an ominous look and feel to it. 

"Harry, what is that?" Sirius asked fearfully.

Harry stared at the potion, the glimmering was almost hypnotizing. "Your ancestors could have given Voldemort a run for his money had they wanted to. I don't even think he was as dark or sadistic of a wizard as they were."

"Harry?" Sirius wanted to reach over and shake his godson out of the strange trance that he was in, but he didn't want to risk Harry dropping the vial. If it came from his ancestors, then it could only be dangerous and evil.

Blinking rapidly, Harry smiled sheepishly up at his godfather. "I'm not afraid to die, you know," he said tonelessly. "Honestly, I never expected to win the war anyway. I have been prepared to die since I was eleven years old. Younger even than that if you count all the times my uncle threatened to drown me or beat me to death. Really, death wouldn't be so bad, it's preferable to what the Minister wants from me anyway. Just think, I would get to be with my mom and dad at last. Yes, death wouldn't be so bad, Sirius."

Sirius lunged to his feet. "Dammit, Harry, you're really starting to freak me the fuck out. What are you on about?"

Harry absently twirled the small vial in his hands. "If a drop of this potion touches you anywhere on your body...instant death," he explained, chuckling softly. "No pain, no antidote, just a peaceful death. I don't think that's such a bad way to die. One second you're breathing, the next you're not. Kind of cool, don't you think?"

Wide eyed, Sirius shook his head no, a shiver going down his spine. It felt like tiny spiders were crawling all over his body. "No, Harry, it's not cool. Give me the potion," he demanded, holding his hand out.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry handed the vial over. "It's alright, I have plenty more. Just be careful with it, yeah?"

"Are you serious?" Sirius barked.

"No," Harry giggled somewhat madly. "You are, but I do have more of that potion if that's what you meant."

"Harry!" Sirius growled in frustration. Normally he would laugh at his own joke being used on him, but this was no laughing matter. "I want all of it," he ordered. "Now!"

Smiling sadly, Harry shook his no. "Can't do that, sorry. I need that potion to force Minister Fudge into taking that oath."

"So, it's like blackmail?" Sirius asked in relief. "You wouldn't honestly use that potion, would you?"

"Oh no," Harry chuckled darkly. "I wont hesitate to use it if he refuses my oath. I refuse to live like that, Sirius. I would choose death any day over that."

Sirius stuffed the potion in his pocket, hiding his trembling hands. "Would it work on you though? You know, now that you're half vampire."

"Well, according to your many times great grandfather whom had a vendetta against vampires, it works great on them. He was the one who actually created this potion. He would levitate it over unsuspecting vampires then let it drop. He didn't sound like a very nice man."

"Most Blacks aren't, Harry," Sirius grumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have let you in this section of the library unsupervised."

"Don't worry, Sirius. I found a couple of useful spells and potions to use if the Minister takes the oath and I get shipped off."

"That's what worries me, Harry. Those are all dark and dangerous." Sirius warned.

"I know, but I have nothing left to lose." Harry whimpered, curling in on himself.

"You can lose yourself to them," Sirius replied gently, kneeling down and cupping his godson's tear stained cheek.

"I'm losing myself anyway when I turn myself in. At least this way I will have a chance at saving any children I have."

"What do you mean? Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. The less you or anyone else knows the better."

Sirius didn't like it, but he reluctantly dropped the subject. "You missed both breakfast and lunch, that's not good in your condition."

Harry rested his head back on the dusty bookshelf. "Breakfast I meant to miss, not lunch."

"Then why didn't you come down?"

Chuckling, Harry looked down at his body. "I couldn't get up," he blushed.

Sirius threw his head back, howling with laughter. "Harry, you're eight months pregnant, what the hell made you think it was a good idea to sit on the floor?"

***HP

So, as you can see, even though the Cullens aren't in it yet, the attack and rape already happened. Carlisle and Edward didn't go looking for Jasper's victim in the park so they didn't know that Harry wasn't dead,

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Slipped Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488254) by [Levinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson)




End file.
